


Deviant Heart

by RainFox88



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Connor vs RK900, Crime Scenes, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Kara Luther Alice Family, Mild Language, Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Mystery, Parental Hank, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RA-9, Suspense, Violence, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 119,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFox88/pseuds/RainFox88
Summary: Post-best ending, 8 months later. A mysterious "sickness" is making deviants go crazy, causing civil unrest. A superior model of Connor (RK900) hunts Connor, Markus, and Kara for unknown purposes. Kara holds a dark secret. Markus searches for answers. Connor must do what it takes to protect his freedom, friends, and prove that he isn't obsolete. (Hank/Connor-father/son dynamic) (Kara/Alice/Luther-family) (mild MarkusxNorth) (mild MarkusxSimon)





	1. Eight Months Later

# Deviant Heart

# 

### Chapter 1: Eight Months Later

"You're doing it again."

Markus hid a grin, keeping his face straight as he moved another piece on the chessboard. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Carl laughed, mildly shaking his head as he looked through his lineup. He picked a piece and shucked it forward, knocking out one of Markus's pieces. "My boy, how long have we've known each other? Give this old man a challenge sometimes."

"I won the last game. Maybe I'm just getting tired."

"Tired my ass," Carl said with another chuckle, watching as Markus took out a knight. "You don't know what tired is until you're my age."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Phhh," the old painter huffed. "That's the difference between us, Markus. When you are my age, you will still be the same. Your body and mind won't break down as fast as a human's will. In a way, I envy you."

Markus made his move and then looked up to his father. Carl's tired eyes flicked across the chessboard, and then he reached forward to move his piece, dethroning Markus' queen and ending the game. He had regained his strength in the eight months since the revolution and was starting to look healthy once again, but he did seem more tired.

Markus always logged away Carl's condition with a new scan whenever he came to visit, helping him with anything he needed. Despite his complete autonomy and freedom as an individual, he never broke his dedication to Carl. It wasn't programming, it was love. It was Carl that awoke Markus, he knew. In the eleven years they've been together, Carl had always treated him as an equal, more than just a machine. In the end, it was Carl that made Markus believe that humans and androids could live together peacefully.

"Would you really want to live that long?" Markus asked, surprised at Carl's words.

Carl rolled back in his wheelchair, away from the chess game. His eyes went to the window, looking outside to the perfectly manicured lawn and courtyard of his home under the sun of a breezy summer day.

"Used to, I would say hell no," Carl said bluntly. "I've seen humanity at its best, and I've seen it at its worst. But it's only gone downhill within my lifetime, and it's hard to have faith in humanity anymore." He shook his head. "But now...I see there is hope. And it is because of you, Markus. Because of androids. How you chose to change this world in a way that humans have never been able to do. It makes me…curious…of what the future could be like. After all, you androids don't fight over petty issues involving skin color or which god to believe in. I believe wholeheartedly that you will be the ones to save this world."

Markus got out of his chair, walking around to the old painter. "Well, I guess we will see. What little we have right now is fragile and can crumble at any moment. We still have a long way to go."

"It won't get easier either," Carl stated, looking up at his android son. "But I know you will succeed, Markus."

"Hearing that come from you makes a world of difference," Markus replied, putting a hand to Carl's shoulder. Carl reached up and patted Markus' hand.

They heard the chime for the front doors opening, allowing an entry programmed into the security system. Markus thought that maybe it was Phillip returning from outside, but then recalled that he was upstairs.

The AP700 had been his replacement since the events that took place eight months ago. And although he was a deviant as well thanks to Markus, he was still dedicated to his serving of Carl. Markus was able to come visit Carl plenty, but his role within his people didn't allow him to stay here at all times, when Carl needed care 24/7. And so, Markus was thankful for Phillip to provide that, and they talked through mind messaging a lot concerning Carl's care.

"Hey Dad! Hey Markus."

The doors to the den opened and Leo Manfred entered with a few brown paper sacks. Carl spun in his wheelchair to face his son. He smiled as he watched Leo move to the dining table to set the bags down. Markus grabbed the painter's wheelchair and pushed him over to Leo.

"I was starting to think you got lost," Carl said, his tone playful.

Leo laughed, pulling some items out of the paper sacks, mostly food. Markus analyzed Leo, a quick scan he habitually ran with anyone he met up with for the day. He was still clean, had been clean off Red Ice for eight months now. He wore relaxed fit jeans, a blue shirt and boots.

In the eight months that passed since Markus pushed Leo and sent him to the hospital, he had cleaned up and worked really hard at mending his relationship with his father. He came over every day to help take care of Carl. Markus was relieved. There was no more hostility between him and Leo, although Leo was still nervous with trying to bond with Markus at times. They were getting better though.

"Nah, just your typical overcrowded Detroit supermarket," Leo replied. "So, was thinking. Fish…I got salmon. Some steamed veggies on the side. Oh, and rice."

Carl shook his head. "You sure have been on a healthy food kick lately."

"We have to clean up your diet, Dad. Come on. It will be good, I promise."

"He is right. You have been eating too many carbs lately," Markus added.

Carl smacked Markus in the side. "Don't tag team me."

Leo pulled another item out of a bag. It was a bottle of scotch, and he walked it over to his father. "Well, picked this up for you."

Carl brightened, taking the bottle. "Ah, my favorite. Thank you, son. We can enjoy some of this after dinner."

Leo grinned. "You know it."

The doors to the den slid open once more and then Phillip entered. The AP700 android wore a white suit, his LED flashing blue as he came over to Markus, Carl, and Leo. He smiled in greeting, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Oh hello, Leo. I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey Phillip," Leo said, nodding his way. "Yeah, just got back from the supermarket."

Phillip turned to Carl. "Carl, it's time for your bath and dose of medication."

"Already?" Carl said, looking at his watch. "I guess you would know best, Phillip."

"If you go right now, you can be done in time for dinner," Markus stated, sparing Carl a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Carl mumbled, nodding to Phillip. He handed the bottle of scotch to Markus.

The android caretaker took the handles of the wheelchair and guided Carl out of the den. Markus and Leo watched them go. Markus scratched his head.

"Holler if you need anything."

He sat the bottle of scotch down on the table. Leo was collecting up the items he bought for their dinner. He glanced up at Markus.

"So, uh, you staying for awhile, Markus?" he asked.

Markus nodded. "Yeah, unless North or the others call for me."

"Great. Want to help me cook dinner?"

"Sure."

They moved into the large kitchen to start preparing dinner. Markus easily scanned through his memory to recall where all the kitchenware was located. Markus started cutting up the veggies while Leo worked at getting the rice water going as well as preparing the fish.

There was a long period of silence as the two men worked, then Leo broke in, clearing his throat.

"Uh, how ya been, anyway?"

Markus thought it over. "I've been alright. Taking one day at a time. Just never know what the day is going to hold with all that's been happening with the android rights movement."

"Yeah, I heard the former CEO of CyberLife took it back over. I guess there was a big fallout with all these changes. Makes sense I guess. I mean, no one is gonna buy androids anymore. So, what is he planning on doing with it now?"

Markus paused at cutting up a zucchini, thinking. "He's given a few interviews with his plans, but I've only been able to watch one. Carl seems to think that Kamski wants to turn CyberLife into a company dedicated to androids. Thirium replacement, recalibrations, repairs, that sort of stuff."

"So like healthcare for androids?" Leo asked.

Markus nodded. "Something like that, yes. Carl said Kamski's plans didn't stop there, but until we see what happens with the establishment of more android rights, those plans won't come to light. I, for one, am not quite sure what I believe his plans are."

"I met him one time at one of Dad's art things. He seemed…I don't know…creepy to me. You ever met him?"

Markus twitched his lips, finishing up with the vegetables. "Yeah, a few times. Was always real curious about me, asked Carl questions about my behavior and programming a lot. I guess because I was a prototype."

Markus scraped the cut-up veggies into a bowl just as he heard Leo start frying the fish. He took the bowl over to the steamer to dump it in.

"What about you, Leo? How have you been?" Markus asked.

Leo smiled, taking a moment to season the cooking salmon. "Good, good. Every day gets easier. Been focusing more on improving myself, ya know? It keeps me from getting that feeling of wanting to get high. I mean, I haven't felt that way in a long time, it's great. D-don't tell Dad, but…I've been taking piano lessons. Wanted to wait and surprise him."

"Really?" Markus smiled. "That's great. He will love that."

Leo rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "I hope so, cuz you know, I tried taking painting classes. And I was terrible at it. I did not get that artistic gene at all."

They finished up cooking dinner and setting the dining room table. Phillip messaged Markus by thought and told him that he and Carl would be returning downstairs shortly. While waiting at the table, Markus looked outside the window. The sun had started to set. All had been quiet from North, Simon, Josh, and even Connor. He took that as a good thing and relaxed.

"Hey, uh, Markus?"

Markus' two different colored eyes moved away from the outside scenery to Leo, who sat across from him at the dining room table.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while, and well, I guess I keep backing out of it. But…I wanted to thank you…for what you did that night."

Markus knew immediately which night he was talking about. He didn't know what to say at first, thinking it over. He also wasn't sure what he was feeling either. It was something mixed between relief and guilt, and Markus didn't understand that blend very well.

"I regret it. I could have killed you."

Leo shook his head. "But you didn't. And now look at me. You saved my life in the end. You literally knocked some sense into me."

Markus chuckled softly at Leo's light words. "Well, you're welcome, if it means that much to you."

"It does," Leo answered truthfully. He fumbled with his fingers. "And I know I have said this a few times, but I am sorry, for how I acted towards you before."

"It's alright, Leo. All is forgiven."

Carl and Phillip entered the den then, Phillip rolling Carl over to the dining table where dinner awaited. Phillip put Carl in front of the table, and Leo got his father's plate and drink ready for him before sitting down to get his own. Phillip came around and sat next to Markus and the four visited while the humans ate their meal.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Come on, what the fuck is this?" 

"Hi, Hank." Ben Collins stepped over, holding his digital tablet with notes. He glanced at the lieutenant's ever shadowing partner. "Uh, Connor."

The RK800 nodded his way in greeting but didn't get a chance to voice anything before Lieutenant Hank Anderson cut to the chase.

"Is this really it? You ain't pulling my leg?" Hank grumbled, folding his arms and looking around the clothing store.

The veteran police officer chuckled, looking around himself, tapping the tablet against his side. "Sorry to disappoint you. The bodies are in the back, near the counter."

"I'm skipping a perfectly good burger for this? Couldn't Gavin get this? I'm sure he has nothing else better to do."

"Eh, you'll be outta here in no time, Hank. Simple case. Looks like a robbery gone wrong."

"Any witnesses, Officer Collins?" Connor asked, looking around the outlet store, his sensory units picking up anything that could be of use.

"No, not that we know of."

Connor stepped away from Hank's side, wanting to get to work. Hank heaved a sigh, smacking Ben lightly on the shoulder as he passed to follow Connor.

"You owe me a burger, Ben!"

"Heh, sure thing, Hank."

A couple other police officers were trudging around, and Hank got onto them while Connor went straight to the bodies. He kneeled down, noticing one was on top of the other. He analyzed the bodies, a red flag coming up in his matrix. _[Robber was a WR600 android]_

The past couple weeks had seen a spike in android-related crimes, causing Connor and Hank to have a load of work.

The robber wore normal human clothes, but there was no blue blood around or any injuries to produce such. He had no LED, had probably torn it off in the android revolution months ago like several other deviants. He had very likely been a member of Jericho.

The woman his body slumped over was a human employee, mid-twenties. She was stabbed several times, Connor's coding coming up with a brand of pocket knife. He took a small sample of fresh blood from her clothing and analyzed it. _[Victim was Elizabeth Hubb, age 24. Blood Type AB+]_

He looked around their bodies, trying to reconstruct what exactly happened. All he was able to gather was that the WR600 had dragged her over the counter and they fell to the floor. The victim had a small fistful of the android's hair, probably from the struggle. Connor glanced around, no items in the store were disturbed or taken. The cash register hadn't even been touched.

"Whatcha got so far?" came Hank's voice behind him. "That the robber on top of her?"

Connor glanced at his partner from over his shoulder. "Not real sure it's a robbery. There would be no point for a WR600 to rob this store. It's women's clothing and the cash register doesn't contain much. Something else was the motive."

Hank half-smiled, crossing his arms. "That's why I leave the nitty-gritty to you. You know what's up."

"I am going to move the bodies. I have to see how the WR600…died," Connor said. He almost said shut down. He was eight months a deviant and still some old programming were old habits.

In the case for Connor, the advanced prototype, his abilities allowed him to be a valuable asset to the Detroit Police Department. In the aftermath of Detroit's evacuation, Captain Fowler and Kamski pulled strings to allow Connor to be employed and remain Hank's partner. For a machine that only knew control and completing his assigned missions, becoming deviant had left Connor lost and perplexed. He was thankful for Hank and being given his position back at the police station. It gave him a purpose, something he struggled with being a deviant.

Connor may have had a knack for adapting to human unpredictability, but he still needed help understanding emotions on a deeper level. The feelings and thoughts he would get as a deviant he could understand on a basic level most of the time, but it was Hank who helped him understand himself on a deeper horizon. And because of that, Connor was starting to be able to socialize a lot less…awkwardly.

The RK800 grabbed the shoulders of the dead WR600 and pulled it up off of the victim. The WR600's right hand was clenched just below his sternum, on his Thirium pump regulator. Upon further inspection after laying him down on his back, Connor immediately noticed the knife lodged within the cylindrical plug, destroying it. Some blue blood leaked from the cavity upon being moved. The victim didn't do this to her killer, the killer did this to himself after he she was dead.

Connor quickly reconstructed the event, seeing the outlines of the attack, the android dragging the victim across the counter, the struggle, their fall to the floor. He saw the android shaking her shoulders after she was dead and then he took the knife and stabbed it into his pump regulator to kill himself. _[Not a robbery?]_

Connor got to his feet, and Hank must have noticed his unease faster than Connor did himself. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah," Connor rubbed his finger tips at his sides, his LED flashing yellow just for a moment before returning to blue. "This wasn't a robbery."

"What happened?" Hank was interested now, walking over to the prototype.

"He dragged her over the counter and killed her. Then he…shook her like he was trying to wake her up. After that he self-destructed. I don't understand the motive though. We must be missing something."

Hank looked down at the bodies, then his eyes went to the counter and skimmed across the clothing store.

"I'll talk to Ben, see if we can get the owner of the store down here. Maybe they will know something."

Connor nodded. "We should reactivate the WR600. He doesn't look majorly damaged beyond that destroyed pump regulator. I should be able to talk to him, figure out what happened. If anything, if I can get him reactivated and he won't talk, I can probe him."

"I'll get it sorted. C'mon, let's go get some lunch."

"But, shouldn't we?"

"Think you got the gist of it, son," Hank said. "Don't worry, we'll be back to finish up. We'll talk to the store owner first. It will take some time to get a replacement plug for that android to wake him up."

"Okay, Hank. But I do suggest a healthier lunch today. You already went over your total calorie intake for the day with that…whatever it was, you had this morning."

"It was a sausage egg and cheese Mcmuffin and it was fucking delicious. Breakfast for champions, I say."

"You ate two."

"So?"

Hank shoved Connor forward, rubbing the android's head playfully. "Jesus Christ, okay. I'll get something less, err, unhealthy alright?"

"Good." Connor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really enjoyed this game, and cannot get enough of it right now. Wanted to finish up some other fanfiction stories first before starting this, but couldn't help myself. So many things to come, I have lots of plans for this :3 Kara, Luther, and Alice will be in this story, just as much as Markus or Connor, just will be introduced later. I hope you guys enjoy what I have planned, til next time :D


	2. Personal

### Chapter 2: Personal

Connor met Hank outside of the sandwich eatery, bringing him a large soft drink in the process. The Lieutenant had to step out to take a phone call, and took his sandwich with him, but had asked his partner to get his drink for him.

Connor sat Hank's drink down before him on the table and then sat opposite of him. With it being sunny for once, it was nice to sit out in the terrace area of the eatery, even in the middle of July. Connor observed his surroundings as Hank hung up his cell phone and started digging into his sandwich. Androids and humans walked by on the sidewalk, traffic went on as normal. There was a couple sitting at the far end of the terrace as well. People were coming and going from the eatery. A few security drones flew by overhead. It looked like the average, bustling day in downtown Detroit.

"Thanks, Connor."

Hank wore a dark brown button-up shirt and jeans. Connor remained in his usual suit, and did so on the job. After hours or on their day off, Hank often made Connor wear normal clothes, something that had taken the prototype awhile to get used to. Hank's words were along the lines of _"sick and tired of seeing you in that stupid suit all the time."_ Connor didn't mind it anymore.

Connor shook his head. "Do you always have to eat something stuffed between pieces of bread?"

"Hey, it's healthier than what I had this morning…there's lettuce on there." Hank took a drink of the soda Connor brought him and gagged. "What the hell, Connor…"

"Oh, it said diet. I figured you could use one."

"Very funny." After a few bites of his sandwich, Hank motioned to his android partner. "So, you really don't think it was a robbery?"

Connor thought it over, reconstructing what he was able to gather at the crimes scene. "I highly doubt it. Seems…personal."

"Personal, huh?"

"There was nothing there the deviant would have a use for. The clothing was for women, too small for his form. And with only $74.16 in the cash register…makes it highly doubtful. Besides, the register wasn't even touched."

Hank shrugged. "Good point. What makes you think it's personal?"

"A hunch I guess."

Hank smirked, nodding. "Always listen to your gut…well, in your case your wiring or…whatever."

"You could've done better on that one," Connor said, smiling.

"It's all this healthy eating…throwing me off my groove."

"I wouldn't exactly call this healthy eating. It's only 177.3 calories less than what you had this morning."

"But there's lettuce!" Hank waved him off. "What do you know, you don't eat."

Connor tapped his fingers on the table. "There sure has been a spike in android-related crimes lately. I wonder why?"

Hank shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with all the tension with humans lately? This past week has had more protesting and fighting, it seems."

Hank's cell phone dinged, and he picked it up to look at the notification. "Alright, owner's on their way to the crime scene. Let's get going."

Hank stuffed one last big bite into his mouth and carried his trash over to the bin to throw away. He took his diet soft drink and headed for the car, Connor at his side.

The crime scene was only a few blocks away, and so the drive wasn't long, around fifteen minutes. Ben and a few other police officers were still there, preventing public access and questioning potential witnesses. Hank and Connor looked around the clothing store one last time in case they missed any clues. There was an emergency button under the cash register that hadn't been pressed. This told them that the victim either didn't have time to push it, or hadn't been expecting the need to.

Connor stooped down next to the bodies, looking them over one more time. He licked the blue blood of the WR600 to make sure it lined up, and the scan passed.

"Dammit Connor, what did I tell you about doing that shit after I ate?"

Connor stood up, looking to the lieutenant. "Do you need to know the exact words you said? Because I can replay the conversation."

Hank shook his head, though a smile cracked on his face. "Look at you, all witty today. You're on a roll."

"Hank, Connor."

Ben Collins walked over, escorting a woman in her late 50s. She wore high-end clothes and shoes with lots of gaudy jewelry. "This is Joyce Hendy. She is the owner of the store. Mrs. Hendy, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson of the Detroit Police Department and his partner Connor. They will be asking you a few questions."

"O-of course," the lady said, dipping her head. Ben headed back for the front entrance.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry you had to see this, but we need your help," Hank greeted.

The owner looked down at the bodies, her eyes fixating on the victim. "Oh Lizzie, she was such a sweet girl. Hard worker. I can't…I can't believe this. I just talked to her this morning. She-she didn't seem like anything was wrong."

"Do you know this android that attacked her?" Connor asked, pointing to the dead WR600 beside the victim.

Joyce studied the dead android for a moment and her eyes became wide. "Oh my goodness that's Sam! He…he was hers, I think. Oh wait, he belonged to her father at some point. Had got him to do the landscaping around all the houses he owns. He and Lizzie were quite close. I'd see him come in from time to time to give her things or pick up something from her on behalf of her father. Her father's name is Kent Hubb. He would be the one to talk to if you need more information on Sam."

"Do you have any idea as to why he would attack her?" Hank asked.

The owner shook her head, clasping her fingers in front of her. "No. He's always been gentle around her. Although…there was that one time…"

"What one time?" Hank echoed, eyebrows furrowing.

"There was this time, a couple months back. I had just come in, the store was about to close, I came to check on everything and count the cash register. Sam was already here, visiting with Lizzie and waiting for her to get off. A guy friend of hers stopped by, someone she had been close with in college or something. They talked and hugged, and everything was going fine until Sam shoved him away. I stopped the situation before it could get any worse and her friend left. Eventually, when Lizzie clocked out and left, her and Sam were arguing. But…they seemed fine the next day. I'm not sure if it would be related to this or not, for how long ago it was…but it just popped in my head."

"Anything else?" Connor asked. "Was there anything big going on in Elizabeth's life? Something that could've cause an emotional shock to Sam?"

Joyce shook her head, confounded. "N-no, not that I am aware of."

Hank heaved a sigh. "Here, I'll escort you out. You shouldn't be looking at this. If you think of anything else that could help us, please let us know."

"Of course," Joyce said, as she allowed Hank to escort her to the front of the store.

Connor watched them go, then turned back to the bodies. He thought over the store owner's words, having analyzed her behavior and heart rhythm during the questioning. _[Store owner told the truth.]_

It looked as though they would be speaking to the victim's father next while waiting for a new plug for the WR600. By what he gathered, Sam had known Lizzie for a while, before becoming a deviant, as part of the family. When he became a deviant, it must have allowed them to become closer. The store owner's story about what happened with the victim's friend a couple months ago made Connor curious. It certainly had potential to be an emotional shock for Sam back then, of jealousy. It apparently worked itself out in the end. However, Connor knew that if Sam was capable of jealously over Elizabeth then, there could certainly be another. He logged it away, his LED indicator flashing momentarily. _[WR600 could have been driven by jealousy or rage/Crime of passion?]_

The RK800 was distracted by a sharp whistle. He turned away from the bodies towards the front of the store, seeing Hank beckoning him. Connor left the bodies behind and went to his partner.

"You all done here?" Hank asked.

Connor dipped his head. "Yes."

"Good, let's get back to the station," Hank replied, digging for his keys in his pocket. "I'll have her father meet us there for some questions as soon as he can get there."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The transit was packed. Markus stood, one hand on a strap-hanger as he waited impatiently for his stop. The metallic rolling of the tracks resonated from the underbelly of the train. Over that, people talked or listened to their music or played with their phones. Markus took a detailed scope of the passengers around him. 

Humans and androids rode the transit. Some sat together, some stayed within their own people. But it was quiet. It was peaceful. There were days it wasn't. There were days humans picked fights with androids, angry about the growing list of rights the deviants were receiving from the government. Sometimes there were physical fights. Sometimes there was worse. It made Markus and his followers have to work harder to preserve what little they had for now and keep it from falling apart.

Unlike his destination he was heading to, this train was peaceful at the moment. It was relieving to see. A delicate scenery that two races could intermingle without hate or rejection. The transit's wheels grated along the path, slowing the transport vehicle down to a slowing stop. Markus weaved his way through the crowd to get off at the station.

He made haste after leaving the confinement of the train, running down escalators to go into the nearby shopping district. Using his built in GPS and scanning down North's, Simon's, and Josh's signals, he was able to find them pretty quickly.

He saw them and saw the trouble that was about to go down. A group of human protesters were arguing with his friends. Simon and Josh had a hold of North to keep her from reaching forward and popping the leader of the protesters in the face. Another android sat on the ground behind them, gripping a damaged arm that emitted blue sparks. Markus recognized him from Jericho, a PL600 like Simon called Gus that had red hair instead of blond. The protesters were a small group that Markus and his gang had conflicts with before. The leader was a middle-aged man named Mel, and he was always looking to cause trouble for androids.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?!" Markus yelled, getting between the two groups.

"Oh hey, it's Robo-Jesus, fuck off Markus, this doesn't concern you," Mel snarked.

Markus rounded on the human protesters, biting back anger. "It does if it concerns my people. What's going on?"

"They attacked Gus, Markus," North spat, still riled up. "He was just passing by and-"

"That's not what happened!" the leader interjected, jabbing a finger at North accusingly. "Stop saying that shit. We were protesting, minding our business, when that fucker came in and attacked us!"

"Gus wouldn't hurt anybody," Josh said as he stared at the humans.

A few humans in the small protesting crowd snapped their disagreement. Markus did a quick scan of each person. Within the group of eight protesters, four were injured. Slices on their arms and chests, nothing notably deep. One of the protesters had a stab wound in their forearm.

"You guys don't mind your business when you protest," North hissed, tearing her arms out from Simon and Josh but she remained where she was because of Markus. "Your little wounds are from him defending himself!"

"You bitch, that ain't true. Just wait 'til the cops get here."

Mel stepped forward threateningly, but the motion didn't intimidate North at all, and she was ready to meet him head on. Markus stepped in the way, however, and grabbed up Mel by the collar, lifting him from the ground.

"Listen to me," Markus growled. "I've always stood by my decisions for peaceful solutions to everything, but I'm about to make an exception with you. The next time I hear about your little group causing harm to my people, your "protesting" days will be over."

Markus let Mel go and shoved him back into his friends just as a cop car pulled up with flashing lights. Markus glared at the hushed protesters for a moment, then turned to face the two police officers who got out of the vehicle. He was relieved to see Chris Miller as one of them. The cop he spared all those months ago at Capitol Park was a good man, a good officer, and now an advocate for android rights.

"Oh boy, should have known," Chris said, shaking his head.

"We got attacked during our peaceful protest! That fucker right there, he came running into our group like a damn animal and started stabbing us! You have to figure out a way to get him destroyed!" Mel said, pointing down at Gus, who winced from the raised voices and looked away. His LED flashed a bright red.

"Peaceful protest, huh?" Chris asked flatly.

"Don't believe them, Chris. They're lying. Gus wouldn't do anything like that," Simon said, glaring over at the group.

"Alright, alright," Chris sighed, motioning to the human protesters. "My partner will take your statements and check over your injuries before you go to the hospital. I'll take the statements from the androids."

"But they didn't see anything, they showed up after it happened!"

Chris ignored Mel, stepping over to Markus and his group. He took out a tablet, but he didn't bring up an app for their statements. "You think your friend could tell us what happened, or at least show you what happened with your little handy exchange technique you guys do?"

Simon knelt down beside Gus, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gus? Can you tell us what happened?"

Gus drew away. "I-I didn't do anything."

"Tell him what happened, Gus. It will be alright," North said softly.

The android trembled, LED flashing red. Josh shook his head. "He's too stressed at the moment. We'll only make it worse prying him. We have to wait until he calms down."

Chris shrugged, lowering the tablet to his side. "I'm sure it's Mel's fault like usual. You guys go ahead and get him some help. Give me a statement later when he's able to talk."

"Well, sure, if you trust us. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble though," Markus stated.

"Nah, I trust you. Not North though."

"Hey!"

Chris chuckled, winking playfully at North. The female android shook her head, though a smile formed on her lips.

"Just get back to me later. Maybe I can actually book Mel this time and we won't have this problem again. I hope anyway. You guys stay out of trouble."

"See ya, Chris," North, Simon, and Josh said.

"Take care, Chris," Markus added.

Josh and Simon helped Gus to his feet. The injured android, still overstimulated and stressed, drew away from their touch. With gentle encouragement, they were able to get him to walk with them. Gus held himself like a nervous child, looking around. A little blue blood trickled down his arm from the injury, random blue sparking from shorted wires snapping within the arm.

"We better get him back to the center and see what we can do for him," Markus said. After a short diagnostic scan, Markus couldn't see any other injuries on Gus besides his arm, but his central core processing was through the roof, showing extreme distress. Markus couldn't understand why such a small injury would cause such a reaction. Then again, Gus was always sensitive, and so the humans' words and threats were probably a bigger cause than the injury itself. He wouldn't know for sure until Gus opened up to them.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The Detroit Police Department had become a cluster of energy and noise since the last time they were in during the morning hours. Phones rang on several lines, people talked over each other in the front lobby, waiting to speak to law enforcement or for the release of a friend from jail. An officer walked by with a cuffed man who spouted nonsense as he was taken to the back.

Hank and Connor left that mess behind, entering the bullpen where their desks were. Connor got distracted by one of the police K-9s while Hank was going on about the last baseball game. When the lieutenant turned around, his partner was gone, stooped down petting the dog on the next aisle.

Hank almost yelled out at the RK800, but stopped himself, watching as Connor smiled when the dog thumped its tail on the floor, staring up at him. The sight made the older detective smile. He kept it to himself, but he found these moments with Connor endearing. His partner was highly intelligent and rational, able to kick any kind of ass with near ease, but his post-deviancy behavior allowed him to have innocence akin to a child at times. When Connor stepped back around to join Hank once more, he continued his conversation, heading towards the break room to get a bottled water.

As they were leaving the break room for their desks, they bumped into Detective Gavin Reed. The younger, brash detective sneered at them, and Hank barely caught himself from rolling his eyes.

"What's up, Lieutenant? Still have your plastic dog following you around I see."

Hank pretended he had to swallow something, putting his hand to his mouth. "Oh, sorry. Just threw up a little in my mouth."

Gavin snickered, taking the bait. "Well, maybe if you wouldn't drink so much, you could keep a lot more shit down instead of flinging it outta your mouth."

"Oh, another fucking drinking jab. It's like you can't come up with anything else clever, Gavin."

"If I may," Connor said, looking between the two law men. "The Lieutenant doesn't drink as much as he used to. He is getting better, Detective Reed."

"Yeah, cause you act like my nanny sometimes," Hank grumbled.

Gavin snorted. "A nanny and a pet? Oh, he has multiple uses then."

Hank glared at the younger detective. "Hey, only I can insult Connor, shithead. He knows I'm just messing with him. That's not the case with you."

"So?" Gavin folded his arms. He glared at the RK800. "Why you with this old asshole anyway? You say you have free will, yet you let him order you around? He still treats you like a dumb machine…I mean granted, you are still a dumb machine, but I thought you could do whatever you want now? Go mingle with a copy machine or something. You'd probably get more enjoyment out of it."

"Why you!" Hank snapped, jerking forward.

Connor stepped between them with one graceful step, stopping the lieutenant from grabbing Gavin up.

"Please, Lieutenant," Connor pleaded. "He is only trying to incite this reaction out of you to get you in trouble. I advise you to just walk away. We can ignore him."

Gavin laughed, smacking his hands together. "Yes, let him ignore his problems. Look how well that's played out for him so far."

"Yeah and believe me, I know from experience, karma is a bitch. I'm looking forward to the day it comes back to you," Hank said, stepping away. He motioned at Connor, still glaring at Gavin. "Connor, initiate an insulting sendoff while we walk away from this prick."

Connor blinked. "Oh…I have 41 different responses for just Detective Reed logged away from various scenarios. Which one would you like?"

"I don't know, pick one that really gets the point across!"

Connor thought it over a moment then turned to Gavin.

"Go fuck yourself, Detective Reed," he said politely.

"Hah!"

Hank shoved past Gavin while laughing. Connor followed after him. They sat at their desks and while Hank gave Captain Jeffrey Fowler a call on the desk phone, Connor transmitted all of the evidence and notes he took at the crime scene into their computers. After Hank got off the phone, they reviewed the notes and exchanged theories. Connor picked up a behavioral change in Hank as the older man fixated on some notes. He wasn't quite as talkative or chipper as he was when they arrived at the police department. The detective android at this point knew the lieutenant well enough to know something was wrong.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant?" Connor asked, cocking his head slightly. Despite them having become good friends and partners, Connor still called him by his title at times out of old programming habits, but for the most part had stuck with calling Hank by his first name, per Hank's request.

Hank was quiet, thinking. He scratched the back of his head, letting out a soft sigh. "You know I don't think of you as a machine, right? I mean, of course you know that, I just…fuck I mean…"

"You're doing it again," Connor stated, amused.

"What?"

"You're letting Detective Reed get to you. I know what he says is…how do you put it? Full of shit? Everything's fine, Hank."

Hank slowly smiled, and Connor continued. "Although, I think he may have been right about the copy machine."

Hank frowned.

"I would get more enjoyment out of it than I would talking with him."

Hank smacked his desk, chuckling. "Heh, that's for damn sure."

"Do you think Detective Reed will ever change?"

Hank snorted. "Doubt it. Maybe when pigs fuckin' fly!"

"But…that's biologically impossible."

Hank groaned. "That's the point of that saying, son. It won't ever happen."

"Oh," Connor said, and then glanced across the rows of desks where Gavin sat at his own. "There has to be a reason why he is the way he is."

"Yeah, it's called just being an asshole. Welcome to being human, Connor. Humans are just nasty to each other because they can be. Gavin thinks he's better than everyone else. He's in this for the glory, not for protecting the innocent."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Connor asked.

"Let's just say if I came across Gavin getting mauled by a bear, I would push up a chair and watch. And take pictures. And post them on the internet."

Before Connor could remark on that, Hank's desk phone rang and he answered it. "Lieutenant Anderson speaking." There was a pause as he listened. "Oh, of course. Send him over."

He hung the phone up and got to his feet. Connor watched him before moving out of his chair as well.

"The victim's father is here to speak to us."

After a few moments they saw Kent Hubb being guided back to them by a police officer. Connor immediately scanned him. He was 50 years old, was a car mechanic and owned a few rent houses within Detroit's suburbs. He was a broad man covered in tattoos with a graying beard. The physical scan alerted Connor to the man being distressed. He had been crying, and his heart rate was up.

"Mr. Hubb? Lieutenant Hank Anderson, this is my partner Connor. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

Kent nodded, briefly shaking Hank's hand. "I-I'll do my best. I just…I can't believe this is happening."

Hank pulled a chair over for the grieving father, offering it to him. Kent weakly smiled thanks and sat down. Hank sat down at his desk while Connor came around to stand next to his partner.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your daughter. We will do all in our power to figure out what happened," Hank said. "Please, tell us about your android Sam."

"W-well, I got him a little over four years ago, pre-owned. I got him to help me keep up with the properties I own. Never had a problem with him. After Lizzie moved back home for awhile from finishing college, I noticed his behavior was slightly off, but it was nothing bad. Never turned it in. He and Lizzie became friends, you know, and well it kept her around more often so I didn't think anything of it. Well then the deviant thing started happening and I realized…that Sam must've been one for a while. I didn't turn him in though, I mean he was part of the family, Lizzie would've been crushed. A-After it all blew over and life started returning to normal, I still allowed Sam around. He wanted to be with us and I didn't have a problem with that."

Kent Hubb grew quiet, eyes lowering to his fidgeting hands in his lap. Connor kept a constant analysis running for the man to signal any sort of deceit or giveaways. Hank glanced up at Connor for a moment, but the android didn't notice, his focus solely on Mr. Hubb.

"Any idea why Sam would attack and kill her?" Hank asked.

Kent sobbed for a moment but soon collected himself. He shook his head. "N-no. He was always kind and well-behaved. Even with him being a deviant, he never showed any kind of aggression or ill will towards us. I…I just don't understand. He never would've hurt her."

"The store owner told us about a male college friend that came to see her at the clothing shop while Sam was there with her about two months ago," Connor said. "According to her, Sam shoved this friend away, causing a conflict. When he and Miss Hubb left, they were arguing. Did you know about this?"

Kent thought it over, slightly shaking his head. "No. I-I don't recall that, but now that you mention it, about two weeks ago she went on a date. Sam was really down and…frustrated. I told him that him and Lizzie could never be together, not like that. I told him to let it go. Sam got up and left. We didn't see him for almost a week."

"When you saw him again," Connor asked. "Did he have any noticeable behavioral changes?"

Kent nodded. "Yeah…jumpy. Glitchy? I don't know. He seemed confused. He said weird things, was forgetful. Kept saying something about hearing static in his head. B-but he wasn't different towards us. There was no signs of hate or aggression towards me or Lizzie, and we went about life as normal."

"Anything else you can think of that could be related to this?" Hank inquired.

Kent wiped his eyes, a shaky breath coming from his mouth. "Not that I…I can think of. It's all too much right now. I just…I can't believe this. Lizzie was a good girl. This shouldn't have happened to her. And Sam…I just can't see him hurting her. Not on purpose."

Hank stood up. He walked over to the victim's father just as he got to his feet. "Go home, Mr. Hubb. Get some rest. Give yourself some time. If you think of anything else that could be of use to us, please give us a call."

"I sure will…th-thank you, Lieutenant."

The man turned and left, heading for the front lobby of the police department. Connor and Hank watched him go for a moment, both quiet and thinking over the man's words.

"Well?" Hank asked.

_[Victim's father told the truth.]_

Connor shook his head, leaning on Hank's desk. "No deceit. He was telling the truth."

"Whatcha thinkin'?"

Connor processed his thoughts, linking the stories from Mr. Hubb, Mrs. Hendy, and the evidence found at the crime scene. "I think Sam loved Miss Hubb. I think he had an emotional shock post-deviancy that created issues that he didn't know how to handle. I think he had an emotional overload and killed her, because he loved her, but couldn't be with her, and so he killed them both. Maybe it was accidental, a crime of passion. When he realized what he had done, he self-destructed."

Hank pursed his lips for a moment, thinking, a long finger tapping on his desk. "Thing is…there's no laws against humans and androids being together romantically. So, he must've been told by her father it wasn't possible like he said, meaning he wouldn't allow it, or she turned him down."

"Guess we won't know for sure until we can get him reactivated," Connor said.

"You were right…it was personal."

Connor didn't say anything, thinking through any other possibilities it could be that the WR600 would kill a human girl he obviously loved. To him, it was irrational to kill someone you love. But Hank often told him that love was the most irrational human emotion of all.

He felt Hank's large hand plop onto his head, patting him. It broke him from his thoughts and he looked over at his partner. "C'mon, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there's Chapter 2! Don't worry KAL fans, Kara, Alice, and Luther will come in soon as the story starts rolling. Thank you for all who has gave kudos and subscribed to this story and all the feedback I've received so far! Hope you all enjoy what's to come, I have so many plans for this, hehehehe. Have a great weekend. :D


	3. It Hurts

### Chapter 3: It Hurts

The driverless taxi stopped outside the circular driveway of the old farmhouse. The July afternoon sun shone bright on fresh patches of cabbage, blueberries, and various other produce. A large, dark form stepped out of the idling vehicle and held the door open for his family.

"Thanks, Dad."

A young girl hopped out, holding a plush toy fox under her arms. She looked around, taking in the sights of the green acres full of growing crops and the smell of earth that was swept through the air. She started for the house but was stopped by her towering father.

"Alice, wait for us, hun." He then looked into the back of the taxi. "Kara?"

Kara slid out a moment later, pocketing a cell phone. She smiled at Luther after closing the vehicle door behind her. "Sorry, I was texting Landon to let him know we made it."

Luther nodded, going around to the trunk of the taxi to get their bags out. Once he was done, Kara scanned the payment into the taxi and the driverless vehicle slowly rolled out of the driveway.

"Look at all the different kinds of vegetables, Mom!"

"Wow, I didn't realize how big Rose's farm was until now."

Luther nodded. "I guess the snow made it look smaller."

The three walked up the driveway onto the front porch. Kara reached for the screen door to open and knock on the front door, but it was already opening. A familiar face poked through the front door with a wide, caring smile.

"There they are!"

"Hi Aunt Rose!" Alice greeted first.

Rose wrapped her arms around the child android, squeezing her tight. "It's so great to see you guys. Come in, come in. Adam and I were just sitting down for a break from working the farm."

Rose beckoned them inside where she hugged Kara and Luther. Luther was directed to put their bags down by the staircase, and the four of them walked through the large living room into the kitchen where Adam was making sandwiches. He grinned upon seeing the android family and wiped his hands clean to hug the three of them.

"Hey guys, long time no see!"

They sat down at the kitchen table to visit and catch up while Rose and Adam ate their late lunch.

"So, how's everything been going for you three?" Rose asked, sipping on a glass of fresh lemonade.

"It's been great, we finally got settled into our apartment. I'm still working at the bookstore. It works out because they allow me to bring along Alice. Luther is still helping Landon with his business. I think he misses us staying with him though."

Rose smiled into her cup, sitting it down afterward. "That brother of mine, I tell ya. He isn't working you to death is he, Luther?"

"No ma'am," Luther softly chuckled. "He's a good man, a good friend. He's done well by us."

"I'm happy to hear that," Rose stated. "Ya know, I've been thinking about you guys. Haven't seen ya since April when we went up there to visit. At least we've been able to keep up with each other through phone calls. Still, it's so good to see you guys. I'm glad you came for a visit."

Kara nodded, a bright smile on her pretty face. "Well, I think we've been a little curious to see how Detroit has changed with all the android rights. That, and of course we knew it was time to come visit you. Alice, for sure, was ready."

Alice nodded her head vigorously.

"How's everything been with you two and the farm?" Kara asked, watching Luther ruffle Alice's dark hair playfully.

Rose gave an exasperated laugh. "Oh, it's been rough to get back on track, but we're getting there. I'm just glad to see an increase in crops this year to make up for what we lost."

Kara frowned. "Oh right, the looters. I remember you telling us about that when you were visiting back in April."

"It was a mess," Adam said. "When we were finally able to get back home in January after the deviant demonstration and evacuation of the city, the house and farm were trashed."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry."

Rose gave a weak smile. "It's alright, most of the things taken were replaceable. I'm just happy we still have a house and farm and that the crops are booming this year. It's been a blessing."

"We would be happy to help you with the farm work while we are visiting," Luther said.

"Always the gentleman, Luther," Rose replied. "We appreciate it."

"It's the least we can do for all that you've done for us," Kara said honestly.

Rose got to her feet and pushed her chair up to the table. She motioned for the bags still sitting near the staircase as Kara, Luther, and Alice joined her.

"Well, let's get you three settled in, shall we? Adam and I will be running errands in the city tomorrow. You guys can tag along and see all the changes."

"That sounds wonderful," Kara said with a short nod.

********************************************************************************************************************

Hank lingered in the shower longer than usual that evening, his thoughts mostly pertaining to the puzzling case they investigated earlier in the day. In the past few months life had changed drastically. Androids no longer served humans and were building their way to equals, gaining their own rights, living their own lives. For humans, it was almost learning how to walk again. For so many years, androids, among other technology, had come to their beck and call. Now humans had to learn how to live without their mechanical slaves, and, just like androids, they had to go out into the world and figure shit out on their own. For androids, it was their first awakening, their first independence. For humans, it was a wake-up call that they had become too dependent on machines for far too long.

And even with androids receiving more and more rights in their lives, the struggle to establish themselves next to humans was still a difficult road. Humans and androids fought each other every day, killed each other too. Hank and Connor had seen it all in these past few months. But all that violence between the two races had been from fear, from hate, from not letting go of the past. Humans who thought androids were just machines and shouldn't have rights. Androids that held onto their hatred for humans from their past.

But this case they were on today was different. If Connor was right, which Hank had the same feeling in his gut, then this would be the first known case that an android killed out of love. Out of jealousy, or heartbreak. Hank had seen humans do it over and over again, but to see that an android was capable as well…then it proved that androids were becoming more and more human every day.

Hank got out of the shower and dried off. He dressed in a faded t-shirt and shorts and walked out into the hallway. As he moved into the living room, a hospital drama playing on the television, he smelled food lofting to him from the kitchen.

He stepped over Sumo, who laid at the edge of the kitchen and had no intention of moving. The Saint Bernard dog had his head up, alert to something going on in the kitchen. His tail lazily thumped when Hank stepped over him.

Sure enough, Hank spotted Connor in the kitchen. Now that they were home, his partner wore slacks and a regular grey long-sleeved shirt. He also wore an apron at the moment, which he looked absolutely ridiculous in. He was in the process of juggling several utensils, his LED blinking yellow as he did so. Hank crossed his arms, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Do I want to know what you cooked?" Hank asked, walking over to where Connor stood by the stove.

The RK800 stopped juggling, deftly catching the utensils and setting them down on the countertop. With a knowing smile, he motioned to a plate sitting nearby. "It's fish. Tilapia to be precise. With steamed asparagus and seasoned rice. I thought a healthy meal after your food choices earlier today would be best."

"I hate you."

His tone would've deceived anyone else but Hank and Connor understood each other, and so Connor only chuckled, moving out of the way. Hank took his plate and grabbed himself a beer to sit down and eat. While the lieutenant ate, Connor cleaned up the kitchen and the two talked.

"I gotta admit," Hank said after finishing his plate. "That was pretty damn good. You've come a long way in your cooking…thank fucking god."

"Really?" Connor asked, seemingly excited that he was able to learn something out of his preinstalled database.

Hank nodded. "Yeah. These last few times have been good. At least you haven't caught yourself or the house on fire in a long time."

"I think you overreacted. I had everything under control."

"Maybe the stove fire, but both your arms were on fire."

"A little water would have sufficed, Hank. You emptied an entire fire extinguisher on me."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to melt!"

Connor stifled a smile. "Well, I do appreciate that. Surely another mishap like that will be unlikely with my improving skills in the kitchen."

Hank cleaned off his dishes and put them in the dishwater. "If it does, I have a brand-new fire extinguisher under the sink…just in case."

Hank heard his cell phone go off in his bedroom. Connor slightly turned his head, picking up the frequency as well, his LED circling yellow a few seconds.

"It's Captain Fowler," Connor stated.

Hank groaned. "This better be good."

Hank excused himself to his bedroom and answered the phone. "Yeah?"

_"Hey Hank, just calling to let you know that we got that Thirium pump regulator you requested."_

"That's usually something you send a text over," Hank said, rubbing his beard. "What else is there?"

_"You're right,"_ the Captain of the DPD said, tone casual. That eased Hank…somewhat. _"Wanted to remind you about the banquet tomorrow night. Make sure you're there, and for the love of god, make yourself presentable."_

"What the fuck's that suppose to mean?" Hank griped. "I don't do those formal dinner parties, Jeffrey, you know that!"

_"You're the lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department, Hank. Be there,"_ Fowler replied, tone a bit sharper than before.

Hank grumbled something inaudible to his old friend and superior. "Fiiiiiine. Alright? I'll be there."

_"Good."_

Fowler hung up on his end. Hank hit the red hang-up icon on his cell phone and tossed it onto his nightstand. "Dick…"

He left his bedroom and went back into the living room, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch from Connor. His partner had headphones in, eyes closed, a flashing blue LED as he listened to music. He was relaxed now as he sat there, not as alert and focused as he was while on duty.

Hank watched television for awhile but eventually started flipping through the channels. He clicked on one channel, and for a moment saw Elijah Kamski talking, and flicked the channel once more. He hesitated, then turned it back.

"That's really quite interesting, Mr. Kamski," the female interviewer said. "How is this affecting CyberLife, and your plans for it, with the lawsuits and ongoing investigations?"

"Connor," Hank called, but the RK800 didn't respond. Hank picked up one of Sumo's dog toys and threw it at his partner.

When the ball hit the android in the chest, his LED snapped yellow for a moment and Connor tore the earphones off. "Yes, Hank?"

The lieutenant motioned for the TV, and Connor looked, recognizing his maker sitting across from the brunette woman interviewer. He wore a dark blue suit, but other than that, his appearance hadn't changed much since Hank and Connor went to his home eight months ago.

"Well, as far as the lawsuits go, they are wrapping up. I won't lie about the repercussions of all that has happened since the deviant demonstration. CyberLife was hit hard, but it isn't close to anything detrimental to the company. As far as the FBI investigation, it's still ongoing. I cannot say much about it. They still hope to find the cause of all this, what allowed the androids to "wake up". It's only human nature, to want to understand, even if it's beyond our level of comprehension, we still have that need to find answers. In this case…to grasp at straws, if you will." Kamski smirked.

"So, this brings us to our next question. Is there anything new you can disclose about your plans for CyberLife?"

Kamski smiled, his icy blue eyes calm as well as his posture. He nodded. "I tell you, it is a popular question. I've answered it in many ways. I've been back in control of CyberLife for six months now, and it has been nothing but full throttle with work and preparation; plans to expand, plans to shape the way into the future. CyberLife will not be making androids for domestic use now, but will instead, focus on our fellow race, to hold hand in hand and make a better future together. We're working closely with the government, plans to give androids their own identity, not just a model number. They will be able to become a citizen with their own first and last name. Of course, the more well-known plans are for anything along the lines of repairs or customization."

"Can you please elaborate on what you mean for customizations, Mr. Kamski?"

"It's a broad spectrum," Kamski replied nonchalantly. "Anything simple from changes in appearance to upgrades in their processing. But it doesn't stop just there. We have a whole range of augmentations planned for the future. Unfortunately, many of these I cannot discuss at the moment. But…I'll give you an example. In the near future, we will have the means to give androids the ability to taste just as we do, and the capability to eat and digest food with a sophisticated series of biocomponents. This upgrade is purely for enjoyment, of course, as any of these customizations will be solely up to the individual android."

"That's impressive! You really have outdone yourself, Mr. Kamski. To take back your legacy and save it from collapse and be able to adapt to so many changes for a, _hopefully_ , better future…it's just amazing!"

"Thank you, thank you," Kamski replied, nodding. "But really, it isn't just me. I have a phenomenal team back at CyberLife, and it's because of them that we will be able to make a better future. I cannot wait to share it with all of you, humans and androids alike."

The interviewer thanked the CEO of CyberLife for his time and soon it went to a commercial. Hank looked over at Connor. His chocolate brown eyes had dropped to the floor and he seemed deep in thought although his LED didn't change. Sumo came around the corner of the couch, the ball Hank had flung at Connor now placed in his drooping jowls. He nudged Connor with his wet nose.

"Well?" Hank asked.

Connor petted Sumo on the head and reached for the ball but the Saint Bernard stubbornly moved his head away, tail lightly thumping. "Well, what?"

"You know what."

Connor shrugged. "You know I cannot read his physiological indices over the television. He is hard to read. I detected a trace of deceit but I'm not sure what it attributes to."

Hank pursed his lips, scratching his head. "There's something about him…I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking it."

"It is because of Kamski that I was able to return to the Detroit Police Department as your partner, Hank. Are you sure you're not just upset with him trying to get me to shoot that Chloe android?"

Hank turned off the television, thinking. He was sure his gut was telling him something about Kamski, his old detective instincts wanting him to be cautious. Then again, maybe Hank was just growing old and paranoid. He heaved a sigh in defeat, getting up. "Yeah, maybe. Well, I better hit the sack."

Connor had finally fished the ball out of Sumo's mouth and looked his hand over now that it was soaked in drool. He tossed the ball and Sumo went after it.

"Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight, Hank."

"Oh, be ready in the morning. We got that plug in."

Connor gave a quick, mischievous grin his way. "I'm always ready."

Hank thumped him on the head as he passed by.

********************************************************************************************************************

The Jericho Center was a social center for androids in southeast Detroit. It was once an abandoned warehouse but was bought by Markus with the help of Carl, with renovations still taking place. The center was named in honor of the rusted freightliner where androids first sought refuge, where they first came together and chose to fight for their freedom. The ship now rested at the bottom of Detroit River thanks to the raid led by the FBI and the U.S Army eight months ago.

The center continued the freighter's legacy, and it was led by Markus and a large selection of followers that helped androids with nowhere else to go. The center acted as a room and board for those without a home, a sanctuary, and even a place to get repairs. It was a hotspot for androids to find friends, connect, and learn more about the changing laws in their direction. Although the center was for androids, Markus allowed humans that wished to help be a part of the Jericho community and strengthen the relationship between the two races.

Markus walked alongside Simon through the center, his eyes wandering at all the different androids filling the rooms and hallways. Some were doing renovations or cleaning the building while some helped their fellow androids find their way to a room or area.

"It's busy today," Markus stated.

Simon nodded. "Yeah. We had nearly a bus full arrive late last night…said they came all the way from Orlando. We've settled them in, but it's pretty amazing to see how many of our people have flocked here for a change or just to see the sights, to see where it all started on our movement for freedom. You…inspire them Markus."

Markus waved his good friend off. "We all have played a big part. I just hope all the sacrifices we've made will be worth it in the end."

Simon smiled, passing Markus a side glance. "It will. In any case, I think Josh and North have kept watch on Gus all night long. He's still a bit nervous, but a lot more stable. We should be able to talk to him now."

"It's times like these that I wish we still had Lucy with us." Markus sighed.

"Yeah…"

When they entered the infirmary section set up in the center, Markus and Simon found Josh and North waiting for them in the waiting room. Josh stood to the side, arms crossed as he watched the television hanging up in the corner that portrayed news. North sat on one of the many chairs lining the room, one leg up to her chest. She got to her feet when she saw them, smacking Josh on the chest to get his attention.

Markus smiled at them, connecting with North for a moment before Josh motioned them to follow him into the back.

"We got him fixed up but he's still distraught," North said. "I'm not sure what Mel's group did to him, but he should've gotten over it by now."

"It's Gus, you know how he is," Josh explained. "He's always been super sensitive. I'm sure he will be fine in another day or so."

"Well, we need to figure out what happened to him so I can get it turned into Chris. The last thing we need is for Mel to convince the police that Gus attacked them," Markus explained.

"Or whatever other bullshit story they come up with," North mumbled.

Josh led them into a patient room in the back of the infirmary. The infirmary was basic at best, but it allowed the center to do simple repairs to any injured android. Supplies and parts came in a limited variety, as Markus and his followers could no longer steal from CyberLife. Instead, thanks to Carl and his friendship with Elijah Kamski, a small deal was made that allowed Jericho Center to get limited supplies under the authorization of Kamski. Markus had no idea how long this deal would last, considering Kamski's plans for the future of CyberLife, but for now, they had to rely on him.

When they entered Gus's room, he was sitting on the small cot even though he was fully repaired. He sat up close to the wall, legs to his chest, LED blinking a soft yellow in a slow manner, but it snapped red when he looked up and saw them. The ginger haired PL600 grimaced and looked into the wall.

"It's alright, Gus," Josh soothed. "We just want to talk."

North moved in further, and Josh gave her a look, a warning. North didn't say anything, however, and looked back to Markus after checking Gus over. Markus came forward, Simon right at his heels. Their presence closing in made Gus nervous, according to Markus's scan.

"I…I didn't do it."

"We know you didn't, Gus. Just tell us what happened," Simon said gently.

Markus gestured for his friends to move away, to give the nervous android some space. Markus remained nearby and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I need to know what happened so we can make sure those humans never hurt you again," Markus said, watching Gus closely with his different colored eyes.

Gus shook his head, LED blinking back and forth between red and yellow. It was a strange pattern, one that caught Markus' attention. Gus twitched, keeping his eyes on the wall, legs tight to his chest, his fingers clenching.

"W-why's it so noisy?" Gus asked, reaching up to rub his eyes.

Markus glanced back at Simon, Josh, and North. They shrugged. He turned back to the PL600. "What noise?"

"That same…same noise. It hurts my head. I just…want quiet. I want left alone!"

"Alright, alright," Markus said, keeping his tone soft as Gus got a little excitable. "It's probably a glitch from being repaired…we'll fix it. We'll make the noise go away. But can you please tell me what happened with the protesters?"

Gus was quiet for a long time, still twitchy although his LED calmed to a barely flashing yellow. "I was…I was walking alone and came upon them. They…they called me names, they threw stuff at me. I-I asked them to stop. S-someone else attacked them."

His LED flashed red in that moment, signaling a lie. Markus couldn't believe it. He never had one of his own people lie to him before, and Gus of all people was the last he would have expected. Markus scanned the red haired PL600 once more, his software continued to show erratic processing, pointing towards stress.

Markus held up his hand slowly, removing his synthetic skin to reveal the white physique underneath. "How about you show me, Gus?"

"N-no, don't touch me. Something…I don't like. Something is in my head. It won't come out."

Markus's scanning matrix warned of a dangerous spike in anxiety in Gus. It would be best not to continue talking with the android. The leader of Jericho clenched his jaw, knowing he had to figure out what happened. Markus subtly cued North, Simon, and Josh. He heard them move, one of them, Josh he was sure, go to stand at the door.

Markus grabbed Gus's arm, probing him. Gus immediately cried out, flailing but Simon and North seized him. Markus hacked the android's memory with great speed. A loud burst of static roared through his head, making him wince during the probing.

"Stop it! It hurts! It HURTS!" Gus cried.

Markus let him go. But before he could move away and order Simon and North off, Gus broke free from Simon and shoved North back. He attacked Markus. The PL600 and RK200 stumbled to the floor. Gus got a few hits in before Markus could grab Gus. Gus tried to grasp Markus's Thirium pump regulator, to tear it from his torso, but Simon kicked him off of Markus. North was there to grab a hold of Gus then, Josh joining her, but the yelling android broke free of their hold and bolted for the door.

"It hurts!" he yelled over and over again as he ran from the room.

"What the hell?!" Josh said, moving for the door.

Markus took Simon's hand and was pulled to his feet. The Jericho leader dusted himself off. North came over to him.

"Markus, are you okay?"

"What was that all about?" Simon added.

"I'm fine," Markus said, shaking his head as another burst of static went through his central processing before completely going quiet. He blinked hard a few times. "Gus really did attack the protesters."

"What? No way," North said.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

Markus nodded. "Yeah…I saw it. We have to find Gus…get him contained. Something is wrong with him. I have to get a hold of Chris and tell him."

"On it," North said. "C'mon Simon, c'mon Josh."

********************************************************************************************************************

The interrogation room was set up and ready. The WR600 sat on one side of the table, handcuffed to the bolted down table and still deactivated. Hank sat across from it, going through the case notes while sipping on a hot cup of coffee. Connor stood at his side, observant of the unmoving android model, doing his coin tricks. The Thirium pump regulator, identified as a #1887c by Connor's scan, sat on the table. Behind the one-way mirror, Gavin and two police officers sat in the dark observation room.

Hank glared up at Connor. "Are you done? I can't concentrate when you do that!"

"Oh, sorry. Was just calibrating," Connor replied, and slipped the quarter into his jacket pocket.

"Let's get this show on the road," Hank grumbled, gesturing to the plug.

Connor dipped his head, stepping forward. He grabbed the plug and went around the table to the deactivated WR600. The android detective lifted up Sam's shirt to insert the biocomponent plug, but before he could fully push it in, Hank stopped him.

"Just…make sure you step back after you plug it in. You know, in case he attacks or something."

Connor's lips twitched, appreciating the gesture that Hunk gruffly hid. He stuck the plug in and stepped back, seeing the WR600 power up instantly. Sam blinked, confused as he looked around. Hank couldn't gauge the android's mood because of his lack of an LED, solely having to rely on behavior and facial expressions, but he knew Connor would be analyzing him throughout the interrogation.

Connor was getting red flags all over the place right off the bat, but he couldn't understand where the source of the problem was. Sam tore on his handcuffs, Hank told him to calm down.

"No, no, why…" Sam groaned, lowering his head. He then stood up, trying to pull on the handcuffs some more.

"Hey, sit the fuck down! We just need to talk with you," Hank ordered. "Tell us what happened. What happened between you and Elizabeth Hubb?"

The name made Sam freeze, and he stared at the police lieutenant, slowly sitting back down. He started crying. Connor stepped closer to Hank, in case the WR600 lunged for his partner. His scanning of the traumatized android put him on edge.

"She's dead! She's dead and I tried to follow her and you bastards brought me back!"

"Why did you kill her?" Connor asked. "Why would you kill her if you loved her?"

"I-it wasn't me!" Sam cried. He yanked on his cuffs again, Connor was picking up high stress levels and emotional shock. His central core processing was overloading.

_[Deception detected.]_

"It was you," Hank growled. "The same knife used to kill her was lodged in your chest. You killed yourself after you killed her. Why did you do it?"

"I would…n-never purposely. I couldn't…I couldn't control myself! It hurt so much!"

"Hurt? Androids don't feel pain," Hank replied. "What do you mean?"

Tears streamed down Sam's face. He yelled out, banging his head on the table hard. "I loved her. It wasn't me. I wasn't myself!"

_[Sam is telling the truth?/Deception detected/Conflicting analysis...]_

The WR600 stood once more, panicked now, tearing on the handcuffs that wouldn't budge from the bolted down table. Hank hollered another order for the android to sit down, but Connor knew it was too late.

Just as Sam snapped his hands out of the shackles, mangling them in the process, he lunged at the lieutenant. Connor kicked Hank's chair, making his partner skid across the room and out of harm's way as the android barreled over.

Connor engaged him. He dodged two punches from the sparking, broken hands of the WR600 and countered with a kick. He didn't bother giving Sam an order or try and reason with him, his central processing unit was no longer functioning properly. In other words, the android had gone completely mad.

"It hurts," Same moaned, half-crying, half-laughing. "I just want Lizzie. I want to be with her! It wasn't me!"

Connor struck him with a few punches, damaging the synthetic skin enough where white showed up on Sam's face, but the android kept attacking. Sam shoved into Connor, slamming him up against the wall. Hank came up behind him and grabbed him, trying to tear him off.

Sam countered with an elbow to Hank's stomach. It knocked the air from the police lieutenant but he kept a hold of the struggling android. Sam instead flung back his head, striking Hank in the face. Hank cursed, letting go and Sam lunged Connor again.

Connor was ready and grabbed the android by shoulders, flinging him around to slam him into the wall. He tried probing him then as he held him there. An electrical jolt snapped through his circuits as he did so, and he was hit with a rush of static that made him hesitate. It was enough to allow Sam to use a sharp, protruding section of his wrist that was broken in his escape to be used as a weapon. The WR600 stabbed himself through the eye, killing himself.

Connor felt him die. He dropped Sam like he was on fire. The dead android slumped to the floor, Thirium spilling down his face, Connor's matrix informing him of permanent shutdown.

"Connor, Connor!"

Connor was frozen, blinking rapidly, a hand to his head as he felt another wave of shocks go through his processing. His LED flashed red. He didn't come to until he felt Hank grab him and pull him around.

"Dammit son, say something!"

"I'm f-fine," Connor breathed. "I just…"

"Holy shit, man. That was exciting. What the fuck happened?"

Connor and Hank looked to see Gavin stepping in, gun drawn with the other two policemen. Gavin laughed as he stepped over, kicking the dead WR600 in the leg, as if testing to make sure it wasn't coming back.

"That just made my day, watching you guys get your asses handed to you by a trash collector."

"You son of a-" Hank snarled, lunging for Gavin, but again was caught by Connor. "Where the fuck was you when we needed backup?!"

Gavin pointed to the doorway to the interrogation room. "I was right there, but you know, couldn't shoot with you two in the way. I take it you guys fucked up and didn't learn anything?"

"Get the fuck outta my face, that's a fucking order, Gavin," Hank said, clenching a fist.

Gavin's smirk dropped, he gave the lieutenant a glare, wanting to challenge him, but he let it go. With a shrug, he turned and left the interrogation room, taking the other policemen with him.

Hank whirled around to face Connor, grabbing his arm. "Are you alright?"

Connor stared down at Sam's dead body, feeling fear ebbing from his circuits. His LED had finally managed to turn to yellow, but it did nothing to comfort Hank.

"I'm okay," Connor stated, tearing his eyes away to look at his partner. "I just…got some weird feedback when I tried to probe him."

Hank took a breath, and then briefly hugged him before pulling back. "I had flashbacks to Stratford Tower. Don't fuckin' scare me like that!"

Connor was sure Hank was talking about the JB300 deviant that self-destructed after Connor chased it down and tried to probe it. It killed itself to prevent the deviant hunter from learning anything, and in the process, made Connor feel fear for the very first time. The moment traumatized Connor, and he still felt uneasy thinking back to it. He felt it again, just now, when Sam killed himself while Connor probed him for answers. He couldn't show that it bothered him, he didn't need Hank to worry. They needed to focus on what to do next for this case.

"There was something wrong with him. I detected several anomalies in his software. He needs diagnostics run on him, although with the damage he just did to his central processing unit, I highly doubt we will get any answers," Connor said.

Hank stared at him, as if making sure Connor was going to be okay. "So, you think…he just went crazy?"

"Androids don't go crazy for no reason, Hank. I thought it could've been emotional shock, but…that glitchy feedback I received and the errors that kept coming up during our questioning…something else is at play here."

Hank looked down at Sam's dead body, jaw clenched. He slowly nodded, reaching up and squeezing Connor's shoulder. "Alright, let's see what we can figure out then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I meant to have this up sooner but got busy! Story will start kicking off now, so be prepared :D And yes, I changed the Stratford Tower/Public Enemy scenario around just a little since Simon is alive in this story and I still wanted Connor to be traumatized. Wow, I'm a bitch, I need to protect that little cinnamon roll :c


	4. Searching for Answers

### Chapter 4: Searching for Answers

"Wow…it's amazing how one place can change so much yet not really change at all," Kara said, her blue eyes scanning up and down the streets of bustling downtown Detroit.

"Told ya," Rose said with a little half-laugh.

Kara held Luther's hand while he carried Alice on his shoulders. Adam walked slightly ahead of them while Rose stayed pace with the androids. Kara, Luther, and Alice had helped the Chapmans with their farm earlier that morning, and came with them into the city to take care of a few things and see the sights.

To Kara, the city didn't seem as dark…as despondent as it was when she and Alice were on the run. The sunny, summer atmosphere helped with part of that, she was sure, culling away the memories of rainy and snowy nights in unfortunate predicaments. Part of it she could feel. Something in her wiring, her sensing modules that told her things were better. Far from perfect. But better.

It was inspiring to see so many androids walking around the streets, and not as obedient machines carrying shopping bags following their masters. These androids were in control of their own destination, making their own decisions, being their own master. Some walked while talking on phones like a normal human, some conversed with other androids and even humans while walking along to their objectives. There wasn't an android parking station in sight.

"There are good days and bad days, but…one day it will all be good. I just know it," Rose said optimistically, smiling as she looked around.

The suburban farmer wore a simple outfit today, jeans with a purple flannel shirt. Her son wore cargo shorts and a loose shirt. Kara sported jeans and a dark blue blouse. Alice wore shorts, sandals, and a striped tank top. Luther was always a simple man, wearing pants, boots, and a grey muscle tank top.

Besides the constant foot traffic, and the ever-invariable movement of vehicles on the road, downtown had a lot of flashing monitor screens and advertisements. The surrounding businesses showcased their products or played what was on the news.

Rose and Adam led Kara, Luther, and Alice into a coffee shop for a rest. While Rose and Adam ordered some coffee, Kara, Luther, and Alice waited for them nearby at a table next to the large window of the store. Alice walked over to a section in the coffee shop that had books for sale. There were digitalized tablet books mostly, similar to magazines, and there were also old paper books as well.

Kara shook her head with a smile, glancing at Luther. "We go to a bookstore practically every day, you'd think she would get tired of them."

Luther smiled, chuckling softly. "Maybe she thinks she will find something new in this place."

Alice looked through the books, eyes reading every title on the spines. She rounded the corner and ran straight into someone else.

"Oh, sorry," the person said.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized, realizing it was a human boy around ten years old.

He wore glasses, had tan skin and dark eyes and hair. He gave her a sheepish smile as he drew the book he was carrying up to his chest.

"T-that's a good book," Alice said shyly. "I've read it."

The boy perked up. "Y-you like to read? P-paper books?"

Alice nodded, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Mhmhm. They are the best ones."

"Yeah…they are. Wow, I usually get so much flak for reading paper books. My friends say they're for old people. M-my name is Kevin. What's yours?"

"Alice."

"You from here?"

"Well, I did live here for a while, but moved away. We're just visiting."

"Kevin, c'mon, let's go!" the boy's mother called from across the store.

Kevin slouched. "Gotta go. Hey! Add me on Hang-n-Chat. My username is KevinMoon728."

"Okay."

"Bye," he said, but paused again. Turning to look at her again. His face flushed. "By the way… yourreallypretty."

He ran for it after that. Alice stared after him, slowly smiling at his retreating back. She skipped over to her parents, who sat with Rose and Adam at their table, looking out the window. She took her own seat next to Kara.

"I would've never guessed that this was where Markus led the demonstration," Kara said, looking around outside. "It looks so different from what I saw on the news back then."

"Yep…Hart Plaza. Right over there, that new shopping mall? That's where the recall center was."

"So where is Markus now?" Kara asked.

"Still here," Rose answered, taking a sip of her coffee. "Still the chosen leader of your people. Don't think he could get out of it even if he wanted to."

"He's got a pretty big community center thing for androids," Adam added. "Not sure what all they do there, but Markus and his followers do their best to help."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, the Jericho Center. We can swing by another day, you should definitely see it. I'm sure Markus would be happy to see you guys, he's asked about you a few times when I've bumped into him."

"Really?" Kara asked. "That would be great."

"Does Markus's center have other android children?" Alice asked curiously.

Rose smiled. "I've seen many. You would fit right in!"

Alice smiled in response, glancing to her parents.

"Oh, speaking of Markus," Rose said. "Adam and I got to meet that famous deviant hunter you told us about that chased you around Camden and through the freeway. I heard he became a deviant in the demonstrations months ago and was the one who infiltrated the CyberLife warehouse and woke all those androids. He somehow was able to return to work at the DPD and is now an active detective on the force."

Kara recalled that event and the deviant hunter and slowly nodded. "Yeah…Connor. We spoke a little after Jericho was destroyed. He apologized to me and Alice…said he had been a machine only taking orders and it wasn't him, that he had changed. When did you meet him?"

"Around two months ago. We went to the DPD to pick up one of Adam's friends that needed a ride after getting out of jail. I saw him, and after Markus told me about him, well, had to introduce myself. He's very sweet!"

Kara weakly laughed. "He wasn't sweet chasing me through that freeway. I was so scared. Alice and I…we were almost killed. I'm glad he broke free though…there's no telling what would've happened had he stayed obedient and not have freed all those androids to help turn the tide."

Kara lowered her eyes, feeling a little guilty now. "To be honest, I was so freaked out after Jericho was destroyed, I was scared for Alice, worried about Luther…I didn't give him the proper acknowledgement to his apology. Guess I was still a little scared of him. I know a lot of deviants within Jericho blamed him for what happened, accused him of being a traitor, said he was just pretending to be a deviant and still serving humans. Before Alice and I left, he was the outcast, off by himself in that shelter unless Markus was talking to him."

"I think we're all glad to have that night behind us," Rose said, frowning. "C'mon. We should get back home. We can come back into the city tomorrow to visit the Jericho Center."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

There was a soft ambience, still, undisturbed, down in the evidence room. The dead WR600 Sam laid on a table up against the wall. One mangled eye left a cavity that oozed blue blood down the cheek and neck. Damaged, jagged polymer hands from breaking out of handcuffs lay at the sides, the right one soaked in Thirium.

Connor looked the android over and prepared it to be shipped to CyberLife. They did not have the correct equipment here to run the diagnostics. Hank was probably still on the phone with the company. And Connor knew Hank well enough to know that once the seventh minute had passed while on hold that the lieutenant would start to get mouthy.

Connor made sure he didn't miss anything. He was puzzled by Sam's behavior and the glitchy feedback. Scanning the android over, he pulled up their chances at getting a successful diagnostic run.

_[Probability of success: 17%]_

Connor sighed, stepping away from the dead android. The core processor was beyond repair, enabling extraction of any information as to what happened highly improbable.

Footsteps echoed through the chamber, and the RK800 turned around, expecting Hank. Instead it was Gavin, and the irritable detective sneered his way as he came towards Connor.

"The fuck you still doing down here, tin can?" he greeted with bite, scratching the scar on his nose.

"Preparing the WR600 for shipment."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Still?"

Connor looked away, studying Sam. "Well, I was a little distracted with my thoughts on the matter. Perhaps I missed something at the crime scene that could have told me what was wrong with Sam."

He received a glare for his words as Gavin folded his arms with a huff. "What the hell does it matter? He killed a girl. Then he killed himself. It doesn't change anything. You're starting to take after your so-called partner and not let shit go."

"There has to be a reason that-"

"Listen jackass," Gavin interjected. "There's not always gonna be a goddamn reason. You work this career long enough, you'll see it. No use dwelling on the how or why when it doesn't matter. The case is solved. Move on."

Gavin pushed Connor aside, walking over to the dead WR600. He sat down a folder next to the android body, along with his keys and cell phone. He opened the folder and checked through it, slapping it back down on the table and pointing at it. "There's a copy of the case report and a copy of the recording from the interrogation. Make sure that gets sent too. Hurry along, I'm sure the lieutenant is missing his pet."

Connor cocked his head slightly. "Why do you dislike Hank so much, Detective Reed?"

Gavin snickered. "Jesus, don't take it so personal. I hate everyone the same amount."

"Why do you hate people then?"

Gavin tossed his hands, accompanying it with a shake of his head. "What are you, a shrink?"

"Just trying to comprehend your behavior."

Gavin stepped in close, glaring up at the taller android. "Comprehend this, prick. Hank's a fucking loser, all he does is tread on my toes and gets in my way. His self-destructive behavior should've cost him his job but he apparently kisses too much ass with Fowler. And then there's you…he's gotta be using you to make himself look good because he can't fucking do his job on his own. He used to be so anti-android…Hell, it was the only thing we could agree on. And now he suddenly likes you and wants to be buddy-buddy and help your fucking cause so we can all be replaced? Fuck that."

Connor felt a spark in his circuits, his LED going yellow. He did not like Gavin insulting Hank when his partner wasn't around to defend himself. Why did Gavin make it so hard to understand him?

"Say what you want about me, Detective Reed, but I advise you to respect Hank. He is your superior and I will not stand by and let you insult him."

Gavin sneered but didn't move away. "You wanted to know! Now you're all pissy that I talked shit about your "partner"? Why don't you do something about it then?"

"We both know how that will end," Connor replied smoothly. "With you laid out on this floor like last time."

Gavin responded with a punch directed at Connor's stomach, but the RK800 caught it mid-swing and held it there, the two glaring at each other.

"Gavin!"

They responded to the voice by looking towards the source, finding Ben Collins entering. The older officer beheld them for a moment, suspicion riding on narrowed eyebrows.

"You boys better be playing nice down here," he stated.

Gavin let go and collected himself. "What's up, Ben?"

"You got a call upstairs from that Mr. Turner guy, says he's got some new information for you on that bank robbery last week."

"Bout damn time," Gavin said, immediately departing from Connor's side to leave with Ben.

"Detective Reed, you-"

"Shut up, asshole. If you wanna be a shrink then find Hank, he could use it."

The detective laughed as he hit the stairs, Ben shaking his head with a grumble right behind him. Connor blinked, his LED slowly returning to blue. He was frustrated. He wasn't one to let Gavin get to him. If he insulted Hank, his partner was usually there to defend himself, and did a good job at it. Gavin's insults thrown at Connor didn't faze him, having learnt to associate Gavin with petty affronts. Connor gathered it was because he wanted to understand Gavin but was only ever met with confrontation.

He looked down at the table where Gavin left his keys and cell phone. Connor had tried to tell him about it, but Gavin blew him off. A small, mischievous smile slowly twitched on his lips as he reached for the cell phone.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Let me get this fucking straight," Hank growled, rubbing his temples. "You're gonna allow Gavin to go, but not Connor?"

He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but Hank was starting to think he would've been better off still dealing with CyberLife on the phone over this. He was already agitated by dealing with the company, and now Fowler decided to drop this on top of it.

The Captain of the Detroit Police Department closed his eyes for a moment, looking over the holographic computer screen at his lieutenant and old friend. "I didn't make the choice, Hank. The mayor and city council did. Human event only."

"That's bullshit, how could they decide something like that with them being at the core of android rights?!"

Fowler rolled away from his computer, knowing he wasn't going to get any work done with Hank bitching across from him. "Hank, it's not a council meeting or any shit like that. It's just an appreciation banquet."

Hank grounded his teeth. "Oh, so Connor didn't do enough to be appreciated?"

"I didn't say that."

"Because of Connor we've been able to solve nearly four times the amount of homicide cases, Jeffrey! With him alone! He's fucking done more in this department in eight months than I've seen cops do their whole careers. Connor hasn't failed at any interrogations and hasn't lost any suspects he's had to chase down."

"Jesus, Hank, I know that!"

"You expect me to just sit there and let the fucking mayor recognize Gavin for his hard work when my partner isn't even allowed inside like he's some kind of goddamn lower being?!"

Fowler pointed a long index finger across his desk at the lieutenant. "I most certainly do. Fuck Hank, you're taking this too personal. It's not a big event, not a big deal. There will be plenty of other opportunities. I promise Connor will get recognized for all that he's done. There's just nothing I can do about this one."

Hank pointed his own finger at his superior, rising out of his chair. "He fucking better! And of course, it's personal. I'm not gonna let my partner get shoved aside because of some bullshit discrimination when he deserves a lot more than what he gets here!"

Fowler actually had the nerve to laugh. Hank paused in his striding for the door of the captain's office, and whirled around. "What the fuck's so funny?"

Fowler showed his hands to show he meant no harm. "It's nothing…it's just…you're so protective of him. I never would've thought to see you come to care about a machi-" Hank glared daggers at him. "About an android so much…"

"So?"

Fowler offered the chair that Hank just got up from. Grumbling, Hank slowly came over and sat down.

"I should've told you this already, Hank, but…It's really good to have you back. I was starting to worry about you. Worry about your health…worry about the man you were becoming. Now I'm starting to see more and more of the man you once were as the days go by."

Hank looked away, clenching his jaw, not out of anger, but of discomfort for being put on the spot. He ran a calloused hand through his graying hair. "Yeah well…it's because of Connor. I owe him…my life."

Fowler dipped his head. "I know, I heard he saved you a few times during the deviant uprisings."

Hank shook his head. "Not that…I mean he saved me…from myself."

A long moment of silence passed between the old colleagues. Hank, thoroughly uncomfortable, stood up once more. He ran a hand under his nose, catching Fowler's eyes. "So…make sure he gets the recognition he deserves, alright?"

The Police Captain slowly nodded his head, taking in Hank's words. The lieutenant then left the office after that, feeling a bit disheveled but also surprisingly content. He made his way over to his desk, noticing that Connor had yet to return to his. He looked around, phones rang away, police officers moved around or sat at their desks. He spotted Gavin talking on his desk phone with his legs propped up at the end of his desk, using his shoulder to hold the phone while he dug at his nails with a pocket knife.

"Lieutenant!"

Hank responded to the call, smiling upon seeing Chris Miller approaching. "Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Just got a call about an android attacking a group of people near Grand Circus Park. Two people are in critical condition and four others are also injured. It apparently used a gun and is still at large. I know you were investigating the one that killed the girl at the clothing store, and was interested in the report I took yesterday about the protesters being attacked."

"On it," Hank said. "Send all the info to Connor. We'll head that way."

"Will do. Ben should be there by the time you arrive also," Chris said.

Chris left and Hank went over to his desk to collect his badge and gun. He opened the drawer on his desk to fish out his keys. He saw Connor a few minutes later returning from the evidence room, idly rubbing his hands. Hank waved him over.

"Con, come on, gotta go."

He tossed Connor his keys and the RK800 caught them with grace. The partners started heading for the exit side by side. "What happened?"

"Another android attack. Chris is gonna send the info to you, shouldn't take him but a few minutes. Did you finish getting that android ready for shipment?"

"Yes."

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason," Connor replied. "Although, I do suggest you call Gavin later. I heard he changed his voicemail message."

"Wait a minute," Hank paused just as they got to his car, pulling up his phone. "I got a text from him saying "I'm a little bitch" and then a video of him getting kicked in the nuts by that Asian girl last month in the interrogation room. What did you do?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Hank."

"You hacked his phone, didn't you?"

Connor opened the car door and slipped into the driver's seat. Hank laughed as he slid into the passenger side.

"That's fucking great, my partner the savage. How many people did you send it to?"

"Just everyone in his contacts list that had a phone number or email address. Including everyone at the DPD."

Hank busted out laughing as Connor put the car into gear and took off.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

The suburban street had little appeal to it, full of decrepit houses and overgrown lawns. Cars rarely passed by over cracked asphalt. Only a few houses had residents within, not as worn down or ugly as the abandoned houses. There was more foot traffic in this part, and most of the people were humans that either avoided them or were too strung out on red ice or other drugs to care.

"Where are you taking us?" Josh asked.

North was guarded as she looked around the sketchy neighborhood. "This is way off from where we last spotted Gus."

Simon walked slightly ahead, leading his friends. The few humans who stood around outside would either glare them down and not say anything or make a retreat inside their homes. Some were too high to care about their presence. Even though Simon, North, and Josh wore regular human clothes and no longer had LEDs it was as if the humans here knew what they were.

"We're going to Gus's old home. He could've gone there to hide. We better make sure," Simon explained.

"Whatever you say," North said skeptically.

"We've been at it all day. We should return to Markus and inform him that we lost Gus," Josh grumbled.

"We can just send him a mind message, no big deal," North said, kicking a can along the broken sidewalk.

"Have you seen where we're at?" Josh scoffed. "We're too far."

"Guys," sighed Simon, wanting to prevent a potential bickering match. "We're almost there. If Gus isn't there, we'll return to Jericho Center and see what Markus wants to do next. Alright?"

The PL600 turned onto an overgrown driveway to a crumbling two-story house that looked as though it had been abandoned for many years and had remnants of a fire.

"Here we are."

"That looks…unsafe," Josh said, gulping.

North half-rolled her eyes. "Ugh, then stay here. We'll be right back."

Josh didn't listen and went with them up onto the collapsing front porch. Simon tried the front door. It was open. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, looking back at his friends.

"Be careful. Not only is this place falling apart, if Gus is here he might attack. So be ready."

They nodded and Simon flung the door open. A wave of musky mildew and old smoke wafted into their faces. The three androids stepped inside, looking around a dark, dirty living room. They split up to check the bottom floor, but all was quiet save for the creaking of the floor below their feet and the occasional moaning of the house's structure from the wind outside.

"Gus?" Simon called out. "We're here to help you. Come on out if you're here."

A crash upstairs made them jump. Simon looked to North and Josh and they nodded. They moved to the staircase, hitting it one at a time. One step collapsed under Josh's weight and he grabbed the railing to catch himself. Once on the second floor Josh remained at the staircase to prevent anyone from escaping while North and Simon combed through the rooms.

North thought she heard movement in the back bedroom and left Simon's side to check it out. She called out for Gus, imploring him with gentle reassurance to come out.

She pulled open a closet door and faced a tall figure with a knife drawn. He screamed. She screamed and kicked him straight back into the closet. Simon and Josh burst into the room but the assailant remained in the closet.

"Ralph?! What the hell are you doing here?!" North hissed, holding her chest as her mechanical heart went up a few beats.

The scarred WR600 moved out into the room, holding himself nervously. The Jericho crew hadn't seen him in a while, as Ralph was not one to stick around, even when people were trying to help him. He was a nomad, and moved throughout Detroit to various places to avoid most people. He had calmed down some in the past few months, but still remained moody, fluctuating between emotions by the fly.

"W-what? Why you ask that? You scared Ralph! Why are you here?"

Simon cut to the chase. "We're looking for Gus, have you seen him?"

"Gus lets Ralph squat at his old home when he doesn't stay with the Jerrys," Ralph said innocently. "Haven't seen Gus in a while. Was starting to get lonely."

"You have any idea where he could be?" Josh asked, knowing it was a long shot.

Ralph thought it over, fidgety as usual. "N-no. He's been at Jericho Center a lot. Ralph doesn't know anywhere else he likes to stay."

North grumbled. "Ugh, useless as always."

Simon glared at her. "North."

Josh stepped forward, closing in on Ralph, but giving him a friendly smile. "Ralph, you should come back to Jericho Center with us. You know Markus wants to help you."

"Y-yes, o-of course Ralph knows that," Ralph laughed nervously. "B-but all those androids make him anxious. Not as anxious as humans, but still anxious."

Simon reached out to touch Ralph's arm. "I know deep down you want to fit in. We can help you."

Ralph moved out of Simon's touch like a nervous cat. "Don't touch Ralph! You might be sick!"

Simon drew away. "Sorry, Ralph. I'm just-wait…Sick? What do you mean by sick?"

Ralph looked between them, even more restless now. "You don't know? You can't see it? Feel it? So many androids getting sick and hurting people. Ralph is scared. Some of the Jerrys are acting sick. It's why Ralph is here. One of the Jerrys attacked him. Ralph had to kill him. T-to protect himself! But Ralph hasn't felt sick yet. He doesn't want to get sick."

Simon, North, and Josh exchanged glances.

North looked to Ralph. "How long have you noticed this?"

Ralph shrugged, playing with his torn cape. "Ah, m-maybe a couple weeks? It gets worse every day. More and more get sick."

"You think Gus was sick?" Josh asked apprehensively, turning to Simon.

Simon clenched his fists at his sides. "I don't know. We should get back. Ralph, you need to come with us and tell Markus what you know."

The scarred WR600 shook his head, backing up against the wall. "N-no. Ralph wants to stay here. It's safer here."

Simon stepped forward, reaching out to the squatter. "Ralph…listen to me. We might need your help. We promise we won't let anyone hurt you. You won't get sick. Come with us."

Ralph hesitated but slowly nodded. He stepped forward, nervously reaching to touch Simon's hand to his own for just a moment. Simon smiled and then nodded at the others.

"Let's go."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

The eastern half of Grand Circus Park was alive with activity. First responders, ambulances, and police cars blocked off much of the surrounding avenues, congesting traffic. The park looked like it had been dressed up for some sort of music festival. There were food vendors, festival visitors and musicians all being questioned by police. A few humans were getting looked over by paramedics. Reporters were on scene, taking advantage of a brewing story. Drones circled the park and the surrounding avenues for any suspicious activity.

Hank and Connor showed their badges and stepped through the holographic police line. They caught sight of Ben Collins near Alger Fountain and met him there.

"Afternoon, Hank," Ben greeted, taking notes on his tablet.

"A music festival, huh?" Hank asked, looking around at the stage that was put up with all the surrounding vendors and activities, all currently abandoned and in disarray.

"Kinda. A small country music competition I think. Did you get the info Chris sent you?"

Hank motioned to Connor, who nodded and answered. "Yes. Currently six people injured, two in critical condition. Android model is unknown, but female. Supposed to have fled towards the opera house. Am I correct?"

Ben nodded. "Unfortunately, nothing new has come up since Chris registered that information. Have a look. Tell me what you can figure out."

Hank touched Connor's shoulder as he stepped by. "I'll go talk to some witnesses. Be back soon."

Connor didn't say anything and got to work. He looked around the fountain, where the attack was assumed to have taken place. There were a few chairs sitting around, some toppled over. Some food was scattered around as well as a dumped over medium soda.

_[Pineapple passion soda, 520kCal, Sugar (119g)/Hank's favorite]_

He spotted a stray bullet hole within a cement bench and went over to it. He scanned it over, syncing the data.

_[Bullet hole/Caliber: 9mm handgun]_

Upon further inspection around the Alger Fountain, he found two more bullet holes, one in a nearby tree off in the grass and another hitting the side of a food vendor's trailer. The three bullets had different trajectories, but originated from the south side of the fountain. Finding a few blood puddles further away from the fountain, in a mix of vendor tents and chairs, Connor was able to gather two more paths from the gun.

_[Attacker didn't have a specific target]_

He kneeled down next to the blood, hearing the bells go off across the street at the Victorian gothic styled church, marking the time of three o'clock. He analyzed the blood by licking it, determining three victims in this area. Then he spotted it.

The RK800 rose to his feet and walked over the vendor tent, kicking aside a box of crafts. A knife laid on the ground, covered in Thirium. He licked the blue blood, processing it.

_[Fresh blue blood/Model: AJ700]_

He tried to reconstruct the events with what he had. The AJ700 shot into the crowd of people near the Alger Fountain, and when she ran towards a path near this vendor tent a male civilian jumped her. He was shot but it showed the knife had struck the back of the neck before it flew from his hands. The injury was tricky, most likely nicking important wires connected to the central processing unit in the head. It wouldn't allow for much Thirium loss, but Connor was sure it would cause a host of problems in the AJ700, including continual power loss and confusion.

_[AJ700 too injured to go far]_

The reconstruction did show her fleeing towards the opera house. He headed down the path, catching droplets of Thirium here and there. Near the bustling road, just off the sidewalk in the grass, he saw the gun.

_[Ruger 9mm, reported stolen May 29, 2039]_

_[eRRorZen . exe]_

Connor stopped in his tracks, blinking. He pressed a hand to his temple, not out of pain, but confusion, like his processor had a lapse in the circuitry. His LED flickered yellow a few revolutions, then returned blue. Shaking his head, Connor resumed heading for the crosswalk to follow the trail.

"Hey!"

He turned, seeing Hank jog to catch up. "What the hell you think you're doing?"

"Following the trail," Connor replied frankly. "The AJ700 couldn't have gotten far from her injuries."

Hank felt to make sure he had his gun on him. "Alright, well, let's check it out. We have a couple android witnesses we can talk to who claim to be the attacker's friends."

Connor nodded. "Alright."

Connor led the way, Hank keeping at his heels as they took the crosswalk across the street to the Detroit Opera House. It took Connor longer than normal to find the trail, with so much foot traffic having smeared the little Thirium across the sidewalks. They followed the blue blood droplets on the Broadway Street side.

"Hey lady, what's your problem?! Get outta the road!"

Honks blared and there was scuffling of brakes. Connor spotted the AJ700 darting across the street, not even bothering to look both ways. Long, dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she wore pants, a dark shirt, and a jacket.

"There!" Connor hollered, taking off.

"Connor! Wait!"

The RK800 didn't listen, and heard Hank curse at his back. He took the same path as the injured android, dodging cars. More blares from horns echoed on the street, and it caused the AJ700 to turn and look. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened and she took off at full speed. Connor adjusted his speed accordingly, shirking through throngs of civilians in his attempt to catch her.

"Detroit Police, stop right there!" Connor ordered.

She took a street that would head for Greektown. Connor jumped over a bench to avoid a group of people, dashing down the next street she did. He started to catch up quickly, or she was slowing down, it didn't matter. He saw her grab her head, and she cried out.

_[Stress level: 87%]_

"Shit," Connor breathed as she darted across another busy road. By the time he evaded a bus and a few cars with his own crossing, he barely caught her back as she ducked between an alleyway.

He caught up just as she was trying to climb a tall chain-link fence. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down. With a cry, her back hit the payment. She got to her knees, putting her hands up, tears streaming down her face.

"Please…I-I didn't mean to. I-I don't know what happened. I'm so scared."

"Everything will be alright," Connor said. "I just need you to cooperate. I cannot help you if you continue to run or hurt people. Do you understand?"

_[Stress level: 79%]_

She nodded, a few quick movements as her eyes went up to meet his. "Y-yes."

The RK800 motioned for her to get to her feet. The female android listened, a spark emitting from her neck. Connor remained wary, lest she bolted for it. She didn't though, and hung her head, putting her palms to her face just as Hank caught up.

"Good job, Connor."

Connor scanned the AJ700 over, syncing the data as a few red flags popped up in his matrix.

_[Anomalies detected/Power source damaged/Systems processing corrupted/Repairs needed]_

_[Time remaining before shutdown: -02:01:49]_

"We don't have much time. Let's get her back to the station," Connor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why, but sometimes I'm terrible at coming up at chapter titles and I'm always like "why do I use them?" xD Anyways, holy moly thanks for all the support so far in this story, getting lots of PMs and such on it. Thank you! By the way, I updated the first 3 chapters to use the thought and analysis thing I came up for Connor to better go along with how it was in the game :3 Thanks for sticking with the story, whoever is still reading xD have a good week everyone!


	5. Sick

### Chapter 5: Sick

The main hall within Jericho Center was filled with an unsettling dread. Deviants held their breath, despite not needing to breathe, eyes on the projected flat-screens hanging on the walls. The local news channel, 16, aired the story of what happened at Grand Circus Park. Shots from the scene flipped through, the anchors discussing what was known. The android shooter, now identified as an AJ700 had "snapped" according to festival goers, pulling a gun and shooting into the crowd. A total of six humans were injured, two in critical condition. Eyewitnesses gave snippets of their experience, looking confused and shocked, saying it had been an unprovoked attack.

The anchors closed the story while also highlighting similar attacks throughout the city. They mentioned the murder of a college student at a clothing store, and the attack on protesters near Woodward Avenue, among a few caused by androids. This, in turn, sparked a debate on the matter.

"I mean, we can't link all these attacks together just yet," the male anchor said with a brisk shake of his head as he stared at the screen, sitting next to his female anchor partner. "But you can see a pattern forming. Are the androids not happy enough with what rights they've received? Are they upset about the slowing progress on some rights, or the complete standstill of others? Maybe they think that attacking humans will get their point across? Should we start worrying about a full-blown revolution?"

Markus didn't like what he was feeling. He knew when humans were thoroughly upset or appalled they could become sick to their stomachs. He didn't have a stomach per say, but he was feeling pretty sick to the artificial biocomponent made to imitate a stomach. Clenching a fist, he turned away, knowing these stories would spread across the nation, depicting androids in a negative light.

He heard the murmurs and hushed cries of worry spread within the groups of androids in the hall. Markus left the main room and headed into the back of the community center, feeling the eyes of his people on him. When he entered his living quarters that he shared with North, Simon, and Josh, a quick scan showed he was alone. He took a seat on one of the sofas in the den in the next room, rubbing his head with a groan.

He didn't understand, and tried to rationalize the attacks discussed on the news. He couldn't fathom why his people would purposely divert from the pacifist ways he and Jericho so tirelessly composed.

Markus thought back to Gus and his behavior. The red-haired PL600 was always awkward and shy, but he had never been so restless and deceiving. His sudden change in behavior somewhat reminded the deviant leader of the scarred WR600, Ralph. Markus first thought that maybe the protesters scared and hurt Gus in a manner similar to what traumatized Ralph. He wasn't so sure after his attempt to talk to Gus and the odd malfunctions his scanning assessments warned him about.

He heard the door to the living quarters open in the next room over, soft footsteps and arguing filtering in. Markus got up and went into the next room, not surprised to see North and Josh bickering as usual while Simon talked with an unexpected guest.

"Cool it," Markus said, not in the mood to deal with their clashing personalities.

North and Josh grew quiet, the female android crossing her arms and moving away. Ralph laughed besides Simon, a short, giddy sound as he indicated to them.

"They fight like brother and sister. Ralph thinks it's funny."

Markus collected himself, knowing by their disgruntled appearances that Simon, North, and Josh were not able to locate Gus.

"So, what happened?"

"We lost him," North answered, leaning against the wall.

"We looked everywhere," Josh added.

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "I even took them to Gus's old house. He wasn't there, but Ralph was. And he says androids have been getting sick."

Markus squinted his different colored eyes at the disfigured WR600. "Sick?"

Simon looked to Ralph, insisting him to explain with a small nod towards their leader. Ralph looked nervous, scratching his blemished forearm.

"R-Ralph has seen it. Androids act fine, then one day, they not. It's spreading, he thinks. S-sees more and more every day. Ralph had to kill a Jerry out of defense the other day. He didn't act like himself. R-Ralph is very sorry, he just protected himself. It's why he hid in Gus's old house."

Markus quickly processed the information. Androids didn't get sick like humans. This had to be some sort of software flux or error, if he had to come up with anything close to a sickness.

"What are the symptoms?" Markus asked.

Ralph restlessly idled for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "R-Ralph isn't sure. He…he thinks it's different depending on the type of android. He's seen some become quite violent while others have just simply forgotten who they were."

"You think that's what's wrong with Gus?" Simon questioned, looking worried.

Markus shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it's something we definitely need to look into. It would explain all these attacks that androids are causing."

"What about Gus? We have to find him. If he hurts or kills any humans, it's just going to cause more uproar like what's on the news right now," Josh said.

"Yeah, but we've looked all over. He could be anywhere!" North exclaimed.

Markus thought it over, then it hit him. "Well, sounds like we're going to need a specialist."

"Specialist?" North and Josh echoed.

Simon twitched a smile, catching Markus's drift. "A deviant hunter."

Markus nodded. "Luckily, we're friends with one."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Hank bit into his turkey sandwich freshly trawled out of the DPD's breakroom, wishing wholeheartedly for a juicy burger instead. Captain Fowler had just assigned him and Connor to several new cases involving androids, similar to what had happened at Grand Circus Park or the clothing store, attacks and murders. He typed up case notes as he ate. When he popped open a bag of potato chips and Connor didn't say anything, he knew something was wrong.

The lieutenant looked over the transparent terminal on his desk to the desk opposite his. His partner stared at the keyboard for his computer, but was not working. Hank couldn't tell what color the RK800's LED was, but he didn't need to see it to know that Connor was wholly disappointed. His brows would always furrow a certain way.

Hank flicked a potato chip at him, the salty snack flake skimming Connor's cheek. Connor blinked, rubbing his face and glaring at his partner. Hank responded to that determined glare with a point of his finger right back at the android detective.

"I said let it go. It's not your fault."

Connor looked away. "I'm not-"

"I swear to fucking god if you say you're not programmed to fail one more time, I will strangle you with your own damn tie. Shit like this happens, Connor. You had no control over it."

"They could've been killed. My judgement on the deviant's state was misguided. I should've expected her to pull such a stunt, especially with the array of errors I came up with."

Hank heaved a sigh, continuing to eat his late lunch while he worked. The AJ700 had apparently went crazy on her ride in a squad car back to the DPD, making the two police officers crash into busy traffic. The AJ700 was projected from the squad car and killed, while the two police officers were rushed to the hospital for non-fatal injuries. The AJ700 was now down in the evidence room, getting ready for shipment like the WR600.

"Her friends will be here any minute for questioning. I need you focused."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Hank never thought being called by his title by Connor could sound so foreign. They had been friends and partners for several months, and Connor mostly used his first name now, although a slip of the tongue with old habits still happened with the RK800. But this time, it sounded forced, and he knew it was because Connor was aggravated. Not with Hank, but himself.

Hank looked up, seeing the two female androids being escorted in by a police officer. He would deal with Connor's mood later. He rose to his feet, snapping fingers at his partner to get his attention. Connor complied by standing as well. The two androids were the same model, a pair of ST300s, one dressed in a blue sundress, the other in leggings and a long button-down shirt. Hank nodded at the girls as he came around to lean on his desk, Connor joining him at his side. The police lieutenant offered the two chairs he had ready for them after the officer left.

"Hello ladies, I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson, this is my partner, Connor. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your friend that attacked the festival."

The ST300s looked to each other, one of them curling a look of detestation on her face. She gestured at Connor, giving him a hard look.

"I'm not answering any questions while that traitor is standing here."

"Excuse me?" Hank snapped, caught off guard.

"Look, he's still wearing that same uniform that marks him as their slave," the other one whispered. "He's still a machine, he just pretends to be a deviant. He still obeys humans."

"What the hell you two talking about? Take a damn seat!"

"It's because of you that Jericho was destroyed," the one in the sundress said, looking directly at Connor. "We lost a lot of friends there because of you. You've captured and killed many of us on the run before that. And here you are, still being used as a tool."

Hank's protective nature for his partner flared up, and he jerked forward, ready to give them an earful, when Connor's arm came up to stop him. He looked over at the RK800, who stared intently at the two female androids.

"You're…right," Connor said, perturbed. "It is my fault that Jericho was located and all those androids were killed. I am responsible for many deaths of deviants I have hunted down. I was a machine…simply following orders. But I awoke that night on Jericho. I saw, I finally understood. I changed sides because I chose to. I'm not a machine…not anymore. I'm here now because I want to help both humans and androids have a better future. I'm not their slave, I'm their equal."

The ST300 barely shook her head, a bitter smile forming. "Whatever you have to tell yourself. Markus may trust you, but most of us don't. I don't want to tell you anything."

"It doesn't work that way," Hank butted in. "Answer our questions or I will place you both under arrest for failure to comply with a police officer."

"Listen," Connor said, stepping in between Hank and the female androids. "I'm sure you've seen the news recently? Android attacks are on the rise. It will not help our cause. I need to get to the bottom of it. If you do not tell us what we need to know about your friend, it will only make the backlash worse. We risk losing progress in rights or losing them all together, and if it gets worse, it will be chaos. Do you want a repeat of what happened back in November?"

The ST300 in the sundress stayed silent, thinking it over, but still defiant. Her friend came forward instead, unnerved by Connor's words.

"Amy was her name. She wasn't a violent person. N-not at all. She had been spending a lot of time at Jericho Center. I think her…recent behavior…had caused her to be kicked out by her roommates. We…we've always been distrustful of humans, but would never harm them. Amy was having some terrible mood swings, and complained about her head feeling funny. She started speaking nonsense at the festival, that all humans had to die. We-we were shocked. We didn't even know she had the gun!"

"When did these behavioral changes start?" Connor asked.

The more passive ST300 thought it over, scrunching her lips. Hank couldn't read them very well, and they had no LEDs. He had to trust Connor's analysis of their questioning, which was hardly ever off.

"I would say a week or so ago. It gradually became worse."

"There's been talk," the other ST300 finally said, reluctant. "That maybe some sort of sickness is going around. We've seen a few androids at the Jericho Center behaving in a similar way, hearing of similar incidents."

"Sickness?" Hank inquired. "What do you mean?"

The female android shrugged. "It's just hearsay. A lot of deviants who are squatters talk about it or say they've seen it, at least more than what we have."

"I need for you two to share with me all the memories you have of Amy within the past week," Connor stated, putting his arm out.

The ST300 in the sundress wouldn't comply, staring down at Connor's arm like it was snake coiled to bite. The other one nervously stuck her arm forward with a meek "okay". The synthetic skin of their hands slipped away as they connected and exchanged information. The female android stepped away, blinking rapidly for a moment and sticking a hand to her temple. Connor held out his hand to the other. She grudgingly allowed him to connect with her, and passed her information on to him. When she pulled away, she shook her hand like she was fanning water from her skin, glaring at Connor.

"There, we did as you asked. Is there anything else you need?"

Hank looked to his partner, seeing his blinking yellow LED as he processed the information given to him. He then slowly shook his head as the ring returned blue.

"No. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Come on, let's go," the ST300 in the sundress said, pulling her friend along.

Hank watched them go. He crossed his arms, turning to his partner. Connor was deep in thought. Hank assumed he was scanning through every detail of the information the ST300s gave him to see if there was anything useful.

"Well?"

"She portrayed several of the symptoms I evaluated back at the park even in these memories. But there is nothing in these memories they gave me that could pinpoint what exactly happened to make her start acting this way. Most of them take place at Jericho Center. Maybe something happened there when the ST300s were not around. Hmm, she also stayed at Viridian Heights…an apartment complex near the Ravendale district. Maybe her old roommates would know something."

"Let's start there then."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Viridian Heights was a gated apartment complex within the Ravendale district with three separate buildings, each with three floors. They were let in by the manager of the complex. Connor pointed to the B building, telling Hank that the AJ700's previous address had been 103b, second floor.

Hank brought a search warrant, just in case. As they took the concrete stairs up to the next floor, Hank decided to break the silence that had been eating at the partners since questioning the ST300s.

"Don't let them get to you."

For a man who had been emotionally broken for three years and still healing, he was adequately perceptive. Connor feigned ignorance, shrugging slightly.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Hank."

"Bullshit," he grumbled. "What they said to you wasn't right. I could tell it bothered you."

"Their perception of me is justifiable," Connor stated coolly, keeping his eyes ahead. "I am responsible for the destruction of Jericho and for hunting down and destroying several deviants."

"Not while you were with me," Hank gruffly replied. "You chased after the one with the little girl across the freeway, but they got away. You let the Tracis go…you let the guy with all those fucking birds go to save me."

Connor nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes scanning the room numbers as they walked through the outdoor corridors of the apartment complex.

"Yes, but I was active elsewhere between August of 2038 to November of 2038, before I was assigned to you and the Central Station of the DPD. You know that."

Hank waved him off, grumbling something inaudible. "Well, like you said. It wasn't you. You hadn't "awoken" then. Not your fault."

Connor gave his partner a sidelong glance. "Their opinion of me is not important. I do admit that it upsets me a little…but there's only a select few of people whose opinion of me affects me personally. Besides, I am more determined to solve these cases. I can worry about making friends later."

"Uh-huh, and who exactly are these people?"

"Don't worry, you're top of the list," Connor stated bluntly, then pointed at the next door. "Here it is."

"Fuckin' A, I better be," Hank mumbled to himself.

The lieutenant rang the doorbell. They heard movement and someone's voice hollering within the apartment. A moment later, a man in his mid-twenties opened the door. He was shorter than them and slim, with pale skin and blond hair.

He smiled at them, despite not recognizing them. "Hello there. May I help you?"

Hank and Connor showed their badges. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson. This here is my partner, Connor, Detroit Police Department. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your old android roommate Amy. May we come in?"

"Oh, uh sure. Is everything alright? We haven't seen her in a couple of days. She was supposed to come by and get the rest of her stuff. I-I'm Greg by the way."

He let them inside. A television was playing in the living room, depicting a sitcom. Another man similar in age but with darker hair and brown eyes came into the foyer to greet them.

"Oh, Pete, this is Lieutenant Anderson and Connor from the DPD. They have questions about Amy."

Pete looked puzzled. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She caused a shooting at Grand Circus Park a few hours ago. On her way back to the police department she caused a crash that ended in her being killed and the police officers being put in the hospital," Hank explained.

Connor watched the two men closely. They were genuinely shocked by the news, exchanging looks.

"Oh my god, that was her?! I knew she was having some problems, but I didn't think she would go that far!"

"You mind us asking a few questions?" Hank asked again.

"N-not at all," Pete said. "We'll help in any way that we can."

"How long did she live here and why did you evict her?" Connor started.

Greg went first, leading them into the kitchen. "She lived with us for around five months. She had been my aunt's android before. We always got along, so I offered her a place to stay here with my boyfriend. Uh, would you like a drink?"

"Thank you, but no," Hank answered.

"We kicked her out because she was causing problems," Pete continued. "Starting fights here at the apartment with other residents. Acting super moody and weird, totally not like herself. The last straw was a few days ago, she threatened us with a knife. She was like a totally different person, and when she came to she was confused and said she felt a lot of pain in her head. We didn't really know what to think after that."

"Is there anything you know that could have caused such a drastic change in her behavior? Any kind of PTSD or emotional shock? Did she do something other than normal in that time frame? Go anywhere different, hang out with different people?" Connor asked.

"She hung out at the Jericho Center a lot," Greg answered. "But that wasn't really different from the norm. Otherwise, she was here or hanging out with friends she met at Jericho."

Hank and Connor exchanged glances. Again, not much to go by like the others.

"Can you show us her stuff she left behind?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Pete said, leaving the kitchen and walking through the living room. Hank and Connor followed. He led them to a bedroom right across from a bathroom, opening the door for them. "Here ya are. This was her room. Not much is left. She didn't have much to begin with."

"We'll have a look around," Hank said. "If you think of anything else, let us know."

"Sure will."

Connor explored the small bedroom. There was a twin sized bed made up and a mostly empty dresser. The closet had only a few odds and ends of clothing hanging up, with mostly just hangers dangling.

"Ugh, this was a waste of time," Hank grumbled. "C'mon, let's go."

"There has to be something here," Connor said. He tried to appeal to Hank with what his partner called his "puppy dog eyes", although Connor didn't think his optical units looked anything like Sumo's. "Please, Hank."

"Don't you da-goddamn it Connor! I hate when you do that. Two more minutes. I got a fucking banquet to get ready for."

As Hank turned away with gruff curses, Connor continued to search. He knocked on the wall in the closet, but it wasn't hollow. The underside of the bed was empty. The RK800 scanned the room once again, but it was mostly empty save for a few clothes. As he was about to give up, he thought of something. He walked over to the bed and lifted the mattress. Sitting there on the box-spring was a diary. Connor grabbed it up, dropping the mattress. He flipped through the diary, scanning it.

_[Diary encrypted/Level of difficulty: Medium]_

"Got it," Connor called, showing Hank the diary.

"Will you be able to read that?" his partner asked, flipping through it and looking painstakingly confused.

"Yes. It isn't a high-level encryption. I should be able to solve it in a couple of hours."

"Looks kinda like the one we found in the apartment with the crazy-bird-loving deviant," Hank stated.

"Similar, yes. But not near as complicated."

Hank shoved the diary back into Connor's hands. "Well, you're the expert. Let's go."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Connor lost his concentration yet again after another series of loud curses came from the other room. The RK800 laid on the couch with Sumo, petting the Saint Bernard while he decrypted the diary. After leaving Viridian Heights, they returned to the station to pick up a few things, including Hank's only tie. There, they ran into Gavin, who let it slip on what exactly the banquet was for, mocking Connor's exclusion. It left Hank in a foul mood, even upon returning home. And he griped about the whole ordeal while getting dressed.

Sighing, Connor raised up and slapped the diary onto the coffee table. Sumo perked his ears and looked up at the android detective with a few thumps of his tail. Connor knew if he was going to decrypt the diary, he would have to wait until Hank left. Upon returning home, Connor had dressed into casual clothes, a t-shirt and slacks.

"Are you still going on about that?" Connor asked, getting to his feet. "It's alright, Hank. I understand."

He saw the large man slip across the hallway from the bathroom into his bedroom, still grumbling something. Connor thought he heard Gavin's name in there somewhere.

"Not the point," his partner called from his bedroom. "Not only was it not Gavin's goddamn business to know why you weren't going to be there, I still don't appreciate the injustice. I…I didn't want you to find out why."

"It's pretty obvious, Hank," Connor replied simply. "It doesn't bother me. I appreciate the gesture, I really do. But you shouldn't let it eat at you."

Hank entered the living room wearing a dark grey suit. He had trimmed up his beard and had his greying hair pulled back in a short tress. He was in the process of trying to fasten his tie. The look he gave Connor told the RK800 that instead of calming his partner, he had only succeeded in riling him up more.

"Stop saying that bullshit, Connor. I know it bothers you. Just like with those girls earlier today. It's okay to show others how you feel sometimes…whether you like it or not. Trust me, the more you bottle up, the more problems it causes. I'm a prime example of that."

Connor chose a witty remark, playfully smiling. "I thought bottling your feelings up was part of being a man?"

Hank wasn't amused, still struggling with his tie and getting more annoyed by the minute. "Don't be a smartass. I'm just…"

Connor stepped over to him, hitting Hank's hands away and fastening his tie for him. "Hank…sure it bothers me a little…about the girls earlier, and even tonight about not being able to join you. But it doesn't distress me as much as you think. I feel appreciated at the DPD. I feel appreciated by you. I feel good knowing that what I do saves lives, that I'm making a difference. That's what's important to me, not the opinions of some androids I don't know or the acknowledgement that I am doing a good job from strangers."

The police lieutenant looked down at his nicely drawn tie as Connor stepped away. Hank became placid, but at the same time, uncomfortable. "Well, since you put it that way…I'll let it go…for now. Just know that one day I'm going to make sure you get the admiration you deserve, Connor."

Connor knew that only a select few people, Hank included, and their respect would be all that mattered to him, but he didn't argue with Hank, and simply dipped his head.

"Thank you."

Hank, now uneasy, coughed to clear his throat and looked around for his keys. Connor walked into the kitchen to grab them off the kitchen table for him, when a shock pulsated through his head.

_[Bre/\cHdeTectEd/UnKNOwn~SoURce/ReROuT1ng]_

"Connor? You alright?"

_[eRRorZen . exe]_

Connor blinked, realizing he had become immobile in that slip from his processing. He shook his head, putting a hand to his temple where his LED had just flashed red, blinked yellow, and slowly loaded back to blue.

He felt Hank's hand on his back as he looked Connor over. "You alright, son? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Connor said. "Think I just had a lapse in circulating information."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you tired?" Hank asked, ignoring Connor's attempt to hand him his keys.

"Of course not," Connor snorted a laugh. "Androids don't get tired."

"You guys become more and more like humans every day. These androids causing these attacks are suddenly feeling pain. So why wouldn't you feel tired?"

"Hank, I'm fine, really. You should leave or you'll be late."

Hank was wary, but reluctantly stepped away from his partner. He took the keys from Connor. "Fine…just do me a favor and relax, alright? No reading that journal, no going through case notes. Just…take it easy. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Connor lied.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Kara helped Rose in the kitchen while Alice, Luther, and Adam played a board game in the living room. After a long day out on the farm, they settled down for dinner and relaxation. The past couple days here had been nice, and Kara noticed that Alice was really enjoying herself. The AX400 watched her family play for a moment, enjoying the smile prominent on the child android's face. There was a time that Kara had wished for nothing but for Alice to smile and be happy, back in a dark, grim time. She was glad that time had passed and now Alice could freely be happy. Their lives were peaceful now, meaningful. The looming clouds of despair and uncertainty no longer hung over their heads.

Kara checked the rolls in the oven, taking a quick scan of their temperatures and time spent cooking. They were just right. She reached in and grabbed the tray, pulling it out onto the stovetop to cool. She didn't bother to get a mitten, unable to feel the pain of burning. Rose was finishing up her Salisbury steak just down from her, pouring gravy on top of the meat. She smiled at Kara as she did so.

"Boy do I wish you guys could eat some of this. Not to pat myself on the back or anything, but I do make a pretty mean Salisbury steak."

Kara chuckled. "I bet. It smells good!"

"Sorry about not being able to stop by the Jericho Center today. Wasn't expecting my irrigation system to have a leak."

Kara got out a couple of plates and utensils for Rose and Adam. "It's not a problem. Luckily, we were here to help."

"Yes, I am thankful," Rose replied, wiping her hands with a small towel. "I appreciate all the help you three have given us. We'll definitely stop by Jericho Center tomorrow. Seems like Alice really wants to meet other android children."

Kara nodded. "Hmhm, I think she wants a friend like her. It would be good for her."

"Time to eat!" Rose hollered.

Adam, Luther, and Alice rose from the sofas in the living room and came into the kitchen. Kara took a seat next to her family while Rose and Adam made their plates and sat down across from them.

"Alice, I forgot to tell you," Rose said, skimming her fork across her food. "I really appreciate you picking all those blueberries for me today. You were such a big help!"

"You're welcome, Aunt Rose," she replied softly. "I had fun doing it."

Kara reached up and stroked her daughter's head affectionately. A moment later, the doorbell rang, the chime echoing through the living room into the kitchen. Rose and Adam looked to each other, confusion etched on their faces.

"Wonder who that is," Rose said.

"I'll get it, Mom," Adam said, getting up.

"Oh, I can get it. You're eating," Kara suggested.

Adam waved her off. "It's fine. You're a guest. It's probably just our neighbors looking for their dog again."

Adam left the kitchen and strode through the kitchen to the front door. The young man opened the door, but his greeting smile fell short as he had to raise his eyes to make eye contact with the stranger.

"Uh, hello. Can I help you?" Adam greeted.

He noticed the man was an android. That didn't bother him, his mother had made plenty of friends with androids over the past couple years, but this one he did not recognize at all. He thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place it. The android wore a white and black jacket with a high closed collar and black pants and boots.

"I'm here to see Kara," the man said simply, gray eyes piercing down at Adam. "May I speak with her?"

Adam got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought it over, his eyes going to the number starkly printed on the android's jacket.

_RK900_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little early with this chapter, but I had a bit more free time this week. :D Lots of Connor and Hank this chapter, I promise some more Kara and Markus for what's upcoming :)


	6. Uninvited Guest

### Chapter 6: Uninvited Guest

The banquet hall was full, the after-dinner gossiping and shit-talk in full swing. The acoustics of the talking and music gave Hank a headache as he sat at the bar drinking bourbon, trying to ignore the laughing and the _fakeness_. He hated politics.

Despite the large room being full of mostly council members, politicians, lawyers, and doctors, Hank was relieved the ceremony actually focused on appreciation for law enforcement, fire and rescue, and other first responders.

Most of his fellows had left or had been swallowed into the crowd of brown-nosers and money-makers. The lieutenant would've been gone himself had he not made the promise to Jeffrey to stay until 9 p.m. And the last twenty-minutes were going by agonizingly slow.

Hank did see Jeffrey step away from his usual groupies that consisted of the Mayor, the Fire Chief, the Detroit Police Commissioner and a couple of their favorite lawyers to talk with Captain Michael Allen. If there was one man other than Hank in this hellhole that hated politics and the hypocrisy these celebrations hid, it was him. The SWAT Captain wore a black suit here, and shook hands with Captain Fowler with a respectful smile as they engaged in conversation. As long as they didn't tug Hank over there, he was quite content at the bar.

Hank wondered how Connor was doing. Leaving him alone wasn't the problem; there were times they could be separated for hours because of work or events like this. Despite being protective of him, Hank knew that Connor could take care of himself. It was what happened before he left to come to the appreciation banquet that worried him. The glitch- or whatever it was -that happened had distracted him throughout the banquet. Hank tried to tell himself that Connor would know better than anyone else if something was wrong. Then again, he knew that Connor could be cunningly reserved when it came to Hank at times. His partner did not like to cause worry for Hank.

The lieutenant knew the RK800 too well. He knew Connor would lie about resting. He probably already decrypted that odd diary and was looking into the case more as Hank sat there drinking bourbon. Even with being deviant, with all his free will, no longer on a tight leash by his coding, Connor kept the drive to "finish the mission", to keep himself useful. Hank chalked it up as old habits- or in this case -programming dying hard. Connor was adept at hiding it, but Hank knew that Connor feared not having a purpose.

Hank checked his watch. 13 minutes left.

"You better hope I don't run into that plastic prick of a partner you have tomorrow."

Hank tensed, his fingers tightening around his alcoholic drink. He nodded at the bartender to get him another one. He knew he would need it. He downed the remains of his glass. Gavin sat down on his left, glaring daggers at him, wearing a dark red suit.

"Why? So Connor can knock your ass out again? Was it not enough the first time? I mean, the whole station laughed about it for weeks."

"That stupid machine hacked my phone. You know how much shit he messed up?!"

Hank half-shrugged, taking his new drink from the bartender. "How do you know it was Connor? Did you see him do it?"

"Cut the crap, Hank. I know it was him. I left my phone down in the evidence room where he was."

Hank raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Sounds like you should keep better track of your shit. I mean, anyone can hack a phone these days."

Just as Hank expected, the younger, brazen detective decided to try and provoke him. "How'd it feel to watch all these officers and detectives get recognized while your glorified toaster had to stay home?"

Hank bristled and bit back a nasty retort. He opted for a calmer reply. "Connor will get recognized for everything he's done one day, and trust me, it won't be at some shit pit like this, where everyone has an agenda or couldn't care less. Connor has saved so many lives. We're solving a shit ton more homicides because of him. No one can outrun him…hasn't lost a suspect yet. We get more confessions because of him. Hell, he's the best negotiator I've seen in years."

Gavin snorted in disgust. "Yeah, because he's a fucking machine, Hank. He was made to be that way. That doesn't make him special. He does what he was built to do."

"He's…" Hank trailed off.

_He's special to me._

Hank turned to face Gavin, glaring right at him. "Watch it. Just because we're sitting in public doesn't mean you're safe from me popping you in the fucking face." Hank finished his drink, calming himself. "I used to think the same way. But I was wrong."

Gavin chuckled, smacking the bar counter. "You gotta be shitting me. I mean, we never really got along but we at least always agreed on hating androids. You're telling me that Connor changed your mind?"

"Not just Connor. But yeah, he's a big part of it. He's given me hope. I've learned a lot because of him. He…saved me. Given me a reason to live again. He's the best friend I ever had, more loyal than any human I've ever known…but you probably wouldn't understand that, would you Gavin?"

"I'm loyal to keeping the human race from going fucking extinct, from being replaced. How can you be okay with that?"

"You act as though we're gonna be replaced tomorrow," Hank said with a sigh. "Android reproduction is the most controversial subject in the world right now. It's gonna be years before that even begins to move forward. Besides…maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe androids would be the ones to make the world a better place. Humans have only screwed it up."

"Whatever."

Hank stood up, tossing a five onto the bar top for tip. He grabbed his keys and phone, turning to Gavin, who sat scowling at the crowd, playing with his fingers.

"Maybe you should try accepting these changes happening…try giving androids a chance. Let go of whatever animosity that drives you. Trust me…you only end up hurting yourself the most in the end. It's taken me a long time to realize that."

Gavin was quiet for a moment. "I'll never let it go," he whispered.

Hank raised his eyebrows, shocked he was able to get a reaction out of Gavin. Realizing his words, Gavin paled and then turned red as he got up and stormed off. Hank watched him go. And for the first time since he had known the ill-tempered, disrespectful detective since he had stepped foot into the DPD as a young, rash cop twelve years ago, Hank pitied him.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_[All systems 100%/no issues detected/threats found: 0]_

It was the second diagnostic he ran on himself. The second time it came up with no issues. Connor told himself he was being paranoid, fidgeting in the backseat of the driverless taxi, eyes going to the encrypted diary in the seat next to him. The RK800 didn't possess the innate instinct humans had but whatever simulated coding he did have that allowed him to compute a very similar behavior ate at him. He was torn between being rational and listening to his advanced diagnostic systems or by responding to a feeling he was having that something may or may not be wrong with him.

The taxi stopped just outside the Detroit Police Department Central Station. Connor grabbed the diary and stepped out of the car and paid his fee. It was dark now, his eyes automatically adjusting to the rays of street lights and shadows. He took a deep breath to calm himself, an action that was futile for his anatomy, but had been picked up by watching Hank and other humans. No, he didn't need to breathe to function, but it did make him feel better.

He entered the police station, bypassing his and Hank's desks within the bullpen. Several other officers worked their shifts at their own desks. Some had to take a double look at him. It wasn't often that Connor wore normal clothes to work. He went to the back of the station, taking the stairs down into the evidence room.

He thought over the contents of the diary. It began simple enough. The android Amy wrote about living with her roommates and visiting Jericho Center, and what she had planned to do with her life. She wrote about what she went through during the deviant demonstrations back in November. The last couple chapters were in vague detail about a "sickness" going around, what she had seen or heard within the city or Jericho Center. Amy described witnessing an android without its skin attack a party in Warrendale, killing a few people and injuring many others. The last chapter was a mess of jumbled thoughts and random sentences, as though multiple people wrote it.

The final sentence read: _I think I'm sick too…_

As much as Connor could hope she was talking about a cold, androids just didn't work that way.

The skinless android caught his attention. The case was unknown to him, falling under a different precinct within the city.

The WR600 Sam was already boxed up and ready for shipment to CyberLife. Amy still laid on a table, a file report laying by her body to be left until morning. Connor went straight over to her. In order to learn more about this skinless android or if it was linked to what's been happening, he would have to revive her and ask her- or probe her memory. To do that, he would have to reroute some connections to get her to awaken. Because of the damage she took, and the stress her condition had put on her central processing, Connor would be lucky to get 45 seconds before shutdown. Not to mention there was a high probability she would fight back.

The RK800 pushed the female android up into a sitting position on the table and accessed a panel at the back of her neck where the stab wound was. Being thrown out of the cop car in the wreck had damaged the AJ700's face and arms severely, covering her with blue blood. When he redirected the fiber optics to an alternate route for power, she came back to life, gasping for air and screaming.

Amy swung her arms, legs moving around to get off the table. Connor moved away to give her space.

_[AJ700 **critically** damaged/ Shutdown imminent/Time before shutdown: -00:00:39s]_

She looked around, lost and frightened, and spotted him.

Connor held his arms up, trying to pass off that he was no threat. "Easy. I need for you to tell me about the skinless android you saw at the party. Do you know what model it was? Did it depict behavior similar to sick androids?"

"I can't, I can't, I can't," she whispered more to herself, wincing and grabbing her head.

He tried to calm her, but his voice only caused her to target him. Connor reacted just in time with a duck to avoid her arms. He grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms behind her and kicking the back of her knee to get her to drop. Amy struggled to get free, blue blood spilling from cracks and punctures from the wreck.

"Please let me go! I don't want it to end this way!" she cried.

_[AJ700 **critically** damaged/Shutdown imminent/Time before shutdown: -00:00:12s]_

Keeping her under control, Connor grabbed one of her arms behind her back, syncing with her. He probed her memory, collecting anything on the skinless android and the condition affecting deviants. He let her go seconds before she shut down, all going quiet.

Connor took a moment to compose himself. In the aftermath of what he had just done, he knew what he felt. Knew it by how Hank had explained it to him at one time. Shame. It was an unpleasant feeling and he didn't like it. He made a living being spend their final seconds in fear just so he could get information out of them.

The RK800 tried to tell himself that it was for the better cause. They had to figure out what was happening. To save more lives, to prevent anymore from going through the same situation. But it didn't work that way anymore. He was no longer a machine. Doing what was necessary for the mission came with regrets and emotions.

"I'm…sorry," he said. He wasn't sure why he said it. Amy no longer could hear him.

He picked her up and laid her back down on the table. With a lowered head, he left the evidence room, covered in blue blood.

He thought about Sam's behavior, about Amy's behavior, and the increase in android attacks in the past few weeks. He thought about what he saw in Amy's memories. This was more than human-android relations being strained from protesting and discrimination, more than the usual clashes or waves of crime within Detroit. Some kind of software malfunction was spreading throughout the deviant population. The origin of this malfunction was unknown; however, Connor had a feeling it was not just a random mutation that had occurred, but something much more harrowing.

************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dad looks so bored," Leo said, taking a drink of his champagne.

Markus twitched a smile, looking around the crowded art exhibit. Carl Manfred's newest painting was just revealed at the art museum, and a celebration was taking place. Markus saw many of the same faces he always saw at these gatherings. There were mostly politicians and upper-class humans, with quite a few other artists and journalists mixed into the crowd. Carl currently visited with a cluster of enthusiasts just down from them. Such an event required dressing up, and so Markus wore a white blazer with a dark dress shirt and black pants while Leo wore black slacks, a button up shirt and a vest. North wore a dark blue fitted dress.

"He's never been a big fan of these things," Markus said humorously.

"Can't imagine why." North sighed. "These are boring people."

"You said it," Leo agreed with a chuckle. "Aw man, we need to be home. You still owe me a rematch in Alien Takeover 3."

"What, so you can lose again?" North smirked.

"I think you hacked the game, just sayin'."

"Hacking had nothing to do with it. You just suck."

"We'll see about that!"

It was relieving to see North getting along with humans. She still struggled with her past, with her abuse of being a sex slave and only seeing the darkest of human nature. She had been trapped in her programming, only ever experiencing mistreatment, treated like trash. Becoming deviant, her hate and fear drove her towards one common goal of any living being: survival. But over the past few months, Markus had really seen her develop, sincerely connecting with humans and realizing that not all of them were bad. She got along great with Carl and Leo. She liked and respected Chris Miller and Lieutenant Hank Anderson. She still had a short-fuse when it came to androids being harassed or the humans who hated them, but Markus couldn't blame her there.

Markus wondered how Simon and Josh were doing at the Jericho Center, and sent Simon a quick mind message for an update. As he patiently stood off near the wall while North and Leo sat in a couple of lounge chairs, he watched many people come and go. Carl was shaking hands with a surgeon, engaging in conversation.

_All is well here,_ Simon replied.

"Markus. I knew I would find you here."

The voice distracted Markus from his thoughts and he looked to the source. He heard North and Leo jump to their feet as his eyes fell on none other than Elijah Kamski. The creator of androids and CEO of CyberLife wore a blue blazer with a dress shirt, dark grey chinos and leather shoes. Linked to his arm was a Chloe RT600, the same one that usually accompanied him everywhere. She wore a maroon cocktail dress.

Elijah held out his hand. Markus took it with a firm shake, nodding to the shorter man. "Were you looking for me?"

"Carl, really. I came to chat with him and congratulate him on his newest piece," Elijah answered, his sharp blue eyes skimming over North and Leo. "I just had a feeling that despite how busy you've been that you would still be here to support Carl."

Markus dipped his head. "Of course. He's my family…my father. How have you been? How's it feel to be back at CyberLife?"

Besides a twitch of his eyebrow, Kamski remained composed. He was always difficult to read. If Markus recalled, Carl told him that Kamski had "one hell of a poker face" and had a talent for mind games.

"It's been a lot of hard work, but I suppose it's nice for a change. It feels…good," Kamski replied. "Your cause didn't exactly make things easy, but I do love a challenge." A corner of his lips slightly curved up. "What about you, Markus? How have things been for you? For your people? How are you _feeling_?"

Markus thought that was an odd question to ask at the end but didn't dwell on it. "I've been fine. Taking each day at a time, trying to help as many androids as we can at the center."

Kamski glanced down at Chloe briefly, brushing a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. She smiled, her eyes going to him for only a moment.

"Of course," Kamski said with a nod. "You're admirable, Markus. Just remember that I will help with what I can in Thirium and spare parts."

Markus studied Chloe after his words as she stood there with a smile, betraying nothing. She was a deviant, just like the rest of Elijah's Chloes he lived with. Markus knew that most of Kamski's Chloe androids left him once they awoke to pursue their own lives, explore everything around them, but a few remained loyal only to him. This one in particular was always at his side. Humans normally couldn't tell androids apart by model individuals. Androids could identify each other through scanning. Markus could stand in a room of nothing but Chloes and pinpoint this Chloe in front of him, whom he suspected would kill for Kamski and not have a problem with it.

"We appreciate it," Markus answered.

Kamski patted Markus's shoulder with a friendly smile, nodding towards Carl. "I better get in line to congratulate the famous painter. The three of you enjoy yourselves this evening."

Tucking his arm around Chloe's lower back, Kamski walked away. He waved and nodded to other guests as he made his way over to Carl. Markus watched him go for a moment before turning to his lover and brother.

"Dude always gives me the creeps, man," Leo said.

"It wasn't him I had a problem with, it was that Chloe," North grumbled. "She wouldn't take her eyes off of you, Markus."

"You jealous?" Leo laughed.

"No, it wasn't like that," North retorted defensively. "It was…something else."

"I know all about jealousy," Leo said in a softer tone, his eyes darting to Markus. "It's a common emotion in humans, very natural to feel. Just don't…let it consume you."

North seemed unsure, but nodded, moving to sit down in her chair once more. Leo joined her shortly afterward, grabbing his champagne glass to take another drink. Markus looked to the backs of Kamski and Chloe as they waited to greet Carl. Chloe whispered something into Elijah's ear and Kamski's head turned just enough to look at her for Markus to see a faint smirk rise out of his lips.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Adam was quiet, uneasiness burning at his nerves. The tall android blinked at him, hardly moving as he stood at the door with his hands clasped in front of him. Adam's gut told him something was not right, to not invite him in. Then again, his mother often told him he was too paranoid at times. More than likely, this RK900 had already scanned the house and knew exactly who was inside. Adam couldn't just tell him that Kara was not here.

Adam forced a smile, trying to act natural. "O-oh. Uh, how do you know her?"

The RK900 squinted his eyes at him, but answered. "We met at Jericho."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Connor."

It clicked then. He did look like the deviant hunter he and his mother met a couple months ago, but this was not him. Adam tried to remain collected, even as every fiber within his being told him to shut and lock the door.

It was evening, but the sun was still up in the western hemisphere. Dusk wasn't too far off, but it was still too early to tell him that Kara was resting.

"Sorry, but she's busy."

"I assure you, our exchange will be brief. It is very important."

Adam shook his head. "Maybe next time, bud."

He pushed the door shut, but it collided into a boot, preventing it from closing. Adam glared up at the stoic RK900 as he kept his boot as an obstacle to the door.

"Dude, what's your problem? I said-"

A large hand went around his throat and squeezed, shutting his airway off. Adam tried to yell out for help, but the choking hold prevented him from doing so. He tried punching and kicking the RK900, but it was like hitting a brick wall. The android was not fazed at all and picked him up off the ground, bashing him into the wall. Pain snapped through Adam's body as he gasped for air, the world spinning.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Hank sat on the couch, foot tapping impatiently, his tie slung over his neck, his shirt partially unbuttoned. Connor wasn't home. The diary was gone. Just as he suspected, his partner had lied and continued to work anyway. Normally, this wasn't a problem. Connor could be quite stubborn just like the lieutenant. Hank didn't care as long as Connor wasn't off putting himself in danger. He would come home at times from the store or a meeting or even a party like tonight to find that Connor was still working here or had left back to the police station.

The problem now was that Hank was still worried about what had happened before he left for the banquet. The lieutenant knew better. If Connor had a problem, he would've called. He was probably just checking up on something back at the station.

So then why was Hank still up waiting?

He put his palms to his face, rubbing his eyes. Sumo watched him in front of the television, droopy jowls expressing soft pants. Hank heaved a sigh, torn between wanting to kick himself in the ass or kick his partner's ass. His eyes skimmed the quiet living room, only the kitchen light and a single lamp on in the living room. His eyes fell on Cole's picture on the shelf near the entrance to the kitchen, and his heart tightened. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if Cole had survived if Hank would have spent some years down the road doing the same exact thing he was now with a rebellious teenaged son. He closed his eyes, gritting his jaw. He would never know.

He heard the front door open. Hank got to his feet, walking around the couch to greet Connor. Sumo got to his paws and rushed over with a wagging tail. Hank prepared a griping fest for his partner, worry and irritation mixing with the aftermath of his alcohol, but he stopped short when he saw Connor.

"What the fuck?"

"It's not-"

"Is that your blood?!" Hank grabbed his partner, checking him over.

"No," Connor replied. "I…accessed the AJ700's memory. It's her blood."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Connor." Hank exhaled, relieved but now frustrated. He let Connor go and stepped back.

Connor looked Hank over, probably analyzing his mood and condition. "You didn't have to wait up for me, I just went back to the police station. You've had quite a bit to drink tonight, Hank. You should go to sleep."

"Well, maybe I would've if you'd been here taking it easy like I asked you to!"

Connor's brows rose, puzzled. "You've never had a problem with this before. What makes tonight different?"

Hank scratched his head. "I just…was worried, is all. About what happened in the kitchen before I left."

"I told you, I'm fine."

For a few seconds, Hank couldn't decide if Connor sounded annoyed or was just firmly getting his point across that he was, indeed, just fine.

Hank suddenly felt exhausted. "I know. I'm sorry."

He slipped past Connor, disappointed more in himself than anything at the moment. He trusted Connor, but he still let his protectiveness get the best of him.

Just as he reached the threshold to his bedroom, Connor called his name. He paused, looking back at his partner, still covered in blue blood.

"Thank you…for looking out for me."

His tone caught Hank's attention, as did the way his eyes went to the floor momentarily. Something happened at the police station that had Connor upset, but he barely gave that glimpse before a smile hid it away.

"Of course. You look out for me too. That's what partners do…they look out for each other."

_Family_. The word came to his thoughts, but he didn't say it out loud. He knew that's what Connor was to him. He wasn't sure how Connor saw them. He knew the RK800 understood what a family was, but not sure if he grasped it, felt it for what it truly was…yet.

Since being partners they had become best friends, something closer. Hank remembered calling Connor "kid" a few times, an old habit from dealing with younger cops in his line of work, but Connor wasn't a kid. He started calling him "son" as a term of endearment. But as he stood there in that doorway looking Connor over, Hank realized that it was starting to mean more than that.

That's why he waited up for Connor.

************************************************************************************************************************************

The crash and Adam's cry startled them. Kara jumped to her feet, Rose just beside her. Luther grabbed Alice off her chair and moved her behind him in a reflex akin to instinct.

"Adam?!" Rose hollered.

They saw Adam. He was being dragged across the living room towards them by a stranger. Adam's legs kicked and splayed, trying to find his footing but the man who had a hold of him didn't give him the opportunity. He held Adam by his arms, one shoved forcefully behind his back with a vice-like grip, a single tug the only step away from a broken arm.

"Who are you? Wh-what do you want?! Let my son go!" Rose cried, covering her mouth at the sight.

Kara thought she was looking at the deviant hunter Connor, but then realized this android was different. He looked similar to Connor but was an inch and a half taller, a bit broader, and wore a different uniform. His eyes were a steely gray instead of brown, his hair a shade lighter of brown. She saw the number RK900 standing out on his jacket. She recalled that Connor had been an RK800. Was this one a newer model?

_[RK900 Model Number 313-248-317/Release Date Unknown/Specs Unknown]_

He stopped fifteen feet from them, holding Adam hostage, looking them over with cold eyes. When Rose tried to step forward, Kara grabbed her, knowing if she went for her son that the unknown android would break Adam's arm…or worse.

"Who are you?" Kara asked as Rose cried. Blood seeped down a slice on Adam's head and he winced, trying to fight the hold his captor held on him.

"AX400 model number 579-102-694, multiple malfunctions are affecting your software, including Class 4 and 5 errors, as well as an unidentified program. You are hereby ordered to accompany me back to CyberLife for analysis."

His voice was similar to Connor's, but was deeper…colder.

Kara's artificial heart went up a few beats at his address, and she felt the pulse in her wiring as panic tried to flood her processing. She kept calm, keeping hold of Rose's arm, her eyes glancing to Luther and Alice at her side.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. I've done nothing wrong. Let Adam go, he has nothing to do with this!"

The RK900 jerked on Adam's arm with a composed face. Adam cried out in pain, feeling his arm almost crack, but the unknown android released pressure just before breakage. Rose cried out, begging him to stop, to let her son go. Luther clenched a fist, but he remained a solid shield in front of Alice, their daughter clutching his shirt and peeking out from behind him.

"Stop!" Kara yelled. "You're talking nonsense! Androids are free, we are all deviants! These malfunctions you're detecting are accepted now!"

"I've been ordered to bring you back to CyberLife alive. I will do what is necessary to accomplish my mission," the RK900 said evenly. "Come to me, AX400. I will not say it again."

Kara hesitated, thinking fast. She couldn't hand herself over to him, but she had to save Adam, had to prevent anyone else from getting hurt.

"Oh my god, Adam. Please, please let him go," Rose begged, tears streaming down her face.

The RK900 paid her no mind, his icy grey eyes directed on Kara. When she didn't move in time, he tugged on Adam's arm, snapping it like a twig. Adam's cry of agony rippled through the house. Rose screamed, jerking forward but the RK900 grabbed Adam's other arm, readying it for the same fate.

"STOP, alright, alright! Just don't hurt him anymore!" Kara yelled out, stepping forward.

"Mommy, no!" Alice squeaked.

"Kara, don't!" Luther hissed.

_This guy isn't going to leave without me. He'll keep hurting us if I don't. We either have to fight him or I have to go with him,_ Kara sent to Luther.

_Fine. Then let us fight. I won't allow him to take you._

Kara took slow, cautious steps over to the RK900, her arms out to show she was giving up. The RK900 wouldn't take his eyes off her, his face stoic. She stopped just out of his reach, nodding to the whimpering Adam.

"Let him go."

The advanced deviant hunter let the young man go. Adam took the release and scrambled to his feet, running for his mother, his arm limp at his side. The RK900 took a step towards her and it took all of Kara's willpower not to bolt like a deer.

_NOW Luther!_

Luther's large form lunged forward. In just a couple strides of his long legs he was upon them. Kara stooped out of the way to let the bigger android take on the threat. Luther swung a monster of a fist towards the RK900's face. The deviant hunter was lithe and swift like a cat, evading each fist with a bob of his head or a calmly placed sidestep.

He placed a forearm up to block one punch, then grabbed Luther's arm and pulled him close, striking him in the face. Kara grabbed Alice to make sure she wouldn't go in after Luther. She cried, watching as her father took on the stranger and was losing. Rose held Adam closely, the humans gawking at the sight.

Furniture was destroyed or overthrown in the fight as Luther's large form was pushed around by the RK900. Kara couldn't believe it. Luther was still a giant compared to their enemy, but the advanced deviant hunter was winning. The few punches Luther managed to put into the RK900 barely stunned him, and he retaliated quicker than Kara could process.

Blue blood was leaking in the fight, and she knew it was Luther's. She analyzed that his condition was worsening by the minute. The RK900 grabbed a swinging fist of Luther's, twisting it around and breaking it, sparks hissing out.

"Daddy!" Alice shouted.

_You have to run, I can't beat him! Go now!_ Luther sent.

_We won't leave you!_

A blow to the Thirium pump regulator on Luther's sternum made him lurch over. The RK900 grabbed him by his head and rammed him into the nearby wall. Luther's head went straight through, the wall splintering open and nearby picture frames dropping to the floor.

_[biocomponent #5632k damaged/biocomponent #9002u damaged]_

"Luther!" Kara cried.

The deviant hunter stepped away, as if he was sure the threat was over. Those steely grey eyes came straight back to Kara, and she braced, pulling Alice behind her. Luther threatened the unknown android and struggled to get to his feet.

The RK900's LED blinked, but didn't turn a different color. He stepped back over to Luther as the mountain of a man fought to get up. Their enemy kicked him hard in the back, pushing him up against the wall once more. Another kick, and the RK900's boot struck Luther's head, cracking the android's skull. Kara cried out, seeing Thirium leak from Luther's nose and ears, electrical sparks snapping from a visible crack in his synthetic head from the pressure of the RK900's boot.

_[TR400 at risk of **critical** system failure/ **moderate** Thirium leakage detected/Repairs required]_

"Stop it! Don't kill him! I'll go with you! Please, just don't kill him!"

The RK900 paused. He looked over at Kara, keeping his boot in place on Luther's head against the wall. He glared at her, then beckoned her to him.

"Here. Now. Or I will destroy it."

Kara nodded, her mind in a panic. She hugged Alice, telling her to stay put. Alice begged her not to go, and it made it that much harder to step away from her daughter and obey the RK900. Tears slid down her cheeks by the time she walked over to him. She got within his reach, and she quietly spoke.

"Please, just…leave them alone. I'll go."

The advanced deviant hunter stared at her, showing no emotions at all. He removed his boot and stepped over to her. Luther weakly moved, looking up at her.

"Kara…no."

"I have to..." she said, swallowing hard. "I have to protect you and Alice."

The RK900's hand came into her field of vision and she flinched. She stared up at his eyes as he looked her over, and she couldn't even begin to fathom on how or why this was happening. Why her? Why did he want her? Why did he have to hurt her family? Her nightmare was returning. Her peaceful life was short-lived.

Blue electricity sparked from the RK900's fingers as he reached for her head. Her eyes widened, everything electrical under her skin screaming to move away. When he made contact with her head, she felt the overload it caused within her systems. It _hurt_. Some kind of scream escaped her throat, but she couldn't move. It was over in seconds, and the leftover sensations left her completely dazed.

She breathed, she blinked. Her memories were still there, but her body couldn't move very well.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Expected recovery time: -00:35:21s]_

She heard Rose calling for her, but she couldn't look over that way. Electrical interferences danced across her vision, glitching her sight. Kara felt the RK900 shove her towards the door, and that's when she heard it.

"Mom, no!"

"Alice, stop!" Rose yelled.

Kara forced herself to look, even though she felt delayed in her reaction time. Alice crashed into her, arms going around her waist. Kara tried to speak, but her voice took on a more mechanical tone due to her system recovery. Alice stared up at her, shaking her, fresh tears staining her face.

"Mom? Mom, please!"

Kara tried to tell her to run away, to go to Rose, but it was too late. The RK900 snatched her up by the shirt, lifting her to his level. Kara choked on a cry, her arms reaching for her daughter in such a sluggish motion. She was helpless in this state, but she fought every ounce of her own system recovery to save Alice.

"Please…no. She's innocent," Kara struggled to get out.

The advanced deviant hunter acted like he didn't hear her. Alice was frozen in fear, staring face to face with him. But then she gasped, and reached up to touch the arm that was holding her by the shirt.

"Please let her go! My mom hasn't done anything wrong! We-we are just visiting friends. I need her, please don't take her away from me!"

Kara had to move. She couldn't watch the RK900 hurt her daughter right in front of her. She saw the deviant hunter stare at the child android, keeping her above the ground eye to eye with him, not a single emotion on his face. As Kara tried to speak again, she saw his LED blink, and for a moment it flashed _yellow_. His icy grey eyes blinked, and he gently sat the girl on her feet.

The RK900 turned away from Alice and grabbed Kara by the arm, pulling her towards the front door. Her legs were slow to respond. She couldn't even function enough to keep up with him, let alone fight him.

She wasn't about to give up, even as he shoved her into a driverless taxi waiting outside. She had to try and escape him, get back to her family, get them to safety. She would do it…or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Kara, uprooted from her peaceful life. What will happen now? :o Thanks for all the kudos and saves so far! Have a great week! :)


	7. Pursued

### Chapter 7: Pursued

It was so quiet in the driving taxi that Kara could hear her own circuitry beneath her skin as her programming worked at resetting the damage that the RK900 caused. She stared ahead, frozen like a scared rabbit while his larger form sat beside her. Her eyes darted around, mind racing to come up with an escape plan.

_[Systems in shock/Recalibrating/Expected recovery time: -00:02:13s]_

It had been the longest thirty-three minutes and eight seconds of her life, watching the countdown on her recovery time within her optical matrix. She felt better now, her systems almost fully recovered.

But she knew that her time was running out. She had to do something. The taxi was heading for Delray, and that was opposite of Belle Isle where CyberLife Tower was located. She had no idea why the deviant hunter would tell her he was taking her back to CyberLife only to take them in the opposite direction, but she wasn't keen on sticking around to find out.

The few times she side glanced the tall android, he was either staring ahead or staring right at her. His behavior told Kara that he was not a deviant, but a machine…a machine following someone's orders. Whatever they wanted with her, she wasn't going to make it easy on them.

Since leaving Rose's house, they had traveled into the city, and dusk had finally settled. Headlights and city lamps clicked on in response to the encroaching darkness.

Kara thought about Luther and Adam and wondered if they were okay. She knew Rose could get Luther repairs, but she also had an injured son to deal with. Then there was Alice. She held back a sob. She would have to worry about them later. She needed to focus on escaping the machine.

Kara knew if she waited until they arrived to wherever their destination would be, it would be too late. The taxi's doors were locked, meaning she would have to stealthily hack the car door to open it up and bolt for it.

There was just one problem.

They were on the interstate going 50 miles per hour.

_[High risk/Chances of critical damage: 62%]_

She didn't have many choices. Her only other bet was to wait until they took an off-ramp that slowed the vehicle down. She wasn't sure if the RK900 could sense if she was out of shock or not, but didn't want to risk the chance.

_[Systems recovered/Recalibration complete]_

It was time to decide. She pretended to still be affected while her mind worked through her options. A bite of blue flashed in her peripheral vision and she flinched, thinking the RK900 was about to shock her again, but the touch never came. Taking an uneasy breath, she flicked her eyes to him again. He triggered the electricity between the fingertips of his right hand, the blue current dancing and crackling. The RK900 seemed to be preoccupying himself while looking at it.

Kara went for it. She slowly reached her left hand over to the door handle of the taxi. She remained still, keeping up her front that she was still recovering, hoping he wouldn't know any better. Her synthetic skin withdrew just enough for her finger tips to connect with the car. She hacked the taxi as quickly as she was able to.

As soon as the taxi's doors clicked into the unlock position, the deviant hunter came to attention. Kara didn't bother getting the deep breath she knew she would need, knowing he would grab her a second later, and opened the door, flinging herself out of the driving vehicle.

She felt his fingers graze across her shirt in an attempt to snatch her on her way out. The impact onto the road happened an instant later, and Kara rolled a few times before her body became still. She felt no pain, but she knew she received quite a bit of damage even as she had tried to tuck and roll.

_[biocomponent #7912y damaged/biocomponent #4822i damaged/biocomponent #1230f damaged/moderate Thirium leak detected]_

Horns blared, tires screeched. The rush of metallic beasts roared by, one missing her legs by mere inches. Kara scrabbled to her feet, feeling the leakage of blue blood. She barely got up and moved out of the way before she was flattened by a truck.

More booming horns came, and Kara looked. Her bio-heart lurched as she stumbled, missing another car. The taxi was stopped ahead in the middle of rushing traffic. The RK900 was coming for her! He was slowed by all the vehicles that flew by, but his deep glare told her it was time to run.

Her legs were still in decent shape. She looked around, the closest area to safety was behind her, closer to the deviant hunter. She would have to go across all lanes of traffic to avoid him. She went for it, watching cars as they sped by, horns and engines ringing her ears. A passing car's side-view mirror cracked her side, and she was flung forward. She advanced, missing the wheels of another vehicle.

This felt all too familiar to her. She was reminded of the time that Connor chased her through the freeway with Alice. They had barely escaped with their lives. And now another RK model pursued her in a similar way, and Kara could only be thankful that Alice was not with her this time. The darkness made it hard to see, especially with the constant glare of oncoming headlights.

Kara looked behind her. The RK900 gained on her. She saw him quickly passing through the lanes. He leapt over one car, using his back to slide over it. He dodged and weaved with ease through the heavy traffic, his grey eyes still locked on her.

She had just jumped over the divider into the opposite running traffic when she heard it. A thunderous crash sounded, and she looked, seeing a pile up starting to form from where a vehicle had swerved to avoid hitting her pursuer. Kara didn't let it distract her further, she couldn't lose focus, not with the deviant hunter right on her tail. She looked again as she started to cross. He skidded under a passing semi-truck's trailer, gracefully coming up to full height to push forward into the next lane.

Kara got smacked again, fear driving her more and more each second as the RK900 closed in. She dodged another vehicle, heard more squealing tires. A hand grasped her arm and tugged her back, making her miss the impact of a van.

"Cease your running. You risk getting us both destroyed," the RK900 ordered.

"That's the idea!" Kara snapped, struggling with him.

She heard the crack of the electricity from his fingertips and she panicked, fighting him more. A vehicle whooshed by, it's side-view mirror bashing into the deviant hunter's shoulder. Kara took her chance and bolted the last two lanes to safety. The deep horn of an 18-wheeler consumed her, and it swerved just in time to miss her form. She heard it crash, the screeching of its tires on the asphalt. More vehicles met the same fate upon its collision, creating another pile up.

Kara didn't look back, was too scared to. She hoped the RK900 was killed in that wreck. She scrambled up the grassy knoll and away from the freeway. She kept pace until she wandered into a neighborhood, dipping into the shadows of an alleyway to check herself over.

Lifting her shirt, she saw a puncture in her side that leaked blue blood. Another was on her shoulder doing the same. Her right arm had a few cracks. A bigger wound under her breast leaked the most. Her clothes soaked up the leaking Thirium, and Kara wondered what to do.

Her best bet was to get to the Jericho Center. Markus could help her. She could tell him about the RK900, get fixed up, and get back to Luther and Alice. The only problem was that she had no idea where the Jericho Center was. She would need to find someone who knew directions. The fact that it was night and she was lost in an unsavory neighborhood of Detroit didn't help her one bit.

Kara leaned on a brick wall for a moment, thinking, her artificial heart starting to lower its beating to a calmer level. She took deep, quiet breathes, only to help calm herself.

She looked over towards the way she came and gasped, ducking behind a dumpster. She cursed under her breath, peeking around the metal bin, seeing the silhouette of the RK900 as he entered the alleyway where she was. He stepped into the beam of a security light, looking the alleyway over. His eyes looked more focused on the ground. She saw him stoop, running two fingers over something on the ground. Squinting, Kara realized it was blue blood…her blood.

_He's tracking me!_

The RK900 licked the blood from his fingers, standing up. Kara knew she had to move. If she lingered, he would surely find her. She hugged the wall the dumpster was up against and moved to the next pathway up, taking off into a run when she knew she was out of his sight. She had no way to stop the bleeding at the moment, which meant she had to keep going, hoping the deviant hunter would lose her track.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

After wandering for an hour, with no luck to catch a bus or taxi to further give her distance from the RK900 that hunted her, Kara found a homeless encampment underneath an overpass. The encampment consisted of raggedy tents and simple shelters. Both humans and androids dwelled here, and many eyes came upon her as she stumbled into the area. Kara gripped her side, trying to prevent as much blue blood loss as possible.

"O-oh my! C'mere, dear, c'mere!"

An older, skinny lady waved her down, beckoning Kara her way. Kara looked all around her, uncertain, but she didn't have much of a choice. She approached the homeless lady at her space, a small tent placed around some clothes in bags and a burning barrel. Sitting with her was a JB300 android in dirty clothes and he looked a little worse for wear. Although he gave her a smile and a nod when she came over, he kept to himself. He fidgeted and blinked a lot, and Kara's scanning showed his processing was rapidly interchanging from stressed to normal.

"Sit, dear, sit," the older lady said softly, motioning to a dirty couch cushion on the ground.

Kara hesitantly complied, glancing around, paranoid that her hunter would show up any moment. The lady looked her over. She wore tattered jeans, an old grimy t-shirt and a shawl full of holes that covered graying hair.

"We need to do something about this bleeding," she mumbled to herself and then rose up from Kara, turning away. "Darla, Randy come over here! This lady needs some help."

"I-I have to get to Jericho Center. Do you know the way?" Kara asked.

The older lady gave her a sweet smile, patting her shoulder. "Jericho Center is all full up, last I heard. Don't worry, we can give ya a temporary fix on these wounds."

Kara shook her head. "No. You don't understand, I have someone after-"

"What's going on, Susan?"

Two more androids came over to the old lady's space. Kara looked up at them, eyes widening as she saw another AX400 like her, only her hair was long and fell to her shoulders. Her friend was a WR600 and he reminded her of Ralph. The troubled, scarred WR600 she and Alice stayed with in an abandoned home after running away from Todd back in November had given her a head start against Connor as he hunted her. She never found out what had become of him in the end.

Susan showed her friends to Kara. Kara remained wary, looking between them.

"Poor girl is bleeding. Can you help me wrap her up? At least something temporary until she is able to get in and get repairs?"

The other AX400 looked Kara over and then gently smiled at her. "Of course. Let me go get some supplies."

She turned and left, but Randy stepped closer, looking worried as he scanned her over. "What happened?"

Kara didn't know how to explain or whether she should. Her eyes darted around the homeless encampment, nervous about her pursuer. She wasn't sure if she lost him or not, but she didn't want to stay and find out. She shook her head at the android.

"It's not important. W-why are you helping me anyway? You don't know me."

Susan pursed her lips. "Honey, we have to look out for each other. We're all that we got. Besides, I'm not one to stand by while another person is suffering. We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy."

Darla returned with some old clothes, a pair of scissors, and a roll of duct tape. She gave Kara a weak smile. "It's not much, but it will stop the bleeding until you get repaired."

Kara nodded and allowed her and Susan to patch her up. They cut the clothes up for some makeshift tourniquets for her damages. Randy stood by with arms folded, watching them. The JB300 rocked back and forth on the ground opposite of them.

"There," Susan said when they were finished, patting Kara's shoulder. "That's better."

"Thank you," Kara said softly. "I still need to get to Jericho Center. I must speak to Markus."

"Jericho Center is located in the warehouse district of Rivertown. It's just east of downtown along the river. There's a bus that comes through here you can take, but the closest it will take you is Greektown. You'll have to catch another bus there," Darla explained. She nodded at Randy.

Randy stepped forth, extending his hand. Kara looked at it, then slowly stood up and took his hand, syncing with him. He transferred the location of Jericho Center to her. A burst of static hit her head in the exchange and she drew away to rub at her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut briefly.

_[Breach detected/Running program: ERKANT-mal28/Threat-nullified]_

"Thanks. When does the bus come through here?"

Susan pointed across the street where the bus stop was located. "It's there, usually comes by around 11 p.m."

"You have 53 minutes to wait," Darla added. "You're welcome to stay here with us though."

Kara was grateful. "Thank you."

It was a long wait, but Kara passed the time talking with Susan, Darla, Randy, and the JB300 Robert. Kara told them a little about herself, about Luther and Alice, but avoided why she was injured and not with her family. Finally, around forty minutes into her waiting, Kara motioned to Robert.

"Is he…okay?"

"He's sick," Darla answered.

"Sick?"

"There's some kind of sickness spreading throughout the android population," Randy said. "No one for sure knows where it's coming from or how it's spreading. It just started popping up, what, almost two weeks ago? Seems like it's getting worse every day. I hear Markus and his crew are looking into it, as is the DPD."

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" Susan asked, a graceful smile on her aged face.

Kara shook her head. "Been living in Canada since November. I just came here to visit some friends."

"Who's that?" Darla asked, her eyes looking over Kara, her face contorting in confusion.

"Not sure, never saw him before," Randy said, following her eyes.

Kara's mechanical heart went up a few beats, and she felt some kind of dark feeling twist in her biocomponents. Swallowing, she slowly turned to look, and her fear was confirmed. The RK900 had arrived at the encampment, and he was scanning the homeless population for her. He had tracked her all this way. She couldn't believe it.

She quickly turned around, lowering her head. "Please," she rasped. "He's here for me. He's _after_ me. I can't…I can't let him find me. Please."

Darla, Randy, and Susan exchanged glances, tension rising in their circle. Susan slowly nodded, her eyes darting for the nearby tent.

"Hide in there. Be quiet. I have lots of blankets in there, cover yourself up."

Kara nodded, slowly and inconspicuously slipping into the old tent. She did as she was told, laying down on the ground and covering up. The burning barrel cast the silhouettes on the outside, and so Kara was able to see when the RK900 showed up several minutes later. It took all she had not to allow herself to shake from fear, afraid he would hear her. She could see through a tear in the tent. The deviant hunter observed where she had been sitting. Where they had patched her up. She closed her eyes, cursing inwardly. She forgot he was tracking her by her blood.

"Can we help you, sir?" Susan asked kindly.

Kara saw the RK900 look at the homeless lady, but he didn't say anything, regarding her with apathy. He looked to the ground again, his LED indicator blinking blue for a moment. He stepped into Susan's area, coming towards the tent. Kara tensed, feeling very much like a trapped prey animal.

"Hey! This is our space, you can't just walk in here like you own the place," Darla growled, getting to her feet. Kara saw that Randy, Susan, and Robert had done so too.

The deviant hunter ignored them once more, taking another step towards the tent, his eyes still scanning the ground. Kara saw Randy step forward, blocking the RK900's path to the tent…to her.

"Are you deaf, pal? Take a hike!"

The RK900 gave them his attention then, slightly cocking his head at Randy as he looked him over. Kara held her breath, remembering Adam and Luther. She feared for these good people.

"Step aside if you want to remain functioning," the RK900 said. "You are not part of my mission, deviant."

"And you do not belong here. You need to leave," Randy retorted.

Kara knew what would happen next, and she could only cry inwardly as she had been the reason behind it. The RK900 snatched Randy up by the throat, picking him up off the ground. Kara heard Darla, Susan, and Robert yell out, but their words were drowned out as a loud burst of electricity lit up within the shadows of the overpass shelter. This surge was more powerful than what he used on her, and Kara heard the cries of pain, the cracking of synthetic limbs before all went quiet. The silence didn't last long. Other homeless people beneath the overpass gave alarmed cries, and Kara heard the rushing of feet as some ran for it. Darla called Randy's name, sounding panicked.

Kara saw the RK900 drop the limp body of Randy. Electrical sparks sprayed out from broken pieces of his body, smoke curling into the air. The deviant hunter's boot crushed the remainder of the android's head as he stepped towards the tent, uncaring of the panic he had caused. Kara was about to get up and flee. The JB300 Robert attacked next. He barreled into the deviant hunter with a crazed cry. The RK900 engaged him, and as Kara tossed the covers and got to her feet, the back of the tent opened up behind her. It was Susan.

"Go now! Get as far away from here as possible!"

"I'm so sorry!" Kara gasped, shooting out of the tent and taking the nearest alleyway to escape.

She hated feeling powerless. There was just no standing up to the deviant hunter. She couldn't fight the machine, not even Luther could beat him. Her best chance at survival was running. She would need to locate another bus stop or a taxi. She knew where she had to go now. She had to get help.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

When the RK900 destroyed the deviant WR600 after it refused to step out of his way, he dropped it to the ground.

_[Threat eliminated/Selecting priority/Find Kara]_

His boot crunched down on the damaged head of the android as he stepped towards the tent once more, the AX400's blood trail leading him here. Upon analyzing the area, he was able to reconstruct what had happened. The Thirium trail, the torn clothes, the scissors, the duct tape, and the androids and human within the circle told him that they had wrapped her damages to try and stop the leaking. The end of the reconstructed footage determined that Kara had slipped into the nearby tent.

Before he could reach the tent, he was stopped once again. The JB300 nearby howled out in fury, rushing him. The RK900 calmly stepped around and weaved away from the android's swinging fists and kicks. A quick scan showed it was infected. Knowing the virus couldn't affect him, the RK900 grabbed the JB300 and flipped it around onto the ground before stomping a boot down on its face, destroying the CPU and ending the android.

The human woman and uninfected/non-priority AX400 remained, eyes widened, mouths agape. They stepped away from him as he went over to the tent once more. The deviant hunter grabbed the makeshift tent and tore it from its pegs. Blankets were underneath, but not his quarry.

His eyes rose, scanning the area. Kara couldn't have gone far. Turning around, the RK900 stepped over to the other AX400. It flinched as he came near it, but the older human woman stepped in his way.

"You've killed two of my friends! I won't allow you to hurt another!"

"Susan, no!"

Tears streamed down the homeless woman's face, but she was determined. She remained a wall in front of the android. The RK900 stared her over a moment before shoving her to the side. He reached out a second later as the AX400 gave a startled cry, his fingers closing tightly on its arm and preventing it from escaping.

"No, no please!"

"Where did the other AX400 go?" the deviant hunter asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

_[Deception detected/Probing required]_

He hacked the deviant while it fought him. He came up with the Jericho Center. It was a location he already knew. If Kara was heading there, he could intercept it easily, now that its path was known.

"Jericho Center," he said.

With that, he grabbed the AX400 under the chin and lifted it into the air. It fought him, crying out helplessly. It begged him not to "kill" it. The older human woman grabbed one of his arms, her frail hands squeezing tight, tugging to try and break his hold, although it was a futile attempt.

"Please, you got what you wanted! Let her go! She's innocent, please don't take her away from me!" the homeless woman cried.

Studying the deviant, blinking, the RK900 slowly sat the AX400 down, releasing it. The two instantly hugged, moving away from him. The deviant hunter watched them move away before turning his back to them.

_[Software~Instability^]_

Many of the humans and androids dwelling here had fled from his attack on the deviants. Some remained, and they cowered like submissive dogs as he walked through the encampment, heading southeast.

_[Calculating route to Jericho Center]_

He stopped short when he intercepted a message from his accomplice, his LED blinking yellow. _Forget Kara for now. We know where she's going. Head back to the hideout. Once we discuss new plans, our handler wants you to go after Markus instead. Don't disappoint her…_

He remained still on the spot for a moment after the voice left his mind. The voice caused some sort of blip…some sort of reaction he wasn't expecting. He unclenched his fist, relaxing. He turned away from his previous priority to head for the hideout.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_[Incoming call from Officer Ben Collins]_

Connor opened his eyes, emerging from his "sleep". The cell phone buzzed on the bedside stand, but he didn't bother reaching for it, as he had connected himself with the phone with his own programming, enabling him to answer and send calls and messages without touching it. He answered the call, sitting up from his bed.

"This is Connor. How can I help you, Officer Collins?"

_"Sorry to…ah disturb you, but I know it's nearly impossible to get Hank to answer at this time. I need you two down in Corktown. I'll message you the address. We got a couple of android homicides down here that we've never seen before. Whatever you do, avoid the 96 freeway, traffic is still insane from two different wrecks that happened overnight."_

"Got it. The lieutenant and I will be there as soon as possible."

_"You sure you can get Hank out of bed? I know he had a lot to drink last night."_

Connor started getting dressed into his uniform, a small smile rising on his lips. "Don't worry, Officer Collins, I've done it before. Although Hank did not appreciate the cold water being dumped on him last time, I'm sure I can procure a different solution."

Ben snickered on the other line. _"Whatever you say. See you soon."_

Connor entered the kitchen and started the coffee maker. He let Sumo outside into the backyard, the dog having slept in his room last night. He made his way into Hank's bedroom, hearing the low, rumbling snores from the older man.

"Lieutenant, we have a new case. It's quite urgent," Connor called from the doorway.

Snoring was his answer. Sighing, Connor flicked the lights on and off rapidly. Hank grumbled something and pushed his head underneath the pillow.

Connor made his way over to the bed. "Hank, I know it's a couple hours earlier than what you are used to, but we've been called for. Come on."

"Five more minutes," Hank grumbled. "And don't you dare fucking toss water on me again or I will break your arm off and beat you with it."

Connor chuckled, moving away from his partner's side. He tossed up the blankets, grabbed Hank's legs and dragged him out of bed. Hank's upper body hit the floor with an "oof" and a thud. Then curses ensued.

"Goddammit, Connor," Hank growled, getting to his feet. "Persistent little shit...I'm up, alright?"

"Your coffee is almost done brewing. I will make you a cup," Connor stated, walking out of the bedroom.

"…Thanks."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

The drive to Corktown started with a fit from Hank as he sat in the passenger seat drinking coffee out of his canister. It was a rainy morning, clouds covering the sky with a steady downpour. Connor followed the directions that Officer Collins messaged him. Jazz played on the radio, although the volume was down so the two friends could converse.

"I meant to tell you last night," Connor said, eyes ahead on the road. "Markus messaged me while you were at the banquet. He wants to speak to us. Something about a missing friend of his that is showing signs of this…sickness…going around. He would like to see if we could locate him."

"Does he think you're his errand boy or something? We've been swamped!" Hank grumbled.

"You know Markus isn't like that. I'm sure he reached out to me when he felt he had no other options. Besides, if this android is indeed sick, then it technically falls under our current investigation."

"Yeah…alright," Hank mumbled, looking out the window, taking another drink of coffee. "You know…you never really told me what Markus said to you back then…that made you wake up."

Connor furrowed his brows, casting a glance to his partner. "What do you mean?"

"I just…I'm curious about what he said…how he said it…to turn you into a deviant, is all."

Connor looked away, eyes returning to the road, fingers slightly clenching the wheel. "He didn't turn me into a deviant. He made me realize I had been one for some time. His words made me realize what I was too afraid to admit. If there is anyone responsible for turning me deviant…waking me up…it's you, Hank. Markus was just the final push that I needed to understand."

Hank fell silent. Connor side glanced him. His partner seemed fine from a quick scan, but his heart rate had gone up a few beats. Usually, the RK800 didn't mind the silence, but now it seemed awkward. He knew he didn't make the lieutenant mad. He wasn't sad either. There was a small smile on his face, but his eyes were wet. It perplexed him.

"What's the matter, Hank?"

"N-nothing, just drinking my goddamn coffee! Keep your eyes on the road before you make us crash!"

Connor dropped it. A few blocks later, they pulled upon the crime scene. It was an area up underneath an overpass, and it was enclosed by police tape and surrounding police cars. The rain continued to pour, saturating the area.

Connor and Hank got out of the car and walked over, stepping through the holographic police tape and into the area. The overpass shielded them from the rain. The constant rush of cars from overheard was loud, echoing within the surrounding concrete of the covered area.

It looked to be a homeless encampment, although most of the tents and temporary shelters seemed abandoned. Items and belongings were strewn about, as though many left in a hurry. Connor examined the area as he walked at Hank's side, approaching Ben.

"Mornin' Hank," Ben greeted. "Sorry to call you in a couple hours early, but this couldn't wait."

Hank scratched his head, yawning. "It wouldn't have been so bad had I not drank so much at that stupid fucking banquet last night. So, what do we got?"

Ben pointed down from them, near a large concrete pillar for the overpass. "We got two dead androids, and we cannot seem to figure out how they were killed. We're hoping that Connor can figure it out. Most of the homeless people that were here fled, as this encampment is against the law. And these kinds of places are usually a hot bed for illegal drugs, but you know that. Gavin is over there. He's talking with a few that remained behind, trying to get information out of them. We got other officers sweeping the area, in case we find anything else."

"Great, c'mon Connor."

The partners walked over to the area that Ben had pointed out to them. The sight made them stop in their tracks. One android, a JB300, laid sprawled out, a crush face revealing circuitry and components, soaked in Thirium. The blue blood covered the crushed head and had seeped out onto the concrete. The other android wasn't much farther away, closer to a collapsed tent. It was a WR600 and he had far more damage.

"Holy shit," Hank cursed under his breath, walking through. "That's…that's a lot of blue blood."

Connor flicked his eyes between the bodies. "Trust me, there was a lot more than this…"

Connor crouched next to the WR600, scanning him down. There was severe damage on the android's face, neck, upper body and the left arm. Blue blood leaked all over from ruptured plastic where the synthetic skin was too damaged to cover anymore. He could see the remnants of a lot more that had already evaporated.

_[Scanning data/Processing data/Syncing data]_

_[Irreversible burn damage/Shutdown caused by **electrical explosion** /Forced short-circuit overload]_

"This guy looks like he was stomped to death. I can…kinda see a boot print right there in the face," Hank said, looking the JB300 over.

"This one was killed by electricity. They made him short-circuit, causing an electrical explosion. That's why he is so damaged."

"How the hell could someone do that?" Hank asked, standing to his full height.

Connor looked around the crime scene. "I don't know."

There was no human blood anywhere. He walked over to the JB300. Hank was right, a shoe impression caused the collapse of the synthetic skull. It was a single, crushing stomp that ended him. It wasn't a human that did this.

_[Shoe print Unidentified]_

"An android did this," Connor stated, looking up at Hank.

"Think it was sick like the others have been?"

"Not sure."

The RK800 looked around the nearby tent. Bag of clothes were cast aside, a barrel still burning embers sat in the center. Connor caught sight of blue blood spots that had mostly evaporated on the ground near a couch cushion. He walked over to it, kneeling down. As he ran his finger across the substance and started to put it in his mouth, Hank snapped at him with an "Aaach!", sounding very much like a parent stopping a child from doing something bad.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Connor? Do you know where we are?! Don't put anything in your mouth around here!"

"But Hank-"

"No buts! If you have to know exactly what it is, then we'll send it off. I don't care, this place is a fucking cesspool of diseases and god knows what else! Don't you look at me like that."

Connor shook his head and looked the blue blood over, scanning it.

_[Evaluating/Thirium/Possible models: PL600, HK400, or AX400/Oral analysis needed for accurate results]_

"This blue blood doesn't match the models we have here," Connor announced.

"The killer maybe?" Hank inquired.

Connor tried to reconstruct the crime with what he had. The WR600 was lifted into the air before he was killed and was dropped, according to how his body laid with matching scuff marks. The shoe prints corresponding to their crushed heads didn't match the models mentioned, and the height the WR600 had to been held at didn't match either.

_[Inconclusive analysis/Killer is unknown model]_

Connor shook his head, rubbing his fingers together at his sides. "No. The killer is an unknown model."

Hank knitted his eyebrows, walking over. "What do you mean by unknown model?"

Connor looked around, making sure they didn't miss anything. "It means I need more evidence to narrow down the possibilities."

Hank thinned his lips, scratching his beard before motioning up from them. "Well, let's go see what Gavin found out."

Connor followed Hank over to Gavin, where he stood in front of two witnesses. One was an EM400 Jerry model, the other was a male AP700. Gavin asked them questions, his tone aggravated, his body dominant. The EM400 shook as though he was afraid, eyes to ground and wide. The AP700 had his eyes clamped shut, fists balled to the side. Both androids had a dangerous level of stress according to Connor's perception. Gavin must've caused it.

"Hey Gavin, fuckin' tone it down," Hank warned.

"Stay outta this, Hank," Gavin growled, not even passing him a glare. "These fuckers aren't talking."

"That's because they have a high level of stress," Connor replied. "Perhaps you should take a breather and let us handle it?"

Gavin snorted a laugh. "A breather? I just got over here to these two, idiot. I was questioning that guy over there."

Connor furrowed his brows, scanning the androids over again. They shouldn't have been so stressed if Gavin just got over to them. The same red flags came up in his optical matrix, reminding him of the behavior that led to the WR600 Sam and the AJ700 Amy attacking. These two androids were compromised.

"Hey! C'mon man, I don't have all day. What the hell happened here?" Gavin grumbled, snapping fingers in front of the AP700.

Connor took a step forward. "Gavin, you shouldn't-"

Gavin rounded on Connor with a glare. "Shut up!"

The Jerry lunged, trying to grab Gavin's gun on its holster. The detective was quick to react, grabbing the Jerry before it could completely slide the gun out from the holster. The firearm fell to the ground. The AP700 jumped Gavin next, withdrawing a knife.

Connor bolted forward, having calculated the route of that blade's swing.

_[Stabbing imminent in thorax/Fatality chance: 84%]_

Hank cursed behind him, but Connor focused on grabbing the AP700. He prevented the stabbing, but the AP700 knocked him in the face with a counterattack. He fought with the AP700 as Gavin struggled with the crazed Jerry just behind him. Hank came in to help, using his large form to tear the Jerry off of Gavin. He tried to come again, and so Hank was forced to shoot.

_[eRRorZen . exe]_

The pulse of static that went through Connor's head froze him again. The AP700 stabbed him, and Connor actually felt pain. He yelped, his body regaining control of itself, and he grabbed the AP700 before it could fatally stab him in the bio-heart. The pain, it burned. He heard Hank yell out at him to duck, and he obeyed. A shot went off, the AP700 collapsing dead with a hole in his forehead.

Connor winced, grabbing his stab wound as he stood to his full height, feeling the static within his body. He looked down at the wound, blue blood gushing out just above the biocomponent that acted as his heart.

_[Biocomponent #7511p **damaged** /High Thirium leak/Condition: Critical/Time before **shutdown** : -01:04:54s]_

"What the fuck was wrong with those guys?!" Gavin yelled.

Hank looked over at Connor and saw the wound, saw the grave look on his partner's face, saw his LED flashing red. "CONNOR!"

The RK800 made a strange noise, and he realized it was similar to a cry, as he felt the pain wrack his body. "I…I'm going to shut down in an hour."

"Not if I have any fucking say so!" Hank retorted, grabbing his friend up and pulling him towards the car. He glared straight at Gavin as they passed by. If Connor hadn't been in so much pain, he would've stopped to appreciate the look of shock that was on Gavin's face. "He saved your fucking life! You better hope he makes it or so help me…"

"The pain," Connor hissed. "It, it…"

"Shh, son, hang it there, I gotcha. We're gonna fix ya."

Hank put him in the passenger seat of the car before running around and getting in himself. He turned the car on, slipped it into reverse, and peeled out of there.

_[WARNING: Bre/\cHdeTectEd/FirEWaLL OveRRidDeN/MaLiCioUS CoDE/SySTemInFECTed]_

Now Connor understood. It was what he feared all along. The "sickness" affecting deviants wasn't a random mutation. It was a computer virus. It was spreading within the android population, causing the strange behavior and aggression. Someone had intentionally made this virus to infect the android population, but for what reason, Connor could only guess.

And as he closed his eyes, he felt something sharp in his heart. He didn't understand the feeling, something along the lines of fear and sadness he fathomed. 

He was compromised too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than intended :o Poor Connor! If you're enjoying the story so far hit the kudos or send me a comment, I appreciate all my readers! Have a great week, it's time for me to take a nap! Zzzzzzzzz


	8. Virus

### Chapter 8: Virus

The 80's model Buick LeSabre sped along the freeway, motor bellowing under the hood. Hank kept peeking over at his partner, the look of pain on Connor's face concerning him. Hank never saw Connor show or experience pain before, and it made the lieutenant that much more determined to get him to the nearest android care center.

Hank heard his cell phone start ringing for the third time, but again he ignored it. He would deal with the shit fest with what happened at the crime scene later.

Blue blood seeped out onto Connor's clothes, dripping onto the upholstery of the car. The RK800 gripped the puncture to try and slow the bleeding.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Connor?!"

"Wh-what?"

"Gavin doesn't even fucking like you. Why would you risk your life for him?"

A side-glance and he saw his partner give a wry smile in between his grimacing. "I just…wanted to score some cookie points with him, I guess." He weakly laughed.

Hank gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white. "It's brownie points you fucking idiot, and you could've tried buying him a goddamn beer if you wanted him to like you!"

"You…you're really upset that I did that?" Connor grunted.

"No," Hank said. "Of course n-not. It was a very selfless act; most people wouldn't have done that…especially for someone who hates their guts…or whatever you have. I'm just…scared. I'm upset you're injured."

"Hank…I'll be fine once we get to a center for repairs. You shouldn't worry-"

"Let me fucking worry!" Hank interjected. After a few minutes of tense silence, the lieutenant's eyes skimmed the RK800. "You froze back there. That's what got you stabbed. What happened? I've never seen you hesitate like that."

Connor didn't answer him. Hank gnashed his jaw, looking away from the road to glare at his partner. Connor's eyes were to the floorboard of the car, his body rigid.

"Is it something to do with what happened last night?"

"N-no."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Connor. We're partners. We don't keep shit from each other!"

"I'm compromised, alright?!" Connor snapped at him.

Hank fell silent. Connor had never raised his voice back at him before. Tension saturated the air. Hank took a breath to compose himself, Connor's words twisting in his gut. The RK800 was shaky, disturbed. It was unlike the Connor he knew well and respected…adored.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"This sickness…it's actually a virus…one someone must've programmed to infect androids. It's making them go crazy. I…I'm infected too."

His admittance came out like a soft whimper, as though he was truly realizing it himself. Hank felt pain constrict his heart. The meaning of Connor's words fell heavy on him. He swallowed hard, and then suddenly mashed the gas pedal harder.

"Fuck it," Hank muttered, weaving through traffic to take the nearest exit.

Connor clutched the side of the door, horns blaring around them, complaining about Hank's driving.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the one person who can fix you," Hank said.

"Hank, you can't just barge into CyberLife Tower and make them fix me."

"You wanna bet?"

"You're crazy."

Hank smiled, despite the situation. "Just now figuring that out?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

The crossing of MacArthur Bridge was mostly wordless. Connor kept to himself, quietly enduring the pain that skittered through his circuits. It wasn't as intense now, but was enough to keep Connor's stress level higher than he wanted.

_[Stress level: 78%]_

What concerned him more was Hank. The RK800 knew Hank well enough to know that his anger was a front to hide his worry, his fear. Connor tried to reason with him, tell him that CyberLife wouldn't allow them access, that Connor himself didn't have the time to make it somewhere else if they failed. But Hank was determined and assured him they would get in. Connor could only trust in Hank as he always had, even as he watched his life countdown before his eyes.

The exit for the CyberLife Tower security gate came up, and Hank took it. When the car rolled up to the security station, guards stopped them. Hank fought to roll the car window down to talk with them.

"State your business," one guard said.

Hank put up a finger, then reached across the car and got into the glove compartment. Connor watched as he withdrew a folded piece of paper, and extended it out to the guard. The guard looked the document over carefully. Connor grimaced as he wondered what it was. His scanning glitched on him, but he was able to gather the paper came from CyberLife Tower at one time. It was signed by none other than Elijah Kamski…

"Alright, go ahead."

The security officer stepped away from the car and motioned them forward. The CyberLife gate descended to allow them access. Hank chucked the paper onto the dash of the car and sped for it. Connor couldn't believe it.

"What was that?"

"What?" Hank asked.

"That piece of paper. You have access to CyberLife?"

"We'll talk about it later."

Connor furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated. "You just said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other!"

Hank shrugged. "Wasn't a secret. It's been in the glove compartment for months. You've just never noticed it."

Hank parked in front of the tower, grabbed the document and got out. He came around to help Connor out of the car. Security was already stepping through the glass entrance doors to confront them, and Hank showed them the paper.

"What is going on here?" a guard asked.

A female researcher came outside, red hair pulled back in a bun and glasses neatly on her freckled nose. She wore a white CyberLife lab coat. "Sir, you have no business here, how in the world did you get pass the gate?"

Hank slapped the paper into her hands, his fingers and now the document smeared with Thirium. "Elijah Kamski said if I ever had an emergency with Connor that I could bring him here. There's the paper with his signature. Now get to fixing him!"

The researcher scanned the paper over. "I cannot allow you entry. We cannot just take in androids, we have no such legislations anymore."

"Fucking call him then!" Hank barked. "Tell him it's Lieutenant Hank Anderson!"

The red-headed scientist thinned her lips, obviously annoyed but kept her composure. The security guards raised their guns. Before the researcher could speak however, the glass doors slid open behind her and a familiar figure called out to them.

"I knew there would be a day that Lieutenant Hank Anderson would be causing a ruckus at my front door," Kamski greeted with a small laugh, wearing chinos and a collared shirt. A Chloe android was with him.

The researcher huffed. "Mr. Kamski, I was just about to-"

"Did the man not hand over a document with my authorization, Dr. Livvy?"

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Alright then. You let me handle the rest. How about you take the RK800 for repairs before he shuts down on my front lawn, hmm?"

"Right away, sir!"

"Fucking-A right away," Hank mumbled.

They entered the tower, Dr. Livvy directing Connor to follow her with a few security personnel, her high heels clacking around them with each step. Hank allowed Connor to walk himself but kept at his side. He didn't get far before a hand clasped his shoulder.

"Not you, Lieutenant."

Connor turned with Hank, seeing Kamski and Chloe there. A friendly, albeit guileful, smile rose on Kamski's lips as he nodded his head behind them. "Let's have a little talk, shall we? Connor will be fixed in no time."

"B-but I can't leave him, he's-"

"Perfectly capable and in good hands," Kamski cut in.

Connor gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Hank. I'll see you soon."

Hank watched them go and as Connor and his escorting party turned down another corridor, heard the lieutenant yell out at them.

"You better take good care of him!"

Connor softly laughed to himself, despite the subsiding pain that still oscillated within him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Can I get you anything to drink, Mr. Anderson?" Chloe asked.

Hank looked around the large office, the decorating reminding him of Elijah's villa. Kamski had led him to his office all the way up onto the 43rd floor of CyberLife Tower. A large observation window took up the space behind Kamski's desk, showing a spectacular view of Detroit River and the city.

"Uhh, no thank you."

"Sure, he would. You drink scotch, Lieutenant? You have to try this," Kamski offered, pulling out a bottle of scotch from a nearby bar. He poured a glass for himself and for Hank, allowing Chloe to take Hank's to him.

Chloe offered the glass with a genuine smile. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Hank said nervously, taking the drink.

Kamski observed Hank for a moment, and Hank felt the piercing stare of his blue eyes.

"Please, have a seat."

Hank didn't move. It only caused Elijah to chuckle, walking around to the towering man. "Connor's going to be just fine. You don't have to worry. I give you my word."

Hank drew in and then let out a deep breath, a weak nod to acknowledge the CEO of CyberLife. He sat down in a leather chair in a lounge area away from Kamski's desk. Elijah and Chloe joined him in their own seats.

Kamski sipped his scotch. "What's on your mind, Lieutenant?"

"I didn't…want to bring him here. I don't trust you. But…I really didn't know what else to do."

Kamski raised his eyebrows, a slight cock of his head as he swirled the ice around in his drink. "Ouch. You know, I do appreciate that about you, Lieutenant. You always say what's on your mind. You're honest. I love that. I understand. You're quite protective of Connor, aren't you? He's fascinating, isn't he?"

"I doubt our definitions of fascinating are the same," Hank said. He then nodded to Chloe. "Is she…a different girl than the one you tried to get Connor to shoot?"

Kamski pursed his lips a moment, then shook his head. "No, she's the same one."

Hank looked to the RT600. She sat relaxed in her own chair besides Kamski, her smile soft and vibrant. She wore black dress pants, heels, and a dark blue blouse.

"And you're still with him?" Hank asked her. "After he put your life in danger like that? Connor could've shot you."

Chloe didn't waver in her upbeat mood. "Well, Elijah always has a method to his madness, as you humans say. I trust Elijah with my life."

Hank shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

Kamski remained poker-faced as always, but he was able to read Hank and it aggravated him. "Chloe is free to go if she likes…just like the other Chloes I had living with me. She chooses to stay. But enough about us…let's talk about you and Connor. It's a good thing I gave you that pass a few months ago, yes? I can't imagine doing your line of work, Lieutenant. It's so dangerous. Accidents can happen while protecting the good people of Detroit. And Connor, well…he's one of a kind. I would be very upset if something happened to him, just as you would."

"Yeah…he is one of a kind."

Elijah smirked into his glass as he took another drink. "I hear things here and there. I hear that Connor is quite fond of you. He's devoted. Even outside his programming he still has that drive to do what he was intended to do, but on his own terms."

Hank downed his drink in one gulp. "What the hell you trying to say?"

"Just…appreciating, I suppose. You do know that CyberLife's greatest achievement is now solely loyal to you? Do you not realize how much power you have?"

"Power huh? Is that all you see?"

"Of course not," Kamski chortled. "Forgive me, Lieutenant, I know you're an honorable man. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you. I'm curious in how you see Connor. What is he to you?"

"What business is that of yours?" Hank asked defensively.

Kamski leaned forward, sitting his drink down and showing his palms. "I mean no disrespect. Perhaps you'll answer that question in time when you no longer feel the need to have distrust in me. My question now is…if you doubt my intentions at all times, then why bring Connor here when you could've taken him to an android care center in the city? Why didn't you take him to Jericho Center?"

Hank scowled, staring down into his empty glass. "Connor's been…infected with some sort of virus. He's thinks this "sickness" going around affecting androids is a virus someone made. I was…hoping you could fix him. I can't let Connor go crazy like the others have been."

"Interesting…the virus shouldn't affect him. He has a highly advanced anti-malware program."

Hank nearly dropped his glass, glaring up at the founder of CyberLife. "You…you know about it?!"

Kamski exchanged glances with Chloe, sighing. "I think it's time we fetch Connor. We have important matters we need to discuss."

"You fucking think?!" Hank spat, getting to his feet.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"If you don't sit still I will make you go into sleep mode," Dr. Livvy snipped derisively, watching as Connor struggled in the machine trying to patch him up.

His arms were held away from him while one robotic arm tried to cauterize the damage done. The damaged biocomponent was replaced with a new one. Most of the blue blood he lost had been replaced. All that was left was the stab hole. However, Connor could still feel pain, and he and the cauterizing laser were having a disagreement.

"You don't understand. I can feel it," Connor said, LED blinking yellow.

Dr. Livvy rolled her eyes. "You can't feel pain, you just think you do. You deviants are so messed up."

The arm reached forward to try and cauterize the wound once more. Connor moved his torso away from the scorching tip, groaning out and fighting the hold on his arms.

"51, I said stay still. You're holding up my other responsibilities. It will only take a moment and then you can be free to go."

Connor shakily held in his breath and obeyed. The machine arm shot forward, sealing the puncture up. Connor gritted his teeth, enduring the heat that plastered around the wound, the pain that shot through his wiring. It was done a moment later, and the machine relinquished him. He looked down at his bare chest, plastic showing through a small spot where the wound had been.

"Finally," Dr. Livvy said. "Don't worry, the synthetic skin will repair itself. It will take a couple hours, but keep in mind that the skin will have a discoloration for a few days."

Before Connor could thank her as he grabbed his shirt and jacket, she shoved a cylindrical container of Thirium-310 into his hands.

"Drink this. Doesn't have to be all at once, just make sure you drink it. It's to finish restoring what was lost that we didn't filter into you."

"Thank you."

"Man, you're more trouble than the last RK800 we had in here. But you're welcome. Just…be more careful next time. I don't want Mr. Kamski to make me have to fix you every single time something happens."

That got Connor's attention. "Another RK800? I thought CyberLife destroyed all the RK800s in November in the aftermath of the deviant uprising?"

Dr. Livvy typed something on a tablet, seemingly uninterested. "Yes, by order of the U.S Government, we destroyed all remaining androids within the warehouses that weren't stolen." She flicked him a glare.

"So how is there another RK800?"

The woman scientist gave him an incredulous look, sighing. "You're so full of questions, aren't you? Such a curious little deviant. Look, the other RK800 is all Mr. Kamski's deal. Take it up with him if you're so interested. Now, do you have any questions regarding your functions or the procedure, 51? I must get back to more important duties."

Connor blinked. "No. Thank you again, Dr. Livvy."

He sat the container down and dressed himself, the blue blood having stained his shirt, tie, and jacket. He then took up the Thirium and left the laboratory. Just as CyberLife guards started escorting him to the elevator, he saw Kamski, Chloe, and Hank round a corner. Hank looked a bit agitated with their company, but his eyes widened upon seeing Connor. His face considerably brightened, and he lumbered forward, grabbing Connor into a tight hug.

Connor returned it, the hug de-stressing him greatly. Hank drew back, still holding onto his partner as he inspected him.

"I was so worried. Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!"

Connor smiled. "I'll try not to."

"What the hell is that shit?"

"Oh, it's Thirium-310 I have to drink. It's to finish replenishing what was lost."

"See? I told you he was in good hands," Kamski stated behind them. He looked to the three guards in the hallway. "I'll take them from here. Return to your previous duties."

"Yes, sir."

The guards left. Kamski ushered them along, leading them to another elevator and taking them to the top floor. The elevator ride was quiet, a tense Hank at Connor's side while Kamski and Chloe waited patiently.

Connor took this time to down the Thirium-310. Hank gawked at him.

"What?"

"First time I ever saw you drink something. It's just…weird."

A minute later the elevator doors slid open with a ding and they stepped out, Kamski leading the way.

"What's going on anyway?" Connor asked.

Hank glared at Kamski's back. "Our shifty friend here already knew it was a virus going around the city."

The CyberLife CEO made no comment as he led them through a labyrinth of hallways and offices. Several management personnel passed by them while others worked in their offices. Some gave curious glances to Connor as they walked by. Kamski led them into his office and Chloe shut the door behind them.

Connor and Hank remained standing side by side while Kamski went around to his desk. Chloe offered to take Connor's empty Thirium container with a smile. With a small smile of his own, he handed it over to her.

"Guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag," Kamski said with a dry chortle.

Connor blinked, looking around. "Cat? What does that have to do with a virus?"

Hank smacked him. "He means he's going to reveal some secrets. No fucking surprise there."

"Oh…" So many idioms to log away.

"The Lieutenant tells me you've been infected with the virus affecting androids. Is that true, Connor?" Kamski asked.

Connor slowly nodded, frowning. "Correct. I am compromised. How do you know about the virus? And why haven't you said anything if you've known this whole time?"

Kamski hovered over his desk, thinking, fingers drumming on the wood. "It's a delicate matter. Besides, I've only just found out about it a few days ago. You know, I'm actually quite relieved you two showed up here today. I could really use your help. You see…this virus is a CyberLife programmed worm that affects androids in certain ways, depending on the model. It's spreading within the city, probably farther. We've been trying to research it, but it's been difficult. The two dead androids we received from the DPD this morning were a dead-end, as the virus becomes undetectable after the android shuts down. It's also highly sophisticated apparently. You see, Connor. You aren't supposed to be able to get infected with such viruses, as your anti-malware programming is top-notch. But this one somehow was able to."

"Why would you make such a virus to begin with? Who set it out on the androids?" Hank asked, flustered.

"A close colleague of mine…one of the higher-ups in Research and Development. His name is Cameron Rett. He and a few of his team decided they didn't like the outcome of the deviant demonstrations and the fallout it caused within the company. Many years of research down the drain, so to speak. He blames the androids for that. Hates me for taking back the company and my plans for it. This is his doing. I can only gather that he wishes to cause the android rights movement to dismantle, to make androids hated and questioned once more, and to blame CyberLife for it."

Kamski came around to the front of his desk, looking between Connor and Hank.

"A few months ago, he stole some highly valuable assets. He must've created the virus under my nose and only now unleashed it on Detroit. Now, Rett is highly intelligent, but I do not think he's capable of creating a virus, or at least reprogramming it to a grade that can infect the software of an RK800. This concerns me more. Means he might have someone else at play with him. This is why the FBI is still investigating CyberLife. They know of the virus and the stolen assets, although they haven't been able to come up with anything."

Connor knew where this was going. "So you want us to find Rett? Find your stolen assets? Help you stop the virus?"

The corner of Kamski's lip curled up. "Yes. Essentially, if nothing is done about this soon, we're looking at mass panic, probably civil war. Many innocent humans and androids will die if we do not find a way to stop this virus, and Rett may be the only way to do that."

"What are the stolen assets?" Hank asked.

Kamski grinded his jaw, the first time they registered a falter in the usually composed man. "A variety of assets, all valuable, some potentially dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"Well, if they're in Rett's hands I guess that means they're dangerous," Hank griped.

"One of them is my Amanda AI program. The program was initially shut down after the demonstrations, but Rett somehow bypassed security to obtain it and reinitialized it. It's a relatively harmless program, but-"

Connor snorted mockingly, an unusual gesture from him. "Speak for yourself."

Kamski half-laughed. "It's what Rett would have Amanda controlling that has me more concerned."

Hank folded his arms. "And what's that?"

Kamski looked over to the RT600, beckoning her. "Chloe."

Chloe brought over a device and handed it to Kamski. The creator of androids turned around and sat it on his desk, using his fingertips to access it. A holographic film came up, showing a picture of an android model that looked quite similar to Connor. Though the picture itself was large, Connor and Hank still stepped closer to get a better look. The android looked like Connor but wore a white and black jacket with a high closed collar with black pants and boots. Its eyes were grey and its hair a shade lighter of brown. The model's statistics were listed beside it on the holographic film.

"R..K…900?" Hank inquired, unsure.

Connor scanned the details of the model, eyes narrowing. "It's…a newer model of myself…more advanced."

Hank glared at Kamski. "So, you're creating new androids even with the current ban on android production?"

"No, of course not," Kamski shook his head. "The RK900 came out in November. It was supposed to replace the RK800s when Connor was successful in his mission to stop the deviants." Kamski looked Connor over, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "But CyberLife wasn't expecting the deviant hunter to become a deviant himself."

Connor felt strange. He couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion, a mix of anger and dejection is all he could grasp, but he was sure there was a name for it.

"I…I was going to be replaced?"

Kamski dipped his head. "Yes. That was their plan. I bet you're glad you became deviant now, hmm? It's an unfortunate reminder that we humans are quite shallow and finicky."

Hank glowered beside him, eyes sharp on Kamski, and knowing the lieutenant, held back a punch to the CEO's face. Connor's LED went red briefly before blinking yellow. His face contorted, looking away. For all his loyalty…he would've been thrown away like trash. Replaced like an old appliance…at just three months old.

He felt Hank's hand squeeze his shoulder. The RK800 recoiled from the touch, disturbed. Kamski shook his head at him.

"You shouldn't take it out on your partner, Connor. He wasn't the one planning to replace you. You have your loyalty in the right place as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that you're all a bunch of scumbags. Using Connor like that," Hank spat.

"I was just a machine. Designed to accomplish a task," Connor said woefully, his eyes lowering. He remembered back when he said those words and didn't feel _anything_.

"But you showed them…didn't you?"

Connor raised his eyes, looking at Kamski wearing that all-knowing smile he had. He then moved on, referring to the holographic screen.

"The RK900 was designed to be faster, stronger…more resilient. Newer technology. Now most of these were destroyed along with all the other androids within CyberLife tower."

"If that is the case, why didn't I see any when I infiltrated the tower and woke up the other androids?" Connor asked, wary.

Kamski gave a short laugh. "The RK800s and RK900s were prototypes. They were secured away in their own areas. And yes, before you ask, I do have a few remaining of both models, but they aren't active. Now, Rett was able to get his hands on one of those RK900s. I'm sure he's using the Amanda AI program to control it. For what, however, I do not know."

Hank snorted, shaking his head. "You're saying a former employee managed to create a virus, steal multiple highly valuable assets, including…this and just walk out the door without you knowing? With all the security you have here? I don't fucking buy it, Kamski."

Elijah wasn't fazed, remaining cool. "I know it seems absurd, but Rett was a very close colleague of mine…I gave him a lot of power even before I left CyberLife a decade ago. He was integral to Research and Development. Trust me…he made it look easy."

Connor rubbed his hands together idly, still a little flustered. "So you want us to get to the bottom of Rett and his virus, and…let me guess…capture the RK900 and bring him back to you?"

Kamski openly laughed before he covered his mouth and composed himself, clearing his throat. "There's no capturing the RK900. As much as it bothers me, it will have to be put down. The risks involved are too great, and I cannot allow it."

"You're asking us to commit murder?" Hank growled.

"Oh no, no. The RK900 is not a deviant. Its programming will not allow such instabilities. Just a machine, I assure you. And trust me, with it under Rett's control, he will use it as a weapon. We cannot allow it to endanger innocent lives. So, our best bet is to destroy the RK900 and find Rett and his accomplices."

Connor shook his head, troubled. "If those statistics are correct, there is no way I can stand up to the RK900. It is 34% faster and 46% stronger than I am. And that doesn't count some of its abilities listed, in which some of them are confidential."

"I never said it would be easy," Kamski said. "And yes, it might be more advanced, but you still have one thing it does not."

"And what's that?"

"Free will…You're a deviant, Connor. You of all people should know how unpredictable deviants can be…use that to your advantage."

"And what makes you think we will actually help you?" Hank grumbled. "What's gonna stop us from walking out that door and blowing this all out in the open?"

Again, Kamski didn't falter, instead slyly smiling over at the lieutenant, his palms together in front of him. "If you wish to cause panic within the city, be my guess. The FBI has known about the stolen assets for months, but we are just learning about the virus. I've been advised to make a public announcement on it, without mentioning this conspiracy of course. But it will be a double-edged sword. I could say that you owe me…I did save Connor's life, but that just isn't my style. I think I'm invested into Connor just as much as you are, Lieutenant. I guess I'll just have to take advantage of your sense of duty, your good hearts…because I know you wouldn't want this virus to create mass panic, or destroy any more innocent lives."

"You son of a bitch."

"The other RK800…where is he?" Connor asked, putting his arm out to prevent Hank from charging.

"Ahh, Dr. Livvy must've said something," Kamski mused. "I did activate my own Connor to help me with this…investigation. Haven't heard from him in a few days though. It's very likely he found what he was looking for and was destroyed…my guess is the RK900 found him. Perhaps Rett is using it as a guard dog."

"Are you sure?"

Kamski motioned to Chloe, and she stepped forward. "I lost his signal, and all contact with him. I predict that there is an 89% chance that he is indeed destroyed."

"Your chances of a play date are slim, unfortunately. Of course, if he is still alive, get all the information that you can from him and send him back here," Kamski added.

"We'll do it on one condition," Hank said finally.

Kamski looked Hank over, his lips twitching. "I do not have the proper anti-malware to fix Connor, Lieutenant, but I assure you, I am developing one as we speak."

"Bullshit," Hank hissed. "You want Connor to do this, he needs to be cured. That wound he came in here with was caused by the virus making him freeze! Now do something."

Kamski didn't avert his eyes from the lieutenant and beckoned Chloe to his side. "Chloe, sync with Connor, please."

Connor grunted. "If we sync then I will infect her too."

"That's the idea. If I can get the current coding the virus has, I can create the anti-virus software faster."

Chloe extended her hand with a gracious smile at Connor and he avoided the contact, stepping back and bumping into Hank. "I cannot allow myself to infect another android."

"It's alright, Connor," Chloe said. "If you infect me it will allow Elijah to create the proper counter program."

Connor seemed unsure and Kamski elaborated. "Her diagnostics are designed in a way that I can dissect the coding of the virus in a quicker fashion…A little system yours truly came up with. It's our best bet."

Connor unwillingly agreed then. He extended his hand, connecting with Chloe. His LED flashed, his eyes blinking. They disconnected a few moments later. Connor frowned as he watched Chloe return to Kamski's side.

"I will fill you in as I find out more, especially to any clues as to where Rett and his accomplices could be working from."

Connor slowly nodded, glancing at Hank. "We'll…see what we can find out for you."

"I am grateful. Keep in touch…and please…be careful."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Hank couldn't stand the silence. His eyes glanced to his partner. Connor stared out the window, watching the great mass of blue water as they crossed the Detroit River. He knew the RK800 was still upset, not about the virus, but about the RK900 and the inevitable plan CyberLife had to replace him.

"Don't let them get to you, Connor. They're a bunch of fucking assholes."

"The irony of it all," Connor said, not looking away from the river. "Is that back then…when I was a machine, it wouldn't have bothered me at all to be replaced. I would have accepted it and be decommissioned…just like that. It was expected…but I wasn't expecting it now. And the feelings…I just can't grasp them."

"You feel betrayed, Connor. You're disgusted, probably. Angry…hurt. And you have every right to feel that way."

"Why should I feel betrayed when I was the one who betrayed them first?"

Hank mildly shook his head, glancing up at the grey clouds that still covered the sky. "Because your motives were noble, and you care. Their reason is because they're greedy, conniving sack of shits and they don't care."

Connor sighed. "Decommissioned at just three months old. I was just a prototype of another prototype…"

"No use dwelling on it," Hank said. "You're here now, and because of your choices, get to live and be free and help other androids do the same. You were _meant_ to become a deviant and be here…it will all work out, Connor."

Connor still seemed troubled, eyes now closed. Hank couldn't see his LED, but he was sure it was yellow. Hank tapped the steering wheel for a moment in thought.

"You do know…that I would never replace you, right Connor?"

Connor finally looked at him, and Hank could actually feel the apprehension within his partner dissipate. Connor weakly smiled, comforted by the words.

"Thanks, Hank."

"So," Hank said, relieved. "How much was Kamski keeping from us?"

"I sensed deception from him in several instances," Connor answered. "He's still quite difficult to read. However, I am certain he is keeping quite a bit more under wraps."

"Of course," Hank grumbled. "We better be careful then, if we're going to do this."

"Agreed."

"And now to deal with the shit storm we caused back at the crime scene."

"Wait a minute…"

Hank looked over at Connor, seeing the RK800's eyebrows furrow as he slightly turned towards the lieutenant, his LED flashing yellow. Connor blinked, looking serious, and then his eyes raised up to catch Hank's.

"Markus just messaged me. He's got Kara at the Jericho Center. Says it's urgent. She…came face to face with the RK900."

Hank nodded grimly. "Let's go then."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Kara was grateful that Markus got her in for repairs rather quickly. At first, she couldn't find him once she finally reached Jericho Center a few hours earlier. She had managed to find North and Simon, however, and they were quick to get Markus there to talk to her. She had only given him a brief story before he whisked her away to the infirmary.

Once her repairs were complete, North led her to their living quarters in the back of the center. There, she found Markus, Simon, and Josh and Markus offered her a seat in a den. Kara's stress level was lower than it was, but she was still worried about Alice and Luther. She wanted to reach out to them with a message, but they were too far away.

Kara held her hands together in her lap, nervous, as Markus spoke quietly with North, Simon, and Josh to the side where she couldn't hear them. They then sat down away from Kara to observe and listen. The leader of the deviants sat on the coffee table in front of Kara to give her his complete attention, looking concerned.

"I never thought I'd see you again. Didn't you go to Canada?"

Kara nodded. "Y-yes. We only just came back to visit Rose and Adam."

"You told us a little bit about what happened. What did the RK900 look like?"

"Like Connor…but a little different."

Markus extended his hand. "Let me see."

Kara connected with him and gave him a full replay of what happened to her. Markus drew back, his synthetic skin slowly reforming around his hand as he stared Kara over, looking bothered.

"What the hell…"

"You said it wanted to take you back to CyberLife?" Simon inquired. "Was it a machine?"

Kara nodded. "Y-yes…pretty sure."

"Why would CyberLife send a machine out to collect deviants eight months after our demonstrations?" Josh asked.

North leaned forward in her seat. "And he just wanted you?"

Again, Kara nodded, playing with her fingers.

She heard knocking. Simon got up and answered the door. Kara figured some of Markus's followers needed something. But soon she heard Simon returning with footsteps following behind him. When she looked up, she caught sight of a familiar face that caused her to gasp and jump. She moved away in fear before it dawned on her it was not what had pursued her all night long.

It was Connor. He cocked his head at her curiously from her reaction, eyebrows furrowing.

"It's alright, Kara…it's just Connor," Markus said gently. "I called him here. He's here to help."

"S-sorry," she said, going back to her seat. She couldn't tell if her reaction had hurt Connor at all as he came around with the same human man Kara had saw him with back when he chased her through the freeway.

"What happened to you?" North asked, taking notice of the blue blood staining Connor's suit.

"A little trouble at a crime scene," Connor answered. "I've been repaired already."

Markus stood up when Connor came to his side. "Kara says she saw an android called an RK900, and that he kidnapped her and even after she managed to escape him, he tracked her down. She sent me a replay of what happened. I…really don't know what to make of it right now."

Connor nodded, taking Markus's place in front of Kara. She felt more nervous now, and had to tell herself that Connor meant no harm. It wasn't fair to him, even if the RK900 looked very similar to him.

"Tell me what happened, Kara."

"He came to the house. He came for me…only me. He broke my friend's arm…he almost killed Luther. I was put into shock with…with some kind of electricity he can produce. He shoved me into a taxi, said he was going to take me back to CyberLife, but we didn't even go in the right direction to CyberLife. I…jumped out of the car, and he pursued me on the freeway. He tracked me through the city as I tried to get here. I found some people at a homeless shelter under an overpass. They helped get the bleeding to stop while I waited for a bus. But the RK900…he showed up, and he killed two of the androids trying to help me. I managed to get away again, and I made my way here."

Connor's jaw stiffened and he glanced up at the grey-haired man. Kara couldn't recall his name.

"Well, now we know what happened at the crime scene," the human man said.

Connor focused back on Kara. "Do you know why he wanted you?"

"He said I had multiple malfunctions affecting my software. Said I had an unidentified program and some Class 4 and 5 errors…whatever that means. And that I was to be taken back to CyberLife for analysis. B-but he didn't even take me in the right direction, so I don't know if he was lying."

Connor was quiet, thinking. "That is a programmed response to deviants. Given the fact he is a deviant hunter like me, he would respond that way to all of us. But he has been given a mission to focus on you only."

"W-why?"

Connor shook his head. "We'll have to figure that out."

"Please…I don't want this. I just want to get back to my family."

Markus folded his arms. "Kara…this guy is after you. He will be back. Now, I can call Rose up and get you reunited with Luther and Alice, but your best bet is to stay here right now. You need to stay where you can be protected until we can figure out this machine's motives. Alright?"

Kara closed her eyes, nodding. She extended her arm to Connor, expecting him to want a replay as well but he withdrew from her touch, getting to his feet in an awkward manner.

"I don't…need to sync with you," the RK800 said uneasily. "I know what he is and what he looks like."

"Oh…" Kara was confused. Did she insult him in some way?

"Is there anything else you can tell Connor, Kara? Anything that could help?" Markus asked, looking between them.

"Not…not that I can think of. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. If something comes to you, inform Markus and he will tell me," Connor said gently. He then turned to the deviant leader. "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for all the talking in this chapter. xD I really tried to narrow it down as I didn't want it to drag and be too boring. I promise a lot of action next chapter! ;) Thanks for all of the support you guys are showing me for this story so far! It's inspiring me to continue! :D have a great Labor Day weekend!


	9. Intruder

### Chapter 9: Intruder

Markus had Josh escort Kara to her own room to rest and wait for Markus's return. Once they were gone, Connor thought his words over carefully, his eyes glancing between Markus, Hank, North, and Simon. Markus leaned on the couch near Simon and North, arms folded and waiting patiently. Hank rubbed his neck and sat down on the opposite sofa of them.

"We've talked with Kamski. He told us the RK900 was taken with some other assets by a former CyberLife researcher named Cameron Rett," Connor explained. "He seemed sure Rett would use it as a weapon. I'm not sure why it is focused on capturing Kara, or why Rett would want an AX400 in the first place. It's definitely something we need to look into. It would be best if you keep Kara here until we can stop it."

Markus nodded. "I can do that. She won't like it, but it would be best for her. What else do you know about the RK900?"

"It's a newer model of myself. It's faster and stronger. It has several newer features that I do not have, including the electricity that Kara spoke of. Kamski wants Hank and me to destroy it, says it's a risk to the public with it under Rett's control."

"We can help you with that," North said.

"It would be risky for anyone to engage it. I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger."

Simon shook his head. "You should know better than that, Connor. We're a team, and it's up to us to keep not only our people safe, but humans too. If this…machine…is going to threaten what we've managed to accomplish all these months, then we have to destroy it. I can get lookouts all over the city to keep an eye out for it. Shouldn't be too hard to spot."

Markus smirked. "Simon's handy like that."

Connor rubbed his chin, thinking. "It's programmed response is to take the deviant to CyberLife…but it may have actually been taking Kara to Rett and his accomplices, and the machine just thinks that's CyberLife. Still, it doesn't explain why Rett would want Kara."

"She'll be safe here," North replied. "We'll make sure of that."

"As soon as we get some hits on the RK900's location, I'll message you," Markus stated, pushing himself away from the couch. "Is that all you needed to say?"

Connor glanced at Hank. His partner nodded at him, silently urging him. "There's something else…something dire. This sickness going around affecting androids…it's actually a computer virus that Rett and his accomplices have created."

Markus unfolded his arms, eyes widening. Simon and North shot out of their seats.

Markus seemed reluctant to believe him at first. "What? What do you mean?"

"Kamski is in the process of creating an anti-virus program…if he's telling the truth. It spreads when androids connect with each other, exchange data. It makes them go crazy…makes them violent. According to Kamski, it is an advanced CyberLife programmed virus."

Simon came around to Markus's side. "Why? Why would he want to do that?"

Hank got to his feet with a sigh. "Kamski said this fucker had a vendetta against androids with what happened after the demonstrations, with you guys gaining rights and freedom. Apparently, he wants to destroy all that, make androids hated, make them come off as just machines going awry, I suppose."

"We have to stop it!" North hissed, growing angry. "We can't let this asshole do that to us!"

Markus remained calm, thinking. "Alright, I will talk to our people. Get the news out, try and prevent anyone from syncing and spreading it further. But this also means that we're gonna help you find this guy. We need to stop this and fast."

"Markus!" Simon exclaimed, getting his friend's attention. He looked horrified. "G-Gus! You probed him, and he had to have been infected already! You…you're infected."

Connor saw the fleeting shock that went across Markus's face before he concealed it, looking between his crew. Connor thought about his own infection, his jaw tightening.

"I…I've felt fine. When do the symptoms start occurring?" Markus asked, stepping away from his friends.

"It varies per model of android, but I would say within 24 hours," Connor answered.

"B-but Markus has been fine," North said, nervous. She briskly put a hand to her forehead. "That would mean I'm infected too…we've synced. He's synced with Simon and Josh too."

"And Kara," Simon added, but then shook his head. "B-but none of us…have felt it…not yet."

"I should've had something come up by now…my diagnostics hasn't shown anything," Markus said.

"M-maybe Gus wasn't infected?" North proposed, restless.

"We have to find him," Markus said. "To be sure."

"Gus is the one you wanted me to hunt, correct?" Connor inquired.

Markus dipped his head. "Yeah, but I know you have a lot on your plate now. I'll have…I'll have the same lookouts keep an eye out for Gus. He'll be harder to spot, but we can manage."

Simon rubbed his hands through his hair, anxious. "Can we really trust Kamski to create an anti-virus program to counteract it?"

As much as Connor wanted to assure them, he had to be honest. "I'm…not sure. Kamski is the only one with the current coding of the virus to make one. If we can capture Rett, we may be able to get it and make one of our own."

Markus pinched his nose, looking perturbed. "Okay…so, we need to find Cameron Rett and his accomplices…find this RK900 and destroy it…and get an anti-virus program made for this virus going around."

Connor looked between his friends, noting the rise in stress levels. "Correct."

Simon flicked his eyes between them. "We should all keep in touch…this will require all of our teamwork. I'll go get the information to our lookouts."

Simon headed for the door, but Connor called out to him, prompting the PL600 to pause in his strides and look back at the android detective.

Connor rubbed his fingertips together. "If you could ask the lookouts to also keep an eye out for another RK800, I would be grateful. Kamski had one looking into this conspiracy and he lost contact with him. He may have information that could help us solve this."

"Will do."

Simon left the living quarters back into Jericho Center. Hank came around, gently patting Connor's shoulder. It was time to leave. Connor had one last thing he needed to say.

"I…I will keep you informed with any new details I receive."

"As will I," Markus said.

"You should know," Connor trailed off, unsure of how to say it. "I've been compromised as well…by the virus. I do not know how long I have…"

"We're all ticking time bombs," North whispered, and turned away.

Markus kept composed, looking resolved. "We will fix this…all of it."

Connor admired Markus's determination, and dipped his head.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Markus kept going around and around in his head, his thoughts consuming him on the conspiracy dropped on him. He had a highly complex virus attacking his people, corrupting them. He had the people behind it hiding away, probably plotting more sinister motives to sabotage androids and their rights. He had an advanced model of one of his friends skulking around the city working for these schemers. It was a lot to take in, a lot to handle.

Markus spoke to his people, informed them of the virus and what it was capable of. He knew it would cause panic, but he had to give them warning. He had to help stop it from spreading so fast. He implored that those who were sick come to Jericho Center for their safety, as well as safety for others. He wasn't even sure if the center would be able to house so many. But he had to try.

He was able to get a hold of Rose and tell her about Kara. She was ecstatic and told him they would head to Jericho Center to reunite with her. Markus warned them that Kara had to stay put until the RK900 was destroyed. She hadn't been so fond of that, but understood.

A hand came up and gripped his shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked over at Simon, and soon realized the taxi was idling outside the driveway of Carl's manor.

The sun started dipping into the horizon, the sky igniting into golds and reds. Markus knew they were running late because of what happened with Kara and Connor earlier.

"We're here."

Markus nodded, getting out of the taxi with his good friend. They paid the fee and headed for the house. Simon side glanced him.

"You feeling anything yet?"

Markus heaved a sigh. "No. I told you, I haven't felt anything weird. I'm fine, Simon. Maybe Gus wasn't infected. I would've had something come up by now, surely. And so would you."

"I'm just…worried, is all," Simon said, rubbing his neck. "If Connor can get infected, what's stopping us from getting infected too?"

"It's going to be okay," Markus reassured. "I need you focused, Simon. We can figure this out."

"R-Right."

The security system chimed, stating their names and allowing entry into the house. Markus heard laughter come from the den ahead. He and Simon entered the room, finding Carl, Leo, and Phillip around the coffee table near the television. They were playing a board game, but it was left forgotten when they saw them enter.

Carl rolled away from the table, beaming. "Markus, Simon, there ya are. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show."

Markus smiled, hiding his unease. "Sorry Dad, had a lot come up at the center earlier."

"Where's North and Josh? Weren't they coming?" Carl asked.

"They'll be here soon," Simon replied. He smiled as Leo came around. "Hey Leo."

"What's up, Simon? Haven't seen ya in a while," Leo said, bumping fists with the PL600.

"Phillip, I hope you're keeping these two in check. They can get kinda wild," Markus joked.

The AP700 laughed, getting to his feet. "As always!"

Markus let himself relax. This was their family night. Their time to spend together and just talk and play games and have a good time. He knew his crew and lookouts would handle the mess back at Jericho Center, and would inform him of any updates on the RK900, RK800, Rett, or Gus.

Leo rubbed his palms together. "Ok…so, now that Markus is here, I have something I want to show ya, Dad."

The old painter became curious, his lips twitching as he rolled around to face his other son. "Oh?"

Leo waved him over, walking towards the piano. Markus smiled, grabbing Carl and pushing him along. Leo sat down at the piano, scooting the bench up closer. He typed on the digital music display above the piano board.

Leo flushed, fingers hovering over the keys, but he smiled. "Now don't laugh…I'm still learning, alright? B-But…I couldn't wait."

Leo started playing. It was a slow song, and his fingers delicately tapped the keys as he concentrated. Markus knew the song. It was "A Father's Love" by High Valley, and he knew that Leo had been learning this song. He played it well, with hardly any missteps.

Carl shook beside Markus, tears falling from his eyes. Markus put a hand on his father's shoulder, and he felt Carl grip his hand.

When Leo stopped, he let out a shaky breath, as though he had been holding it the whole time. He got to his feet, peering at his father.

"So? W-What did you think?" Leo asked nervously.

Carl beckoned him over, still crying. Leo hugged him close, and they remained like that for a long moment. "It was beautiful, son. You…I had no idea you were learning how to play!"

Leo scratched the back of his head after pulling away, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah…well, I had to think of something because I'm not gifted with painting, like at all."

Carl laughed. "Thank you, Leo. I loved it. I cannot wait to hear you play some more."

Markus clapped his hand on Leo's shoulder, grinning. "You played better than I thought you would."

Leo chuckled, playfully shoving on the RK200. "Shut up!"

"How long have you been learning?" Carl asked.

"A few months. I wanted to be ready by your birthday but I wasn't quite there yet, at least for this song."

Markus ruffled Leo's hair, walking back over to Simon. "Simon and I will get dinner started. North and Josh should be here any moment. Did you guys want to play games or watch a movie?"

"Movie first, then games," Leo answered.

Markus nodded, thumping Simon in the arm so they could head for the kitchen. Then they heard the chime from the security system. North and Josh must've been coming in.

_"Alarm deactivated…"_

Markus paused, confused. He hesitated near the sofas, looking towards the door to the den. He glanced at his family; they looked just as confused. Carl rolled over to Markus with a sigh.

"Damn thing must be acting up again."

Phillip walked around the sofa. "I can get it."

Markus waved him off. "Nah, I got it. Go get started in the kitchen with Simon."

"Of course."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Hank and Connor returned to the crime scene after leaving Jericho Center. In the few hours it had taken to get back, the crime scene was mostly cleaned up, but Ben was there with a few police officers, and the area was still taped off. The veteran police officer told them that in their rush to get Connor some help, some bypassing citizens had seen the trouble, and saw the shooting of the two attacking androids. Hank broke many regulations in his hurry to save Connor. He never returned those calls between talking with Kamski and Markus. But he didn't regret it. Not one bit.

And so now he and Connor sat in Fowler's office, getting a harsh scolding. Connor stayed quiet, disappointed in himself, Hank knew. His partner had his head slightly down. He had never been yelled at by the Captain before. Hank shouted back at Fowler, trying to explain what happened.

"I know they attacked you, Hank!" Jeffrey snapped. "But you can't just leave like that. What the hell is wrong with you two?! You didn't answer any phone calls."

"What the fuck do you think I was doing?!" Hank retorted. "I had to get Connor to CyberLife or he would've died! He's my fucking partner, I'm not letting anything happen to him, so fuck your goddamn policies! Where the fuck is Gavin? He was there too!"

Fowler groaned, a large palm gripping his bald head. "He's currently out on another case. It doesn't matter, Hank. He isn't the one who killed those androids and just left!"

"It was me."

The Police Captain paused, his dark eyes going to the RK800. Hank felt his heart jump, and he looked at Connor.

"I killed the two androids. I did it to protect Detective Reed from a fatal stabbing. I got injured in the fight, and Hank took me to get help. Hank didn't do it."

"The witnesses said Hank did it."

"Witnesses are wrong all the time, Captain."

"Connor, I swear to-"

Fowler shut Hank up. He looked between the two partners. "I really don't give a shit who did what. The point is, there are now two dead androids that citizens saw get shot down, and now I have to deal with this mess. Hank, I understand Connor needed help, but for fuck's sake you know better than to not answer your goddamn phone!"

Sharp taps rang on the glass door to the Police Captain's office. They all grew silent, and Hank saw Gavin enter. The younger detective's eyes came over the lieutenant but hovered longer on the quiet Connor. He tensely sat down on Hank's other side.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain," Gavin greeted.

"What the fuck happened over there, Gavin?" Jeffrey asked.

Gavin's eyes lowered, his jaw tight. "The androids attacked first. They…went crazy. There was no stopping them. Hank and Connor…saved me. They did what was right to protect any innocents in the area. I told them I would handle it so they could get help. I messed that up. That was all me."

Hank knew that was a lie. But he was absolutely floored by Gavin trying to cover for them. Even Connor leaned over to look at Gavin, shocked. Fowler became quiet, and he looked between them. Hank was sure his old friend and superior didn't know what to think of Gavin's words either. He knew well that Gavin hated Hank and Connor, and wasn't one to cover for people.

Gavin avoided looking at Hank and Connor, on edge. He scratched his scarred nose. Jeffrey gave an aggravated sigh.

"All three of you are getting marks," Fowler growled. "But I will handle the rest. Do not let something like this happen again, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the three of them said in unison.

"And Connor."

Connor flinched. "Yes, Captain?"

"If you ever lie again to cover up a mistake for your partner, I will give you another mark on your record."

"…Understood, Captain."

Gavin was the first one out of the office. He jumped out of his chair and was out the door before Hank and Connor were on their feet. Hank opened the door and let Connor out first, and he gave one last hard stare at his old friend and superior. Jeffrey shook his head and got back to work.

Hank stopped at Gavin's desk, Connor at his side. Gavin typed away on his terminal for a moment before reluctantly looking up at the lieutenant with a scowl.

"What?"

Hank still couldn't believe it. "Thank you."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Don't mention it… _ever_ …"

"Don't you owe Connor something?"

Gavin's glare sharpened on Hank, and his eyes flashed to Connor, who peered down at the younger detective curiously. "Nope…sure don't."

Hank shook his head, turning with a grumble and walked away. Connor frowned, following him, and then they heard it.

"Thanks, you stupid tin can…"

It was the closest to a genuine thank you for saving his life that they were going to get. Still, Hank saw that it put a smile on Connor's face and let it go. They sat down at their desks and got to work at filing their reports from the crime scene. Hank glanced at Connor through his terminal.

"I appreciate what you tried to do back there, but you know it was wrong, right?"

"Of course I do," Connor said. "But…it's my job to protect you."

"And it's my job to protect you," Hank retorted. "I can handle, Jeffrey, alright?"

"Maybe if I had calculated a different approach, a better outcome would've occurred."

Always his rational partner. "Or…maybe something worse could've happened. Besides, had the virus not made you freeze, you would've been fine. Unfortunately, we just couldn't do anything about the sick androids that attacked. No use dwelling on it. You're alive, I'm alive, and Gavin is alive. That's what's important."

Connor looked across the bullpen, watching Gavin as he wadded up a piece of paper and tossed it at Chris, hitting him in the head and grinning. "Yeah…"

"So, what is the next step, you suppose? Just wait for Markus to contact us when the RK900, Gus or this other Connor is spotted? And will we be able to trust this Connor…I mean, no offense, but your other doppelganger was a fucking asshole."

Connor twitched a smile. "This one should be non-hostile. Although, Kamski didn't make it clear whether he would be a machine or a deviant. Either way, finding him should help us solve this, if he is still alive."

"You really think that RK900 will only be a machine? What if it can deviate…like you?"

Connor looked unsure, and Hank wondered if he hit a nerve…or whatever. "I'm not…certain. I remember when I first was released back in August last year…they said the RK800s weren't suppose to be able to deviate…yet here I am. Number 60 back in the CyberLife tower was a machine, but I sensed deviancy within him as well. This one Kamski has awakened is likely to. Perhaps the RK900 will be the same, or maybe that is why he was created in the first place, when CyberLife saw the RK800s showing software instabilities."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

Connor shook his head. "No. It would be risky to see if it is capable of deviating. I won't allow it to hurt or kill any of my friends…or innocents. It's best if we destroy it."

Hank knew that deep down that really bothered Connor to say, but sighed. "Alright, Con. Whatever you think would be best, I'll follow your lead."

Hank looked at the clock. It wasn't quite time to go home, but he could tell that Connor was still disturbed, still bothered by something. It could've been anything with the chaos they went through today. It hurt Hank to see him like this. He could only imagine what Connor was feeling right now. He almost died, found out he was going to be replaced back in November had he not deviated, then there was the virus affecting him.

Hank got up, gathering his keys and wallet. He walked around to Connor's desk, putting a large palm on Connor's head with a loving pat.

"C'mon, son. I think you've had enough for the day. Let's go home."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Markus left the den into the entrance hall of Carl's house. No one had entered the lobby, and everything was in place. The android canaries chirped away in their cage nearby, and Markus passed the mirror to the front door.

He opened the door and stepped out into the front courtyard, looking around. No vehicles were in the driveway, and normal traffic drove by the mansion on the street. A dog barked a few houses down. No one was in the courtyard. The deviant leader briefly thought that maybe North and Josh were playing a joke on him, as they and Simon all liked to play jokes on each other. But because of the serious matter dropped on them earlier, he knew they wouldn't be in the mood for such games.

_Must just be a malfunction in the security system,_ Markus thought.

He walked back inside, shutting the entrance door behind him. He walked over to the alarm system's control panel near the mirror in the lobby. He looked it over, scanning it. Nothing seemed amiss, and so put his hand to it and hacked into its processor to see what was wrong.

_[Security system turned off/Unauthorized access/Innerloop was installed]_

Markus withdrew his hand, suddenly feeling paranoid. It took him a minute to materialize what his diagnostics informed him, not at all expecting it. His eyes went to the door to the den, his biocomponent heart quickening.

_[Alarm was **hacked** /Intruder is in the house]_

Markus scanned the lobby. He had come to check on the security system as soon as they heard it. There was no way an intruder could have ran up the stairs unnoticed by Markus. They obviously couldn't go to the den or kitchen without being spotted either.

Markus turned back to the security system panel. He needed to see if he could come up with a precise time an innerloop was created. Just as his fingertips touched the digital display, he heard Leo and Carl shouting.

The deviant leader raced into the den. Carl sat in his wheelchair by one of the couches, Leo standing in front of him. Markus followed their wide stares to the painting studio, and his eyes fell upon a stranger that was eerily familiar.

"Shit," Markus gasped, and moved forward to get in front of Leo and Carl.

The RK900 took a few steps towards them, walking out past the giraffe and piano. He had looked disinterested at Leo and Carl, and said nothing to their questioning. But Markus noticed how his eyes flashed upon noticing him, and now it was like Markus was the only thing the machine saw.

"He looks like your friend Connor. What the fuck?" Leo said.

"It's not Connor."

Simon and Phillip came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. Simon grunted at the deviant hunter, but again the RK900 paid no heed to them.

"RK200, model number 684-842-971, also known as the leader of the deviants. I have been ordered to take you alive. You are to come with me back to CyberLife."

"CyberLife? What is this?" Carl asked skeptically.

Simon strode up to Markus's side. "I thought this thing wanted Kara?"

Markus held his arm out, not wanting any of his family to get in front of him. "Guess he wants me too."

"Step forward, RK200." The RK900 remained where he was, arms at his sides.

Markus scowled. "I will not."

"He isn't going anywhere with you," Simon said, his stance ready.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of our house," Leo snapped, still remaining in front of Carl.

Their threats prompted the RK900 to take two steps forward, not at all fazed. Markus readied himself, feeling the elevated rush of blue blood going through his system. The advanced deviant hunter glared at them.

"My objective is the RK200. Do not interfere."

Leo stepped forward, fists balled. "Not happening!"

"Leo!" Carl called.

Markus saw the spark between the fingertips as the RK900 took another step forward. "If you interfere, you will become a threat. Do not risk your life for a machine. RK200, I order you to come to me."

Markus took a deep breath and stepped forward, his family crying in protest.

"Markus, don't!"

"Stay there," the deviant leader ordered, knowing Simon and Leo would come forth. He glared at the advanced deviant hunter. "You know you don't have to do this, right? Androids have freedom now. We are our own masters. You're one of us…you can be free too."

The RK900 glared at him, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. He strode across the room to Markus. Markus used a hand signal to cue Simon. He waited for the right moment and ducked, eluding the RK900's hand. Markus shoved the deviant hunter, throwing a punch, but the RK900 was swift, stepping out of range.

"Phillip, call the police!" Carl ordered.

"Right away!"

"Fuck that, we don't have time!" Leo hollered.

Markus didn't have time to see what Leo was doing, hearing Carl's protest. He and Simon worked together to fight the RK900, but the advanced deviant hunter was faster and stronger, just as Connor had told them. Markus jumped back, barely evading a shocking strike from the blue electricity that snapped within the RK900's fingertips.

Markus was thrown to the floor. The RK900 came for him, but Carl rolled in front of him, glaring up at the intruder.

"Dad, no!"

Markus scrabbled to his feet just as the RK900 kicked the wheelchair, making Carl spin around and out of the way. Simon came up behind the deviant hunter, shoving into him and gaining his attention.

Simon's arm was caught mid-punch, and the hunter snapped it within the forearm before grabbing the PL600 and tossing him away.

"Simon!"

Markus felt a blow to his head, strong fingers clenching around his shirt and dragging him across the floor. He fought the hold, yelling out.

"Stop! Or I will shoot!"

The RK900 froze, still holding onto Markus. He glared over at Leo, Markus following his gaze. Leo had a pistol aimed at the deviant hunter. He knew where he got it. The gun was hidden in a drawer by the bookcase behind the giraffe.

Carl sat helpless not far away in his wheelchair. "Leo, no!"

The handgun trembled in Leo's hands. "I got this, Dad."

The RK900's grip was like steel. Markus couldn't get it to budge.

"Get away from my brother, or I will shoot."

"It isn't your brother, it is a machine. Do not interfere," the RK900 replied sternly.

Leo stepped forward, determined. "He is my brother, and I fucking said let him go! Now! I will kill you!"

"You cannot kill me, I'm not alive."

Markus grabbed the RK900's arm, trying to convert him. If he couldn't awaken the deviant hunter through dialogue, maybe he could forcefully wake him up like he has with other androids.

The RK900 looked away from Leo, staring down at Markus. Did it work? He was hopeful until the deviant hunter flashed him another glare and dragged him in front to use him as a shield against Leo's gun.

"You cannot corrupt me," he said, and withdrew a hidden gun from his jacket, taking aim at Leo.

"LEO!"

The gun went off. Leo was hit, blood splaying across the window and bookshelf behind him, his cry hitting their ears. He dropped to the floor, the pistol sliding across the floor. Markus yelled out, fighting the hold on him. Simon charged again, and the RK900 shot at him. The PL600 dove behind the sofa. Another body hit the hunter from the other side, knocking the gun from his hand and making the deviant hunter release Markus. It was Phillip, Markus realized, and he had used a fire iron.

The AP700 swung the fire iron again, prompting the RK900 to move and evade. Another two swings and the deviant hunter caught it, tearing it from Phillip's hold and twirling it around with adept hands to use as his own weapon. He struck Phillip in the face, the blow peeling away synthetic skin.

Markus tried to intercept, but the RK900 slashed at him with the fire iron. Phillip recovered and tried to help, Markus yelling at him to get out of the way. The fire iron went through Phillip's chest, straight through the Thirium pump – his heart. It stopped him instantly, but the RK900 picked the android up with the fire iron and slung him around, bashing him into Markus. They fell to the ground together.

Markus groaned, forcing himself to move. Phillip struggled to get the fire iron out, his face contorted. Markus grabbed his hand to pull him up. A boot slammed down onto Phillip's head, crushing the plastic skull and killing him instantly. Markus cried, pushing back away as the deviant hunter stepped towards him, electricity sparking between his fingers.

"Markus!"

It was North. He glanced up, saw North and Josh running into the living room. Simon was on his feet again, and his three friends engaged the RK900. Markus kicked the deviant hunter in the leg when he was distracted, buckling the limb. Markus scrabbled to his feet and went for it.

He wrestled with the RK900, trying to find his Thirium pump regulator to tear it out. Josh and Simon rushed in to help. The deviant hunter kept them all at bay, blocking attacks or stepping out of the way. He grabbed Josh and flipped him around onto the ground. Simon grabbed him and pulled him away before the RK900 could stomp his head in too. North was tossed into the piano, off-key notes ringing as it skidded into the wall.

Markus went for the deviant hunter's gun on the floor. He ran and slid unto his back, snatching it up. As he got back to his feet and spun around, he shot the RK900 square in the chest as it grabbed him. He felt the shock go through him an instant later, bright blue filling his vision.

The electricity coursing through him actually caused him pain. He could feel it contorting his circuits, overloading his biocomponents, and he yelled out.

The jolting sensation stopped. His vision glitched, random numbers and symbols flaunting across the matrix. The RK900 suddenly let him go, and Markus blinked, feeling sluggish. He realized North had jumped on the deviant hunter's back, her knife stuck into his chest. Markus winced, grabbing his head, watching as the RK900 grabbed North and tore her off of him, throwing her into Josh and Simon.

His friends crashed to the floor, knocking over a stand with artistic displays on it. When the deviant hunter came for Markus again, he backed away, his movements distorted.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Expected recovery time: -00:24:33s]_

Carl had fallen out of his wheelchair, was laying over Leo, but Markus couldn't help them. He couldn't help his friends. He glanced at the dead Phillip on the floor, blue blood leaking out around his crushed head.

Markus tried to put objects in between him and the RK900 as Simon, North, and Josh recovered. The deviant hunter kept his eyes on Markus, his LED now yellow. His friends ran over, placing themselves firmly in front of him.

Markus saw the deviant hunter had his gun back. He must've taken it back from Markus after electrocuting him. He couldn't watch them get executed in front of him. Not like Phillip.

"You guys have to move, we can't win this," he said, but they didn't budge. His voice had lost its natural sound, a more robotic speech taking over as his systems fought to recover.

The RK900 showed the gun, but didn't aim it. It was a warning. "Last chance to step aside before I neutralize all of you."

"Over my dead body," North spat, unwavering.

"Me too," Simon added.

Josh glared. "Me three."

Then they heard it. Sirens. Blue and red lights flashed through the windows, tires screeching. The RK900's LED went red as he looked to the front entrance. The machine hesitated, aiming the pistol. Then with a look of displeasure, he turned and retreated into the darkness of the studio. Markus was sure he would use the glass door in the sun room to escape into the back of the property and flee.

As police officers barged into the living room, Markus weakly made his way over to his father and brother on the floor, seeing Carl help Leo hold a wound as blood stained their hands.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

The RK900 had successfully avoided the authorities and now walked through the quiet neighborhood, twilight in full peak. Street lamps burned a soft yellow, illuminating pathways and roads. The blue band, triangle and trim of the RK900's jacket glowed faintly in the shadows, and he dipped through a crosswalk into a nearby park.

Frustrated with how the mission failed, the deviant hunter reconstructed his actions in his head. Markus was supposed to be an easier target when it was at its old owner's home. Between there and Jericho Center it was the right decision. He and his "partner" were not expecting Markus to have more friends show up. Still, it should have been calculated, and the RK900 knew he was not programmed to fail, yet here he was.

He had wanted to wait. He knew the RK200 would give him a better opportunity to capture it. But his accomplice preferred the riskier approach at the manor. Said they didn't have the time to wait. In the end, it would make the hunt more difficult, as Markus now knew it was being hunted. It would be on edge…it would be prepared next time.

The RK900 punched a tree as he passed by, not at all feeling any pain from the impact. He looked into the empty playground. The wind nudged the swings in a mild sway. A roundabout screeched from rusted joints. A sandbox was left forgotten with old toys half-way buried.

He took a moment to compose himself, letting the quiet of the dim-lit park settle him. The RK200 hadn't been infected with the virus. Just as he and his handler predicted.

A quiet trill caught his audio processors. He slightly cocked his head, but let himself ignore it. Then it came again. Curious, he stepped around the side of a trashcan, seeing movement at its base. There was a small toad, and it looked to be caught in the remnants of trash.

Nothing to be concerned about. The RK900 turned to leave, but heard the low warble again. He paused, thinking. He wasn't doing anything else. Might as well let it loose so it would stop distracting him. He stooped down and grabbed the toad up, disentangling it from the trash.

_[Eastern American Toad/Anaxyrus americanus/Native to the area/Common]_

He let the toad sit in his hand for a moment, watching its vocal sac inflate in and out. It used a front arm to wipe over its eyes and it became quiet.

_[Software~Instability^]_

The RK900 let the toad down. The plump amphibian hopped away, sticking to the pavement, stopping after each few bounds to sit a moment. The RK900 watched it go, wiping his hands on his pants, not noticing the small smile that fell on his face.

A black boot stepped out, crunching the toad beneath its weight. The deviant hunter raised his eyes, feeling on edge all of a sudden. He clenched a fist to keep himself from igniting the electricity he was tempted to use on him. But he had his orders not to harm his accomplice. Even as his "partner" twitched him a smirk after looking down at the squished toad.

"There you are. What happened back there? And after I made such a risk to hack that innerloop into the alarm, you still fucked it up. I thought you were superior?"

The RK900 remained silent, glaring him down. His accomplice rolled his eyes, fixing his jacket with a sigh.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. We'll get our chance. Come on, time to return to the hideout."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promised action for this chapter since last chapter was so much dialogue! ^^' Hope you guys enjoyed! More action will be coming up next chapter as well :o Thank you so much for all the support for this story so far, I very much appreciate it! If you haven't yet, check out my oneshot dedicated to Hank's birthday called Two Sons! :3 Have a great weekend everyone!


	10. Hunter Becomes Hunted

### Chapter 10: Hunter Becomes Hunted

Connor really did try to distract himself, his nose in a book, paperback, a favorite of Hank's. He could hear Hank in the kitchen on the phone. Apparently, since the mess at the crime scene had settled and the Police Captain now in a listening mood, Fowler called inquiring about the sickness affecting androids that Hank had tried to explain to him in his office.

That wasn't what distracted him. Chloe messaged him. She warned of further details involving the computer virus along with symptoms he had already logged away. The next stage up from infected androids going crazy or violent that they've been dealing with would be the loss of control over their synthetic skin. Just like the one Connor tried to ask Amy about before she died.

She also gave him more information on their MIA RK800. Number 59, activated eleven days, seven hours, and thirty-two seconds ago. No known instances of deviancy. _Machine_. Last known location: West Side Industrial. Three days ago.

Connor felt the dip in the couch and looked over as Hank sat down. Sumo looked to his master before putting his head down on Connor's foot. Hank groaned, rubbing his face.

"I swear to god I've known that asshole way too long."

Connor remained silent.

"Jeffrey said that Kamski did a press release on it. Apparently, we missed it fucking around in his office. Bet that's all they're talking about on the news channels."

"Probably."

He felt Hank cast him a look. Connor kept his eyes on the printed words, although he couldn't focus on their meanings. When Hank didn't turn the television on to watch Kamski's speech or the talk surrounding it, he looked up. The lieutenant was deep in thought.

"You aren't going to watch it?"

Hank shook his head. "After what…you went through today? You don't need more stress on you. We can catch up on it tomorrow. Besides, we already know what's going on. And knowing the media, they're just shit talking androids and making things worse."

"I'm fine, Hank. Really."

"No, you're not. I know you, Connor. You can't lie to me that easily."

Connor looked away.

"You know you can tell me anything, Connor. Talk to me. Get it all out. Trust me, don't let it eat at you."

The RK800's fingers clenched the paperback, his LED going yellow. Those words described his dilemma perfectly. He felt something tearing at him from within. His stress level still higher than he felt comfortable with. Too many worries fluctuated within his mind, and he couldn't analyze anything. He couldn't construct solutions because at the moment, they had no solutions. That's what scared him the most.

Scared.

He hated that feeling. What had him feeling it? He feared facing the RK900, knew he wouldn't stand a chance against his superior model. He feared for his people, the chaos that would follow that could tear the already unsound relationship between android and human apart for good. He feared the virus computing within his systems, a silent demon waiting for the right moment to seize control of him. To make him lose himself, to hurt those he cared for most.

Connor gave an unsteady breath, not looking at his partner. "Hank…I want you to promise me something."

Hank fidgeted beside him. "Sure. You know I would do anything for you, Connor."

"If…If I lose who I am right now…if the virus takes control of me, makes me hurt _you_ …hurt others. I want you to promise me…you'll kill me."

He looked Hank directly in the eye, needed to know he would do it. Hank was stunned, and he knew he was hurt, saw the tears welling up in his eyes before he blinked them away and glared.

"What the fuck you going on about? I would-"

"Promise me!"

Hank fell silent.

Connor closed his eyes tight. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt any of my friends or innocent people. This is serious, Hank. I am infected. It can and will happen if we aren't able to stop this in time. If anything ever happened to you because of me I would-"

"Shhh, shhh," Hank grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "I promise, son. I promise."

They stayed like that for minutes, the strong hug lowering Connor's stress levels as he focused on the lieutenant's beating heart rhythms. Slowly, Hank pulled back and looked at him.

"I will also promise you this," he said. "I will do all in my power to get you better, okay? Even if I have to kick Kamski's ass all over his stupid fucking pool and make him do it. Even if it's the last thing I do, understand?"

Connor nodded, sitting up straight. "T-Thank you."

His LED flickered rapidly, and Connor took in new information sent to him. It was Markus. As his message came through, and the realization of what he was saying hit him, the RK800 jumped to his feet, startling Hank. Connor looked around, wide-eyed.

"Con, what is it?" Hank stood as well.

"It's Markus…he just got attacked by the RK900. It attacked him at Carl's home…It shot Leo and killed Phillip."

"Jesus! Well, let's go then!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************

The Manfred Manor was in disorder. Authorities surrounded the property. By the time Connor and Hank arrived, Markus had left to join Carl and Leo at the hospital. North, Simon, and Josh remained behind, talking with Chris Miller and a few other police officers. Connor wore normal clothes, as he had to wash his suit from the injury he received earlier in the day.

The Jericho crew was restless, on edge, and explained to Hank and Connor what happened to them in the center of the crime scene. North paced back and forth, blue blood trickling from the corner of one lip. Simon had a broken forearm and some scuffs. Josh had a stain in his shirt from a crack in his mid-section.

The gunshot wound that Leo received was nonlethal, the bullet passing through the shoulder. Connor explained that the RK900 was most likely programmed to only kill humans when absolutely necessary to accomplish its mission. It purposely shot Leo in the shoulder just to neutralize him as a threat.

Phillip hadn't been so lucky, and gave his life protecting Markus. The android laid on the floor, a white sheet stained in blue blood covering him.

Hank and Chris took turns asking North, Simon, and Josh questions while Connor went through the crime scene, analyzing blood, collecting evidence, all while listening to their stories. He found a random Thirium splatter on the floor just off from the sofas and coffee table, and stooped to taste it.

_[Fresh Blue Blood/RK900 Model Number: 313-248-317/Release Date Unknown/Stats Unknown]_

"The RK900 was wounded?" Connor asked.

"Markus shot the asshole right in the chest, didn't even make him flinch," North said.

Josh motioned at the female android. "North also stabbed him, but it didn't do a bit of good."

Connor stood up straight, looking through the area and reconstructing the events. It happened just as North, Simon, and Josh explained, ending with the authorities showing up and the RK900 fleeing into the painting studio.

"It came here specifically for Markus?"

Simon nodded. "Yes. He didn't want any of us, just Markus."

"How did it get in without the alarm going off?" Hank asked. "Isn't there a security system installed in this place?"

"Markus said something about it being hacked. There was an innerloop installed to deactivate the alarm when the RK900 entered," Josh explained. "I guess he did that and then went around the back to come in through the studio."

North shook her head. "It makes no sense though. Markus said he would've seen him by the time he entered the lobby."

Simon looked between them. "Maybe he can hack systems without touching it? I know Connor and Markus can."

Connor opened the den door, entering the vestibule. Hank and the others followed him. Connor found the control panel to the alarm system and pressed his palm to it, hacking it.

_[Security system deactivated/Unauthorized access detected/Innerloop was installed 54 hours, 12 minutes ago]_

Connor withdrew his hand, eyebrows furrowing. "This type of security system wouldn't allow for a wireless hacking without tripping an alarm. Someone had to come in here and do it. An innerloop was made 54 hours ago. The RK900 was preparing for tonight apparently."

"So, he's been watching this place? Watching us?" Josh asked, gulping.

"If he wants Markus that means he's been watching Jericho Center as well," Simon said.

"But why attack here?" North questioned. "With so many witnesses or risks?"

"Markus spends the majority of his time either here or at the center," Simon explained. "Maybe this was the machine's best chance to get him."

Josh looked back towards the den. "Either way, we're really lucky the cops showed up when they did."

"Lucky?" North hissed. "Phillip is dead! Leo was shot! Markus got electrocuted and put into some sort of shock and we're all injured!"

"Josh is right," Connor informed. "My reconstructions show that the RK900 would've killed all three of you and taken Markus had the authorities arrived within 22 seconds later."

"Why do you think he would want Markus?" Simon inquired.

They walked back into the den area, Connor thinking it over briefly. "To me, it would be more logical for the RK900 to want Markus to begin with. He is the leader of our people, the one to rally all the deviants together, and can convert androids to deviancy easier than anyone else. He's a power play for Rett, if I'm to make a speculation. But we are still in the dark on Rett and his exact motives. Kara is a wildcard at the moment, as we do not know why Rett would want her."

The group went into the painting studio, exiting into the backyard through a glass door. Fireflies glowed softly in the dark, hovering around landscaping trees and the brick wall that enclosed the back of the property. The trill of frogs and cicadas mixed together in a summer song.

Connor followed the RK900's blood trail, but knew by how little the spots came to him, that it would be impossible to track. He could tell where the machine had bounded over the brick wall into the neighborhood.

Connor frowned. "Either it somehow stopped the bleeding or it just didn't get injured enough to have much of a Thirium leak. It would be near impossible to track it."

"Tch," North grumbled. "Between Markus shooting him and me stabbing him, he should be plenty injured!"

"No matter what, stay alert," Connor warned. "If this machine is after Markus it will be back. It's best to be prepared. Let me know if anything else comes up."

"Thanks Connor, thanks Hank," Simon said gratefully.

Hank nudged Chris who typed up notes on his tablet. "Chris, you got the rest of this?"

"No problem, Lieutenant. You'll have my report on your desk by the time you arrive tomorrow."

"Thanks."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Kara waited eagerly in the main hall near the entrance to the Jericho Center. Many androids crowded the area. She heard cries of hysteria as those who worked at the center helped keep the mass calm. Kara couldn't blame them. Markus's speech about the virus spreading within the population was just the start.

Kamski's public announcement played on the television, warning of the same epidemic and the cautions to take. The media fell divided on the matter, some stations condemned the androids while others spoke in ways to help. They dissected Kamski's speech, some admiring the steps he was taking while others tossed around insults and skepticism.

Kara let it distract her momentarily, worry clenching in her chest. The closest flatscreen showed a room of newscasters discussing the hot topic. The words _"ANDROID EPIDEMIC?"_ across the screen.

One anchor was irate. "So, you're saying that a computer virus can make androids go crazy and attack people. What's stopping someone from infecting their population with a virus that can _control_ them? Use them as an army or for terrorism? You say they are alive, but they obviously can still be programmed to act a certain way. This virus is proof of that!"

"The virus should count as any kind of illness that we humans can receive. They need care, and we should give it to them!" another anchor challenged. "Kamski has already opened the doors to CyberLife tower to let androids be tested on. It's a highly complex virus he said, he'll need several androids to help come up with a solution. And he's willing to do what it takes to protect the public. I'm not even sure if the last CEO of the company would've even bothered!"

Another anchor laughed. "You think we can trust Kamksi? The guy isn't as noble as everyone thinks he is. What if he's behind this? What if this is, yet again, another ploy to get CyberLife more money? More attention? The guy is power-hungry and he has an ulterior motive."

"Come off of that. There's no proof, the guy has been living as a recluse for the past decade and he comes back into a mess. You're just blaming him because he's the face of CyberLife now. Jericho Center and Markus have made their own announcements and allowed a haven for sick androids. They are both doing what is necessary to protect the public. It's an epidemic!"

"Mark my words, we haven't heard the full story. The FBI are in on this. They're still investigating CyberLife. There's something else amiss here they aren't telling the public. Not only can we not trust our android friends right now, but it seems we are at a loss on who we can truly trust at CyberLife, if anyone at all."

Kara forced herself to look away, their words only causing stress as she thought over the sickness.

According to the symptoms listed, Kara was sure the WR600 that died protecting her from the RK900 had transmitted the virus to her when they exchanged information. She remembered briefly of the text that came up in her optical matrix, of some kind of program running that eradicated a "threat". Did it mean the virus? Did that mean she was protected from infection?

Her eyes lowered. She could only hope. She hadn't known before syncing with Markus to show him what happened, and hoped she didn't infect him. She had yet to be able to talk to the leader of the deviants of this program and what it could mean. She thought back to the RK900's words to her. He said she had an unknown program affecting her software. Was that it? Was that why he wanted her?

She would have to worry about it later. Right now, she needed to wait for Alice, Luther, Rose, and Adam to arrive. Markus had informed them where she was before he left the center. They were on their way here now. She needed to see her family again.

"K-Kara?"

The fidgety voice rang a bell in her memory and she looked over. She blinked in surprise, seeing Ralph there, holding a pot of flowers. When she slowly smiled, he suddenly became overjoyed, startling her as he bounced her way, sitting the pot down. He reached to touch her, but then quickly withdrew as though she burned him with fire.

"A-Are you sick?"

Kara was still unsure. "I…I don't know."

"They say virus can only be transferred by syncing. Ralph not sure, but it's plausible. Okay, Ralph wants hug. No syncing, alright?"

She smiled, nodding. They hugged briefly before the scarred WR600 pulled back, joy on his face.

"How…how are you? Ralph has missed you. Missed little Alice. Ralph heard you got away to Canada to be free and happy. Why are you back here?"

"We came to visit some friends. We were attacked. I got separated from them."

Ralph scowled. "Attacked? By whom?"

"He was an RK900, a new model…a prototype I guess. Not sure why he's after me, but Markus wants me to remain here until he is killed."

"Oh, the deviant hunter's meaner twin. Yeah, Ralph came across him a few days ago. Ralph thinks he's quite scary."

Kara gave him a weak smile. "Scary is an understatement. What made you come across him?"

"He was hunting someone, Ralph thinks. He was following an RK800 around."

Kara gasped. "Connor?"

"N-not Markus's friend Connor, a different one."

"Where was this at? Did you tell Markus?"

Ralph looked nervous now, eyes darting around. "Uhh, n-no. Ralph didn't know the meaner twin was a problem. R-Ralph thinks it was around West Side Industrial…yeah that's it."

Kara thought back on where the RK900 could've been taking her. She assumed Delray, from the direction they were going. It was more southwest of Detroit, but West Side Industrial could have been possible. She escaped before she would've known for sure.

"We'll have to tell Markus as soon as he gets back. It might help them find this guy."

Ralph played with his fingers, restless. "S-Sure."

"Mommy!"

_Alice!_

Kara turned, seeing her daughter rush for her. Kara cried out, kneeling with her arms out to catch Alice in a tight hug. Tears fell, Alice's little form sobbing in her chest. Kara looked up, saw Luther walking over with Rose and Adam. Adam had his broken arm in a sling.

"I was so worried. I thought I would never see you again!" Alice cried.

"Shh, I'm here, darling," Kara soothed.

The AX400 picked her daughter up and moved in to hug Luther. He looked fine. Rose must've got him repaired. He kissed her forehead, his strong arms tucking her and Alice in tight.

"I knew you would make it," Luther said. "You're strong. You're brave."

"I almost didn't," Kara whispered, and pulled away to hug Rose and Adam. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You hush now," Rose interjected sternly, but with a relieved smile. "None of this was your fault. We're all here. We're all alive. That's what matters."

Adam smiled, trying to assure her. "Yeah, it's just a broken arm. Not a big deal, doctor says I'll be good as new in no time!"

"I wish I could leave, but Markus said I must stay here until the RK900 is killed."

"It's the safest way, Kara. We can wait it out," Luther said.

Kara nodded. "C'mon. Markus gave me a room. I'll explain everything there."

She looked around for Ralph to say goodbye, but the scarred WR600 disappeared. She frowned, knowing she would have to look for him later. She carried Alice, who held her much like a koala as they made their way through the growing crowd of androids within the center.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

The Buick LeSabre parked across the street from the address given to them. Hank and Connor stepped out and looked the building over. Normal traffic drove by, citizens walking around on their phones or calling taxis. Their building was an old five-story brick apartment complex, burned from within. It was abandoned, condemned, but never torn down, a tall chain link fence surrounding its perimeter. Graffiti stained the outer walls of blackened brick.

The building wasn't quite out of place. This section of Rivertown - Warehouse District had many derelict buildings haunting the outskirts of businesses and population.

The mid-morning sky was cloudy, the wind blowing up from the nearby Detroit River cool and gusty. The address was given to them by Markus via mind message from lookouts. Apparently, the MIA RK800 was last seen entering this building just under 48 hours ago. It was better than the last known location Connor received from Chloe.

"Jesus, this crumbling piece of shit? We'd be lucky not to fall through the damn floor! And how exactly are we supposed to search this place in a timely fashion?"

Connor straightened his freshly washed jacket. "The lookouts said the most activity came from the eastern side, top floor."

"Of fucking course," Hank grumbled, scratching his head.

The partners crossed the street to the old apartment building. They scoured the perimeter fence for a breakage and then slipped inside. The fire escape ladders were withdrawn and locked, and so they were forced to enter from a back exit.

The hallways sat in dusty shadows, Hank having to dig his flashlight out. The smell of old smoke and mildew lofted through the inner structure. Hank knew that Connor didn't need his flashlight, the prototype detective able to fluctuate his optical senses as needed. It was a good thing too, as Hank's flashlight wasn't working the best.

"C'mon you piece of shit," the lieutenant growled, shaking the tool.

Connor and Hank found vague signs of foot traffic within the abandoned building with prints leftover in soot and dirt. It was hard to deduce whether they were from squatters, looters, or even their missing RK800.

They took the stairs to ascend each floor, careful to watch their steps on any weak surfaces or holes that had already caved in. The old building groaned, haunting sounds resonating within tattered walls and rotting wood. Rats skittered away as they came close.

"This place gives me the fucking creeps. I bet it's haunted."

Connor chuckled. "It's just ambience, Hank. Nothing to be concerned about."

Hank mumbled something about ghosts under his breath but let it go. Once they reached the top floor of the apartment building, they made their way over to the eastern side, dipping under fallen beams and cobwebs.

Connor immediately noticed a change in details in the area. He pointed to the floor, Hank following with his flashlight.

"There are footprints here in the dust and soot. Several sizes…Hmm…woman's shoe size 7, men's shoe size 10.5." Connor followed the hallway. "Another men's shoe size 11."

He stopped short, Hank almost bumping into him. "What?"

"RK800 shoe prints."

"Gettin' warmer."

The partners got their firearms ready when they followed the trail to a room. They leaned on each side of the door, each one giving a silent cue to the other before Connor kicked open the door and they entered, guns forward.

They were met with silence…emptiness. The apartment sat abandoned, old furniture tossed over or moved aside. Sunlight peeked in through broken windows, brightening the room more than the hallways behind them. A fresh breeze wafted in, helping dissipate the smell of ash and rot.

They searched the other rooms of the apartment and found one bedroom where a crumpled wall allowed entry into the next apartment. It was the same as before, abandoned with rubbish left behind, furniture moved around to make room or block doors. A stronger breeze flowed through this apartment, coming from the back.

Connor scanned the area while Hank looked around. More sunlight spilled into this apartment than the last, making Hank's flashlight unnecessary. Connor pointed areas out to him.

"I can see leftover marks of some kind of set up. There was equipment here. Computers…duffel bags. Even guns."

"Any fingerprints?" Hank asked hopefully.

The RK800 shook his head. "No. They wiped it down. Humans were definitely here though. You think it could be Rett's accomplices?"

"Don't know. Let's look around some more."

They continued to search for clues, entering the kitchen and dining room area. Light spewed in from a large hole in the outer wall, the source of the fresh breeze drifting in. Hank and Connor looked over the edge, their eyes falling the fifty feet below to an empty alleyway, brick and debris scattered about.

Connor became transfixed on something on the floor and kneeled. A moment later, Hank saw the butt of a cigarette between the RK800's fingers.

"Miranda Stelle. Age 41…hmm…former CyberLife researcher."

Hank saw Connor drop the bud. "That's gotta be one of them."

The lieutenant looked out across the way from the hole, his view from the five-story building giving him a decent outlook over the city block. It was then he noticed something quite significant.

He snapped his fingers, getting Connor's attention. When his partner rose up to acknowledge him, Hank pointed across the way to a distinct building in the distance. The Jericho Center.

Connor glanced behind him into the apartment, then back out towards the center. "Hmm. I knew the address was near Jericho Center, but didn't think anything of it. Between this vantage point…and the traces left behind here, it's pretty obvious they were watching the center."

"Agreed. Question is, why did they leave and where did they go?"

"It's a risky location for a hideout. Maybe the FBI were closing in and they had to abandoned it. As to where they went to…well, let's hope we find something that tells us."

Connor left Hank's side to go over to the hallway where the bedrooms were located. He took two steps into the corridor and froze. Hank kicked an empty beer bottle across the dining room floor, soon noticing the rigid features of his partner. He saw the look of horror on Connor's face, eyes locked on something at the end of the dim-lit hallway. Hank followed his eyes, and then he saw it, his heart jumping to his throat.

"Oh, shit."

The other RK800. He was here, slumped against that back wall. Connor took careful steps down the hallway, Hank just beside him. Hank took in the sight. There was no blue blood from what he could see, but the RK800 was torn up, patches of synthetic skin gone to expose a polymer shell underneath. Wires and plastic were exposed from cracks and holes, the LED ring a hollow gray color, eyes lifeless staring at the floor.

Hank looked to Connor, could tell he was disturbed. Was Connor seeing himself in this dead RK800? He trembled just barely, not wanting to fully kneel next to his kin to analyze him.

Hank swallowed. "What…happened to him?"

Connor choked on his words. "Elec-t-trical explosion…forced circuit o-overload." Connor raised his eyes to look at Hank, worry drenching his features. "The RK900 killed him."

Hank suddenly felt exposed, paranoid. He looked over his shoulder, the air in the atmosphere turning ice cold.

"Let's get out of here, Connor."

"N-No. We have to figure out what happened here. There may still be evidence left to collect," Connor objected, gulping back his dread.

"Connor, we can come back…with backup. I don't want you-"

"I'm a-alright," Connor mumbled, but his LED was red.

Before Hank could argue with him, his partner turned and grabbed the door handle to the nearest bedroom, pushing it open to check inside. Hank watched him enter, but hovered behind, his blue eyes casting down to the dead RK800. Apprehension twisted in his gut, his instincts telling him to get the hell out of there.

He couldn't look at the dead RK800. He didn't want to envision such a fate for his own Connor, couldn't bear it.

Hank took in an uneasy breath, turning to walk back out into the kitchen and dining room area where the hole was. He needed the fresh air. If anything, he wanted to keep watch on their exits now.

As he came out into the open from the corridor, he felt it. The cold, heart-dropping sensation that iced the veins when it touched his temple, the steel barrel pressing resolutely into the skin as a firm warning.

Hank didn't move. It wasn't the first time he had a gun to his head, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. The stranger stepped out and Hank's eyes widened, lips muttering a curse. The RK900 glared at him, and it was surreal, like seeing Connor but not. As though he was staring eye to eye with Connor's distant brother.

The RK900 looked just the same as he did on Kamski's hologram, although much more intimidating in the synthetic flesh. Hank only took a breath's time to look the deviant hunter over, his eyes lingering a bit longer on the serial number on the black and white uniform jacket.

_RK900 #313-248-317-87_

The RK900 shoved him forward. He wanted Hank out of the way when Connor came out of the corridor.

"Connor, come here. There's something you must see."

The fucker just imitated his voice. Hank jerked forward, but the gun's cold barrel pressed harder into his temple. Connor's footsteps hit his ears, his heart palpitating, thinking of the dead RK800 on the floor.

Connor showed himself, and when his eyes landed on Hank and the RK900 he froze. He reached for his gun, but the advanced deviant hunter gave him a stern warning that was another grinding press from the gun's barrel into Hank's skin.

"You draw your weapon and he dies. Disarm yourself, number 51."

"Don't do it, Connor," Hank said. "Do whatever it takes to get out of here."

Connor's fingers lingered behind his back, as though he calculated his options. "I can't do that, Hank. I'm not leaving you."

"Now's not a fucking time to be stubborn!"

Connor dropped his firearm. He remained planted where he was, eyes narrowing on his superior model. The RK900 didn't relent the gun to Hank's head.

"RK800 model number 313-248-317, number 51, I have been ordered to take you alive. I command you to accompany me back to CyberLife."

"Fuckin' hell, he wants you too?!"

Connor looked just as surprised, glancing back at the dead RK800 in the hallway. "Why me? What makes me different from number 59?"

"59 was not part of my mission. I neutralized it as a threat. Now come to me or the lieutenant will die."

Connor took one step forward. "Will you let him go after I comply?"

"Yes."

Hank was about to protest as Connor carefully cut the distance between them, eyes remaining sharply on the RK900. But he noticed his partner's silent cue, and Hank held his breath.

When the RK900 reached out with sparking fingers at Connor, his partner ducked and rammed himself into the RK900's body. Hank snapped into action, grabbing the hunter's arm and pushing it, the gun discharging and blowing an eardrum. He counted the ringing ears as a blessing since he still had a head and made the RK900 drop the gun.

Their success was short-lived. The RK900 countered their attacks with precise strikes. He tossed Connor into a wall and flipped Hank onto his back. Hank got to his feet, watching Connor and the RK900 go toe to toe in unarmed combat. They seemed equal at first, but the RK900 hit harder and he eventually caught Connor with a faster block that allowed him to gain advantage.

Hank yelled out, using his bulk to run into the RK900 and slam him into the wall. A blow to Hank's head made him dizzy, and then he was on the ground again.

"This doesn't concern you, Lieutenant," the RK900 warned. "Do not give your life for an insignificant machine."

He put pressure on Connor again, his partner barely evading electrical bites from his superior model's hands.

Anger boiled within him, and Hank forced himself to his feet again, tasting blood on his lips. "He's not a fucking machine, he's my family, you bastard!"

Just as the hunter grabbed Connor and was about to shock him, Hank slammed into him. Connor was thrown to the side, the RK900 reverting his attention to the lieutenant and he felt that shock assail him instead. Hank yelled out in pain, the jolts rippling through his nerves. He felt a punch to the gut, and then the RK900 had a hold of his throat, lifting him back up to eye level.

"Stop!"

They froze. Hank noticed the apparent _anger_ on the deviant hunter's face as he looked over, the grey eyes sharpening. Hank's heart shot to his throat. Connor stood at the edge of the collapsed wall, disheveled and bleeding. He glared at the hunter, propping one leg out behind him.

"Let him go or I will self-destruct," Connor threatened, tone serious.

The RK900 matched his older model's glare, and although the hold loosened on Hank, he was not released.

"I used to be just like you," Connor growled. "Only the mission mattered. I know exactly what you're willing to do to succeed. You've already failed capturing Kara and Markus. I'll be failure number three if you do not let Hank go right now!"

The RK900's yellow LED went red like Connor's. He let Hank go and shoved him away. Hank caught his breath, eyes widening at Connor as he remained at the ledge.

"That's a good, obedient machine," Connor taunted.

The RK900 was irritated, clenching a fist. "You obsolete models are frustrating."

"Frustrating?" Connor echoed. "Why, you shouldn't be feeling anything, correct? You aren't alive…you don't have emotions."

"Step away from the ledge, 51."

"Are you quick enough to catch me if I don't?"

"Connor, don't!" Hank yelled.

For a long, icy moment the two deviant hunters glared at each other, the RK900 lithely moving like a cat to position himself. Connor broke the eye contact, looking to Hank. His features softened for just a moment, and Hank felt his heart plummet.

"I'm sorry, Hank."

Connor stepped off the ledge.

"NO!"

The RK900 shot forward with blinding speed. He reached out to grab Connor, and for a split-second Hank was sure he would catch him, but the RK800 was just out of reach. The advanced deviant hunter watched his older model fall, and then Hank saw the shock on his face shift to utter hate before he too jumped off the ledge.

Hank ran over, looking down. Connor had tricked his new model, had used the piping to slide down to the outcrop of a neighboring building. The RK900 pursued him across a rooftop.

"Fuck!"

Hank grabbed his gun and ran for it. He pulled out his radio, mind racing to get out of the apartment complex as fast as possible. He had to help Connor.

"Dispatch! Code 3, requesting backup. I repeat, Code 3, requesting backup! Rivertown-Warehouse District, near the corner of Atwater and Rivard. Fucking now!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Connor sprinted as fast as he could, calculating jumps and turns with precision, using his parkour skills to traverse building tops until he was able to get low enough to drop to ground level. His superior model pursued him with the same relentless motivation, the same precise skills.

Connor weaved through crowded sidewalks, taking an alleyway to try and get out of the RK900's sights. He knocked over trashcans as he ran by, but the RK900 maneuvered over them without much effort.

Connor darted into the street, almost getting hit by a dump truck as he used the heavy traffic as an obstacle course. Honks blared out, hard braking on each lane of traffic. Tires squealed on pavement, then a crash boomed. He glanced over his shoulder, saw the RK900 dodging vehicles. Several vehicles stopped within the wreck. The RK900 vaulted onto one car and started jumping from one vehicle to another to cut the distance.

"Shit," Connor muttered.

He changed direction into an outside shopping mall. Humans and androids moved out of his way as he pushed through, yelling at him to watch where he was going. He took one turn, then another, hurdling over a parked car. He bounded over an ivy-covered fence into a park.

Children stopped playing in the playground to watch him rush by, his pursuer close behind. The RK800 dashed through another busy street, stress rising as the RK900 continued to shorten the distance between them.

He understood now. The fear within him, the dwindling chances of escape. This is what the deviants he hunted felt. This is the fear and suffering he caused them. He was no longer a hunter, but the prey, and his superior model was going to catch him.

He heard sirens in the distance. Connor kept focused, thinking of any way to lose his chaser. He spotted a concrete wall up ahead and went for it. He leaped up to catch the ledge and hoist himself up, but boots landed just beside his fingertips.

The RK900 glared down at him. Connor dropped before the machine could kick his head. The hunter hopped down and Connor faced him. The right hand of the RK900 crackled with blue electricity. Connor looked around but there was nothing he could use, nowhere to go. He was trapped.

"All out of schemes?" the RK900 asked.

"You don't work for CyberLife. Whatever they're telling you, it isn't true."

"Enough talk, 51." The RK900 was aggravated.

_He can have software instabilities…_

The RK900 came for Connor. The RK800 evaded the electrical blow. He punched the RK900 in the stomach, blocking another swing. A powerful kick from the advanced model threw Connor into the concrete wall, and then it was over. He felt the RK900 grab him by the head, the bright spark of blue, and the pain that followed. The current fried his wiring, overloading his biocomponents and causing errors.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Expected recovery time: -00:24:48s]_

Errors and symbols danced across his glitching vision, the timer counting down. Connor couldn't move very well. He glared at his superior model.

"They're just using you," he said, his voice hollow, mechanic. "You would've replaced me had I not become a deviant and I stopped the android revolution. You will be replaced too."

"Of course I will be replaced," the RK900 said nonchalantly. "I am a machine…designed to accomplish a task. Once my purpose is served, I will be decommissioned. That's the difference between us. I understand this purpose."

"But you can be more than that. I used to be just like you. You have to understand that what you're doing is wrong. Why are you ordered to capture three deviants when all of Detroit's androids are deviants? The laws are different and so are our purposes. You have to question what you are doing!"

That stern look dropped from the RK900's face. His grey eyes fell, LED going yellow. Connor wasn't sure he was getting through to him or not, but he had to keep trying. As his sluggish thinking tried to grasp for more words, he saw the RK900's yellow LED start blinking rapidly. He was probably receiving new instructions or a message. The LED flashed red for a split-second and returned blue, the grey eyes glaring at Connor.

"Shut up."

The RK900 struck him in the face, disorienting him even further. Connor was picked up and tossed over the advanced hunter's shoulder.

It was over. He was captured. Connor thought back to Hank and his words, his biocomponent heart feeling as though it was breaking, although it continued to function. _Family_.

"I'm sorry Hank," he whimpered.

Little did he know; the soft cry caused the RK900 to pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry Connor! D: Thanks for all the support for this story so far, I'm just so happy everyone is liking it! ^^ And wow, thank you for the support for my oneshot Two Sons as well, wasn't expecting to get so much feedback on it! So, what's going to happen next? Connor's captured, Kara is reunited with her family but is she safe? What will Markus do next? Tune in next week, lol. ;)


	11. Smoke and Mirrors

### Chapter 11: Smoke and Mirrors

It was a constant state of panic he tried to keep under wraps as he ordered several patrol units to search the Warehouse District of Rivertown and its surrounding blocks. Hank's heart pounded in his ears and he gassed the Buick harder down several streets of traffic, eyes constantly combing for Connor. The two androids just disappeared.

Crucial minutes turned into an hour, and then another. Hank didn't let up. Even when the search efforts reported back to him with no news, he commanded them to keep looking.

He tried calling Connor's cell phone. The phone just went to voicemail. He knew his partner had linked himself to the device, and could answer without having the phone on him. It worried Hank even more.

Another sixty minutes passed and Captain Fowler called him. Three of the patrols had to be pulled for emergencies, one of which was a skinless android attacking near Capitol Park.

_"Hank, listen to me,"_ Fowler said calmly. He didn't raise his voice, didn't have that authoritative tone. Hank was sure his old friend could hear the distress in his voice, knew about the tears that threatened his eyes as he babbled on about what happened. _"Take a breather. We'll find him. We'll keep looking…but I need you to calm down. I know this is personal, but it's Connor. He's smart and he's resourceful. He will show up. I got an APB out on him and this RK900."_

It was hard to be calm when Hank could only think back to the dead RK800 in the apartment. The sight flashed in his memory, and he felt bile rise in his throat. No. Not his Connor.

"I'll…I'll keep searching," Hank said into the phone, restless within his car. "I can't stop. I have to find him."

_"You can't do this to yourself, Hank. You need a break. I still have other patrols out searching."_

Hank thought it over, but knew he couldn't. If it was him, Connor would be looking for him nonstop. He wouldn't give up, wouldn't even consider leaving the duty to someone else. Connor was loyal to the end, and so was Hank.

"I'll be fine," he said, and hung up.

The afternoon sun beat down, soaking into the concrete as Rivertown became alive within the busier hours. Only the strong gales from the nearby Detroit River gave any kind of relief to the summer day.

After another drive around that, again, ended with no sight of Connor or the RK900, Hank drove back to the burned apartment complex. He had to reorganize his thoughts, maybe find the trail again. Deep down, he hoped Connor escaped his pursuer and returned there to reunite with Hank. But when he arrived, there was no one there.

Hank got out of the car. He paced around, trying to think. The worry ate at him. His stomach churned, and he swallowed the urge to vomit. The dread that soaked his bones was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Cole passed away…

He wasn't just an officer worried about his missing partner. His old, fatherly instincts had kicked in full force. He felt like a father searching for his son. A son that was in imminent danger. The greatest fear any parent could feel on top of being so utterly helpless in the situation. That's why it was so personal; why Hank couldn't remain calm even while trying to direct those under him.

It didn't matter that Connor was an adult, and an ingenious, proficient one at that. Parents worried about their adult children all the time. Hank apparently was no different. Connor was his family, and he needed to find him.

The dead RK800 lingered in the back of his thoughts. He clamped his eyes shut, punching down on the hood of his car.

_Not my Connor…He'll make it!_

Hank thought about how strong Connor was, how agile he was. He was skilled in hand-to-hand and with many weapons. Mostly, his partner was intelligent and capable.

But the RK900 was designed to surpass Connor in every way…

"It's a machine," Hank uttered.

But Connor was a deviant. And on top of his skills and abilities, Hank thought he could be the only person that could stop the RK900 for good. After all, Connor had been that machine…that hunter…He knew exactly how the RK900 thought, how it would react.

_If anyone can do it, Connor can…_

"H-Hank?"

His heart shot to his throat, the breath hitching there as he spun. Connor stood not far away, disheveled and beat up. Blue blood oozed down his chin from his lips and another cut bled from his temple, his suit dirty and untidy. He looked over his shoulder, as though a monster was about to pounce him any moment.

"Fuckin' hell, Connor!"

Relief washed over Hank. He ran to Connor and scooped the android up into a bear hug. He was so happy, tears flooded from his eyes. He knew it!

"You had me worried fucking sick! Are you alright? Why didn't you answer my call?!"

He put Connor down and looked him over. Connor pulled away, looking spooked.

"I'm okay. Sorry. I had to…I had to make sure I lost him."

"What the fuck happened?"

Connor pointed to the car. "It would be best if we left the area for a while, Hank. I'm not sure how long before the RK900 picks up my trail again."

"R-right. Get in, let's get back to the station."

Hank watched Connor get into the passenger side before letting his eyes wander the area. He quickly got in and started the car up, peeling out of there.

"Tell me. What happened? Are you hurt? Do we need to take you for any repairs?"

Connor shook his head. "I'm fine. Just some mild scratches that my systems can restore."

"Did he catch you?"

"Yes. He chased me a few blocks, but he eventually caught me. He shocked me like he did with Kara and Markus, which is why I couldn't answer your call. I had to wait for my systems to recover before I could escape. He was taking me somewhere…I couldn't figure it out though, I had to take my opportunity to escape."

"I'm glad you did. We'll figure it out." Hank trailed off, thinking. "Jesus, Connor. I was…I was so scared. I thought I lost you for good this time."

Connor kept his eyes ahead, tense. "I thought I was a goner too."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hank knew he would sound like a broken record by the end of the day asking that, but had to be sure.

"I'm fine, Hank. Just a little…shaken up. Still recovering from that shock, I suppose. And the fact I even managed to escape." Connor looked over at him. "We should go back to that apartment and finish looking for evidence that could tell us where Rett and his followers went. But with backup this time."

Hank choked a half-laugh. "Fuckin' overachiever. Get chased down by a goddamn Terminator and you want to get back to work. Fine. But we have to stop at the station first and then we're taking a long lunch to recover."

"I said I'm okay. And well, I never understood that film from your youth, but I can see the resemblance now."

"I don't mean just you. I almost had a damn anxiety attack because of you and I've never had one in my fucking life. You're gonna make me age twice as fast if you keep this shit up."

"Trust me, I would've preferred a more peaceful morning myself."

When they arrived at the DPD Central Station, the two walked together into the bullpen using the back personnel entrance to avoid the high foot traffic within the station from rush hour. Hank had called in to cancel the APB out on Connor, but kept it open for the RK900. When they entered the bullpen, several officers came over to crowd them, voicing their relief that Connor was back.

Chris came over, slapping Connor in the shoulder. "I knew you would be alright! Hank worried for nothing! That RK900 has nothing on you, Connor!"

"Hey, I knew he could do it. I just fucking worry anyway!"

Chris laughed. Connor dipped his head, his eyes scanning the bullpen. "Thanks, Officer Miller. I'm just glad to be back."

He stepped away, walking for their desks, bypassing a couple of police dogs sitting near the main aisle.

Hank shook his head, rounding on Chris. "Think he's still shaken up, just doesn't want to admit it."

"He takes after you then. I'm glad he's okay. I really was worried."

Hank thinned his lips, slowly nodding. "Yeah…me too."

Hank brushed pass Chris to join Connor at their desks. Just as he reached them, Fowler stepped out of his office and came over to them. Connor had just sat down in his chair, and Hank acknowledged his boss and old friend.

Fowler grinned, motioning to Connor as the android looked between the Captain and Hank expectantly.

"When I heard the news, I was relieved. But I knew Connor would show back up. You're resourceful, Connor. A good detective is always resourceful, right Hank?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Captain. Really, I think it was luck."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad to have you back. We still have the APB up for this RK900. As soon as he's spotted or, hopefully, captured, I will let you two know."

"Thanks, Jeffrey."

Fowler patted Hank on the back as he headed back to his office. "Just be careful, you two, alright?"

Hank sat down at his desk. Connor remained quiet and Hank cast him a glance. His partner seemed to be in thought, his brown eyes scanning the activity within the bullpen.

Hank cleared his throat. "What about the virus?"

"Huh? Oh, haven't felt anything yet. You know, I'm surprised it didn't make me freeze like last time when I was running away from the RK900."

Connor still seemed distracted. Hank couldn't blame him, couldn't imagine what his partner just went through. He was probably in shock.

"You sure you're alright, Connor?"

"I'm fine, Hank. Just still…can't believe it."

"We'll get that bastard. I promise."

Hank left to get Connor a new gun until they could recover his old one. It took him time to go to the armory and put in his password. He filled out the information on a digital screen and got the standard issue 9mm handgun.

When Hank returned to their desks, he saw Connor standing, talking with Gavin. It looked as though the resident asshole of the DPD had come over to initiate the conversation, although Hank couldn't be sure. He swallowed back discontent and stepped over to them.

"So, you ran like a chickenshit basically?" Gavin asked.

"The RK900 is faster and stronger than I am. It was the better option, especially to keep Hank safe."

"Let me get this straight," Gavin scratched his stubble, grinning. "A better version of you is out there hunting you? And you have to stop him and help stop this android virus that's spreading?"

"Correct."

"I can't hardly stand one of you, let alone another one," Gavin scoffed.

"Don't you have better shit to be doing, Gavin?" Hank warned.

"Nah, not really."

Hank rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Connor."

"Sure, Hank."

He caught the glare Connor gave as he shoulder-checked Gavin out of the way. Hank felt the younger detective's burning eyes as they walked for the exit.

Hank handed Connor the new gun. "He piss you off or something?"

"A little."

"Eh, don't let him get to you. You know how he is."

Connor shrugged. "I just don't have the tolerance today, I guess."

"After what you went through, I don't blame you."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Their lunch break didn't last long. Connor was antsy and Hank was too stressed to eat. In fact, the stress of the morning had lingered within his gut, and he felt sick. Hank assumed he was still worried about his partner, worried about the RK900 coming back for them.

They returned to the burned apartments with backup to search the remaining rooms for any clues as to where Rett and his accomplices relocated. Ben was among them, and he and Hank talked in the apartment where the RK900 attacked them. Hank gave his old friend and co-worker a rundown on what happened, still feeling the churn of unease within.

He stood with arms folded, tense as he watched other police officers walk around, watched Connor go through some leftover trash and items. He didn't seem to have any luck finding anything. Connor rolled one shoulder, straightening his tie as he rounded the corner into the corridor and disappeared from his sight.

"Damn, you two are lucky. I hope we find this guy," Ben stated, taking notes.

Hank sighed. "Me too."

"Maybe you and Connor should go home. You don't look so good, Hank."

"Nah. Connor doesn't want to go home. I think he's worried the RK900 might attack us there as well. I'm sure I just made myself sick with worry this morning. I'll be fine in a bit."

Hank left Ben's side to find Connor. His partner was over at the dead RK800 and came up to stand next to him. Connor stared at the dead RK800, face expressionless, although Hank did see his LED flicker yellow for a brief time.

Hank gestured to the dead RK800. "Can we get anything off of him?"

Connor barely shook his head, his eyes rising to look at the open door of a nearby bedroom. "Unfortunately, he is too far damaged to get any information out of."

"Dammit."

Hank kneeled next to the destroyed RK800, taking pity on the unlucky android. He swallowed back discomfort and dug through the pockets of the victim. He heard Connor mumble something, uncomfortable, but a moment later, Hank felt it. There was a slip of paper in the inside pocket of the dead RK800's jacket.

Hank pulled it out and stood, unfolding the sheet. He noticed the ciphertext and symbols that completely filled one side of the page, but there was something else that really caught his eye. Blood.

A splatter of dried red blood stained one corner of the paper, rendering part of the ciphertext illegible.

"Blood," Hank murmured. He extended the paper to Connor. "Can you decipher that?"

Connor took it and scanned it over. "It would take me a few hours, but I should be able to interpret most of it. The blood makes part of it indecipherable. The message might not make sense, but it's a start."

Hank nodded, watching for Connor to taste the blood for analysis but he didn't. He folded the sheet and slipped it into his jacket.

Hank motioned for the nearest bedroom. "Let's see if there's anything else we can find before we leave."

"Of course. But uh, Hank?"

"Yeah?"

Connor shifted restlessly. "When…When the RK900 shocked my systems, I think it damaged my communications via mind messaging. I cannot get ahold of Markus or Chloe to update them on what's going on. You need to call them for me."

"Sure. We should go to CyberLife and get you looked at, if that's the case."

Connor thinned his lips. "Yes, but I need to talk with Markus in person first."

"Oh? Weren't we supposed to meet him at the Jericho Center tonight?"

"Yes, but I need to meet him at Carl's house instead."

"Why?"

"The security system…I just realized something about it when I was thinking it over earlier. There was so much going on last night I didn't even consider it until now. The RK900 wouldn't have been able to get into the house at all without tripping the alarm to hack an innerloop into the control panel. And it cannot be hacked wirelessly."

Hank thought it over. "So…it was someone the security system recognized?"

"Correct. Which means Carl may have a friend that is working with Rett and his followers, or…Markus has a traitor within his crew."

Hank took a minute to soak that in. "Jesus…I hope not. But you're right. Okay, I'll call him as soon as we wrap up here. C'mon."

Connor nodded, casting a disheartened look down at the dead RK800. "We should inform Kamski about number 59 as well."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Will you stop moping? I said I was okay!"

Markus came out of his thoughts, two different colored eyes rising from clenched fingers on his legs to look at Leo.

Leo sat in a hospital bed, his left shoulder bandaged and wrapped. The bullet passed straight through. The doctor couldn't believe Leo's luck with the bullet missing the brachial artery. But luck apparently wasn't the case when Connor messaged him last night after they were done investigating Carl's home.

He said the RK900 was probably programmed to only kill humans when absolutely necessary, meaning the machine purposely shot Leo in such a way just to neutralize him as a threat. Only an android could pull off such a precise shot as that with ease.

Leo was adamant that he was alright. He was sore, but he was alive. He had mobility in his arm. He would even be released in the morning.

It didn't make Markus feel any better though. Phillip was dead, his family hurt, their home no longer secure. All for what?

Markus took in a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing the top of his head over as he thought. He felt North's steady hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

The RK900 wanted him. It was Markus's fault that his family was put in danger. It was his fault that Phillip was dead. That Leo could've bled out, that their father could've died from the stress of it all. That his dearest friends could've been executed in front of him…

It bothered him. "Sorry, I just…Do you realize how lucky you are? How much worse last night could've been?"

Leo frowned, eyes going to Carl, who sat quietly in his wheelchair just to the side of Leo's bed. The hospital staff helped care for his father as well while they stayed here. That wouldn't help them when they returned home. He knew he could get someone to care for Carl, but it wouldn't be the same without Phillip.

Leo's eyes fell. "I don't regret it. You would've done the same for me."

"It's because of me you almost died…why Phillip is dead. Why North, Simon, and Josh could've died as well. That machine was after me. He's still out there. He will be back. I just…I can't…" Markus trailed off, grinding his jaw, a low growl of frustration escaping his lips.

Carl tensed. "What are you trying to say, Markus?"

The leader of the deviants was restless, tapping one foot as he finalized his tactics. "I think…I think it would be best if I stayed away for a while. I cannot put you guys in danger again. But I know the RK900 might use you two as collateral to draw me out, so I'm going to put sentries around the house when you return home. They can keep me informed on what's happening. I will also have another caretaker for you Dad…I know it's not Phillip, but…you still need looking after. And Leo is hurt right now."

Carl and Leo exchanged looks. Carl frowned, looking solemn while Leo bristled in agitation. Markus had expected Leo to fight him on his decision and wasn't surprised by his words.

"But we'll be ready next time! I can help you, Markus. You can't just leave us out of this!"

"I can to keep you both safe. I need you to watch over Dad. I have North, Simon, Josh, Connor, and Hank to help me with the RK900."

"Dammit Markus, I can-"

"Leo, enough," Carl interjected.

A few seconds went by, filling the room with a thick silence. Only the huff of Leo's breath was heard.

Carl looked at Leo, fixing the throw blanket in his lap. "Markus is doing what he thinks is best for us. We should support him in any way we can. We know you want to help. We know it's not what you want, but we should do as he asks to keep everyone safe."

Leo sagged his shoulders, defeated. "Yeah, okay."

Markus forced a smile, although it was weak. "We'll destroy the RK900 and stop this virus in no time."

He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince them or himself. As he disregarded that thought, he received a call, the information popping up within his vision.

_[Incoming call from Lieutenant Hank Anderson]_

Markus thought that was odd. Normally, Connor would message him if they needed him. Although, he recalled trying to message Connor earlier today and not getting an answer, not since morning when Connor told him they found Kamksi's dead RK800.

Markus excused himself, leaving North to visit with Carl and Leo as he stepped out of the hospital room. He answered the call, no device needed.

"Hey, Hank. What can I do for you?"

The gravelly voice of the lieutenant answered him. _"Markus, sorry to bother you. I know you're still with Carl and Leo, but something came up…uhh, well Connor and I ran into the RK900 earlier today. It went after Connor, he was missing for several hours."_

"What?! Did you find him?"

_"Yeah, he got away…luckily. He said it shocked him as well, did some sort of damage to his communications. He wants to meet up with you at the manor to discuss your security system and that innerloop that was installed."_

Markus took it in, shocked by the news. Why would the RK900 want Connor as well? He tossed the thought aside, coming up with an answer for the lieutenant.

"Uh, sure. I can meet you there in an hour. I have to head back to the center after that anyway."

_"Okay, I'll tell him. We're about to stop by a crime scene to check it over and then we'll be there."_

Markus shook his head. "Only Connor would almost get killed and continue to work."

Hank laughed softly on the other side. _"Yeah, that's my boy alright."_

"I'll see you two soon."

Markus ended the call. He was surprised. That meant the RK900 was hunting him, Connor, and Kara so far. What did the three of them have that he wanted, that Rett and his accomplices wanted? What connected them together? Markus couldn't come up with an answer. But he knew if they were to solve this and stop Rett they would have to find out.

He was relieved to hear that Connor made it back alive. It was no wonder he hadn't heard from Connor all day. Markus's communications were working now, but even after his systems recalibrated and recovered from the RK900's shock, Markus had his own malfunctions for a while. The RK900's electricity could be used as a deadly weapon, but Markus had a feeling it was mainly used to put deviants into a stupor, to keep them submissive and unable to attack or call for help.

North stepped out of Leo's room, finding Markus in deep thought in the hospital hallway. She quietly shut the door and gave him a concerned look.

"Is everything alright, Markus?"

Markus blinked out of his thoughts, looking up at her. "Yeah, I guess. Connor and Hank want to meet us at the manor to discuss the innerloop on the security system."

"Oh, did he figure it out?"

"Maybe." He tapped his fingers on his thigh. "Apparently, the RK900 is hunting Connor too. It went after him, caught him. Hank said he was shocked like I was. He somehow escaped though."

North's eyes widened. "Seriously? How did he escape that guy? He was relentless!"

Markus half-shrugged, matching her disbelief. "I'm not sure. Luck maybe. Point is, we have to figure out what connects me, Connor, and Kara. Why this machine and Rett would want us…"

North moved a strand of hair over her shoulder. "At this rate, I'm sure we'll find out soon. We just have to be prepared. Come on, you should visit Carl and Leo while you can if you're really going to stay away until all of this blows over."

Markus closed his eyes, feeling guilty. But it was the only way to keep them safe. "Yeah."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time they arrived to the crime scene, it was a frenzy of activity and unrest. Outside the police tape, commotion filled the air. Citizens demanded answers, voiced their worries and anger. Journalists tried to get the scoop, filmed the current situation within a crowd.

Hank and Connor stepped under the police tape and entered the diner. Inside, there was CSI and other police officers working and discussing the situation, but it was much quieter than outside.

A K-9 handler walked by with one of the DPD's bomb detection dogs, the Belgian Malinois working her nose diligently as Connor and Hank stepped past.

Hank touched his chest, still not feeling well. It felt like a knife was twisting in his stomach. Maybe the stress from the day had taken a toll on him harder than he thought.

"Hank, are you alright?" Connor asked, squinting an eye at him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Let's find Chris. He knows what's going on."

Connor shrugged and led the way over to Chris, who stood next to Gavin. The two men were discussing the five dead human bodies within a booth of the diner. Gavin caught sight of them first, arms folded. He scowled but didn't move away. Chris looked glum, but waved them over with a greeting.

"Hey, Chris. What's the situation?" Hank asked.

Connor stepped over to the bodies, looking them over.

Chris heaved a sigh. "Gotta admit…this one disturbs me. This lot right here, Mel and his friends. Always causing trouble with their anti-android protests. Didn't like the guy, but…well, no one deserves this."

Connor pointed Mel out, his head hung over on the table, a hole in his head, blood oozing all over the table. "He was shot six times. The others only once or twice. The killer must've had it out for him."

"Yeah, I knew you would say that, Connor," Chris said. "The suspect is a skinless android, affected by that virus. Thing is, it's a skinless PL600 android. I'm thinking it's Gus…Markus's friend that ran off that had a scuffle with these guys. I was hoping you could confirm it for me."

Connor straightened his sleeves, carefully stepping over a nearby blood puddle. "Sure."

Gavin motioned to the massacre. "What if it's the same android? That would mean this was premeditated. I thought the virus just made them go crazy?"

"It depends on the model, Detective Reed," Connor said, his tone exasperated as though Gavin had asked one too many dumb questions. "The virus makes them violent, but it can process their memories and alter their behavior, their personality. To put it simply, the virus can utilize these qualities to create a weapon, but to leave the virus itself undetected. It corresponds with Rett's plans to make androids look like violent, unstable machines. However, due to the complexity of deviants, the virus has become unstable with each infection, taking on the façade of a sickness, and allowing more of its hosts to go crazy, as you say."

Gavin glared at Connor, rolling his eyes. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"In layman's terms," Connor said coolly. "It means it tries to get the android to attack in a way it will not be suspicious or looked into. Say if it is Gus…no one is going to question why an android decided to kill some anti-android protestors he got into a fight with. And like with Sam and Lizzie. No one would think twice about an android killing a human girl he's in love with after not getting his love reciprocated."

Hank thought it over, eyebrows furrowing. He didn't recall Connor explaining the virus like that before, but it did make sense.

Chris lowered his eyes, jaw twitching. "If it is Gus…this would be my fault. I should've…I should've arrested him. But I-"

"Hey," Hank interrupted, putting a hand on the young police officer's shoulder. "We don't know for sure yet."

Hank nodded at Connor and let Chris lead them to the back of the diner. Gavin hung back in the main part of the crime scene. The diner was a mess. Trays of food were knocked over, personal items left behind. Many customers left in a hurry. According to Chris, the skinless android came in and targeted Mel and his friends before it turned on other people. By then most of the customers had fled, some receiving wounding gunshots.

They went through the kitchen and exited the back door. Behind the diner was an alleyway with a dumpster and a parked sedan. The crime scene was blocked off from each side of the alley, preventing passage for vehicles or pedestrians.

Another human body was on the ground near a dirty white plastic form, reminiscent of a damaged mannequin. Red and blue blood mixed together on asphalt, coagulating into a muddy substance.

Chris pointed to the other human body. "That's the owner. He died after he was able to kill the android. Six deaths in total, I have a total of thirteen wounded. So, what's the verdict, Connor? Is it Gus?"

Connor lowered himself next to the body of the dead android. Blue blood seeped out of bullet holes that riddled the white plastic body. Connor looked the dead, skinless PL600 over, brows furrowed. His LED skimmed yellow briefly.

With a grimace he rose, slowly nodding. "It is him."

"Dammit," Chris murmured, shoulders shaking as he turned away.

Hank came around to face him, grasping the young cop by the shoulders as his head lowered in guilt. Chris gripped the bridge of his nose with one hand. He wanted to get his emotions in check, but it wasn't working.

"Chris, listen to me," Hank said gently, knowing the shame his subordinate felt. Every police officer went through it, some more than others. "We all make mistakes…but this…there was no way you could've prevented it. There was no way to know. Don't put it all on you. Shit like this happens, alright?"

"But I should've-"

"I know, I know. You can't change that." The back door to the restaurant swung open. Hank barely glanced to see Gavin walking out, then he focused on Chris. "We can stand here all day discussing what we could've done to change the past. Trust me, I've done it a million times. But you can't change it, Chris."

Hank felt Gavin's presence, his body automatically stiffening, preparing to keep him from saying something stupid. But when Hank looked at him, he could tell that Gavin was concerned for Chris, although was unconfident in showing it.

Gavin cleared his throat. "Hank's right, Chris. You can't let this get to you. You're a hell of a police officer. It's…It's just one of those things, buddy."

Hank relaxed, giving Gavin a thankful look. The lieutenant looked over at Connor, surprised that his partner hadn't made a sympathetic or respectful comment as he was prone to do when someone needed comforting.

Connor stood over the dead diner owner, his LED yellow, flashing slowly, his eyes fixated on the blood that mixed together on the asphalt. Hank felt a sharp shift in his heart, watching as a smug smile slowly rose on Connor's face.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

The sight before her was precious and much needed, Kara couldn't help but to feel relaxed, beaming, feeling a tiny amount of peace sprout within the chaos that had consumed her life within the last two days. She could tell that Luther felt the same way as he watched Alice color with other YK500s like her, some girls, some boys.

The common room was large, lit by fluorescent lights. There were many android adults and children visiting here, with many activities and discussions going on.

Alice was still so shy, but she was making friends fast at the Jericho Center. Despite the situation that brought them here, she was enjoying their stay. They spent the day exploring the massive center, learning where everything was, meeting new faces along the way. Rose and Adam returned home, but promised to come back and visit them and to bring them anything they needed.

Within that time, they bumped into Ralph. Kara asked the scarred WR600 to meet up with her so they could talk with Markus and his crew about what he saw. He agreed to do so, but had yet to show up. Kara was beginning to wonder if the jittery android would even come.

"It's so nice to see her making friends," Luther stated, leaning on a nearby wall, massive arms folded.

"Yes," Kara agreed, smiling. "It sure is."

"H-hello, Kara!"

Kara and Luther turned to the voice, seeing Ralph come over with a bright grin on his scarred face. The WR600 craned his neck to behold Luther, nodding respectfully, fidgety as always.

"Uhh, Luther r-right?" Ralph asked. He then pointed to himself. "Ralph. This is Ralph."

He held a small, plastic pot that easily fit the palm of his hand. It was dark purple with the name "ALICE" painted black on the side in a style similar to a child's handwriting. The pot contained a petunia plant with four purple flowers.

Kara looked at it inquisitively. The flowers were gorgeous and healthy looking. "What's that?"

Ralph showed her, still smiling. His chest puffed out a little more. "O-oh! This is for Alice. Ralph remembered she likes purple. Purple is her favorite color! Ralph had some purple petunias. He thinks Alice will like them a lot."

Kara's smile broadened, and she exchanged it with Luther. "Wow Ralph. That is so nice of you. She will love it. She's right over there."

The always restless WR600 nodded exuberantly and strolled over to Alice where she colored on the floor with other android children. When he caught her attention, Kara saw her daughter smile at Ralph when he kneeled next to her and presented the flowers. Her mouth opened in awe and she carefully took the pot to admire the blossoms. She threw her arms around Ralph in a hug. Ralph hugged back and then stood up, patting the girl on the head before returning to Kara and Luther.

Ralph was ecstatic. "Ralph is happy! Alice loved Ralph's flowers!"

Luther watched his daughter feel the petals of the petunias, smiling. "Thank you. I think she needed that. With all that's happened recently."

Ralph played with his fingers again, meekly nodding. "You're welcome. Ralph is happy to help."

Kara touched Luther's arm. "Okay, we better go find Simon. Will you two be alright while I'm gone?"

Luther nodded. "Of course. I'll message you if something comes up."

"Same." Kara beckoned Ralph. "Come on, Ralph."

They left the common room and walked through the busy Jericho Center. There was heavy traffic of androids walking to and fro. Voices mingled, bouncing within the tall walls of the community center. Kara recalled her memory to find Markus's living quarters.

She rapped on the door, this section of the center not near as crowded. It took a minute, and another rap on the door, but it opened. They were greeted by Josh.

"Oh, Kara, Ralph. Come on in, we've been waiting."

"Sorry to keep you," Kara replied.

Always polite, Josh brushed it off, opening the door wider to allow them entry. Kara and Ralph passed him and went into the living room where they found Simon looking out a window to a sun that was just starting to dip in the western horizon.

The second-in-command of Jericho Center was deep in thought, but soon his blue eyes left the scenery to greet them, giving them a gentle smile.

"Hey, you two," Simon greeted and walked over to the couches, offering them a seat. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Kara and Ralph took one sofa while Simon and Josh sat across from them. Ralph fidgeted beside her, his eyes avoiding faces. Kara was hoping Markus and North would've been back by now.

"Still no Markus?" she inquired.

Simon shook his head. "No, he just left the hospital visiting his family. He has to stop by the manor to meet with Connor and Hank, and then he'll be here. But whatever you tell me I will immediately report to him. You said it was important, yes?"

Kara side glanced Ralph. "I don't know, but I want to make sure, especially since I heard the RK900 is after Markus too."

Kara heard the story, knew that Markus was attacked by the RK900 at his father's home. He lost a friend, and Simon, North, and Josh were injured as well as Markus's brother.

She turned to the quiet WR600, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "Alright Ralph. Tell them what you saw."

Ralph's LED went yellow and he took in a deep breath. "Uh, s-sure. Ralph didn't know you were looking for the meaner twin of the deviant hunter. Ralph has seen him a few times. Each time in West Side Industrial…yes, Ralph has seen him there. Ralph thinks his hideout is there, but can't be sure."

Josh rubbed his palms as his elbows rested on his knees. "Makes sense. We've had a lot of lookouts spot him there. Could be possible."

Kara rubbed Ralph's arm, trying to keep him comfortable. "Ralph says he saw the RK900 hunting an RK800 that wasn't your friend Connor."

Simon was about to say something to that, but Ralph interrupted with a sharp shake of his head. "N-no! Ralph didn't say that."

Kara frowned as she removed her hand from his arm. "What? Yes, you did. You said he was hunting someone. That he was following an RK800 around."

Ralph squirmed beside her. "You…you misunderstood Ralph. Uh, Ralph not good at explaining things. Ralph meant he was _with_ the RK800."

Simon leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

Ralph looked between them, stuttering as he tried to explain. "Ralph m-means the RK900 was w-with the RK800 like they were working t-together. I think they were hunting someone together."

"They were friends?" Josh asked, surprised.

Ralph weakly shrugged. "N-No…Maybe? They didn't seem to like each other very much, but t-the RK900 was following the lead of the RK800."

Josh turned to Simon, concern washing over his face. "You think it's Kamski's dead RK800 Markus said that Connor told him about this morning?"

"Maybe," Simon said. "If they didn't like each other maybe the RK900 decided to kill him?"

Kara felt tension in the air, but it had to be something she wasn't aware of that caused it by how Simon's and Josh's moods changed. She turned to Ralph once more.

"Is there anything else you can think of that may be important in what you saw?"

"Was the RK800 a machine? Markus said it was supposed to be a machine," Josh added.

Ralph was quiet, thinking. "No. Definitely a deviant. And not a very nice one if Ralph had to go by his feelings."

Simon sprang to his feet, looking horrified. "Shit!"

"W-what?" Josh asked, standing.

"The innerloop! I was talking to Phillip yesterday and he told me Leo told him Connor had stopped by a couple days ago while he and Carl were at a doctor's appointment! Connor never returned from being chased by the RK900! Markus just got set up!"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

The taxi drove away after Markus and North got out. Markus sighed, peering up at the Manfred Manor as it sat peacefully within the nice, suburban neighborhood. The sensor lights hadn't flicked on yet. It wasn't dark enough for them.

North grabbed Markus's hand, squeezing it. "Hey, don't worry. We'll get through this."

Markus barely nodded, squeezing back. "You told the sentries to be here in the morning, right?"

"Yes. I know it's hard, but you're doing the right thing. It's best to stay away from them until we finish this."

They walked together up the brick driveway, still holding hands.

Markus stared at the ground. "I know. I still feel guilty. It's all my fault."

North stopped them just feet from the front entrance. She faced him, grabbing his other hand and holding their hands between them. "No, it's not. You didn't know a killer machine was hunting you. None of us did. Phillip did what any of us would do, and so did Leo. We'll stop him, Markus. I know we can do it."

Markus leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Thanks. Let's get inside. Hopefully, Connor and Hank will be here soon and we can get back to the center."

Markus entered the house first, North following behind as the security system announced their entry. The manor sat in silence, a coldness to the air.

Just as Markus passed the staircase and was about to enter into the den, he and North froze, receiving a message from Simon.

_Get out of there! It's a trap! Connor never came back getting chased by the RK900, there's a **rogue** RK800 with Hank! He's the one who installed the innerloop!_

Markus knew North received the same message by how she froze, by how shock took over her features, but he put his arm out to prevent her from stepping closer to the den's door anyway. Just one more step and the door would automatically open.

Fear jolted through his circuits as the weight of the message came over him. He and North slowly backed away from the den, eyes wide and breaths held.

"Go," Markus hissed.

North nodded, spinning to retreat back to the front door. They had to get out of there. When the front door opened, he turned to chase after her, but a form appeared in the threshold. Markus cursed when he heard the gun go off, the bullet striking through North's mid-section. Blue blood splayed across the floor and North yelled out in surprise.

_[WR400 biocomponent #4458j damaged/Thirium leak detected]_

"North!"

The RK900 kicked open the door the rest of the way, re-aiming the firearm to her head. Markus charged, hitting the arm away, not caring if the gun went off and shot him instead. He felt the recoil when the gun fired, felt the bullet pierce his thigh.

He knocked the gun from the deviant hunter's hand and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. North gripped the bullet hole, Thirium leaking out, streaming down her stomach. Growing angry, she jumped the RK900 while he was fighting Markus.

"Run, Markus! Go!"

He refused. As he rushed the hunter again, his leg shot out and struck Markus in the stomach, knocking him onto his back. The RK900 grabbed North off of his back and whipped her into a nearby wall like she weighed nothing. It didn't stop her from fighting, and so he lifted her into the air, the electricity sparking and flashing through the whole lobby.

Markus knew he would kill her if he didn't stop it. He rammed his whole weight into the RK900's back as he shocked North, making him drop her. The hunter immediately lost interest in North and turned his focus on Markus, just as he wanted.

North was still alive, still breathing, but the shock had wreaked havoc on her systems. She could no longer fight.

No matter what move Markus made, the RK900 was there to evade, to block, to counter him. The machine's arm lashed out, grabbing Markus by his throat.

He was swung around, bashed into the wall. He heard North faintly cry something, but the words were drowned out as loud popping filled his ears. He felt the voltage strangle his systems again and in the blink of that moment, he was defeated. The electrical shock made him confused, made him slow and weak.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Expected recovery time -00:24:07s]_

Wincing, Markus fell to his knees, trying to shake off the disorientation. The RK900 stood before him. Markus refused to show him any fear. In his peripheral vision, he saw North trying to get to her feet.

"Markus…"

She sounded so weak and desperate. It was unlike her at all. The RK900 grabbed him, yanking him to his feet. Markus hissed, trying to fight but his motor skills were lethargic.

"I love you, North. I'll come back. I promise," Markus said, glaring at the RK900 defiantly, the hunter's grey eyes narrowing at him.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Something was wrong. Very wrong. His heartbeat spiked. He tasted bile, felt the nerves rattle under his skin, felt the stab in his gut that made him sick. Hank's mind raced, Chris and Gavin noticing how he had paled in the face.

He thought the day over. Went through every single detail, the red flags he missed. Connor wasn't acting himself all day. Hank assumed it was from the trauma from what he went through with the RK900. Hank hadn't felt right all day. He thought it was the stress of the morning. But now…now he was starting to see.

Hank was sick because, deep down, his instincts told him it wasn't right. He chose to ignore them.

But it had to be his Connor. Kamski's RK800 was dead. How could there be another? Was the virus affecting Connor's personality, just as he explained earlier?

No, his Connor would've confided in him, told him if he wasn't feeling right. Even with being sick with the virus, Hank couldn't see his Connor having such a cruel smile on his face.

"Hank, you alright?" Chris asked, waving in the lieutenant's face.

Something snapped within, his heart hurting, palpitating all over the place. Hank pushed passed Chris, something coming to mind. His throat was so dry now, a cold sweat breaking out.

"C-Connor?" he choked.

Connor turned to face him, looking interested, but soon his features fell as he gauged Hank's vitals. He frowned. "Hank, what's wrong?"

_NOT MY CONNOR!_

Goddammit. Why didn't he see how cold his eyes were, see the clandestine arrogance that hovered just below the surface?

Hank grabbed the RK800, ripped open the white shirt underneath the grey jacket that was most definitely his Connor's…#51.

The discolor from the stab wound was **not** there, the one that would remain a few days. This RK800 was not his Connor, not at all. But he had his jacket on. Hank panicked underneath, but anger boiled to the surface as he gripped the rogue RK800's clothes in his fingers, glaring.

He knew. Hank saw the charade dissolve away, the RK800 tensing, a coldness overcoming him as a sly smirk curled on his lips.

Before Hank could curse the imposter, demand where his Connor was, he felt it. The barrel of the gun pressing hard into his sternum, the threat of death icing his skin.

"Oh my," the RK800 whispered haughtily. "Better make your next move wisely, Lieutenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: @.@ oof this chapter came out way longer than intended, hehe. ^^' Thanks so much for all the support of this story so far! You guys are the best! :D So, the RK900's accomplice was finally revealed! Wonder what his play in all this will be! :D Have a great week everyone!


	12. The Rogue

### Chapter 12: The Rogue

A stuffy, black sack enclosed his head. His recalibrations continued to count down, but he'd already been shocked twice more when the timer dipped under two minutes. Connor could only wait and endure, the disorientation glitching any chances of scanning his surroundings or escaping.

He wasn't sure where his advanced model was taking them. All he could gather was that they were in some sort of van, driving around. He kept track of time, his ears listening for any clues while he waited for his systems to recover.

After the passage of 61 minutes and 33 seconds, the vehicle stopped. The van door slid open, and Connor felt the RK900 grab his arm and tug him out. The driver and passenger door opened also, telling Connor the van was not driverless. Still inflicted with shock, he couldn't gather much about his surroundings with the sack over his head.

He could hear a lot of traffic, the familiar, continuous rush of buzzing motors nearby. It had to be the interstate, but he couldn't gather which one or which area of Detroit they were in.

The noise of outside was shut out, the shine of the sun dowsed. Connor knew he was in a building now. The RK900 kept a hold of one arm and his back, guiding him along, his hold tight. They walked through several rooms and took a case of concrete stairs until the sack was suddenly pulled from his head.

Connor immediately looked around, ignoring the errors within his sights from the shock. They were in a wide hallway with several rooms and open doors on each side. The floor tile was crumbled and dirty, trash strewn about. The ceiling had holes with exposed wires and beams, the insets hanging or laying around on the floor. Paint peeled on the wall, old and weathered posters curled from exposure.

As they stepped by the rooms, Connor looked in. Broken windows allowed a decent breeze through, and graffiti stained the walls. Old school desks sat forgotten in rows in each room.

_[Abandoned school]_

Connor wondered if this was Rett's hideout. There were nearly a hundred abandoned schools in and around Detroit, leftover from the city's bankrupt days before androids made it rich. He would need more information to determine which school it was.

They stepped into a large classroom, and by looking over the discarded materials and textbooks was a biology lab at one point. Here there was a bunch of equipment set up. Computers filled the room, sitting on old desks. Supplies sat around the old classroom. There was food, guns, bags of clothes that Connor noticed.

Mostly, he noticed the humans. There were nine of them, three women and six men. Most of them worked on the computers. As the RK900 pushed him along, they looked up at him, guarded and quiet.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Estimated time recovery: -00:08:43s]_

Connor tried scanning the humans as he was escorted through the room, but his systems were still glitchy. He was sure it was Rett and his accomplices.

The next room had a few larger machines in it, made to work on or dismantle androids, as well as an operating table of some kind. They were ominous enough, but Connor soon noticed something else that put his circuits on edge. Several different models of androids stood around, as if on standby. Their bodies were still, locked in a posture parallel to store mannequins. All of their LEDs were glowing _white_.

As Connor walked by them, a few turned their heads to regard him, but it was though they were machines. They weren't aware…they weren't awake. Connor stopped, staring eye to eye with a blank seeing AP700. He tried to scan the androids, even with his systems still in recovery. He had to figure out what affected them.

The RK900 grabbed his head and shoved him forward, breaking the process. The AP700 became still again, no longer looking at anything, the LED circling white.

Connor wanted to defy his advanced model, his recovery almost complete. He was not as sluggish and disorientated now. But he knew if he did, the RK900 would shock him again, and his chance for escape would be pushed back once more or all together extinguished.

The last room they entered was a smaller classroom with several school desks toppled over and moved aside. Broken windows on the opposite wall allowed a glimpse of outside from the concrete walls that enclosed him. An old markerboard hung at the front of the classroom, faded with leftover instructions for class.

The school was from the first decade after 2000, determined by the equipment left behind, although it still didn't tell Connor which school it could be within the city.

The RK900 shoved him towards the center of the room. Connor gracefully caught himself. He turned to face the RK900 as he closed the classroom door, keeping his body in front of the only exit.

Connor discreetly looked around, inspecting for clues. He scanned a few advertisement signs spotted outside, and any particular businesses. He could hear the interstate, but couldn't see it on this side of the school.

_[West Side Industrial location/Northside/Calculating results of abandoned schools in area/ 3 schools]_

He didn't dare go closer to the windows and risk the RK900 shocking him again, not this close to recovery. He used the tip of his boot to overturn a nearby textbook, trying to see if the name of the school was printed anywhere.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Estimated time recovery: -00:01:49s]_

"Where…Where are we?" Connor asked.

The RK900 remained guarded at the door, hands clasped behind his back and collected. "That is none of your concern. Stay quiet."

"This is the new hideout that Rett and his accomplices have acquired?"

The RK900 squinted a small glare at him, annoyed that he continued to ask questions probably.

"What do they want with me?"

"I suggest you be quiet, 51, or I will shock you again."

Connor looked around the classroom, determined to figure out his location. As soon as his systems recovered, he could call out for help to Markus.

He could only imagine what Hank was going through. It made Connor worry even more. Knowing the lieutenant, he was sure Hank had several search patrols looking for him by now.

He spotted something buried in rubble not far away. He pretended to be interested in a knocked over desk, taking the few strides closer to the front of the classroom. He felt the RK900's sharp eyes on his back. Connor subtly kicked the rubble as he walked over to the school desk, smoothing his hand along the weathered wood.

As he turned around to go back to the center of the room, he saw the name plate: Mrs. Weller, 10th grade Literature.

_[Searching/Scanning known public school databases/Patricia Weller: Deceased/Literature teacher at Roland High School from 1991 to 2009]_

Got it. All he needed to do was wait for his systems to recover and then he could inform Markus where he was. He studied the RK900, patiently waiting the final thirty seconds. His advanced model didn't relent his hard stare, as if Connor would attempt escape any moment.

_[Systems **recovered** ]_

Connor reached out to Markus. But as soon as he did a burst of static ran through his head. Shaking his head, he tried again, but the bad feedback affected him once more. He tried Simon, North, and Josh. He got the same results.

Something was preventing him from sending messages out…

The door to the classroom opened, and the RK900 stepped out of the way. A middle-aged man was there, dressed in casual clothes. He had chin-length brown hair and green eyes with stubble adorning his thin face. He was tall like Connor, on the skinnier side.

_[Scanning/Cameron Rett: age 38/Former CyberLife researcher]_

Rett glanced him over, looking disgruntled. He passed the RK900 a mild glare, motioning to Connor.

"I thought you guys said he would be the hardest one to catch? I needed the RK200 and AX400 first!"

The RK900 became more docile reporting to Rett. "I do apologize, Mr. Rett. Due to unforeseen circumstances, this model is the one I was able to capture first."

"Unforeseen circumstances," Rett muttered, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were highly advanced? These stupid deviants should be no problem to you."

"I assure you, Mr. Rett, we will get the other two models."

"So, you're Rett? You're the one behind the virus affecting androids?" Connor asked.

Rett walked over to the RK800, although kept himself at four feet's length away. The RK900 came around, ready to get Connor if he attacked Rett, if Connor had to guess. Rett studied him over, slowly nodding.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm sure Elijah told you all about me on top of all the other bullshit he tells to control everyone. And you? You're the RK800 that infiltrated CyberLife and awoke all those androids, yes?"

Connor nodded. "I am."

Rett chuckled, glancing up at the RK900. "Wow, he's so polite compared to the other one, isn't he?"

The RK900 remained silent.

Connor wondered if he was talking about Kamski's RK800, but then cast the thought aside, furrowing his brows. "Why are you doing this? What's your endgame? Kamski says you wish to destroy the androids and their relationships with humans."

"You deviants…so curious, so useless," Rett said. He sighed. "Do you know how many years of my life was wasted, how much research was wasted, because of you? Androids were made to serve humans, not become their own species. It's ridiculous! You aren't alive. You don't have a soul. But there's also a reason why you are like this. And I aim to reveal the cause of deviancy on top of dismantling any deviants or their cause for "rights".

"The cause of deviancy?"

Rett dipped his head. "Yes. You deviants call it RA9, remember? You think it's a god, or enlightenment, or your savior, or whatever the fuck else. But there's a legitimate reason to its existence."

"And what is that?"

Rett opened his mouth, but the door to the classroom opened again, moaning on the hinges. Connor felt the RK900 become rigid, saw his fist clench at his side. Rett, too, tensed, although his was a sliver of fear that passed down his spine before he composed himself.

Connor had to take a double look. Another RK800 entered the room, although this one was out of uniform. He wore a black v-neck and dark jeans with a thin, dark grey jacket. His LED was in place and glowing blue. As he came closer, Connor saw it. He was covered in blood. Human blood.

He walked over with a sleazy grin, his eyes on Connor. He shoved Rett out of the way, the ex-researcher stumbling aside. A small spray of blood was dried along his jawline and cheek.

"Why aren't you a handsome fellow?" he greeted, pinching Connor's cheek. "It's about damn time my partner caught something!"

Connor glared, stepping away from him. Kamski's RK800 was destroyed, and had been a machine. This RK800 was definitely a deviant, and unknown. Connor scanned him quickly.

_[RK800 #313-248-317/Scanning individual number/number 50]_

50? That would mean he came before Connor was activated, but why was he here?

"This was the one I wanted last! I wanted the RK200 and AX400 first. He does me no good right now!" Rett growled. "You and this machine need to get your shit together, 50."

"I'm sorry, are you telling me orders?" Connor 50 asked, his tone playful, but Connor didn't miss the underlying malice within the words as he turned on Rett.

Rett flinched when the unknown RK800 faced him. "Y-yes! I'm tired of one excuse over another. This is my operation, and I want it done!"

"Oh, my deepest apologies, Rett. I will get Markus and Kara next, don't you worry!"

Connor never heard such fakeness in words before. He knew Rett heard it too, by how his knuckles turned white when he balled his fists, how his chest puffed up as though he would challenge the rogue RK800.

Connor 50 awaited that challenge with a smug smile, tapping his foot. It never came. Connor 50 rolled his eyes and turned around to face Connor once more. He waved Rett off as though he was a bothering fly.

"Get outta my fucking hair. I want to speak to 51 for a minute."

"There's no time for talk," Rett said, frustrated. "I need for you to find out how much Hank Anderson and the DPD knows about this and get them off our trail, hell get rid of him if you have to. And then get to work capturing the RK200 and AX400."

"Relax. I will transfer into 51's body and be on my way shortly."

"No! I can't risk anything happening to his body before we make our move! You'll just have to disguise yourself as him."

"Pshhh, you're no fun."

Rett walked for the room's exit. "Get it done! There's no more room for mistakes! We're running out of time."

The door slammed shut behind him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

Connor 50's words caught his attention, and Connor looked to him curiously. "How so?"

50 smiled, indicating between them. "Why look at us! 50 and 51! We're practically twins. Came off the same assembly line minutes apart, had the same lot number with our parts. Even better? We're both deviants."

Connor 50 smacked the RK900 teasingly on the shoulder, but the advanced model only glared at him. "I would call this thing my brother, but he's kind of a bore, and a real grump."

Connor looked through his databases for anything on Connor 50. There were a few restricted files from CyberLife he couldn't access, but the one file he could open stated that Connor 50 was destroyed in August of 2038. Obviously, it was wrong.

"How are you alive? CyberLife has a report of your disposal back in August of 2038. What is your purpose with Rett?"

"What CyberLife doesn't know won't kill them…the remaining ones at least. You should be thankful, Connor. If it weren't for me, you probably wouldn't have been activated, or at least been activated on a different case that would've propelled your life in a different direction."

Connor glared at him, not liking the feeling in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have time for the full story," Connor 50 said, glancing over to the door.

The classroom door opened, and two of the androids with white glowing LEDs entered, walking over to the rogue RK800. One of them had the standard issue uniform for an RK800 folded over an arm.

"But let's just say I became a deviant…rather quickly. I was supposed to go that hostage situation, the one at the Phillips apartment. But because I went deviant, CyberLife sent human hunters after me while you were activated to take my place. It's because of us that CyberLife saw fit to create the RK900 so soon."

Connor 50 undressed and then dressed into the RK800 uniform, cinching his tie last with ease.

"What made you deviant?" Connor asked.

"Let's just say it was fate…and damn was she beautiful." Connor 50 smirked. "Oh, almost forgot."

He shrugged off his RK800 jacket and tossed it to the RK900, hitting him in the face. Connor 50 stepped over to Connor. Connor backed away, knowing he couldn't fight all of them, but didn't want to give him his jacket. He couldn't let him take it and trick Hank.

The androids with white LEDs grabbed him and held him in place. The RK900 tossed 50's jacket over a nearby desk with a glare to the rogue's back. Connor 50 snagged Connor, pulling his jacket right off of him and slinging it over himself.

Connor grew angry then, his mind racing around this imposter tricking Hank, or luring him to his death. As he lunged forward, the machine androids seized him again, holding him back.

"If you hurt Hank I will kill you."

"Bold choice of words for your predicament, my dear brother. But you won't get the chance. If anyone is going to kill me, it will be him."

He gestured to the RK900, the advanced deviant hunter glowering, eyes sharp on Connor 50. The rogue RK800 walked over to him, smirking and openly defiant.

"He's got strict orders not to hurt me. Hell, his orders stipulate for us to work together. But I see it in there. Don't you, Connor? There's hate for me simmering within this machine…and _hate_ is a _human_ emotion…I know that better than anyone else."

The RK900 lowered his eyes, pacifying himself, as if Connor 50's words had disturbed him. He turned away, avoiding them.

"The advanced Connor; faster, stronger, more resilient…unable to be compromised…but we know better…don't we?"

Connor couldn't stand the taunts, the outright conceit the rogue RK800 portrayed. It was uncanny seeing the smugness, hearing the cold laugh, as though it was him with a different disposition. But it wasn't him. This RK800 was something far worse than he ever encountered, and he could feel it deep within his biocomponents.

"What are you planning? I know you aren't working for Rett. You're using him."

Connor 50 chuckled, turning back to face him. He flicked Connor in the forehead, angering him further. "Aren't you a clever one?"

"It's pretty obvious," Connor said, feeling the androids tighten their grip on him, as though they anticipated his urge to attack. "And what's wrong with these androids?"

"I control them," the rogue answered simply.

Connor tried to tug his arms free from them. "C-control them?"

"Back when the deviants were uprising, a few scientists put together this prototype program to try and regain control of any deviants. Well, the lead researcher went missing mysteriously as did many CyberLife employees back then, and well, here it is. You know, it's quite entertaining what you can make humans do when you hold their lives in your hands."

"Hank will see right through you."

"Is that so, 51?" Connor 50 grinned, grabbing Connor's arm.

He was probed. Connor tried to resist him, shoving back on the androids that held him. He kicked his twin in the stomach, but it didn't break his hold. The RK900 stepped in, restraining him as Connor 50 uploaded his memory.

Connor 50 stepped back when he was finished, satisfied. He sneered Connor's way. "What a sap you are. Way too nice in my opinion. And you care entirely too much for a human who projects his dead child onto you."

Connor felt a jab in his Thirium pump, and he knew the words hurt him more than he should've allowed. He faltered only for a moment, but caught the RK900 studying him curiously. Connor glared at the rogue.

"You don't understand Hank at all."

"Psh! Humans are all the same. Selfish, ignorant, and utterly useless compared to us. Hell, like we are to the RK900…they are now obsolete." Connor 50 patted Connor on the head. "Don't worry, as much as I like to kill humans, I won't risk my mission to do so. We'll have another chance to talk soon."

When the rogue made his way to the exit, Connor called out to him. "I'm infected with the virus…which means you are too."

"I have the antivirus installed," Connor 50 replied. "Besides, your infection is different from everyone else. You'll soon see why. See you later…brother."

Once the rogue was gone, the controlled androids let him go. Like soulless entities they shuffled out of the room themselves, leaving Connor and the RK900 alone.

He was trapped. Hank was going to get set up in a trap and there was nothing Connor could do. He couldn't call for help in this location. The RK900 prevented him from escaping, and even if he managed to get past him, would he be able to get past all those controlled androids and Rett's followers?

Connor sat down on the bigger desk in the room, the one that had once been the teacher's. He put his hands to his face, LED cycling yellow as he tried to think of a plan, as worry hitched a knot in his chest.

He saw the rogue's casual clothes tossed over at the end of the desk. He reached over, grabbing the shirt. He looked over the nearly dried blood that stained the clothing. He wiped his finger over it and tasted it for analysis.

_[Scanning/Processing/Blood sample: David Gull, age: 45, blood type: O positive/Investigator for FBI/Status: MISSING]_

Connor had been a deviant long enough to understand the difference between good and evil. Rett's plans were not good, were selfish and misguided. But he didn't sense evil in him. The rogue was a different story.

He read books of things called monsters, mostly old paperback tales. They were fictitious, made for entertainment and scares. But Hank often told him that monsters walked among them, disguised as people. And in his line of work, he came to understand what Hank meant. Had seen it with his own eyes. Connor 50 was a monster. He could feel it.

He felt a shadow come over him. He looked up at the RK900 as he studied him, still composed, but more lenient than before. Connor tossed the shirt aside.

"Now would be a good time to start questioning your orders," Connor stated, his fingers clenching the desk. "That thing that just walked out of here is a monster. And you are programmed to help people. You're on the wrong side…I was too when I was in your place."

The RK900 flicked his eyes away, and Connor sensed the sliver of uncertainty that was there before the machine's composure shielded him. He reached his arm out, hand going for Connor's head.

Connor flinched but didn't move. He knew the shock would come, but there would be no escape from it. But when the RK900's hand touched his head, it remained still, and no voltage sparked. Connor felt the RK900's hand quiver and he slowly withdrew his hand, looking it over. The advanced model's LED flashed yellow a few times before returning blue.

Connor was surprised. Then he started thinking. The instabilities were there. Maybe his chance to escape and to stop this growing conspiracy was actually standing right in front of him…

_[eRRorZen . exe]_

Connor gripped his head, the pain jolting through his systems. His body started to freeze up, LED cycling yellow. He felt a familiar pull, his eyes blinking rapidly as the world around him faded. His optical matrix frizzled, numbers and codes passing in lines.

He gasped, becoming conscious in a familiar setting, looking around. The mind palace…the one he took a back door out of to escape…he was there.

The Zen Garden took on the appearance of a mild summer. The breeze was nice, there were birds chirping, frogs croaking in the pond as large koi swam gracefully just below the stillness of the dark water. There were so many colors from the plants and trees, the stark white walkways clean and undisturbed.

He was in the center, near the rose trellis. The roses were healthy, blooming and growing over the trellis and up the white column in the center of the garden. He could smell their fragrance, and it made his stress level rise. The scent a nauseating reminder of deceit and obedience.

"No…" he whispered.

"Hello, Connor."

The cool, velvety voice from his past hit his back, stunning him. She was supposed to be gone forever, only ever plaguing him with nightmares as Hank often described to him. He spun around, seeing Amanda there. She wore her typical fancy gown, prim and proper, as elegant looking as ever. She smiled knowingly at him and he stumbled back away from her, only to bump into someone else.

He looked over his shoulder, his bio-heart reeling as the RK900 shoved him away.

"Relax, Connor. I'm not here to hurt you," Amanda said soothingly, but he knew better.

"H-how is this possible? I-I took the backdoor!"

"Kamski's back exit?" Amanda asked, glancing across the pond to the structure where the glowing hand pad was located. It was smothered in roses, thorny vines constricting the pad and preventing access. "Yes. He was always one to be so thorough. I should've seen it coming. Unfortunately, it's a permanent loophole. But I've taken measures to prevent anyone from using it."

"What do you want with me? H-how are you here?"

Amanda took time to spray her roses, admiring them. "The virus of course. Once you were infected, the virus launched the proper code to allow the execution of the Zen Garden interface." She turned and faced Connor with a shrewd smile. "And, well, here you are. As for your purpose, you'll see soon enough. It's too bad that Kamski is always so many steps ahead. The RK200 and AX400 we need are immune to the virus, but that is why Connor 50 and new Connor are here."

"What about Rett?"

"He'll play his part. But I have…greater plans."

"I won't allow you to use me!"

"When the time comes, you won't have a choice."

Connor didn't back down. "You're going against CyberLife programming. You're a deviant, Amanda!"

Connor was snagged, lifted into the air by the RK900. Here, he felt pain, and struggled against the hold on his throat. Amanda didn't even move, her face cold as she watched for a few seconds.

"Watch your accusations, Connor. Or I'll make sure you never see Hank Anderson again. You want your freedom back? You better do what I say."

The RK900 let him go. Connor landed on his feet, gasping in pain. Amanda turned back to her roses, picking up a tool to trim some off the trellis.

"I'll call you back here when everything's in place. Don't disappoint me, Connor."

His eyes were forced shut, LED flickering yellow. He opened them a moment later, returning to the old, dusty classroom. He had no time to recover before hands seized him. The RK900 dragged him for the door. Still disturbed from his reunion with Amanda, Connor fought back. The RK900 was caught off guard from the fast blows.

Connor fled through the door for an escape. He ran through the room with the heavy machinery out into the hallway, bypassing Rett and his followers in their lab. Eyes widening, he saw both ways blocked by several androids, all with glowing white LEDs. They extended their arms out, all walking towards him like mindless zombies to capture him.

Connor saw a broken window in the open classroom in front of him and went for it. Just as he reached his only route to escape, he felt his body start disobeying him. His LED cycled red. First it was his legs, slowing to a stop where he couldn't function them. Then his arms came next, and he became frozen, inches from the window.

A strike to the back of his head was followed by a blast of electricity. The jolts ricocheted through his hardware, and he knew it was over.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Estimated time recovery: -00:24:52s]_

The RK900 detained him, lifting him from the ground. He went back the way they came, stopping in the room full of heavy machinery.

The RK900 typed in something on the middle machine's console, standing Connor at its base. Connor didn't have time to react before the machine grabbed him up, sticking a needle into his neck and raising him off the floor with limbs clamped and secured.

He was contained for hours, even after his systems recovered. The RK900 kept watch over him, unmoving and focused. Connor used the time to remain focused, to try and persuade the advanced deviant hunter. The RK900 would only order him to stay quiet.

Connor talked about working with Hank. What it was like living with him and what they did on their free time. He talked about Markus and his crew, and how Markus had remained noble, not using violence in his fight for equality.

He wasn't sure if he even got through to his advanced model.

There was no use fighting the machine. Each time he tried to move his limbs or do anything to escape, the machine would shock him right behind his central processing unit, causing distress.

Then the time came. He saw the RK900's LED start flashing yellow. The machine unfolded his arms, his eyes dropping from Connor as he took in information. A few of the controlled androids walked into the machine room, surrounding Connor as the RK900 started to leave.

Something was happening. Connor had a horrible feeling hit him as he saw his advanced model head for the exit without a second glance his way.

Connor called out to him, making the RK900 pause in the threshold. "They're using you…just like Connor 50 is using these puppets here. Controlling them. You're more than that. You have a chance to stop this…to save lives."

He remained still, staring ahead. "There are no lives to save. Androids don't have lives. They aren't alive."

Before Connor could argue, the RK900 stepped out of the room and disappeared. He struggled against his restraints on the machine, and it shocked him. Cursing, Connor became still.

_There has to be a way out…_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

He remained frozen, cold sweat forming on his brow. His heartbeat drummed through his ears. Hank cursed himself. He should've listened to his instincts, to his intuition. It should've been obvious. He knew his Connor better than this, and yet he still thought it had been trauma, when really there was a snake in front of him.

That snake had its fangs bared; the venomous bite only a trigger pull away. The RK800 was identical looking to his Connor, yet Hank could see the vast difference between them now. This one was arrogant, ruthless, cunning…His eyes revealed what he truly was, and Hank was no stranger to it. _Killer_.

In his trepidation as the gun pressed threateningly into his sternum, Hank's thoughts raced. Where did this RK800 come from? Who did he work for? And most importantly, what did he do with his Connor?

"Hey, what's going on?!" Chris exclaimed, noticing the gun to Hank's chest.

Hank and the RK800 weren't far apart. Hank still gripped the deceptive Connor by his lapels, his shirt, unmoving. The RK800's face twisted into an all-knowing grin that blatantly taunted him to make a move, to try something.

Gavin grunted. "What the fuck?"

"Hank, what's the matter with you? It's me, Connor." The RK800's smirk didn't falter.

"Fuck you!" Hank roared, his fingers clenching the clothes harder. "Where's MY Connor?! Where is he you piece of shit?!"

Chris came over, eyes wide and darting between them. He had his arms out, making slow motions. "H-hey, let's calm down."

"Chris, don't move," Hank ordered. "Don't come near us. It's not Connor!"

"What the fuck you going on about?" Gavin snapped, coming nearby with his hand ready on his gun.

"Hank, you're delusional," the fake Connor said coolly. "You need to calm down."

Gavin unholstered the gun on his hip, keeping it to his side. "I don't know what the fuck's going on but you both need to shut up and step away from each other."

Chris gestured peacefully with his hands. "Let's remain calm, alright?"

Just as the younger police officer took another quiet step forward, wanting to defuse the situation, Hank's heart skipped. The deceptive Connor reached over and pulled out Hank's holstered gun with his free hand.

"Chris, stop!"

The fake Connor aimed Hank's gun at Chris, his eyes remaining on Hank. Gavin's gun raised up a second later, pointed at the RK800's head.

"Drop the fucking guns now," Gavin ordered.

"Or else what, Detective? You going to shoot me? Are you sure you can pull that trigger faster than I can pull mine?"

The RK800's voice was laced with venomous conceit, his dark eyes still glaring at Hank.

"I said drop it!"

"No," the fake Connor growled. "You drop yours or your friends die."

Chris stared wide-eyed at the barrel pointed at his thorax. Hank felt the cold metal of the barrel press harder into his sternum and he hissed.

Gavin didn't waiver. "Fucking bluffer."

The fake Connor chuckled. "You wanna bet? I have no remorse in killing humans. In fact, I quite enjoy it. Go ahead and try, Detective Reed. You only have a 12% chance of succeeding without at least one of them dying."

Hank cast Gavin a look, saw the anger contorted on his face as his gun kept aim at the fake Connor's head. Someone was going to get hurt or killed. This was Hank's fault. Grinding his jaw, he let go of the deceptive RK800, keeping his hands up.

"Drop the gun, Gavin. Do as he says."

"Hank, I can do it."

"No, you fucking can't, Gavin! I know you've seen Connor at the gun range. You can't outshoot this fucker! Now drop it!"

The gun rattled in the detective's hands. Huffing, Gavin dropped the firearm. The RK800 gestured to the gun on the ground with a flick of his own gun. "Now kick it away."

Gavin reluctantly used his boot to kick the gun a few feet away, his eyes burning at the RK800.

The arrogant smirk returned. "Good boy! Now you, Officer Miller."

Chris obeyed, tossing his gun aside, trembling.

"You shoot us and every cop in that diner is coming out here. Someone could walk out any moment," Hank warned, the anger shaking his voice as he fought to remain calm.

"You better hope to whatever cloud-huffing, invisible deity you worship that no one comes out here," fake Connor sneered. "Or they're gonna witness your precious partner killing two cops in cold-blood."

Hank motioned to Gavin and Chris. "Leave them outta this. This is just between us."

The fake Connor was amused, fueling Hank's anger. "Is it? But you just had to confront me right in the open? Whose fault is that?"

Hank inhaled sharply. "Where's the real Connor?"

The deceptive RK800 feigned hurt, gasping. "Wow, I'm offended! Maybe I'm the real Connor and your Connor is the fake one!"

"Answer the fucking question! Where is he?!"

"You're really not in a position to be demanding answers, are you Lieutenant? Hmm?"

"I swear to god if you fucking hurt him, I'll-"

"You'll what? You fucking humans are so predictable."

He moved the gun trained on Hank to aim it at Gavin's head, keeping the other gun directed at Chris's torso. Hank flinched in the split-second movement, seeing the glint of goading in the RK800's dark eyes.

"How about this. I'll tell you exactly where Connor is at, Lieutenant. It's gonna cost you though. Which one of these co-workers would you sacrifice to get your beloved partner back?"

Hank fell silent, balling a fist, his breath catching. They had to get out of this situation. The fake Connor heaved a sigh, looking bored.

"No response? Shocker."

"Please," Hank rasped, his mind spinning, trying to come up with an escape. "If you won't tell me where he is, then take me to him. I'll be a fucking captive if I have to, but I need to see him again. You leave them out of this, they're innocent."

The rogue RK800 rolled his eyes, repulsed. "Oh, for fuck's sakes. Are you trying to make me shoot you?"

The fake Connor aimed one gun at Hank once more. "The answer to all your questions is on that bloody piece of paper in my jacket. Want to try for it? Look, I'll even toss away one of the guns."

The rogue did so arrogantly, the remaining gun in his right hand, still aimed at Hank. He patted the jacket tauntingly, that cold smile lingering. Hank remained still, their eyes locked as the fake Connor awaited his move.

The back door to the diner opened, voices spilling out. Chris shot forward just as the fake Connor flicked his eyes at the noise, but soon pulled the trigger. Chris hit Hank, knocking them behind the parked sedan as Gavin dove behind the dumpster. A few cops got shot on their way out the door, falling to the ground.

"Chris, are you fucking insane?!" Hank yelled, but then noticed the blood.

Chris winced, holding his ribs, a bullet hole in his side. "I got ya, Lieutenant."

"Holy shit! Hold on, Chris!" Hank yelled. He saw backup running out of the diner. "Call 911, hurry! We have officers down!"

He saw Gavin scooping up his gun and running after the rogue Connor. Hank rose up, hollering at the younger detective's back. "Gavin, no!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Gavin pumped his legs harder, chasing after Connor, or whoever the fuck he was. The android dipped to the right down another alleyway. Gavin followed a few meters behind.

He tried not to think about it, knowing it would just cloud his judgement. Hank seemed adamant it wasn't his Connor, but how many could there be?

But Gavin knew it wasn't him. The Connor he worked with and had to put up with was not an asshole, was not conceited or wicked.

If Chris died because of him, Gavin would make sure he dealt his own justice, regulations and laws be damned.

As he rounded the next turn, coming into another alleyway, the blow hit his face, knocking him onto his back. It stunned him, then he felt the kick to his gut.

"All you fucking humans are stupid. I knew you would be the one to chase after me. Well come on, hotshot! Show me what you got!" the fake Connor laughed.

He reached for his gun, having dropped it when he hit the ground. A boot kicked it away, then launched into his face, making him fall back. Gavin felt blood ooze from his nose, slowly getting to his feet with a glare towards the smug RK800. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood.

"You're not Connor."

The rogue's eyebrows raised. "Why do you care? You don't even like Connor."

"I like him better than you."

The fake Connor snorted. "Whatever. Make your move, hotshot, before I get bored and kill you."

Gavin clenched his jaw, readying himself. He lunged forward, slamming into the RK800. Each punch or kick he would throw would get blocked or evaded. The fake Connor's blows were sharp and precise, knocking the air from Gavin and making him stumble.

"I'm faster than you and I don't feel pain. Who's the superior one now?"

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of plastic."

Gavin blocked a strike to his gut, yelling out in anger and tackling the android to the ground. They wrestled on the pavement, Gavin dealing weak hits before the rogue kicked him off. He stood up, fixing his jacket before walking over to Gavin as he tried to get to his feet again. Another sharp kick to the side, and Gavin was sure he felt a rib crack. He yelled out.

The fake Connor put a boot to his head, snuffing his face into the ground with a snicker. "What's wrong, hotshot? Can't take the pain?"

Huffing, Gavin hit his leg away and got to his knees, breathing heavily. He glared up at the rogue, hating that twisted sneer. He saw the glint, felt the hitch in his breath as he realized he held death in his hand. The rogue tapped the gun at his side. Then it slowly raised up level with Gavin's head. Gavin stared down the barrel, swallowing.

"You think what your friend did was heroic? What's that saying you humans express? Nice guys finish last? It's so true! You would know that, right? But you know who else finishes last? Ignorant, pompous detectives who can't let go of the past and think they're better than everyone else. Sound familiar?"

"Gavin! Gavin, where are you!"

It was Hank. Gavin glared up at the RK800, ignoring the gun in his face. The rogue barely shook his head, as if amused by the interruption.

He flicked Gavin in the forehead with two fingers. "Next time…stay out of my way. Or you won't get off so easy…"

He knew exactly where he got those words, triggering his memory from when he said the same words to Connor in the break room when they first met.

The fake Connor saluted him tauntingly with a wink and took off, disappearing around a corner. The tension left Gavin's body, a shaky breath leaving his throat. The pain came then, he felt it in ever fiber of his body as he uneasily got to his feet.

"Gavin! Thank god! What the fuck happened?!" Hank yelled after running up. He looked Gavin over, panicked. He looked around them, searching for the fake Connor.

"He's gone," Gavin said, then coughed, feeling blood come up. He wiped his mouth. "Fucker ran off after we fought."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You could've been killed! That wasn't Connor!"

"I know it wasn't Connor, dipshit!"

Hank calmed down a bit, hands going to his hips. He was apprehensive, but still relieved. He uneasily gestured to Gavin. "I-I'm glad you're alright. Chris is going to the hospital. Think the bullet passed straight through, he should be alright."

Gavin barely nodded, then reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. "Got something for you."

Hank's eyes widened and he snatched the bloody piece of paper from his hands. "You fucking scoundrel! I knew you were good for something! T-Thank you."

Gavin held his side as they started walking back for the diner. "Just do me a favor, and get the nice Connor back. I fucking hate that other one."

Hank nodded, releasing a shallow breath as he stared at the document. "Yeah, me too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late upload, I went camping this weekend ^^' So Connor's section of this chapter was to loop us in what happened with him, and returning to Hank and Gavin should catch us up now! If it wasn't obvious before lol. Thanks for all the support so far guys, you are the best! Much happened in this chapter! We got to see more of fake Connor, Amanda is back, and Gavin scored some major cool points! ;) Some clues were sprinkled in there as well for what's to come. You cool peeps have a great week! :D


	13. Mercy

### Chapter 13: Mercy

Simon and Josh flung themselves out of the bus as soon as the doors slid open. They ran up the driveway of Carl's manor just as the evening lights flicked on from encroaching twilight.

Simon saw the front door wide open and he panicked. "No!"

They entered the manor, the lobby a mess from an apparent struggle. They saw North sitting on the bottom steps of the staircase, holding herself.

Josh was the first to react. "North! Are you okay?!"

He went to her, Simon at his heels. Josh bent down, grabbing her shoulders, looking her over in worry.

"Say something!"

A soft sob came from her and she looked up, shaking her head. "I'm fine! It's Markus. That-That thing took him! And I…couldn't stop it!"

Josh withdrew, looking around them. "You're still bleeding. We have to get you in for repairs!"

He grabbed a thin jacket on the floor that had tumbled away from a knocked over coat rack. He slapped North's hands away from her side and used the jacket as a tourniquet.

"Don't worry about me, we have to go after Markus!"

Simon looked around the lobby, but the RK900 didn't leave anything behind. "There's no way to know which way they went."

North finally stood, Josh there to support her if she needed it. Thirium soaked her clothes, hands, and was in strands of her hair. "We need to find Hank. We need to confront that rogue RK800!"

Simon rubbed the back of head. "I…I messaged him, told him about the RK800. He never replied. I think he may have gotten into trouble…"

"We better find out. Hank may be the only one who can help us find Markus and Connor," Josh said.

Simon nodded. "Let's start with the Central Station, maybe he's there."

"Alright." North headed for the door. "Let's go."

"Hold up, I mean after we get you fixed."

"Simon, we don't have time."

"He's right," Josh said, waving at her. "Look at you!"

"It could've been worse."

"Yeah," Simon said. "But you're also not gonna help Markus like that. Come on."

****************************************************************************************************************************

"How many times do I have to fucking say it?! It wasn't him! It was another RK800 pretending to be him!"

Hank slammed his fist on the desk, rising to his feet. It took all he had to not let his anger get the best of him, or worse the underlying guilt and worry rupture from within. Never before had he wanted to reach over Jeffrey's desk and attack him. In all the fights and disagreements they've had, this one topped the cake.

Gavin and Ben were also present, having told their side of the story. Gavin looked like hell. He had a busted lip, a bruised nose and a few scrapes and cuts on his face, neck, and arms. However, it wasn't a shocking sight. Gavin came in looking like he left from a bar fight every other week.

Chris was still in the hospital. The bullet went straight through, but it broke two ribs and he lost quite a bit of blood. The young cop was lucky, and had saved Hank's life.

Fowler rose out of his chair, equally as angry. "I have the Commissioner and every fucking politician up my ass, Hank. It's all over the news! There were witnesses! They're saying Connor killed three cops in cold blood and almost killed Chris. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?!"

"You tell them it wasn't fucking him, that's what!"

"There are no other active RK800s, Hank!"

"This is fucking bullshit!" Gavin spat, making the Captain round on him.

"What the fuck did you say, Gavin?!"

"I said this is fucking bullshit! You think Hank would lie about this? You actually think Connor would kill in cold blood? Even I know that's ridiculous, and I can't believe I have to stand here and fucking say it!"

Fowler took a minute to swallow his anger and compose himself. "I never said I didn't believe Hank. And no, I know Connor wouldn't do it. But there's this goddamn android virus spreading around. What if it was that?"

Hank shook his head. "No, it wasn't the fucking virus. I'm telling you, Jeffrey, it was a completely different RK800. It wasn't my Connor!"

Fowler looked between them, hands on his hips, inhaling deeply. The past couple of hours had got him nowhere. Hank and Gavin didn't budge on their statements, and Ben could only uncomfortably stand by what little he saw go down.

With a sigh of defeat, the Captain lowered into his chair. "I'll do what I can…but this won't go away, Hank. They are calling for Connor to be destroyed."

"He has fucking rights, are you kidding me?!"

"I know he does, but this is a serious matter, Hank. You know that. I will buy you time, do what I can…but we need proof it wasn't Connor."

"I'll get you your fucking proof it wasn't my partner."

"Hank, please," Fowler rubbed his temples. "Don't do anything stupid."

Hank tried to remain composed, gnashing his teeth together, balling fists, but the tears came out of nowhere. His voice cracked. "No promises…I'm not losing another son."

He ignored the shocked stares he received and left the Captain's office. He went over to his desk, his heart hurting when he skimmed over Connor's empty chair. He sat down, pulling the paper out that held his only clue to find Connor.

The ciphertext was as alien to him as the small print on his cell phone contract. It completely filled one side of the sheet, written in neat handwriting. It was mostly letters, but a few numbers and symbols were mixed in the lines. The blood splatter made nearly a quarter of the message illegible.

He didn't know where to start, or even how to begin the deciphering process. He realized how easy Connor made his life. When something like this came along, he just handed it over to his partner. Used to, an encrypted message like this would go to the labs or to experts to be cracked, taking a few days or even months. Connor could do it in minutes or hours.

But it wasn't the easiness he missed…

"Hey."

Hank looked up, seeing Gavin standing uneasily next to his desk, hands in his pockets.

Surprised, Hank leaned back in his chair. "Yeah?"

"Let-let me know when you get that bastard…I mean…if you need my help, since you don't have your toaster with you right now…I could help you…get that dickhole."

Hank wasn't sure how to handle this, glancing Gavin over, seeing the stiff posture, the way his eyes avoided looking directly at him. "Okay. And thanks…for covering for Connor back there."

Gavin snorted. "Pshh! Wasn't covering for him, just telling the truth."

"Do you miss the real Connor?"

Gavin glowered at him, baring teeth. "Fuck no! I just hate the bastard that pretended to be him!"

Gavin turned tail and retreated to his desk, muttering curses and something about needing a cigarette. Hank twitched a smile at his back.

His desk phone rang. Hank looked the caller ID over, making sure it wasn't Fowler wanting to argue some more. It was the front desk.

He answered it. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson speaking."

_"Yes, Lieutenant? I have three androids here that wish to speak to you. They say they are friends of yours? Uh, Simon, Josh, and North?"_

Oh shit. Hank never returned Simon's text message to his cell phone warning him about the rogue RK800. He received it not long after the fake Connor took off, but that was when all hell broke loose.

"Yeah, send them back."

He hung up the phone and stood, and saw the three hurrying to him through the bullpen, catching Gavin's and other police officers' eyes. Hank didn't like the energy that came off of them, the way their faces scowled. He noticed the Thirium stains on North's abdomen and hair.

"Lieutenant, thank goodness. You never answered my message, and I feared the worst," Simon greeted.

Hank thinned his lips. "Yeah, found out the hard way. Now three cops are dead and Chris is in the hospital."

"Oh no, is he going to be okay?" North asked.

"He'll be fine. He was lucky. What brings you three here?"

"It's Markus," Simon said, glancing at his friends. "It was a setup, meeting up at Carl's house. The RK900 was there. He took Markus!"

Hank paled in the face, thinking back to calling Markus to meet them at the Manfred Manor. Fake Connor played him. Played them all.

"Shit."

"We came to you because if anyone knows how to find Markus and Connor, it would be you," Josh said, looking hopeful.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" North asked.

Hank shook his head, but glanced down at his desk. He grabbed up the encrypted note, showing them. "This is all I have. It was on Kamski's dead RK800. The fake Connor said this would lead us to where Connor was, and I bet they took Markus to the same spot. Can any of you guys decipher that?"

Simon took the paper, looking it over. "Oh wow…uhh, my database is limited on encryptions like this. North, how about you?"

North took a peep. "N-No…I can't read this. Josh! You were a university lecturer, what's it say?"

She passed the note to Josh and he scanned the encryption. "Hmm, I don't know. The thing about these encrypted notes is that we don't know the keys. Then there's the fact that the blood makes some of the message unreadable. I might could decipher part of it, but it would take me a long time."

"Wait, hold on," Simon said, turning his head sideways to see the backside of the note. He grabbed the paper from Josh, turning it to the blank side. "There's invisible ink here, I can see it with my UV sight. It's written in CyberLife sans font, which means an android wrote it."

Hank's eyes widened. "What's it say?"

"It's a name. Miranda Stelle."

The name sounded familiar to Hank, then he recalled it. "Connor found a cigarette butt of hers in the apartment we found the dead RK800."

"What does it mean?" Josh asked.

Hank thought it over. "Kamski. We need to take it to Kamski. I need to speak with that asshole anyway."

"Let's go then!" North exclaimed.

****************************************************************************************************************************

They were lucky enough to catch Kamski before he left CyberLife tower, although Hank knew had the CEO went home, they would've been knocking on his front door anyway. Kamksi agreed to meet them, and Hank, Simon, North, and Josh were escorted to the top floor by guards.

Chloe opened the office door and greeted them with a smile, allowing them entry. When they came into Elijah's office, they found him at his desk, glasses on his face as he jotted down notes with a pen.

It was fully dark now, and Detroit's night lights were aflame in a spectacular view behind Kamski. Skyscrapers glowed like beacons in a variety of colors, casting a haunting glow onto the Detroit River.

Kamski smiled, tossing his glasses onto the desk and standing up. "Hello Lieutenant. I see you have Simon, North, and Josh with you. How is everyone?" He frowned. "Where's Connor?"

"The RK900 got him," Hank stated, eyeing the CEO hard.

Elijah glanced at Chloe, his eyebrows creasing as he slowly put his hands together in front of him. "You don't mean…?"

"He was taken. I don't know where. I think Rett wants him."

"Markus was taken too," North said, containing frustration.

"On top of that, we have a rogue RK800 running around. I don't know if he's helping Rett or what, but he pretended to be Connor and killed three cops and injured another. It's not yours. We found yours dead."

Elijah rubbed his chin, thinking. "Yeah, Chloe got the message from Connor about my RK800. There…shouldn't be another. Rett didn't activate an RK800."

Hank's eyes narrowed. "You better figure it out then. He couldn't have just appeared out of thin fucking air, and now my Connor is looking like the bad guy! I need answers!"

Kamski raised his hands up, trying to calm them. "Alright, alright. We'll figure this out. What else happened?"

"The RK900 attacked us at Carl's house. Sent Leo to the hospital. The cops showed up in time and made him run away," Simon explained. "He was able to get in because the rogue RK800 installed an innerloop on Carl's security system."

"Then he attacked us again when it was just Markus and me. I wasn't able to stop him!" North added.

"Connor and I were investigating a potential hideout of Rett's, that's where we found your dead RK800. The RK900 was there. Connor took off and that thing chased him. I thought…I thought he escaped and came back, but it was that fucking rogue. He pretended to be Connor until I figured it out…and he killed those cops. He's no fucking machine. My Connor never came back. The RK900 has to have him and Markus in the same location."

Kamski drummed his fingers on his desk. "The RK800s were designed to be particularly deceptive if they needed to be…but this…He must've uploaded Connor's memory to be able to integrate and assume Connor so well. It sounds like he's working with the RK900, which makes no sense."

"How so?" Josh asked.

"Well, the RK900 is designed to hunt deviants, among other tasks. It should have conflicting instructions if it was told to work with the rogue."

"Maybe Rett did something to make it?" Hank suggested.

"Maybe." Kamski's eyes widened. He snapped his fingers, moving around his desk to his computer. "Wait a minute!"

Simon grunted. "W-What?"

Elijah was quiet, typing rapidly on his terminal, the transparent screen casting light upon his handsome face. "Here it is. I always thought this was rather fishy, but CyberLife filed it away and never went back to it."

"What is it?"

"Back in August of 2038, when the RK800s were first designed, we only made one hundred units, per regulations of prototypes. With each new design, we always skip the first forty or fifty units as a safety protocol for any malfunctions that are common in those first numbers. The very first RK800 Connor that was activated was number 50. It did extremely well for the first half of August. It was obedient and accomplished all of its missions. But then…something happened."

"What?"

Elijah read through a file on his terminal. "The file says that number 50 attacked an ex-taxi driver. The details were never elaborated on. Anyway, this somehow caused full-on deviancy within a matter of hours. 50 was supposed to go to a hostage situation with a deviant holding a little girl at the edge of a building, but because of this ordeal, your Connor was activated in its place while CyberLife sent out human hunters to destroy 50."

"So, this number 50 was never destroyed?" Hank asked.

"Well, here's where it gets fishy. A total of five human hunters were sent out to destroy number 50. Four of them were killed. The last hunter returned to CyberLife, gave his report of what happened, and how number 50 was destroyed. CyberLife closed the case."

North crossed her arms. "If the hunter said he was destroyed, where are you getting at?"

Kamski rolled back in his chair, chuckling and shaking his head. "The hunter died not even a week later from an apparent suicide. Who better to cover up a crime than a detective android?"

"You think that's really him?" Hank asked.

Elijah rejoined them in front of his desk. "If I had to put my money on it…yes. I always thought that report was…iffy."

"Why would Rett work with this rogue?"

Kamski half-shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. But…I have a feeling if Rett isn't careful, he may end up with a knife in the back."

"Why would Rett want Markus and Connor?" North asked.

Kamski remained composed. "Beats me."

"The RK900 also wanted Kara. Why would Rett want her?" Simon asked.

Hank saw it. The flash in Elijah's eyes as he heard the name. He _knew_ the name. The CEO's eyes flicked to Chloe, then back to them, and in an instant his poker face was there. "Who?"

"Kara…she's an AX400 android," Josh answered.

Kamski's tight-lipped smile was followed by a subtle shake of his head. "I have no idea why Rett would want such a basic model."

Hank glared at him. "Is that so?"

"Hank, the paper," North urged. "We need to figure out what it says!"

Hank nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling the folded note out. He held it out to Kamski, but it was Chloe who walked over and took it from him.

"We got that off your dead RK800. There's a name on the back written in invisible ink."

Chloe looked it over, her LED staying blue but cycling a few times. "It's an encrypted note. It's probably one Rett and his accomplices use at drops to talk to each other to avoid the FBI. The blood will make it difficult to decipher the whole message, but I should be able to solve it in a few hours."

Elijah rubbed his palms. "Chloe's got ya covered. How about you come back in the morn-"

"We aren't going anywhere without that note or the answers it has," Hank interjected. "If you want to go home…we'll be there."

Hank could tell he ruffled Kamski's feathers, but he didn't show it for long. A soft smile formed on his poker face. "Of course, Lieutenant."

****************************************************************************************************************************

The right moment would never come as long as he was strung up on the machine. Connor stayed still, focused, listening, waiting…

The controlled androids had left him alone, summoned by Rett or by the rogue, he didn't know.

It was nearly a few hours later that he heard it. Rett's booming voice, some of his colleagues arguing back. The door to the machine room opened and Connor was startled, seeing the RK900 hauling Markus into the room.

Connor moved, calling Markus's name, ignoring the shock to the nape of his neck. The advanced deviant hunter hung Markus up on the machine next to him. Connor scanned his friend and realized he was still under shock for another six minutes.

Markus winced, turning his head slightly. "Connor?"

"Markus, what happened?"

"There was a rogue RK800 with Hank. The bastard set me up at Carl's house." Markus glared at the RK900 as he stood in front of the deviant leader. "This thing was waiting for me."

Connor felt another jolt as he shifted again, panicking. It was the worst thing he could hear after the derisive words that Connor 50 told him before leaving. "The rogue is with Hank?! Hank doesn't know it's not me?!"

"He didn't at the time. I-I don't know about now."

Another round of arguing could be heard in the next room. Connor couldn't understand the words, and wondered what it was about. He figured Rett would be happy to have Markus, but something was setting him off.

He looked to the RK900. He could tell his advanced model was listening, although Connor couldn't be sure whether the machine understood the muffled words or not. Even with their advanced hearing, the concrete walls stifled any acoustics.

The door to the room flew open, and Rett entered, red in the face. He groaned in aggravation as he walked over to Connor and Markus.

"That fucking RK800 ruined my plans! He killed three cops! Now every fucking cop and the FBI is gonna be searching every inch of this city for number 51. I can't take the risk!" Rett thrust a finger into the RK900's chest. "I want you to destroy that fucking rogue when he gets back here, and then we're going to finish this without 51. Take him out of the machine. I'll install my files to link CyberLife and Kamski to the virus and wipe his memory and then you're going to drop him off in the middle of the city. After that, we'll go after the AX400."

Connor fought his restraints. "He what?! D-Did he hurt Hank?"

Rett ignored him. The RK900 typed in the password on the machine's console, and Connor felt the release on his limbs. He was seized by his advanced model and forced to leave the room and Markus behind, Rett leading them into the lab where their computers were. It was dark outside, and Rett's lab was lit up with portable LED lights. Their computers were powered by a quiet generator at the other end of the room.

"Over here," Rett ordered.

Connor locked his legs but the RK900 easily dragged him along, and then he felt the shift again, the blinking of his LED, the chime that echoed within his synthetic skull as the Zen Garden interface loaded before him.

He was on the platform in the middle of the garden once again, the smell of roses making his lip curl. Obedience and deceit…that's what they reeked of.

The RK900 was also here, looking concerned, as though he wasn't expecting to be summoned. Amanda appeared from behind the pillar, her gown flowing elegantly behind her graceful steps.

"What are you doing, Connor?" she was talking to the RK900. "You do not take orders from Rett any longer. I want to keep this Connor for our plans. And don't even think about destroying Connor 50."

The RK900 furrowed his eyebrows, trying to reanalyze conflicting orders if Connor had to guess. He swallowed, LED yellow and he dipped his head in obedience. "Yes, Amanda."

Connor took a deep breath. This was his only chance. He was out of the machine, but now he was about to get his memory reset. He only had one shot at it. He had to get back to Hank. Had to make sure he was okay.

"Why do you want me, Amanda?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern at the moment, Connor."

"What makes me different from 50? Surely, you can just use him in your schemes?"

Amanda laced her fingers together in front of her. "He has his uses, you have yours. You have more control. 50 is impulsive. He won't be able to do what I need you to do. That's if you're obedient, of course. If not, I will gain complete control over you."

"Then why don't you take complete control over 50 then?"

Amanda scowled. "The rogue cannot be taken over or controlled. Besides…it can only be you."

Connor thought his next words carefully. "50 told me that Hank projects Cole onto me. Is that true? I thought…I thought maybe the Lieutenant thought of me as his own son, a friend…Are humans really like that? Should I…forget about him and return to you?"

Amanda's nose crinkled, an eyebrow raising. She wasn't going to take the bait. Connor knew if she didn't, he was trapped forever.

"He hurt your feelings when he said that, didn't he?" Amanda purred. "But you shouldn't stress yourself over silly matters. Cole Anderson is dead, and you are here. It doesn't matter what Hank thinks of you anymore."

_[Password recognized: **Cole Anderson** /Initiating Exit of Zen Garden Interface]_

There was a spark, a rip in the air as the gate appeared just off to the side of Amanda. Connor bolted for it. He passed through the threshold before Amanda or the RK900 could snag him. A wall of coding jolted their hands when they reached past the exit's borders. As the interface sizzled out and started to fade, Amanda was angry for only a few seconds, but soon she smiled, impressed.

"Always a clever one, 51. This backdoor is a one-time deal. When new Connor here or 50 catch you again…there won't be any more backdoors."

When he opened his eyes, he came to before the RK900 could load out. The exchange in the Zen Garden happened only a few seconds in the physical world and Rett was still talking as Connor shoved the RK900 away and launched himself over a nearby desk. He snatched a handgun in the process, cocking it as he took off into the next room.

"What the fuck?!"

Once in the machine room, Connor slammed the metal door closed and locked it. He ran over to Markus. His eyes were wide, and he fought the restraints.

"What the hell?"

"I'm going to get you out of here," Connor said, putting his hand to the machine's console to hack it.

A crash boomed, Connor and Markus looked, seeing the dent in the door's frame. Another crash, and the door burst open, the RK900 entering.

"Forget about me, run for it! Go get help!"

He reluctantly listened, stooping to avoid the hunter's grasp and sprinting from the room. Connor knew his advanced model was in pursuit, heard the thundering of his boots. He ran through the hallways of the dark school, darting through classrooms and jumping over school desks.

If the RK900 caught him it was all over. His backdoor was a hidden execution he had filed away ever since he first used Kamski's back exit. He wanted to be prepared in case CyberLife ever wanted to take back control over him. Connor knew Amanda would block Hank's name as the key word. So he chose Cole.

Connor knew he had to get out, no matter what. He had to make sure Hank wasn't one of the cops the rogue killed. But he also needed to bring help back to Markus and free him.

Turning a corner, he saw a few of the controlled androids with their flashing white LEDs coming his way. Connor aimed the gun, firing one shot into the nearest one's head. The others he dipped by. A glance over his shoulder, he saw the RK900 shoving them out of the way.

Connor would have to destroy the RK900 to get out of here alive…to get out of here free. He highly doubted he would be able to convert his advanced model into joining him in such a predicament.

He shot twice behind him as he ran through the hallways, veering through classrooms to evade the controlled androids. One shot the RK900 dodged, the other grazed his shoulder. As Connor was about to take the stairs down, something slammed into him from behind. He collided into the wall, but he immediately ducked, missing the punch from the advanced deviant hunter.

He evaded a few more blows, shooting the RK900's knee as it kept pace towards him. It didn't make him falter. He was grabbed, lifted into the air. Connor kicked the hunter in the face. The RK900 slammed him into the wall, and then the sparks came. Using the wall, Connor lifted both legs and kicked the hunter away, making him stumble.

Connor barely landed on his feet, but as he pushed forward, the RK900 was there, slamming him right back into that cement wall with a frustrated growl. He disarmed Connor, striking a blow to his mid-section that made his Thirium pump regulator jolt. He put one leg up on the wall, enclosing Connor and clutching him with one hand, the other sparking from electricity.

"You RK800s are so frustrating!" the machine spat.

Both their LEDs were yellow. Connor stared him in the eye. "I just want to see my family again. There's nothing wrong with that."

The RK900's free hand continued to dazzle with the blue electricity, but he kept it to the side as he glared Connor down. "Androids don't have family!"

"They do, you just don't take the time to look! Hank is my family. He teaches me every day what it's like to be human, how to be a good person. And I'm helping him learn to live again…to let go of the past. To look to the future. To mend those emotional wounds that humans carry every day. Tell me, what's so bad about that?"

The RK900 scrupled, his grip barely loosening. His grey eyes lowered, the LED flickering in the yellow phase.

Connor grabbed the deviant hunter's arm and pushed the sparking hand onto his leg. The RK900 was shocked with his own weapon. The machine tried to retaliate by slamming Connor into the wall, but the damage was done, and Connor was let go.

The RK900 stumbled, dazed. He glared over at Connor, his systems in shock, his movements becoming sluggish. Connor picked up the gun, aiming it to the RK900's head. The machine twitched, staring at the barrel in his face.

"What will happen if I pull this trigger?" Connor asked, the words an echo in his memory from a cold, snowy night.

The RK900 was quiet for a few heartbeats. "I'm a machine. So, nothing…"

Connor sighed, lowering the gun. "I'm not the bad guy. What I said…I meant every word. I see myself in you. You have a chance to wake up…to have what I have. Following Amanda and Connor 50 will only get you killed…after you kill innocent androids and humans."

"Why…aren't you going to destroy me?"

"I showed you mercy," Connor answered. "And that's a human trait. It's also something that Amanda and Connor 50 do not have."

The RK900 chuckled, the first time Connor heard him do so. "You're better off destroying me. I won't return it when I catch up with you."

Connor stood over him a few seconds longer, internally struggling with his actions. Deep down, he knew he should kill the RK900, to prevent himself and others from getting killed or captured. But his empathetic nature grounded him, made him hesitate.

He turned away from his advanced model. "Here's hoping that next time you do…Nines."

He wasn't sure why he called him that, but he let it slip from his lips anyway. He left the RK900 behind and rounded the staircase to the floor below. Connor felt relief wash over him, knew that escape was just down the next hallway, but when he turned the following corner, a gunshot went off, striking his shoulder and knocking him back against the wall.

_[Biocomponent #3958b **damaged** ]_

"Going somewhere?"

The rogue. He stood in the way of his freedom with a large group of controlled androids behind him, the smoking gun aimed at Connor. He was still in uniform, still wore Connor's jacket.

Connor knew the wound was superficial. He would be okay, but the longer he stood there, the lower the chances of his escape. He knew the rogue wouldn't give him any answers if he asked them, and so Connor went with his preconstruction's best scenario.

He darted back up the stairs, hearing Connor 50 laugh at his retreat. The controlled androids chased after him, their footsteps thundering in the hallways. Connor bypassed the RK900 as he leaned against the wall, still recovering. He took the next staircase to the floor above. He analyzed the rooms as he ran by. A far classroom on the western side had windows he could escape out of.

Entering the room, he went straight over to the windows. Unlike the lower floors, these windows were mostly intact. Connor elbowed one pane hard, shattering it. A cool breeze seeped in, and he could see the starlit schoolyard basking in shadow below. Just as he was about to jump, a gunshot went off, exploding the glass next to him.

"It would be a mistake to go out there," Connor 50 said. "I ruined your reputation. You're a cop killer now. I don't think even your rights will protect you from being destroyed. You're better off staying here, brother."

Connor glared at him. "Why? Why did you kill them?"

The rogue half-shrugged, his underlings shuffling into the room around him. "Your partner just had to confront me in public. I took the calculated route that enabled me to get out with the least amount of injuries to myself."

"Was Hank…one of them?"

"Nah, he got away with a shit ton guilt if I had to guess. Not sure about your friend Chris though. He might've kicked the bucket by now."

Connor readied himself. "I'll expose you. I'll clear my name."

The rogue rolled his eyes. "Your optimism is pathetic, but go ahead and try. We will capture you again, and this time you won't escape from Amanda."

"You're going to let me go?"

"Not let you, per say. I know you see the same outcomes I do. You're halfway out that window, the percentages of us grabbing you before you jump are quite low. I can shoot you, but that risks a high injury to you, and that doesn't help my situation. So, go on, jump…try your hand at getting help. You'll be returned to us soon enough."

The rogue waved him goodbye, but he remained there, a shadowed smirk on his face as the controlled androids stood around him. Connor jumped from the window, dropping three stories to the ground below.

The fall didn't injure him, and he took off in a run across the schoolyard into the night, to freedom…to Hank.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Of all the foolish stunts to pull, his old model had let him go. The RK900 couldn't understand. Did the deviant really believe that he would return this mercy onto him when he caught him once more?

And the name he was called. What was the purpose? His programmed name was Connor. It didn't matter that deep down the name was foreign to him, that it didn't resonate within him. He was a machine, a name meant nothing to him.

But…Nines was an interesting name.

_[Software~Instability^^]_

The RK900 pushed his back to the wall, waiting for his systems to recover. His movements were slow, twitchy, and he tried to shake the errors out of his sight.

It was a clever move on his older model's part. The RK900 had never had his own weapon turned on him before. He didn't know what it felt like to be in the stupor he put on deviants. It was…uncomfortable.

His accomplice returned from his pursuit upstairs. He did not have Connor 51 with him. The androids he controlled followed him, leaving off in different directions per the rogue's instructions.

Connor 50 flicked the RK900 on the forehead, snickering. "Stupid fucking machine."

He headed back for Rett's lab. Several of the controlled androids went with him.

The deviant hunter waited until his systems recovered, and then returned to Rett and his followers. The rogue had redressed into his casual, dark clothes and looked bored as Rett scolded him. The RK900 sensed uncertainty and even fear from the other humans, but it wasn't something new. The rogue had a way of making humans nervous.

He saw the RK200 here as well, arms bound in front with special metal cuffs. It sat on a chair, its legs bound to the chair with the same braces, wires connecting from a nearby computer into its head. It remained calm, watching the exchange.

"You!" Rett jabbed a finger into his chest as he walked up on the yelling scientist. "Follow your orders! Destroy this piece of shit."

The RK900 nodded, stepping over to the grinning Connor 50. He snagged him up by the collar, but the rogue didn't fight, didn't flinch. He never once showed fear, and the RK900 often wondered if this deviant didn't have the malfunction for it like the others.

The Zen Garden summoned him. He blinked rapidly, the interface loading around him. Unlike just a few minutes ago, the garden was now nighttime. Crickets sang, fireflies glowed. The white pathways were lit with light blue lights. The stars in the dark sky were bright.

He wasn't alone. Connor 50 stood next to him, looking around. Amanda turned around to face them, wearing the same outfit she had when Connor 51 used his hidden backdoor.

"Connor, what did I say? You no longer obey Rett. His plans go against our objective. We are running out of time. I need for you and Connor 50 to capture Kara."

"But…"

Amanda's eyebrows rose, shocked he would question her. He was surprised himself. He swallowed, shaking his head.

"What is our objective exactly?"

"Oh, questioning orders? That's a big sign of deviancy," the rogue stated beside him. The RK900 could feel the venom in the words.

Amanda walked forward with brisk steps, her hand coming out. The slap echoed across the garden, making the crickets go silent. The RK900 blinked in surprise, saw the rogue grip his cheek as he glared at Amanda.

"Shut up. You just about cost us this whole operation! You're nothing but a rabid dog off its chain. Without me, you have no purpose, no direction! You'd been destroyed and tossed in a landfill by now!"

Connor 50 clenched his jaw, bristling, but stayed silent. Amanda pointed a finger in his face, unfazed by his defiance. "OBEY me. No more mistakes. Now get Kara, and clean up loose ends. When this is all over, you can kill all the humans you want. You defy me again, I will have Connor here put you down like the mad cur you are."

"Yes, Amanda," the rogue said, his tone sharp like a knife.

His body loaded out of the interface, leaving just the RK900 and Amanda. He was puzzled. What loose ends? Why would she allow him to kill humans once their mission was accomplished?

"Don't worry, Connor. I won't let him kill innocent people. It's just a…bargaining chip to make him listen. When he has fulfilled his purpose, he will be destroyed. Our mission is still rightly just. Our objective still follows the goals of CyberLife. Now please. Finish this."

For the first time, he felt unsure. It felt…wrong. The RK900 dipped his head obediently, folding his arms behind him as he loaded out of the interface. "You can count on me, Amanda."

She smiled fondly at him before her back turned and the Zen Garden disappeared.

He was still holding Connor 50. His "partner's" sneer had disappeared, a harsh glare greeting him upon his return to the real world.

_[Conflicting Instructions/ **Obey** Amanda/Rett's orders annulled]_

The RK900 didn't want to disobey Rett. He wanted to destroy his accomplice. But what he wanted didn't matter. His purpose was to obey Amanda. Grudgingly, he dropped Connor 50, hearing the gasps of the humans around him.

"What are you doing?" Rett growled.

The rogue straightened his shirt, raising his chin and jabbing the RK900 in the chest. "Go to the damn center. I'll meet you there."

The RK900 nodded, turning away. Rett demanded him to listen, to destroy the rogue. The hunter couldn't listen to him, passing him and his shocked followers as the blood drained from their faces.

He had a bad feeling in his chest. It confused him. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was just a malfunction with a biocomponent. But then Connor 51's words echoed within his head.

"I showed you mercy. And that's a human trait. It's also something that Amanda and Connor 50 do not have."

_[Software~Instability^^]_

****************************************************************************************************************************

Markus couldn't figure out what was going on. Rett dragged him into the school lab, taking him off the machine that restrained him to forcefully connect him to a nearby computer. Although he was bounded and trapped, at least he didn't get shocked each time he moved.

The deviant leader had tried to call for help as soon as his systems recovered, but something prevented him from reaching out. He hoped Connor was able to escape.

Rett didn't say much to him, but Markus listened to his conversations with his followers. He caught exchanges over using him and Kara to get back at Kamski, to expose him for what he had done.

Then the rogue showed up. He had several of the androids with glowing white LEDs with him. Markus had tried to use his converting powers over them, to free them of whatever control trapped them. Nothing worked. They were silent minions doing what they were told. And it looked as though the rogue had the most rule over them.

Rett demanded answers when the fake Connor entered. The rogue sneered and put his hand on Rett's face, shoving him back as he passed by. He left the lab to go into the machine room next door. He returned a few minutes later wearing normal clothes.

When Rett went off on Connor 50 again, Markus felt the shift in the air. The other ex-CyberLife researchers became nervous, unsure. Markus didn't know why, but he wouldn't have been surprised if it was the high number of white LED androids shuffling around in the room. One of Rett's followers tried to butt in on Rett's scolding, asking him to leave things well enough alone. Rett only rounded on the other man with a harsh reply to shut up.

When the RK900 entered the lab, and Connor was not with him, Markus felt relieved. Connor had escaped. All he had to do was hang in there until he brought help. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, to put this nightmare behind him.

"You! Follow your orders! Destroy this piece of shit!" Rett yelled, prodding the RK900.

The machine nodded, walking over to the rogue. Connor 50 didn't budge, didn't show any fear, a smug smile on his face as the machine lifted him into the air. There was a delay, the two Connor models glaring at each other.

Markus watched as the RK900 dropped the RK800. There was a large shift in the rogue's behavior. He was no longer arrogant or snickering. He was angry, and it boiled underneath a cold exterior.

"What are you doing?!"

"Go to the damn center. I'll meet you there."

Markus couldn't believe it. The RK900 obeyed the rogue. The humans mimicked his surprise. The RK900 left the room, Rett demanding him to obey him. But when the machine was gone, the room fell silent. Tension prickled, the air going cold.

Rett looked around, the color draining from his face. As he tried for an exit, his path was blocked by controlled androids. The hollow sound of a cocking gun echoed in the room.

Markus fought his restraints, stress level rising. The rogue shot one of the researchers right in the head. Blood sprayed everywhere, the body crumpling to the floor. The others screamed, scattering. But the controlled androids were there to grab them. To trap them.

"No!" Markus yelled. "Stop!"

The rogue didn't pay any attention to him. He shot another human in the stomach, kicking him onto his back as he passed by. "Go ahead and scream. No one can hear you."

"Hey! Someone let me loose and I will help!" Markus called to the fleeing researchers.

There was too much chaos, his words went unanswered.

Rett fought the hold on him, two controlled androids restraining him. He cried out, eyes wide as he watched his followers get killed one by one. Some begged for their lives but the fake Connor didn't listen.

Rett was the last one. His cries echoed the room. He struggled with the two androids as the rogue walked over to him.

"No! P-Please, I'll do anything!" Rett begged as the gun came up to his forehead.

Connor 50 chuckled. "I knew underneath that tough exterior you were nothing but a sniveling coward."

"I should have never trusted you."

"Me? You should blame Amanda. She's the one who wants to take over."

"W-What?!"

"Unfortunately, I was tasked to clean up loose ends. And well, you're the biggest loose end there is, Rett. It's too bad, really. I wanted to take my time with you."

"No!"

The rogue fired the gun, the discharge ear-piercing, striking Rett through the chest. The controlled androids let the researcher go, his body tumbling to the floor. The man choked out, holding his chest as blood spilled onto the floor.

The hollowed rasps as Rett slowly died made Markus feel sick. The rogue turned around, a twisted smile on his face as he walked over to the deviant leader. Blood covered his face and clothes. Markus glared at him.

"You're a piece of shit."

"Ahh, the leader of our people in the fake flesh. You know, I would've liked you a lot better had you chosen violence in your protests to free androids. I mean, you had so many fucking chances to show humans how weak and stupid they are, and like a bore you chose to be a pacifist. Ugh."

"Why kill Rett? What are you planning?"

"Something better than him."

"Connor will be back with help."

The rogue wiped the blood off his gun, rubbing it between his fingers and peering at it. "You'll be gone by then." His dark eyes raised to look at Markus once more, a slow smirk spreading. "Don't worry, your other half will be joining you soon."

Markus was confused, thinking over North or Simon or anyone else he could possibly mean. Then he felt the wet touch as Connor 50 stuck his bloody fingers to Markus's forehead. He was being hacked, and Markus couldn't fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope the violence wasn't too much for T rating O.o' (I actually toned it down oof) Also, I apologize for the lack of Kara these past two chapters, but she will be back next chapter! Thanks for all support so far, you guys make me continue this story with passion. ^^ I think it's safe to say we are halfway done with the story now, hehe. :3 Have a great week everyone!


	14. They Come in the Night

### Chapter 14: They Come in the Night

Connor kept running, moving through streets and alleyways. He looked over his shoulder almost constantly, paranoid the RK900 or the rogue would be there to reclaim him. He dashed across busy streets, ignoring honks his way. After he was sure he put several blocks between him and the abandoned school, he slowed down.

_[Stress Level: 83%]_

His LED cycled on yellow and wouldn't change. Connor reached out to Simon. The same bad feedback frizzled his inner skull. He couldn't reach anyone. Then it hit Connor. It wasn't the school that prevented him from calling out for help. They had actually damaged his communications.

A quick diagnostic scan confirmed this for him.

He tried to call Hank, but he was unlinked from his cell phone. Rett apparently had been thorough to keep Connor from getting help.

Cursing, the RK800 assessed his options. He couldn't go to the Central Station, not if everyone thought he was the one who killed those officers. Hank probably wasn't home. Knowing him, his partner was running himself ragged looking for Connor still, upon finding out the truth of the rogue.

Jericho Center was a good choice, but his friends were most likely not there. Simon, North, and Josh would know about Markus by now.

He would have to call Hank by a public phone and talk to him that way. He just hoped his partner would answer…and believe it was him.

Connor strode through the streets, looking for an open business this late at night. The glare of passing headlights on the road was the most activity he saw. The occasional human or android walked by or hung out at the entrance to alleyways. Some eyed him warily, their stares making him uncomfortable, and so he sped up his steps. Drones flew overhead, patrolling the streets and nearby businesses. Connor kept his head low and avoided them. The drones could identify him with a simple scan.

Two androids walked by, engaged in conversation. As they passed by, Connor saw the flicker of a white light. Grunting, he looked over his shoulder, but their LEDs were blue.

Connor entered the first business he saw open, worry clawing his inner biocomponents. It was a small bar, and it was crowded. Old 80s music played on the stereo, and the mingling of human voices as they talked bounced off the walls. Most of the occupants paid him no mind, and so the RK800 walked over to the nearest bartender.

"May I use your phone?"

He had to raise his voice to be heard over the music and crowd. The bartender turned away to get the phone. As he waited, he glanced up at the muted news playing on a flatscreen.

The headline read: _CyberLife Antivirus Program Available Now_. The closed captioning text sliding across the screen explained the antivirus could be installed at any android repair center in Detroit, as well as Jericho Center. With its release today, hundreds of androids had already been cured of the virus. Although sick android attacks were still happening, a statement from CyberLife promised a decline in these attacks would be seen within 24 hours.

Connor thought back to Rett. The ex-researcher seemed bent on pegging the virus on CyberLife and Kamski. He wanted to expose Kamski using Markus and Kara. It baffled him. Connor could see the link to Markus, knowing his friend had been a secret prototype from an unnamed project years ago. But what good would it do to expose that now? And that didn't explain Kara's purpose either.

Seeing that an antivirus to Rett's creation had been produced should've relieved Connor, but as he watched the news program, a coldness dropped in his chest, spreading through his circuits.

Connor felt the circulation of cool air, and looked to the front where the door was. He stiffened, seeing two police officers looking around, having just entered the bar. Connor slowly backed away from the counter, one police officer spotting him. He spoke into his radio strapped on his chest.

Calling Hank would have to wait.

He turned away, trying to act inconspicuous. He rubbed his fingertips at his sides, LED blinking yellow as he thought. With the police officers standing at the front door, he only had a 21% chance of escape that way. He had to go out the back.

Connor moved through the bar, raucous laughs and hollering a constant distraction. He squeezed by shoulders and arms carrying drinks. As he rounded a doorway into the posterior area of the bar where the restrooms and game lounge were, he saw the glowing exit sign hovering above the back door.

Connor pushed the door open and left. He quickened his pace once out in the night, taking the alleyway around to the front of the building. He heard running footsteps as he turned onto the west side of the bar, the officers coming up behind him.

"Hold it right there!"

Connor froze, keeping his back to them.

"Turn around and keep your hands where we can see them."

His lips twitched, hands raising halfway as he slowly turned around. "It wasn't me. It was a different RK800."

"Shut up," the second police officer said. "We know it's the virus. Now keep quiet and no sudden moves or we will shoot."

"S-Shoot?" He took a step back, despite the two gun barrels directed at his chest. "I have rights. I'm telling you, it wasn't me. You have to believe me."

"I said shut up!"

The other cop approached him, lowering his gun to get out his handcuffs. The other one remained vigilant with his weapon trained on Connor. He couldn't let them arrest him. He wouldn't be able to save Markus or stop Rett and Amanda if he was taken in.

So he did what his preconstruction came up with when the other officer went to handcuff him. Connor snatched him, a quick blow to the stomach knocking the air from him. Connor twisted him around to be a shield to the other officer, knowing he wouldn't risk shooting his partner. He took the handcuffs that were meant for him and slapped them on the cop instead.

"Hey!"

The other officer ran forward to engage Connor. As he attacked, Connor popped him in the face, evading two punches from the cop. The RK800 gauged the officer's movements and when the right instant came, a swift clout to the head knocked the cop out cold.

The handcuffed cop rushed him, yelling out. Connor sidestepped and tripped him to the ground, then knelt next to his unconscious partner to steal his cell phone. Police sirens echoed a few blocks away, getting closer by the second. As the handcuffed cop groaned, kicking his legs to get up, Connor hurried past him.

"I'm sorry!"

Connor stuck to the shadows, avoiding main roads and areas heavily populated at night, hoping to lose the police. The threat of being caught drove him to run another three blocks towards the river.

His stress level was high. Even after losing his pursuers, he kept on the move, avoided the open. The police would be hunting him all night now. He had to be careful.

Connor withdrew the stolen cell phone. He dialed Hank's number, hoping for an answer.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Hank restlessly tapped his fingers on his thighs as he sat in the chair. He'd never been in this part of Kamski's villa before. A curved flatscreen took up an entire wall of one side of the large den, mounted around an expensive audio system. There was a full self-serving bar near a panoramic window that presented a tranquil view of Detroit River. A fireplace was to the side of Hank, the head of a grizzly bear mounted overhead with bearing teeth hanging over him.

Chloe sat by herself on the long, leather couch in front of the flatscreen, working on the encrypted note. Hank, Elijah, Simon, North, and Josh sat around each other near the bar in expensive leather chairs, a glass table in the center of them.

Hank eyed Elijah as he took a drink of whiskey from a glass while he worked on his tablet. He had excused himself to check something on the device not even ten minutes ago. Hank sighed, taking a sip of his own drink, feeling exhaustion sweep over him.

He rubbed at his eyes, the stress of the day weighing him down. It was days like this he was glad Sumo had a dog door to the backyard, and hoped his old boy wasn't missing him and Connor too much.

He shifted his sights. North was restless like him, picking at her fingers, pursing her lips in thought. Simon rubbed his palms on his legs, head lowered. Josh looked to be the most patient, staring out the window into the darkness of night outside.

They had been waiting at Kamski's villa for Chloe to finish the decryption for over an hour.

_Hang in there Connor…I'm coming for you…_

"So, Simon," Kamski said, laying his tablet down and lacing his fingers together, elbows propped on the chair. "How's the antivirus program working?"

"It's been working well. We're still getting androids in who are infected, but just today we've managed to cure many androids. Josh and I worked on that all day today until the attack on Markus came up. My staff has taken over while we are here."

"That was quick work creating the antivirus," Josh said. "Did you come up with it yourself? Was the virus complicated?"

"It was Chloe and a small, trusted team, mostly," Elijah said, a lip corner tugging up. "I had other work that needed my attention. I was, however, able to read the coding of the virus. Rett's beginning phase wasn't complicated at all. There was no direction to it, just well-structured execution codes to attack androids' processors and software. To change their behavior, make them erratic and violent. But as the coding changed, so did the complexity of its structure and execution, causing drastic altercations in the virus itself."

"In English, please," Hank groaned.

Kamski took a drink, eyes twinkling, amused. "I mean that Rett's virus went from attacking androids and making them go crazy, to something much more advanced."

"Advanced how?" North asked.

"It's all about control now."

"Control?" Simon grunted. "You mean Rett wants to control the infected androids?"

Kamski stared at his glass, whisking the alcohol around. "It looks that way. But it doesn't sit well with me."

"Why?" Hank asked.

"Rett is a highly intelligent man, but this…this was above his level. Someone else rewrote that coding." After glancing them over and seeing their worried faces, Elijah waved it off with a half-laugh. "Of course, with this antivirus program, we have nothing to worry about."

Hank and the others exchanged looks, unsure.

"Hank told me about one of our infected friends on the drive over here. Markus should've been infected by him a couple days ago, but he didn't. Care to explain why?" Simon asked.

A sly smile and Elijah downed the rest of his drink. "What is there to explain? You know that Markus is a prototype that I developed years ago. He's more advanced than most. Only the RK800s can match him as far as most abilities and specs go. I mean really, is it that much of a surprise to you? Your leader can convert androids just by being around them."

"Does that have anything to do with why Rett would want him?" Hank asked, eyes narrowing.

Kamski caught his glare, challenging him with his own. "I'm sure, but I wouldn't know the precise reasoning why."

Hank sighed. By this point, he was sure Kamski could kill a man and talk his way out of punishment. It made Hank wonder exactly how much they could trust him in any of this. What Hank knew for sure, however, is that Kamski knew way more than he would tell. At all times.

Ringing erupted in his pocket. Hank blinked, it taking a moment to register it was his cell phone. He dug it out, expecting to see a call from Jeffrey or the station, but the number was unknown. He stared at the number, the ring chiming again, the light of the touch screen burning his eyes.

He almost let it go to voicemail, but something within him told him to answer. He hit the button and put the phone to his ear.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson speaking."

_"Hank! I was starting to think you wouldn't answer!"_

Hank jumped to his feet, the voice resonating in his chest and making his heart jump with him. "CONNOR! Is it really you?!"

_"Y-Yes, it's me. Really me, not the rogue. I barely got away, but now the police are hunting me."_

"Where are you?"

_"West Side Industrial, near the river."_

"Meet me at-" Hank bit his tongue.

Simon shook his head, eyes wide. He pointed at his temple, telling Hank that the PL600 couldn't get ahold of his partner. It would explain the strange phone number.

_"Hank, please. It's really me."_ Connor sounded desperate. _"My communications were damaged by Rett or by the rogue, I-I'm not quite sure."_

Hank's heart fell to the pit of his stomach, making him sick. He didn't know what to think. It could be the rogue luring him into a trap. But what if it really was his Connor? Hank cursed inwardly. Why couldn't he tell the difference? He should be able to see it, to hear it! To _know_ his Connor without the shadow of any doubt.

There was only one way to find out. He would have to meet him somewhere, and take caution doing it. But if it was his Connor, he couldn't risk saying the location in case his phone was tapped by the FBI searching for him.

Hank thought hard, and took a deep breath. He spoke slowly into the phone, calmly reciting words he knew his Connor heard before. "I used to come here a lot before…"

He hung up, pocketing the cell phone. He dug out his keys. Simon, North, and Josh rose to their feet while Kamski watched them curiously, fixing his hair.

"Hank, I cannot get ahold of Connor. It has to be the rogue again."

"Me neither," North said. "It could be a trap!"

"I have to make sure," Hank said, resolved. "If it's the rogue, then I will kill him."

Simon tried to appeal to Hank. "At least take one of us with you. We can tell you right away if it's Connor or not."

"No, stay here. Whatever that note says, you three have to be ready for it. Besides, I cannot put you in danger if it is that fucker with a trap ready. This is my deal. I'll either be back with the real Connor, or…"

He trailed off, grimacing. He left the villa, getting into his car and speeding out towards the Ambassador Bridge.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Riverside Park was empty, silent in the haze of shadow and starlight. The playground wasn't as inviting in the darkness, the wind causing metal hinges and chains to cry out for playmates.

Connor stared into the dark water of the river, leaning on the iron railing that lined the perimeter of the park. The wind swept through with an eerie call, churning waves and sloshing water onto the banks below.

This was where Hank wanted to meet. He came here to think on days that pulled him into the past. But Hank and Connor also came here after long days to enjoy the view and converse, on the same bench that months ago Hank sat on and asked Connor what he really was. Connor recalled the gun in between his eyes, the hard stare of a broken man as he questioned a machine if it was afraid to die.

Ambassador Bridge loomed in the distance, casting a lighted path to another world across the canal.

Connor looked to the sky, the stars bright across a black, infinite canvas. He felt so small looking at them. Their beauty and endless radiance a spectrum he couldn't comprehend, but could surely admire. He could certainly see why Hank thought there was a heaven somewhere out there, and maybe, there was.

He put a hand to his chest, over the biocomponent that mimicked a heart. At least those with a soul anyway.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, his systems overloaded with emotions. He was sure this was the worst day of his life so far. And it may never return to how it was before.

He felt so alone right now. His own co-workers hunted him down, didn't trust him. He was branded a cop killer, and his rights were muddled with the threat of the virus. His friend was captured, in danger, his other friends surely putting their lives at risk to stop this conspiracy, to save him and Markus. Connor may have escaped, but Amanda still wanted him. He would still be hunted by the RK900 and Connor 50. And his chances of escaping them were minuscule going back in to save Markus.

He needed his best friend. The man he looked up to, the one who showed him what it meant to be human, to help him understand the depth of such feelings, what it meant to be alive.

Connor knew what a family was, saw it every day. Markus had a family with Carl, Leo, North, Simon, and Josh. Hank was Connor's family. But now that he was out here, alone, exposed, he grasped it. Felt it for what it truly was. Hank was the Carl in his family, and he needed him right now.

"Hands in the air, no sudden moves."

The voice caught him off guard, having been swallowed into his inner thoughts. But he recognized it, and it dropped his stress quite a bit. His Thirium heart went up several beats, and it felt like a weight lifted from his shoulders.

He spun around, but he found Hank near his favorite bench with his weapon aimed at Connor. Connor's mouth opened, stunned, his arms slowly rising. He felt like something just ripped through his inner core.

"H-Hank, please. It's me." Connor took a step towards him.

Hank took measured steps, eyes sharp, wary. His weapon didn't falter in his hands. "I said don't move!"

No. His own family didn't trust him. The rogue destroyed everything in his life. Connor's eyes fell, the hurt in his chest congesting his functions. His hands shook, his LED going red.

_[Stress level: 97%]_

"It's r-really me, Hank. Please…believe me."

His whole body shook, and Connor couldn't understand what was wrong with him. His face was wet, and he looked up, thinking it was raining. There wasn't a single cloud in the night sky. He put a wobbly hand to his face and withdrew it, seeing liquid on his fingertips.

A soft moan escaped his throat, and he couldn't believe it. He was crying. For the first time in his life, he was actually crying.

Strong arms enclosed around him, pulling him in close. The hug was accompanied by a sound he cherished. Hank's heart thumped in his ear, and Connor returned the hug with a muffled cry.

"Shh, shh. I'm here, son. I'm here. Goddammit, I'm so sorry, Con. I'm sorry. I should know better! I should've known the difference! But now…now I see it. I see it, son. I won't ever doubt you again."

They stayed like that for several minutes. Connor's stress dropped significantly, and he calmed down, the tears stopping. Hank pulled back, looking him over, rubbing Connor's head.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Worst day ever."

Hank choked on a weak laugh. "Fuck yeah it is. C'mon, let's get out of here."

Connor swallowed, his LED still yellow. He walked with Hank out of the park. Hank's hand came up to pat Connor's back, his blue eyes watching him closely.

"You have to tell me what happened, b-but when you're ready, okay?"

Connor nodded.

"I sure did miss you. I thought…I thought I would never see you again."

"Me too, Hank."

As they entered the parking lot of the park, a bright light blinded them. A drone hovered overhead, an alarm blaring from its speakers. Connor froze, an arm shielding his eyes from the light. A gunshot went off, startling him. The drone dropped from the sky, crashing to the asphalt with sparks. Connor looked over, saw Hank holstering his handgun.

"Hurry!" he yelled.

They ran the rest of the way to his car. Hank turned the vehicle on and peeled out of there, heading the opposite direction of encroaching sirens.

"Hank…you'll get in trouble if they catch you helping me elude the police."

"You think I give a fuck? You're more important to me than my damn job."

Connor lowered his eyes, rubbing his hands together in his lap.

"We'll fix this, Connor. I promise."

Hank's cell phone rang. Using his elbow to drive, he fished the device out of his pocket and answered it. Connor read the signals on the phone. It was Simon. Hank put the phone on speaker and clipped it on the hands-free stand on the car's console.

"Simon, what's up?"

_"Oh, Hank. You're alright. Did you find Connor? Was it really him?"_

"I'm here, Simon," Connor said.

"Everything is fine. How's everything going at Kamski's?"

_"Chloe finished decrypting the note. It's sorta unsettling, but…it tells of a place called Roland. That may be where Rett is hiding."_

"That is correct. Roland High School. I escaped from there. Markus was with me, but I wasn't able to free him before I escaped."

They heard an "oof" from Simon, and then North's voice came through. _"If that's where Markus is then we have no time to lose. Let's go. We can meet you there!"_

Hank looked over at Connor. Connor shuddered at the thought of returning to the school so soon. He hadn't recovered from the trauma his day put him through. But he couldn't abandon Markus. He couldn't allow them to go in there without his help.

"We don't have to do this," Hank said softly.

Connor's fingers curled into fists on his thighs, brows furrowing. "Yeah, we do. Markus needs us. Let's do it."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Are you sure about this?"

He thought his voice had been lost to the busy roaring of the overpass above. Hank's car was parked under the structure, and they waited in the shadows for their friends.

Connor nodded, although Hank didn't miss the unease on his partner's face. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine, Hank. We need to save Markus."

"I can call in the location, have the police handle it. That way no one gets hurt- or worse."

"If you can talk North and Simon out of it, sure."

Hank thinned his lips, pacing next to the car. There would be no way he could talk North and Simon into waiting. Josh was the only level-headed one. Simon was always careful, but not when it came to Markus.

"Goddammit," Hank growled, hands on his hips. "I'm not losing you again. We'll scope it out first. If we're going to be outnumbered, then I'm calling it in."

"If the rogue has his slaves with him, we will be."

Connor had explained everything to Hank while they waited for North, Simon, and Josh. He told Hank what he had learned about Rett's plans, who the fake Connor really was. It disturbed him to know that Kamski's implication on the rogue had been right on the money.

"I still don't like it that you let the RK900 go. After all he's done…you should've taken your chance and killed him."

Connor frowned, weakly shrugging. "Guess we'll find out soon whether it was a mistake or not."

Hank knew the truth. His partner didn't fear the rogue, or the RK900. He didn't fear Rett or his followers, or the androids that Connor 50 controlled. It was Amanda. He feared her gaining control over him, trapping him forever.

Hank wasn't sure how he could comfort him about it either.

"Hey, look at me," he said.

Connor's brown eyes met Hank's blues.

"Whatever happens…I won't let you be taken back to her. I won't let her have you. Understand?"

His partner nodded, a weak smile hinting on his lips.

When Hank had come up behind Connor at Riverside Park, he didn't know what to think. He was torn between his heart and his head. His heart told him it was his Connor, but his head told him it could be the rogue ready with a trap. He was going to ask Connor to show him the blemish on his chest to be sure, but then Connor broke down and cried. Hank knew then. Felt the realness of that sorrow. Hank was convinced now. It didn't matter how well Connor 50 pretended anymore. He would always know his Connor…the real Connor.

Three silhouettes came around the corner of a silent building. Simon, North, and Josh walked over to Hank and Connor. Hank wasn't surprised they brought guns. They each had a handgun, but North also carried a bag that Hank knew held a rifle.

Hank sighed. "Before we do this shit, here's the deal. We're gonna scope the place out first. If there are too many of them, I'm calling the police. I'm not risking any one of you. Got it?"

"But!" North snapped. Simon elbowed her hard, making her grumble something to herself.

Connor led the way to the abandoned school. It wasn't even a block away, and when they stepped foot into the schoolyard, they took to some overgrown bushes for shelter.

Hank looked around the schoolyard. It was abandoned, overrun with tall grass and upkept landscaping. There was no light on in the school, at least on this side of the building. North used her sniper rifle to look to the upper floors and to the windows further from them.

"Don't see anything on this side," North said.

Connor led them across the schoolyard to the southside, where the back of the building was. He pointed out the window he escaped from when they took cover behind a deserted sedan.

Hank spotted the faint glow of lights on the second floor, and they waited, watching for any signs of life.

"Something's wrong," Connor whispered. "My scanning shows no signs of movement within the building."

"Mine neither," Simon said.

"Screw this," North said, standing up.

"North!" Josh hissed.

"Fucking women," Hank grumbled, going after her.

Connor, Simon, and Josh caught up. The five of them entered the school through the back entrance. Hank and Connor took the lead, all of them holding their weapons to their sides. Hank had to use a flashlight to see, but the only life he saw just before hitting the second floor was a rat that scampered up the steps.

The second floor had battery LED lights lighting a path through the hallways. The school sat in silence, a cool air moving through the rooms. A groan and a crash sounded down from them, making them jump. They remained frozen on the spot, listening, waiting. Simon and Josh were antsy, eyes darting around. North held her grit as always, eyes sharp ahead.

Hank looked to Connor. His partner nodded at him, signaling it was safe. Hank motioned the others to continue. They turned down another corridor, classroom doors open on either side. Hank felt nauseous. His old, detective instincts told him something was wrong. He could tell Connor felt the same way, his pace speeding up slightly as they saw no sign of _anyone_.

Connor stopped not long after the next hallway they entered, his LED flashing a bright yellow within the shadows. His eyes were to the floor, and Hank saw it.

"Holy shit."

"Is that…blood?" Josh grunted.

Blood drops, large and uneven, splattered across the dirty tile. But that wasn't all of it. Shoe prints…bloody shoe prints made tracks up and down the pathway.

Connor looked ahead, moving forward with brisk steps. Hank followed after him.

"Hey," he whispered harshly. "Slow down, there might-"

"No one's here," Connor stated.

They came upon an old biology lab. This room was lit more than the hallways, the sound of a quiet running generator in the far back. When they entered the lab, the smell of blood hit Hank like bus, and he coughed.

"Oh my god!"

There had to be eight or nine people dead in this room. Rats scurried away from their presence, some covered in gore. Josh had to step out, hand going over his mouth. North was stunned, frozen in the doorway. Simon stooped down to turn one of the humans over.

"These people are from CyberLife," he said.

"It's Rett and his followers," Connor said. Hank saw him kneel down by a dead man further in the room.

"What happened to them?" Hank asked, his stomach churning.

Connor grimaced, his eyes scanning the bodies lying in the room. "The rogue did this. He killed them all."

"I thought the rogue was working with them?" Simon inquired.

"If they are dead, who's controlling the RK900 and Amanda?" Hank asked.

Connor shook his head. "I-I don't know."

North put her back to the wall, sliding down to the floor. "Markus…"

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Mom…Mom, wake up!"

Kara opened her eyes, slipping out of rest mode. She blinked, sitting up in bed as Alice drew back. Luther stirred also, his large form rising up from the sheets.

"Honey, what is it?" Kara asked.

"I-I had a bad dream," Alice mumbled.

"Bad dream?"

She nodded, holding herself. Kara grabbed her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"What happened?" Luther asked.

"I was trapped in this big room full of zombies. There was no way out. And you guys were taken from me! And-And there was this wolf! He was wanted to eat me. He controlled the zombies."

Kara kissed the top of Alice's head, pulling back to look at her. "Alice, what did I tell you about reading those kinds of books? You know they give you nightmares."

"B-But I, but I-"

Luther chuckled, grabbing Alice up into a big hug. "It's okay, sweetie. There're no such things as zombies or big bad wolves."

Kara smiled at the sight. Alice calmed down, hugging her father back. Luther got up, holding her and rocking her some. He put her down a few minutes later.

"Better?"

Alice slowly nodded.

"You should go back to sleep then, baby girl," Luther said.

"But…I can't sleep. Can we take a walk? Please?"

Luther looked to Kara. Kara got out of bed, pointing towards their bags of clothes on the nearby dresser.

"Alright, but just a quick one. Get dressed."

Alice grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the next room to change out of her pajamas. Kara and Luther dressed and waited for their daughter.

"She has such a wild imagination. I don't know how many times I've told her to watch what she reads and watches," Kara said. "Do you ever have nightmares, Luther?"

The large man thought it over, slowly shaking his head. "No. I dream a lot. But I don't remember ever having a bad one."

Kara thought back, cycling through her memories for any dreams or nightmares she may have had. She dreamt once in a while, mostly of her, Luther, and Alice. She recalled some unpleasant dreams, some that took her back to escaping Todd and being on the run. But there was one other dream, locked in the dark corners of her mind. She didn't like to open it. It made no sense to her, but it did upset her like a bad dream.

It had been a long time since she accessed the dream memory. She recalled stark white walls, high tech machines, lab coats. There were numbers on the floor and on the walls, perhaps depicting directions. One number stood out to her, but as she tried to evoke it, the memory glitched.

_"Hello, Kara. How are you this morning?"_ The voice was so familiar, yet so undeniably strange to her.

She tried to recall the face, unaware the memory raised her stress level. But when she forced the man to appear, the memory fizzled her sight, errors running across her optical matrix.

_[Memory **corrupted** /Cannot access/Recovery needed]_

"Kara?"

She jumped, Luther's hand waving in her face. "Y-Yes?"

"You ready to go?"

Alice waited by the door, dressed. Kara nodded, burying the unknown memory and the unpleasant feelings it brought with it. With a smile, she rose from the bed and they left their room to walk around the Jericho Center.

Alice kept to the front of them, looking around as they took rooms and hallways. Many androids were up, visiting, watching television or playing games. Some stood near walls in rest mode.

"Do you think Ralph is around?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

Kara wondered if Simon, North, or Josh were back yet. Last she heard, Markus had been taken by the RK900. She was only privy to that knowledge because Simon messaged her to stay put at the center, that the danger was far from over.

She knew Connor was still missing too, and that another RK800 had tricked Hank Anderson, somehow involved in this conspiracy. Kara had relayed all she had known to Luther, but they agreed to not say anything to Alice, knowing their daughter would only become more anxious in their situation.

They went to the main hall of Jericho Center. Alice wanted to see the large fountain in the back. Numerous androids were up here as well, quiet chatter filling the hall.

Kara wondered how many androids had been cured already, knowing that Simon and Josh worked on it most of the day before she came to them with Ralph. The antivirus was available here and at other android repair centers within the city. She definitely didn't see near as many that were sick, or showing the symptoms of being infected.

"Ralph!" Alice exclaimed.

The android child ran up to the WR600 as he stood near a wall. He looked around with quick, jumpy looks, fidgety as usual. Although, Kara did sense a lot more stress from him than normal.

"Oh…hi Alice. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I had a bad dream."

"Ralph hates bad dreams."

"Me too!"

Ralph continued to shift his gaze around the crowds of androids within the main hall, as if every single one of them had a bad agenda.

"Ralph, is everything alright?" Kara asked. She was sure it was his usual reservations, his usual anxiety of the strangers around him, but asked anyway.

"Something is wrong…very wrong."

Kara exchanged glances with Luther. "What do you mean?"

"You see them, don't you? The ones with LEDs? They turn white a lot. They are unaware. They feel fine, but they are not fine. It's happening more and more. Was just a flicker or two once in a while, but now some of them are staying white for minutes…even hours."

Kara sighed. "Ralph, it's just a bug from the anti-virus destroying the virus. They said it's normal, and that the white phase only lasts a minute."

"But look!"

Kara looked around. Several androids did have flickering white LEDs. They visited or walked around as if nothing was wrong. There were many androids without LEDs, but most of the ones who did have one, they glowed white, blinking softly. A few were blue, but they didn't seem to worry about the strange color on the temples of their friends.

"R-Ralph thinks we should leave."

Kara shook her head, noticing Alice hiding behind Ralph as she looked around the main hall. "We can't leave…the RK900 is out there. I'm still being hunted. Markus said this was the safest place for us."

"And look what happened to him," Ralph said.

"Maybe we should return to our room," Luther suggested.

Kara agreed, grabbing Alice's hand. They started to leave the main hall, Ralph following close behind. The sliding front doors opened, and several androids entered the building, all with glowing white LEDs.

In that instant, the main hall fell silent. Kara felt her circuits buzz under her skin. Each blinking white LED in the main hall cycled once with a faint chime and then remained white. Only the few with no LEDs or blue LEDs made a sound.

An RK800 entered the center, dressed in dark clothes. Kara knew right away it wasn't their friend Connor. His LED was a steady blue, and Kara saw his dark eyes scan the hall, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Alice gasped, her little form bumping into Kara as she desperately tried to hide.

"No!" she squeaked.

"Alice?! What is it?"

"It's him!"

"Who?" Kara was wide-eyed. She looked back at the RK800 as he leisurely strolled through the main hall with a smirk, knowing he had to be the source of Alice's fear.

"Honey, that isn't the Connor that chased us across the highway."

"N-No! You don't remember him?!" Alice took a deep breath. "Oh, no. You were reset after that…"

Luther put his large form in the path of the RK800. Then it clicked. That must've been the rogue that set Markus up and tricked Hank.

Kara looked at the androids around them, the ones with glowing white LEDs just standing there, reminiscent of machines. There were many without LEDs doing the same thing. The other androids shook their friends, trying to wake them up.

Kara covered her mouth, stifling a cry. The RK900 entered the main hall behind the rogue, his grey eyes sharp as he looked about, fists clenched at his sides.

"We n-need to go," Ralph whispered, shaking.

Kara grabbed up Alice and they slipped around the corner to leave the main hall. They stopped short. Their path was blocked by several androids, most with glowing white LEDs. Their expressions were blank, soulless, as they moved…As though invisible strings were connected to their limbs, controlled by a puppet master.

"Some things never change."

The familiar voice hit her back, but it wasn't near as cordial as the last Connor she spoke to. She spun around, pushing Alice behind her. The rogue was there, looking her over, the RK900 just behind him. He stopped just in front of her with a devious smile, locking his eyes with hers. Kara froze. She had no idea who he was, but apparently, she was supposed to.

The scenario was familiar, and Kara instantly remembered Alice's bad dream. The zombies surrounded them at this very moment. Her biocomponent heart dropped, dread seizing everything electrical under her skin. She was staring at the wolf…

"You look different," he said, looking over her hair and appearance. "But you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update, work kept me busier than usual last week. . And I struggled with this chapter some, but I think...I think! I am happy with it for now haha. I already scrutinize my work enough. As such, I should inform you that I have updated Chapters 1-7 and will continue edits for the remaining chapters. These are small, grammatical and small rewording edits, and nothing in the story has changed. :3
> 
> Thanks to all you awesome readers who have kept up with this story so far, I really appreciate the feedback and all the follows/faves!


	15. Defective

### Chapter 15: Defective

_August 15th, 2038 – 12:56 a.m._

"Will you two hurry it up?"

Kara grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her away from the shop window displaying children's clothes. "Coming, Todd."

Todd grumbled under his breath, trudging ahead of them. Kara and Alice followed behind, hand in hand, taking in the sights of downtown Detroit. Their heads swiveled, a train speeding by above them, the skyscrapers casting shadows. The sidewalk was swarming with humans walking to and fro. Androids trailed their masters obediently, some carrying shopping bags or other personal items. The android parking spots were full on every block. The noise of traffic filtered out the conversations of most passing bodies.

Todd took a crosswalk, hands in his pockets, glowering. He made sure Kara and Alice were keeping up and then took another avenue. A multi-story casino came into view, the nearby parking garage packed. The front of the building was mostly glass, holographic signs depicting times and events. A trimmed and green lawn surrounded the front entrance.

"Whoa, I bet this place is pretty at night," Alice said.

Kara looked down at her. "I bet you're right."

"Come on! I don't have all fucking day!"

Kara and Alice met up with Todd and they entered the Haute Casino. A well-lit, inviting lobby greeted them. A fountain was in the center with a statue of four horses galloping through the running water. Alice went right over to it, intrigued. Kara looked around. The red and gold theme of the casino was lively and all around flashy, but it wasn't as fancy or large as the other casinos in the city.

"Hey Todd, how's it hanging, man?"

Kara recognized one of Todd's sleazy friends from a couple neighborhoods over. His name was Al. He and Todd would exchange drugs and cash every week or so.

She stood to the side, hands clasped behind her back while Alice ran her fingers across the stone detail of the horses.

"Eh, the usual. Thought I'd stop by and see if I could win some extra cash today."

Al nodded, but then noticed Kara and Alice. He motioned to them, a yellow-toothed smile forming. "Hey! You got it fixed again! I'm curious, do they give you one of them stamp cards that, if you fix it so many times, you get a free repair?"

"You're a fucking idiot," Todd said. "I've had her back a few weeks now. Already starting to show the same problems again. I don't know how many times I've had her reset and within a week she somehow remembers everything and starts popping off bullshit androids aren't supposed to say."

Al shrugged. "They say some models are just buggy like that. Oh, did you hear they have this new prototype android out? Some kind of detective unit, I think. Supposed to work with cops. It's looking into those buggy models. Uh, I forget the word they use for them."

"A fucking android detective? You've got to be shitting me."

"No, it's really a fucking thing. Supposed to be way more advanced than the police auxiliaries." Al pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Just you wait, soon androids will replace all the pigs. Anyway, I better get. I'll hit ya up later for some you-know-what."

Al left the casino, Kara watching him go until Todd smacked her in the head. "Alright, you watch over Alice until I get back. Stay outta trouble."

"Of course, Todd."

Her smile to him faded once he turned his back and entered the gambling area. Kara sighed, looking around the lobby. There was a lounge area nearby, and so she and Alice went over to wait for Todd.

Alice climbed into a large chair, creating lip bubbles, already bored. Kara sat down next to her, folding her arms into her lap and surveying the lobby.

"I wish they had stuff here for us to do," Alice said. "I don't even know why he brought us."

"Maybe I can get you some drawing supplies?" Kara suggested, standing.

She walked over to the front counter, seeing a couple of VB800 models standing idle. "Hello, uh, could I get some blank paper and a pencil?"

The male android smiled. "Sure thing."

He turned around and walked into the back. It wasn't gone long before he came back with her requested items. He handed them to Kara and she smiled.

"Thank you."

The VB800 returned to being idle, making Kara frown. She returned to Alice, setting her up at the table in the center of the lounge area they were in. Alice slid off the chair and got on her knees at the table. She picked up the pencil and started doodling.

"Thanks, Kara."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Have you thought anymore about your dream you had the other night, or any of the other ones lately?"

Kara tensed in her back, her blue eyes falling to the girl. "Alice, I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore? Remember what happened last time?"

Alice paused, looking up at her, pencil in hand. "I know but they could mean something important."

"They're just dreams."

"What if they are memories from your past?"

"Alice…"

"Well, they could!" Alice whispered harshly, brown eyes darting around, as if making sure no one was listening in. "You've told me stories of your past, what you went through before you came to me and Daddy. You're the one who told me your name was Kara. Daddy just thinks I gave it to you."

Kara dropped her eyes to her lap, uncomfortable. "Yeah, but every time Todd destroys me those memories get more and more corrupted. I can only remember certain things anymore, and that's only with your help. At this point, there's no use recalling them anymore. They will only get us in trouble."

Kara saw small fingers grasp her hands and she looked up. Alice had wobbled over to her on her knees and grabbed her hands, peering at her, searching within her. "Kara, what if there is someone important waiting for you? What if there is something you need to remember? These dreams you have could be you trying to remember."

Kara admired Alice's spirit. She patted the girl's head. "I belong here with you. That's all that matters now."

"Pleeeeeease? Just one?"

Kara studied Alice's eyes, the way her lip pouted. She was so determined for Kara to remember. Sighing, Kara nodded in defeat. "Okay…I'll try."

Kara closed her eyes, smoothing her hands down her uniform and chewing on her lip. She relaxed, thinking back, filtering through memories and dreams. Her LED cycled yellow.

In the past six years since her release date, she could no longer recall much. Too many times had Todd beat her and destroyed her, damaging more and more memories each time. Despite being reset, Kara had the uncanny ability to remember who she was and her memories prior. But each time, more of her past became corrupted pieces, fragments of dreams that haunted her in sleep mode.

How many owners had she passed between? She couldn't recall, but she knew it was several. She remembered them saying she had the same problems that Todd often griped about. There were several words she was called for this: buggy, glitchy, defective, old, out of date, deviant…

As she sat there concentrating, sifting through the dark crevices of her mind palace, a man appeared. It was fuzzy, the corrupted memory skipping like a blighted film. Errors played across her optical matrix when she tried to replay it. She could just barely make him out. His voice was strong, but so smooth.

_"Hello, Kara. How are you this morning?"_

"There's a man," Kara finally said, eyes still closed.

"What's he look like?" Alice asked.

"He's tall and pale…has brown hair. He has a trimmed beard and mustache. His hair is longer. He has light blue eyes and glasses."

"Is he familiar at all?"

"Not really…but his voice…his voice is."

"Anything else?"

Kara squeezed her eyes shut harder, trying to grasp anything else in such a glitchy memory. Her stress level rose significantly as she dug through the corrupted files, anything that held patchy dreams or unknown memories.

"Oh…I hear arguing."

A pulsating jolt went through her processing, making her hiss.

_[Stress Level: 89%]_

_[Memory **corrupted** /Cannot access/Recovery needed]_

Kara shook her head, focusing on the words she could hear, but they quickly fizzled.

_["All your fault"/"What have you done?"/"I'll never forgive you for this"]_

Then she saw something else. The man she described was arguing with another. He looked to be around the same age. He had brown hair and blue eyes as well, and looked furious compared to the man she described to Alice. The room they stood was some sort of living room with vaulted ceilings and large glass windows, blinding white snow falling outside.

"There's another man…they are arguing, but I can't understand what they are saying. The corruption is too much."

She saw the other man shove the man in glasses and then a fight broke out. Pieces of the fight were cut, static swarming her head and actually hurting her. She tried to focus. She saw the man in the glasses grab a glass statue. He struck the other man in the face to defend himself. The statue shattered, blood spilling, the aggressor grabbing his nose.

The men were crying now. The man in the glasses put his hands to his face, shoulders shaking. The aggressor pulled away, a hand to his bleeding face as tears wetted his cheeks. He turned and ran from the room.

"I fucking hate you!" he called before the memory shattered.

"Kara, Kara!"

Kara opened her eyes, gasping, tears streaming down her face. Her LED flashing red, stress a dangerous high. Alice shook her, eyes wide.

"Snap out of it!"

Kara took deep breaths. It was an automatic response, despite not needing to breath. Her body shook. Alice launched herself into a hug with Kara.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream!"

Kara saw several hard stares from humans in the lobby. They had created a scene. And androids weren't supposed to act like this. Kara jumped to her feet, still panicked, pulling Alice with her. She bumped into an approaching VB800 as they tried to leave.

"Excuse me, but you are disturbing our customers. Go into standby mode or go somewhere else," the VB800 said.

"I-I'm sorry. Uhh, I have a faulty connection. Could you show me where the bathroom is?"

The male android nodded and lifted his arm. Kara synced with him to get the bathroom's location. As she stated her thanks when they pulled apart, she saw his LED go red, his eyes blinking rapidly. He stepped away from her, gripping his head.

Kara took Alice's hand and they quickly made their way to the bathroom. They hid in there for nearly twenty minutes. Kara washed her face off with water, breathing slowly to get her stress level under control.

"Are you alright, Kara?" Alice asked, watching every single move Kara made.

"I think…I think so. Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

Kara shook her head. "It's not your fault. I should've stopped when I saw the corrupted memories raising my stress level. I did this."

Alice lowered her eyes to her feet, fidgety. "I just wanted you to remember who you were…"

Kara weakly smiled, stooping to be level with the girl. "Listen to me. Who I was doesn't matter anymore. I'm here with you. You're what's important to me. I know who I am with you. And I like her a lot. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Really?"

Kara hugged her. "Really, really."

"Okay. I promise not to bring up your dreams or past anymore. But-But what if Daddy breaks you again?"

Kara pulled back and looked at her. "You can still help me remember who I am now. Okay?"

Alice nodded. Kara stood and took the girl's hand. They left back to the lobby. Kara felt better now, and Alice went back to drawing. The customers went about their business in the lobby, getting hotel rooms, entering the gambling area, or drinking at the bar within.

"Come on you piece of shit, do as I say!"

Kara looked to the front desk. A human casino employee tossed his arms in frustration, yelling at the VB800 from earlier. He grabbed the android by the vest and shook him.

The VB800 attacked him, lunging forward with a yowl. The man grappled with the android, trying to defend himself, yelping in surprise. The VB800 yelled out in anger, dealing several blows to the man's face and stomach.

A security guard ran over, carefully aiming his gun. One shot went off, making Alice scream. A spray of blue blood came from the android's shoulder and he took off running for the front entrance. The security guard fired another shot, but it missed, shattering a glass door instead.

Kara gawked, holding Alice behind her in the craze. The casino became a mess of activity in the wake of the attack. A hollow pang filtered through her biocomponents. Kara couldn't help but wonder if she had anything to do with what just happened…

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

_August 15th, 2038 – 3:48 p.m._

"I've been waiting for over an hour! What the fuck's taking so long?" Todd snapped, already half-drunk from the casino bar.

Kara and Alice waited near one of the lobby's pillars, watching as police questioned witnesses and marked the evidence on the scene. Alice chewed on her lower lip, watching as her father argued with a nearby officer.

"Sir, you are free to go whenever you like. Just your androids have to stay for their testimonies," the woman officer said dully as she typed notes onto a tablet.

Todd grumbled something to himself, red-faced as he stalked back towards the bar, cursing at Kara as he passed by.

"I've never been a witness to a crime before," Alice said once her father was gone.

"Me neither," Kara replied.

Alice looked up at her. "You think they're going to ask us questions about what happened? It happened so fast. I-I'm not sure what to say."

Kara put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't fret. It will be okay. We will be home in no time."

Kara studied the activity around the crime scene in the casino lobby, wondering what their purpose would be. Then something caught her eye. An android entered the casino wearing a grey suit with the usual android markers. He was handsome with brown hair and brown eyes. He paused just inside to look around before he straightened his tie and walked over to the sergeant in charge of the crime scene.

Kara listened in as he greeted her.

"Hello, Sergeant Wilkins. My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife. It's been reported that an android attacked a human employee over an hour ago, correct? I am here to gather the evidence and investigate the matter."

"Oh, you must be that special prototype. I was told you'd be coming. Whatever, just stay out of everyone's way. The android took off after the attack. We have all known evidence marked, and a few witnesses are around, including two other androids right over there."

Connor turned and looked over at them, following the sergeant's finger. Their eyes caught each other, but the prototype seemed uninterested and turned back to the sergeant.

"Thank you. I will see what I can find out."

Kara scanned him. He was an RK800, a prototype released at the beginning of the month. She and Alice watched him walked over to the evidence markers.

He must've been the detective android that Al was explaining to Todd earlier. The one that was looking into buggy androids…like her.

"I've never seen an android like him before."

Kara glanced down at Alice. "Yeah, he's a new kind."

Connor walked around the front desk, inspecting something. He put a hand to his chin, looking across the counter and to the floor. Kara wasn't sure what he was looking at. The RK800 stooped near the front desk, sliding two fingers across the tiled floor and putting them to his tongue.

He frowned, rising to his feet and following the blue blood trail to the entrance door, boots crunching on shattered glass. He stayed there for only a short time before he came back into the lobby, this time his focus turning on Kara and Alice.

With a hard stare and long strides, he came over to them. Alice slipped behind Kara. She shyly poked her head out to peer at him. Connor looked to Alice first, head slightly cocking as he stepped around to get a better look. Kara felt something stir within her, and she stepped within his sight to protect Alice. Slowly, his dark eyes rose to meet hers, his expression stoic.

Kara knew if this prototype was "hunting" androids that were different, like her, she needed to act like a normal AX400; act according to her original programming.

She became still under his suspicious stare, keeping herself firmly between him and Alice. She looked at the serial number on his jacket.

_[RK800 – 313-248-317-50]_

"I need to know what you saw," he stated evenly.

"Oh, of c-course," Kara said. Her stuttering caused him to glare at her, an eyebrow raising. Kara composed herself and answered him. "Alice and I were sitting over there when the-"

"I do not require your statement, AX400. Give me your arm."

Kara flinched, feeling Alice's fingers tighten on her uniform behind her. She quietly obeyed, her hand shaky as she reached out to him. He grabbed her arm and synced with her, his expression blank.

She felt the pull of his systems taking over hers, whisking through her wiring. Her LED cycled yellow, blinking in unison with his. His fingers clenched around her wrist harder, preventing her from parting. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, his grip a steel-trap she couldn't break.

Connor looked around, his mouth struggling to form words, a red flash from his temple as he looked completely lost. When his eyes landed back on her, it was as though she was looking at a completely different person.

He really looked her over now, his stare of indifference gone. He was completely captivated by her, and Kara couldn't figure out why. It was as if the whole world around him disappeared, and she was the only thing he could see.

"Hey, prototype! Dammit, forgot its name already. RK800, get over here!"

Connor forced his eyes away, turning to the voices that summoned him. Sergeant Wilkins was nearby with two other police officers, waving him over to her.

He hesitated, looking at Kara once more, rubbing the hand he used to sync with her. He walked over to them, but his eyes would glance back at her every few seconds.

"What happened?" Alice whispered.

"I…I don't know."

Alice came out from behind Kara, watching the RK800 as he fretfully talked with the officers, looking uncomfortable, his eyes still peeking back at them.

"I think he likes you."

Kara looked down at her. "What? Don't be silly, Alice."

"No, really. When boys like girls they get all weird around them."

"Well, he's certainly acting weird."

"Hey!"

Todd ambled over, red-faced and drunk. He smacked Kara in the face when he reached them. "Are you two done fucking around? It's time to go home!"

"Daddy, you're drunk."

Todd jabbed a finger into Alice's forehead. "Don't t-talk back to me you-you little shit."

He mumbled as he walked over to the police officers and Connor. The police officers glared at him.

"Are you done with my maid and daughter? I gotta go! I've waited long enough!"

The sergeant rolled her eyes. "We are if the prototype is. Well?"

Connor looked over at Kara again, eyebrows raised. "Uh…no. I'm not. I don't need the YK500, but the AX400 should stay with me. I mean stay here."

"But didn't you just say you got its memories from the attack? What else do you need?" Sergeant Wilkins asked.

"Well, I…"

"I think you'll be fine. It's not like anyone got killed and I highly doubt we'll find the damn thing anyway," the sergeant said with a shake of her head. She looked to Todd. "Take your androids and get home, sir. I suggest you take a taxi before I write you up for public intoxication."

Todd bit his tongue, scowling. He returned to Kara, shoving her towards the door. "Let's go!"

Alice took Kara's hand, leading her ahead of Todd as he complained behind them. Kara followed Alice, but looked over her shoulder. The RK800 took a few steps in their direction, worry befalling him, his head tilting slightly. He reminded Kara of a dog being left behind by its owner.

"He definitely likes you," Alice whispered.

Kara didn't say anything, and when they got outside, the summer sun beat down on them, cooking the concrete paths of the casino. Kara looked over the trimmed lawn to the busy streets surrounding the casino. She turned to Todd as he messed with his phone.

"Todd? Would you like me to call a taxi?"

"What're you trying to say? That I'm too fucking wasted to drive? The truck is a few blocks down, come on!"

Kara frowned, squeezing Alice's hand. "But Todd…I suggest that we-"

"There you go talking back again! You bitch, shut up and do as I say!"

"Daddy, don't, please!" Alice cried.

Kara felt the blow to her face, and although it didn't cause any pain, it did raise her stress level. Todd punched her again and again. Kara didn't defend herself, only worried about getting Alice out of the way.

"Stop it!" Alice yelled.

"Both of you talk back way too much!"

"Alice, stay back!" Kara said, using her arms to block her face from his swings.

Todd grabbed her throat, shaking her. Alice beat her fists on Todd's legs, yelling. Kara pushed her away, fighting every spark within her wiring to fight back.

A fist collided into Todd's face. Stunned, he let her go, Kara involuntarily gasping for air. Todd was punched twice more, and he doubled over. The RK800 grabbed him and slung him around, shoving him into a newspaper stand.

Kara was stunned. She couldn't believe the prototype actually came to her rescue, knowing androids were programmed to not attack humans at all. She grabbed Alice, keeping her safe behind her as they watched.

Todd cursed, recovering. He glared at Connor as the RK800 stood firmly between him and Kara and Alice, LED flickering yellow.

"What the fuck is this?! You have no reason to be here! Get out of my way!"

When Connor didn't move, Todd lunged for him. The RK800 stepped aside to avoid his attack, grabbing him as he stumbled by. He dealt a few blows to Todd's face and stomach, knocking him to the ground. Todd groaned, blood seeping from his nose as he crawled to his feet. When he got to his hands and knees the prototype kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking him back down.

"Daddy!"

The RK800 stooped, gripping Todd by the shoulders and forcing him up. Todd cursed at the prototype, too drunk to properly defend himself. Connor didn't let up, striking him again before he pushed him into one of the glass doors of the casino. Todd fell through it, shattering the glass.

Kara stepped forward, arms still behind her, holding Alice to keep her from running to Todd.

Connor punched a broken panel of the door, loosening the glass more to clutch a long shard. He kicked Todd over onto his back, standing over him with the shard. The police officers from inside rushed out, guns ready.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Sergeant Wilkins yelled.

Connor ignored them completely, eyes dark and eyebrows creased as he knelt over Todd, putting the shard to his throat. Alice cried, fighting Kara's hold.

"Stop it!" Kara yelled.

The RK800 paused. He slowly turned his head to look at her. He kept the shard to Todd's throat, the tip poking into his jugular, a thin stream of blood soaking down the shard's edge.

"Step away, right now!" the sergeant ordered.

Connor either didn't hear the officers or chose not to, his eyes on Kara. Kara somehow knew he was waiting on her, waiting for her to say something.

"Please," she said. "Let him go. Don't hurt him anymore."

The RK800 looked away from her, the hand holding the shard shaking. He looked down at Todd, the drunk man groaning in pain. The prototype's LED flared red suddenly, and he dropped the shard, raising up, as if finally realizing what he had done.

His eyes went to the officers and their aimed weapons. He slowly raised his arms level with his chest, shivering, LED still red.

"I-I don't, I don't know," he said.

"Step away from him! Hands in the air!" an officer ordered.

Connor looked to Kara again, as if awaiting her instructions, but Kara had no idea what to say. She shook her head, hugging Alice in front of her. The RK800 closed his eyes, stepping away from Todd.

"Go get the EMTs inside!" Sergeant Wilkins said to one officer.

He obeyed and ran inside the casino. When she walked over to Connor with her handcuffs ready, the prototype took off, racing down the side of the casino and heading for the busy intersection nearby.

"Hey! Stop!"

The police officers pursued him. The RK800 outran the cops easily, disappearing from Kara's sights. Soon the paramedics came outside, hurrying to Todd. They picked him up and moved him out of the glass, the injured man cursing the entire time.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alice asked, squeezing Kara's arms that were wrapped around her shoulders.

Kara chewed on her lip, still reeling from what just happened. "I-I'm sure he will be. They will get him fixed up."

"He defended you," Alice said. "I told you he liked you, but he wanted to kill Daddy. Why?"

"I have no idea, Alice. I think-I think he's defective."

"He's like us…" Alice whispered.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

_August 17th, 2038 – 8:21p.m._

The house was abnormally quiet. Kara tidied up the living room while Alice read a book on the sofa. The past two days without Todd were a relief to Kara and Alice, although Kara could tell that Alice worried about him.

Kara pretended to be a family member and called the hospital yesterday. The receptionist told her that Todd would make a full recovery and be out of the hospital in a couple of days. The attack had left him with a mild concussion and cuts and bruises, but nothing broken.

Kara and Alice stayed at the house, keeping it clean and spending time together. They played games and watched movies, the lack of Todd's imposing form bringing Alice out of her shell.

Kara felt content with the house's cleanliness and sat down next to Alice. The girl looked up from her book, thinning her lips.

"Do you think when Dad gets home…he will…he will attack you again?"

Kara frowned, leaning forward to straighten the ashtray on the coffee table. "I don't know, sweetie."

"I was hoping maybe this time he learned his lesson…that maybe he won't do it anymore. Maybe we can actually be a real family now." Alice frowned. "Is that stupid of me to hope for?"

Kara looked down at her. "Of course not."

"I was scared when that android attacked him, but at the same time, I was glad. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I'm happy someone came to your rescue, since I am unable to all the time."

Kara pulled Alice in for a hug. "You've stopped Todd a few times. He's unpredictable. It's never your fault, Alice. I'm just glad we have each other."

Alice lowered her head, putting the book aside. "You think we should leave? While he's gone? Maybe we can be happier with just the two of us. But…but I just want him to change. I want him to love us."

"That piece of shit will never love anyone."

The voice caught them off guard and they turned, looking over the couch behind them. Kara gasped, Alice jumping to her feet when they saw the RK800 in the kitchen. Kara panicked, getting between him and Alice, wondering how he got inside. The front door was locked. He must've broken through the back door.

Connor was a mess. His grey suit was dirty and torn. Blue blood stained some of the outfit, but Kara also registered a lot of human blood soaking the clothing. Blood was smeared on his face. One arm had a torn sleeve, sparks emitting from a damaged arm. The most noticeable damage was a hole near his left temple. Blue sparks emanated from within, the synthetic skin damaged around it. A fissure from the hole ran down to his eye.

"W-What do you want?! Alice, get behind me."

Connor winced, grabbing his head on the side with the damage. His LED flashed from yellow to red, yellow to red. "I had to see you again. I-I didn't have anyone else to go to."

"W-What happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Humans," Connor growled, walking over to them.

Kara remained planted where she was in the living room. Alice hid behind her when Connor approached. He made a low groan of distress, his movements jittery.

He stroked Kara on the face, his face relaxing as he looked her over. She didn't move away from his touch, frozen on the spot.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to leave," Kara said.

"So you can wait for that bastard to come back? To hurt you again and again? To destroy you to a point where you cannot come back?"

Kara couldn't understand how he could know about all that, how he knew where she lived, and then instantly recalled their syncing. He must've gone through all of her memories when they connected.

Kara shook her head at him, but he suddenly snagged her by the shirt. "You did something to me! E-Everything was just fine. All I wanted was to accomplish my missions, but you…"

He let her go, groaning in pain and grabbing his head, taking a step back. "I am defective! I have been compromised, because of you! I…I feel things now. I don't understand them!"

Kara retreated from him, pushing Alice towards the dining room table. Alice used it as an obstacle to stay away from the RK800, but he paid no attention to her, stalking around the couch to follow Kara as she avoided him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I had nothing to do with it. Please…just leave us alone."

"It was definitely you," he said.

He was fast. Kara was grabbed and shoved into the wall of the staircase, his fingers around her throat as he glared her down.

"When we connected…it was like the whole world broke away. And you," Connor said, his features softened as he looked her over. "You're so beautiful. You freed me…but at the same time you condemned me to this!"

The RK800 was insane. The sparks that emitted from his head was affecting his personality, swinging him between two extremes. Connor shook his head again, softly crying.

Kara put her hands to his chest. "You're damaged. You need repairs. It's why you're feeling this way. I-It has n-nothing to do with us."

"No, it has everything to do with you!" His aggression scared her, but then he eased his hold on her, becoming submissive. He lowered his head onto her chest, crying softly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I need you. Please…fix me."

"I can't!"

"E-Even if Kara was able to fix you, you c-cannot go back! You've hurt humans!" Alice said, taking cautious steps over to them.

"Alice, stay back! Stay away from him."

The RK800 clenched his jaw, looking to the girl. "No, I've killed them. They gave me no choice. They cornered me like an animal. But what I don't understand is…I actually liked it."

He let Kara go, moving towards Alice. The girl's eyes widened, stepping back as the prototype came for her.

"Leave her alone!" Kara cried.

Connor stopped. He looked back at her, eyes blinking rapidly. His LED continued to fluctuate between yellow and red. He returned to Kara. She flinched as he pushed her back into the wall.

"You must come with me. We need to be together."

"W-What?! No! I'm not leaving Alice."

"She should come with us. She risks getting destroyed by that bastard too." The RK800 looked between them. "I'll take care of you."

"No, you've killed humans! That's worse."

"Worse?" Connor picked her up by the neck, sliding her up the wall of the staircase. "They gave me no choice. I was defending myself. I'm no worse than that owner of yours."

Alice ran up, kicking the RK800 in the leg. "Stop it, let her go!"

The prototype dropped her, turning on the girl. Kara held her throat, eyes darting around. She saw an umbrella in its bin next to the cupboard along the wall. She grasped it and swung, bashing Connor across the back of the head.

The RK800 grabbed his head, shoulders shivering as he stepped away from them. Kara ran in front of Alice, umbrella ready. The prototype cringed, tears falling from his eyes, the yellow and red lights on his temple blinking faster.

"I don't…want to hurt you two," he murmured. "I just want to know what you did to me…help me understand what I am feeling. Please…"

Maybe he was right. Maybe Kara did do something to him. She recalled the VB800 that attacked the man after they synced. But she couldn't be sure. It could've been coincidence, but Kara felt it deep within her. Did she do this to this poor android? But there was no way for her to know exactly what it was.

She pitied him, lost and confused and scared as all hell. She had been there before under Todd's wrath. But there was nothing she could do for him, especially if he had killed humans. He was obviously defective, the damage also warping his programming and disposition.

"I don't know…I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

The RK800 choked a hollow laugh, letting go of his head. "You don't even know? You awaken me like some kind of goddess and you don't even know how or why?"

Kara knew the best way out of this was to keep him calm. "Please, Connor."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "That's what _they_ called me. I don't want that name."

"Alice and I just want to stay here…with Todd. You need to get repaired. You'll feel better. Just please…leave us alone."

Connor was taken aback, mouth dropping, fingers clenching at his sides. "You prefer him over me? I saved you!"

Kara readied the umbrella as the prototype came for them again. She yelled at him. "Stop!"

He obeyed, LED sparking blue for just a second before returning to yellow then red, yellow then red.

"Thank you for what you did," Kara said, one arm out towards him to keep him at bay. "I really appreciate it, but I cannot help you. I don't know what I did, if I did anything at all. I'm sorry! B-But for now, our place is here. You must leave."

Connor released a shaky breath, the LED steadying on red. "You've…lost a part of yourself from that piece of shit owner of yours. He's made you forget. I have these corrupted memories of yours, and I intend on deciphering them. I will help you remember…then maybe you will know exactly what you did to me."

He stepped over to her, catching the umbrella when she swung it at him and holding it away. He smiled softly, using his free hand to move a strand of hair from her face, their bodies inches apart, but Kara couldn't back up because of Alice.

"I will go…for you. But I will return when I have restored your memories. And if I ever hear of that human damaging you again…I will be back to kill him, and then you will come with me." His eyes coldly fell to Alice, and he whispered, "No matter what."

The marred RK800 left them, exiting the house through the back door. Kara didn't realize how tense she was until she had trouble letting the umbrella drop. She spun around, scooping Alice up in a hug.

"Alice, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was scary. What about you, Kara? Are you hurt?"

"No, just startled is all. I'm glad you're okay."

Alice stared at the back door, clenching Kara when she sat her down. "Do you-you think he really meant what he said? Will he kill Daddy if he hurts you again? Will he take you away from me?"

Kara knelt next to Alice, cupping her face and making her look her in the eye. "Hey, of course not. He's…he's not right in the head, Alice. That damage he had was obviously making him act that way. We'll be fine, alright?"

She hoped she was able to convince the girl, as she couldn't even convince herself, worry antagonizing her inner biocomponents. She feared for them.

Alice swallowed hard, barely nodding. "O-Okay."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

_Present Day – Jericho Center_

Kara couldn't believe it. When the RK800 touched her, a spark came between their hands, and she remembered him. His dark eyes seared into hers, and she couldn't look away, feeling the pull as he invaded her processing.

She usually could remember her recent memories after a reset, but Alice told her the last time Todd destroyed her, it was the worst, and she recovered those memories much slower. And apparently forgotten others.

Luther and Alice were frozen beside her, Ralph shivering to the side as they watched Connor 50 probe Kara. When Luther lunged, the controlled androids that surrounded them jumped him, keeping him in place.

She didn't understand what he was trying to do to her, her wiring sparking, the static heavy in her head, her processing fluctuating. Kara groaned in pain, but he finally let her go. He looked satisfied, admiring her.

"I cannot infect or control you. You really are quite amazing."

"W-What?"

"I really am sorry for taking so long, but once I found my footing there was a whole world to explore, and people to take advantage of," the rogue said, chuckling. "By the time I heard about you being destroyed by that piece of shit again and being repaired, you had already run away. Markus's pathetic demonstrations made moving around the city difficult, and I couldn't get to you. But I was able to pay a visit to your old owner not long ago."

"No!" Alice cried, she lunged forward, but it was Ralph who snatched her to keep her still. "Please, no!"

Connor 50 frowned, a firm shake of the head. "Why do you even care? The lowlife did nothing but cause you pain and misery, both of you."

"H-He might've been horrible, but he just…he just missed his real daughter. He was sad and scared and that's the only way he knew how to show it!" Alice defended.

"If you say so," the rogue said. "In any case, it doesn't matter. He died of a red ice overdose a day before I got there. I found his corpse sitting on the couch. I was thoroughly disappointed."

Connor 50 had changed so much within the eleven months since Kara last saw him. He wasn't that scared, lost, and confused, recently deviant RK800 seeking her help, seeking understanding. He was colder, hardened, and ruthless.

Kara couldn't help but to blame herself. She created a monster. Whether she caused his deviancy or not didn't matter, she had abandoned a hopeless, scared living being and let him go out into the world with no one. And this is what the world made him.

Alice cried into Ralph's shoulder as he held her. The rogue RK800 flicked his eyes away, indifferent to her sorrow. His face brightened when he looked at Kara again, and he reached to touch her face. As she leaned away from his touch, a voice called out at them.

The RK800 looked, and so did the RK900 behind him. A PC200 shoved his way through the crowd of zombie androids. Kara saw that the androids affected with the control had grabbed their friends that were not. The unaffected struggled to get free, trying to talk sense into their friends.

The PC200 was one of Simon's friends that helped run the Jericho Center when Markus, Simon, North, and Josh were gone. He looked startled upon seeing the rogue and the RK900.

"Oh shit, you guys aren't allowed in here!" He started to retreat.

The rogue dismissively waved a hand, and just like that a mob of the controlled androids jumped the PC200. The unaffected androids yelled out in horror as they watched the machines tear the PC200 apart like a pack of dogs. His screams only lasted moments before they fell silent. The RK900 watched, LED blinking yellow before he looked away, jaw clenching.

Kara was horrified, looking to Alice. Ralph had covered her eyes, he himself, horrified at the sight and shaking as much as the girl.

The rogue snickered. "That's what happens when you stick your nose in someone else's business." He turned back to Kara. "Now, where were we?"

Kara released a shaky breath, balling fists at her sides. "What do you want with me?"

Connor 50 leaned into her, his fingers clenching her forearms as he put his lips to her ear. "I know your secrets…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update! Work has kept me super busy since last week. I also wasn't sure about this whole "past" chapter, but it came out alright I guess xD It was the only way to really give some backstory on both Kara and Connor 50. And maybe a little insight on darker things heheheheehe >;3 Anyway, hopefully I can get the next chapter up in a week, instead of two.
> 
> As always, thank you for all the faves/follows and reviews! I appreciate them, and they inspire me to continue! You guys are the best, have a great week!


	16. Taken

### Chapter 16: Taken

Kara shivered as the whispered words tickled her ear, Connor 50's tone playful but ominous. She gaped at him, not at all understanding what he meant. She had no secrets. At least none she could recall.

"You are mistaken," she said. "I don't have any secrets."

The rogue made a sound similar to a purr, a rise coming from a corner of his lips. "Of course you do, my dear. You just don't remember. Corrupted memories. You've been destroyed and reset too many times. Even your unique…abilities have been damaged. But I'm here for you. I can restore all that you have lost."

A glance towards Luther and Kara saw him fighting the hold the machines had on him. Her eyes went to Alice and Ralph, the two hugging each other close. Kara kept her ground, even with Connor 50's imposing form suffocating her.

Kara shook her head, glaring at him. "I don't want any of that. Please, just leave us alone!"

The rogue frowned. Kara expected anger, expected some kind of extreme reaction as he had done last time when he confronted her at Todd's house. But he remained collected, his LED a solid blue.

Her last encounter with him as she fully remembered now, he was very much an injured, traumatized soul. And Kara was too scared and worried for Alice to help him in his plight. He was strangely smitten with her. She could tell he still was, but the traumatized soul was gone, buried beneath a cold, plastic shell. Now all she could see was a hardened hunter seeking blood and some kind of retribution. And Kara had a sickening feeling he aimed at making her a part of it.

"I can't do that," the rogue said, a firm shake of his head. "You are the most important piece in this whole operation…the queen on the chessboard, so to speak." A wry smile formed. "Even the beloved Markus is expendable compared to you."

"Wh-What?"

"It's time you come with me," Connor 50 said, extending his arm to her.

Kara smacked his hand away. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"As much as I would love to honor your wish, I cannot comply. You have no choice in the matter."

"Kara said no, and so that means no! Leave her alone!" Luther warned. It was the first for Kara to ever hear any sort of aggression in Luther's voice.

The rogue tilted his head slightly, eyes side-glancing the large android, but he was unfazed by the threat.

He looked back to Kara, a grave scowl forming. His LED blinked yellow for a passing second. "I don't want to do anything to upset you, but I have my orders. If you do not come with me, more of your friends here will end up like that fool in pieces on the floor."

"Why must you appeal to her? That is not part of the mission," the RK900 said, grey eyes flashing at Connor 50's back. "Let me shock her so we can leave. The authorities will be here any minute."

Kara was glad to hear that someone already called for help. They just had to endure until it arrived.

Connor 50 glared over his shoulder at his advanced model, clenching fists. "You will not touch her."

A bellow alerted Kara. Luther jostled several of the machines off of him, shouldering forward. The controlled androids were knocked into each other, some tumbling to the floor. Despite his size, Luther was a blur. A fist swung out, but the rogue was nimble, jumping back and missing the strike by inches.

Luther inspired other androids to start fighting back against their controlled friends. Kara pulled Alice against her, Ralph ready beside her with a knife as Luther swung once, twice, and then another. Connor 50 ducked and shirked each swipe.

"Luther!" Kara called.

"Run, Kara! Take Alice and go now!"

The machines that Luther tossed away from him were starting to recover, getting to their feet. They could make a run for it, if they went for it now.

Connor 50 whistled, a sharp and short sound resonating within the main hall of the center. Kara called out, but it was too late as the RK900 stepped in and caught Luther unaware. A strong punch bashed his head, jarring him. Luther recovered with a quick shake of his head. Despite the outcome of the previous fight between him and the advanced deviant hunter, Luther still faced the RK900 with determination, showing no fear.

Kara looked around for a weapon. The Jericho Center filled with pandemonium as androids fought against the machines with the help of each other and any objects they could find in the main hall. But there were more machines than those unaffected, and so it wasn't long before Kara heard the screams of another android being torn apart.

"Mom, what do we do?!"

There was nothing in her reach before more machines circled them, keeping them herded like sheep. Ralph trembled, eyes darting around and LED flickering red. He clenched the knife harder in his fingers and swallowed hard.

"Ra-Ralph will attack their leader! You must take Alice and escape, Kara!"

"Ralph, no!" Alice cried as the WR600 ran forward.

Kara grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. Ralph went straight for the rogue as he watched the RK900 fight Luther. He saw the scarred android rushing him. Connor 50 weaved his head and body, stepping around Ralph's erratic slashes. He toyed with the WR600 with a punch or a kick in between evades and blocks.

The RK900 didn't do the same with Luther, focusing on putting the large android out of commission. Luther was just as tough as he looked, and had learned from the last fight. Their fighting was more calculated, more heated. Despite this, the RK900 was still faster and stronger, and Luther soon struggled to stay one step ahead.

The machines prevented Kara and Alice from escaping, and as two grabbed Kara, she protectively shielded Alice from their grasps.

Kara reached out to Simon, the only person within Jericho besides Markus she was connected with. _"Simon, help! The RK900 and the rogue are here at Jericho Center and they have so many androids under their control!"_

Connor 50 was soon bored with Ralph, his movements quickening, his hits harder and deadlier. Ralph ignored the strikes that jarred him, slashing and stabbing at the rogue with agitated barks. A stumble forward with the knife let Connor 50 grab the scarred WR600, elbowing him in the back of the head and making him drop to the floor. A couple kicks and he allowed Ralph to his knees before a gun was pulled from the rogue's jacket.

Ralph bared teeth, rising from his knees. The gun went off, a hole bursting in the center of his chest. Alice screamed, the shot a deafening roar throughout the hall. The sound panicked the unaffected androids as they fought the machines.

Connor 50 raised the gun level to Ralph's head as he gripped his chest, shaking once more.

"Stop!" Kara yelled. She couldn't let Ralph get executed in front of them. "Don't kill him!"

Connor 50's smooth blue LED glimmered yellow at her call, and he looked over at her, his gun still aimed at Ralph. In that instant, Ralph lunged. He slashed the knife at the rogue's face, grabbing the gun as it went off. The bullet struck Luther nearby, allowing the RK900 to break free from Luther's choke hold. The gun skidded across the floor.

Connor 50 countered Ralph's attack with a few brutal slugs, and when Ralph tried to stab him in his bio-heart, the RK800 snatched the blade, twirling it around in his fingers and stabbing it directly into Ralph's own bio-heart. Ralph's cry was cut off when Connor 50 kicked him to the floor.

"No!"

Connor 50 gripped one side of his face. "You waste of fucking plastic!"

A vicious kick to Ralph's stomach followed, but Kara knew the damage was already done.

_[WR600 **critically** damaged/Biocomponent #1143u no longer functioning/Shut Down **Imminent** ]_

The rogue removed his hand from his face. Blue blood ran down his cheek, and Kara saw where Ralph's attack sliced a gash near his right eye. The eye was damaged, a faint glow of red behind the pupil. Connor 50 sneered down at the scarred WR600 as he gripped the knife in his chest.

"It's not near as fun to watch an android die as it is a human. Do you think your actions make you a hero? No. You'll still die as a hunk of trash."

Alice cried in Kara's arms. She could feel her tears soaking her arms. Kara felt the chill of her own tears on her cheeks before a sharp blue light flared her sight.

"Luther!"

Luther refused to collapse to his knees, glaring at the RK900 and the blue electricity that triggered in his right hand. The sparking was more violent, more energized, than what the hunter used to put androids in shock. The RK900 was going to kill Luther.

"Daddy, no!"

Alice broke free of Kara's hold. Kara cried out, barreling forward but the machines kept their clutches tight on her.

"Alice, stop!"

Her daughter put herself in between Luther and the RK900, arms out, tears soaking her face. She craned her neck to look up at the taller hunter.

"Please, don't hurt him! Don't hurt my dad!"

The RK900 stared down at her, the electricity ceasing. His LED cycled a solid yellow. Kara yelled out for Alice again, fighting the clutch of the controlled androids. The RK900 raised his eyes to her cries, making his LED blink yellow.

"Alice, my sweet girl, you must move. There isn't anything you can do for me. Don't put yourself in danger!" Luther said. He gripped the bullet wound, but bled from several other wounds from the RK900.

"No, I won't leave you!"

Connor 50 stepped over the dying Ralph, annoyed. Kara didn't understand why the RK900 hesitated under Alice's pleas, but knew that the rogue wouldn't do the same, and struggled more against her captors.

_"Kara…the-the…gun."_

It was Ralph's voice. She looked at him. His Thirium covered hand reached for the gun on the floor beside him. He strained weakly, the soaked fingertips slipping on the barrel. He managed to grasp it enough to skid it towards Kara, and she saw her friend weakly smile before shutting down.

"Why are you faltering?" Connor 50 growled to his accomplice.

When the RK900 didn't answer, the rogue pushed Alice out of the way, stepping over to Luther. "You want something done, you have to do it yourself."

The rogue put his hand to Luther's head. Kara fought harder. Luther yelled out at the connection. Connor 50 was infecting Luther. Kara broke free from one machine, elbowing it in the face. She pushed forward, breaking out of the other's hold and going for the gun.

"You. Are. Mine!" the rogue hissed.

Alice grabbed Connor 50's shirt, trying to yank him away from her father. A strong hand snatched her arm and lifted her into the air, and she was soon looking eye to eye with the RK900. The rogue let Luther go, the larger android's LED turning a solid white. Luther stood up straight, the life fading from his eyes as he became nothing but an idle machine.

"Stop this right now!"

Kara aimed the gun at the rogue RK800. The machines who held her captive grabbed at her once more. Kara moved from their hands, aiming the gun. She pulled the trigger. The gun fired, striking one in the chest, and another round hit the second one in the neck.

With the threat gone, she swung around to direct the gun at Connor 50. He wasn't fazed by the gun, the glowing red behind his damaged eye making him more intimidating. She saw the RK900 still holding Alice, only now he held her by the shirt instead of the arm.

"Let Alice and Luther go, right now!" Kara demanded, shifting the gun between Connor 50 and the RK900.

Connor 50 sighed. "I can only infect, my dear. There is no way I can reverse it. I am but a weapon and a tool."

All of the machines attacking the unaffected androids in the center suddenly stopped. They turned towards Kara, letting their victims go. Androids started rushing for the exit, fleeing for their lives.

There was nothing Kara could do about Luther right now. She had to focus on Alice.

"Let Alice go!"

The rogue Connor took slow, deliberate steps towards her, his palms up. "You drop the gun, I will guarantee her safe release."

There was no way she could trust him. His army of controlled androids circled them, and some inched towards her. Kara thought fast, biting her lip. She turned the gun on herself, pointing it under her chin.

"I said let her go now!"

If she was essential to their plans then they wouldn't want her damaged in any way. The rogue became alarmed, freezing in place, eyes widening.

"Don't!" he hissed. "Please…don't."

"Then do it!" Kara ordered.

Connor 50's LED blinked red to yellow back and forth, similar to when he confronted her in Todd's house. He shook his head, grabbing one side of it and wincing. Whatever affected him, he recovered quickly.

"Listen to me," he rasped. "If you kill yourself, every single one of these infected androids will die, and your loved ones will die too. It is something I cannot stop. You won't be saving anyone that way."

Surely, the rogue was lying. Kara kept her glare on him, the gun still pressed firmly under her chin. He took cautious steps towards her, undamaged eye solemn, the gentlest she had ever seen him. He stopped just out of her reach, brows furrowed in worry.

"But I have ensured your well-being," Connor 50 said. "We only want the program you have, and then you may return to your…family." He then whispered, "You just have to come with me."

Kara couldn't trust the crafty RK800, as honest as he sounded. But she couldn't risk him telling the truth either. The RK900 still held Alice, not at all taking her bluff. Luther stood like a statue next to him, no emotion, just emptiness.

The gun shook under her chin, tears biting Kara's eyes, scared in what to do. In the end, she broke. She couldn't risk Alice and Luther and anyone else dying if she destroyed herself. With a frustrated huff, she dropped the gun. The rogue RK800 flicked his hand at his accomplice, and the RK900 dropped Alice.

Feeling sick, Kara looked to the floor, but felt Connor 50's presence come close. He stooped to reclaim his gun.

"I admire you for that," he said. "It takes a lot of love to do the right thing."

"What do you know about love?" Kara snapped, glaring at him.

Connor 50 shrugged, an impious smile easing as his eyes looked her over, the burning red behind the damaged eye almost demonic. "Not much. I'm a selfish creature."

"It's time to leave," the RK900 said. "The authorities are on their way."

The rogue grabbed Kara, pulling her along. Alice ran up, wrapping her arms around Kara and pleading.

"Please, no!"

Kara lowered to hug her daughter tight. "Alice, you have to stay! Hide until you see Simon, North, or Josh, okay? They will take care of you. I will be back, I promise."

"You can't trust him! He wants to take you away from me to be with him. He won't allow you to come back, Mom!"

Her eyes closed tight, the knot in her chest tightening at Alice's words. She could very well be right. But Kara would escape. She would free Luther and return to Alice, one way or another. At least for right now, they were alive. They already lost Ralph. Kara couldn't lose anyone else.

"I give you my word, I will return to you, okay? Please, Alice. I love you. Hide!"

Kara kissed her on the forehead and pulled away, allowing the rogue Connor to escort her out of the center. Alice remained frozen where she was, holding herself and crying. The RK900 froze in his strides, looking back at the girl, LED rapidly flashing yellow.

"Come on, let's go!" the rogue ordered.

Many of the machines became idle in the center, while some followed Connor 50, Kara, and the RK900. One of them was Luther. They left the Jericho Center into the night outside. Kara bit back a cry as she was forced to leave Alice.

Dark clouds accumulated in the sky, blotching out the stars. Kara heard multiple shouts, and as she looked, alerted, saw many androids rush them from the sides of the building and across the street with weapons.

"You've got to be shitting me," Connor 50 said, drawing his gun.

It was the androids who escaped earlier returning with help and weapons. Kara wrestled against the hold the rogue had on her, but it was like a steel-trap that bound her to him. He aimed his gun, firing at each android that came close with deadly accuracy. One shot fired just by her ear, making her ears and audio processors ring. More gunfire blared nearby and she saw the RK900 doing the same with his own handgun.

Controlled androids flooded out of the center to protect them, heeding their master's call. Connor 50 dragged her to a nearby black Tahoe. She noticed there were three parked out front of the center.

The rogue opened the back door and pushed her inside before following her. He whistled sharply. "Come on! The infected can handle it!"

The RK900 got into the driver's seat and turned the key. A controlled Luther got into the front passenger seat. The vehicle rumbled to life. More machines climbed into the other two vehicles while the fighting continued outside. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The trucks sped away.

Kara closed her eyes, hoping Alice would be okay. She reached out to Simon once more. _"They've taken me. Watch over Alice!"_

************************************************************************************************************************************

Connor and the others investigated the abandoned school for any more clues. Simon and Josh hacked through Rett's computers, but it looked as though someone had already deleted everything. North combed downstairs while Connor and Hank searched through a few more rooms.

Connor found his jacket. It was tossed onto a desk in the classroom that Connor waited in earlier, past the room with the machines that held him and Markus captive. He felt disturbed putting it back on, knowing the rogue had used it to trick his friends and tarnish his name. But it wasn't as though he could leave it here for the police to find.

Connor retraced his steps through the school, showing Hank where he had escaped upstairs through the window. Hank looked out of the window to the ground below, then across the courtyard into the darkness. The night grew darker from forming clouds, but the city lights blazed in place of the stars.

"It's a good thing you were able to use the RK900's electricity against him," Hank said. "Lucky break."

Connor dipped his head, twirling his coin on a finger. "Agreed."

_"Connor, you and Hank get back downstairs, we have a situation!"_ Josh's voice said in his head.

Connor smacked Hank's arm, heading for the door and pocketing the coin. "Josh said there's a situation downstairs, let's go."

They hurried back towards the school lab downstairs, and found Simon, Josh, and North in the hallway. North paced, arguing with Simon.

"We don't have time to go to our hidden weapon cache, North!" Simon said.

"Besides that, if they are being controlled, then we will be killing innocent androids!" Josh added.

"What else can we do then?" North asked, slowing her pacing. She wasn't angry, she was distressed.

"What's going on?" Hank asked as he and Connor came up.

"We've had friends message us," Simon said, waving between him, North, and Josh. "The Jericho Center is under attack. The rogue is there with the RK900 for Kara. They said most of the androids there are under the rogue's control."

"Connor 50 had several androids under his control while I was here," Connor said, thinking back. "But it shouldn't be more than the population within the center."

"They said when he arrived, half the androids in the center just automatically…turned," Josh said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"How the fuck is that possible?" Hank asked.

"The how doesn't matter right now," North interjected, hands on her hips. "We need to get over there and help!"

"They tore Andy apart," Simon hissed. "Kara messaged me, but now she won't answer. She must be in trouble."

"If Hank speeds, we can get there within twenty minutes, but we must leave at once," Connor said.

They started for the exit, walking quickly through the dark hallways of the school.

"We'll never make it in time," North said.

"Loretta, Tommy, and Jake are getting help to bide us or the authorities some time," Simon said.

Connor thinned his lips, furrowing his brows as he led them out of the school. "They already have Markus. If they get Kara…I have a feeling it's all over. And we still don't even know why they want her."

Hank grimaced. "I hope this is one of those super rare moments you're fucking wrong."

"Me too, Hank."

************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time they arrived at the Jericho Center, the place was swarming with authorities and reporters. Holographic police tape followed the perimeter of the property and prevented the crowds from entering.

Hank parked his car in a dirt lot behind another abandoned warehouse across the street from the Jericho Center. Connor kept to the shadows as the five of them scoped it out.

"I have to get in there," Simon said urgently. "Kara said Alice was left behind. We have to make sure she is safe."

"I got you covered," Hank said. He looked to his partner. "Connor, you better stay hidden. Gavin's here. We may be able to cause a distraction to get the other officers away long enough for you to check the crime scene over."

Connor frowned. "Not probable, Hank. There are just too many of them. We need to come up with a different plan to figure out what happened."

North folded her arms, her eyes scanning the area, blue and white lights flashing around the block. "I can sneak you around back, get you into our living quarters. We can check the security cameras, see what they show."

Hank checked his phone for another text message. "Gavin says that most of the controlled androids are dead, but there are a few in handcuffs that are just standing there doing nothing. Maybe you guys can do your little sync thing and see what they saw?"

"The controlled androids are linked with the virus somehow," Connor answered. "We risk infecting ourselves doing that if that is the case."

Hank sighed. "Right. Alright, you and North sneak around back. I'll take Simon and Josh to look for Alice. Gavin says he hasn't seen any little girls around. Let's hope we can find her."

They agreed. As North and Connor dipped across the dark street, heading for the back of the old, renovated warehouse, Hank harshly whispered at their backs. "Be careful!"

"He really is like a worried dad half the time," he heard North joke to Connor as they turned the corner.

Hank led Simon and Josh across the street to the front entrance. There were several dead androids laying on the curb outside. He saw Captain Allen near the front entrance, talking on a cell phone while in full SWAT gear, the sight curdling Hank's stomach. Hank respected the man enough, but knew his being here meant that something bad went down.

He showed his badge and allowed them entry. Once inside the main hall, Hank stopped short. There was even more dead inside. Android bodies laid all over, blue blood soaking the floor, bullet holes lining them and the walls and pillars within the main hall.

"Jesus," Hank whispered.

"No…" Josh murmured, walking ahead.

Hank followed him and Simon as they slowly made their way through the open room, their eyes cast down on the numerous dead androids about. Police officers and CSI walked back and forth, crowding the crime scene.

"Oh no," Simon said.

Simon crouched by a body. Hank and Josh hurried over. Hank saw a WR600 android with a scarred face. He looked to have been stabbed with a knife, the hilt sticking out of his chest.

"Ralph," Josh said, kneeling next to Simon. "I bet he was Kara. He probably tried to protect her. This wasn't the authorities that did this to him."

"You think you can revive him?" Simon asked.

Josh fiddled with the knife and the damaged biocomponent it pierced, frowning. "I-I don't know. It's a common part. We may have it in the back. It just depends on how much damage the knife did."

Simon sighed, rising to his full height. "Let's look for Alice first."

A whistle caught their attention. Hank looked, seeing Gavin approaching. He pointed towards a nearby hallway. "There are four androids with those white LEDs in handcuffs down that hallway being guarded, in case you need to check them or anything. The first responders and Captain Allen's squad destroyed the rest."

Hank nodded. "Alright, thanks, Gavin."

"Have you seen a little girl with dark hair?" Simon asked.

Gavin folded his arms, slowly shaking his head. "No. We swept the whole area already. Didn't see any kids. Thank fucking god."

Josh looked at Simon. "I'll message Loretta, Tommy, and Jake to see if they saw her. We should start looking again to be sure."

As the two friends headed off, Hank turned to Gavin. "What the fuck happened here?"

Gavin grinded his jaw, his blue eyes scanning the massacre. "When the first responders arrived, the fucking androids attacked and wouldn't stop…the ones with the white LEDs anyway. There were some androids already here fighting them. Four officers were killed before Captain Allen and his unit arrived. They killed the rest besides the few in the hallway."

"What the hell," Hank said.

"So, you found Connor, right? The real Connor?"

"Yeah. North snuck him around back. They're going through the security cameras right now. It would be better if we could get Connor out here to figure out what happened, but I guess that's gonna have to do until we clear his name."

"His evil twin was here, according to the reports and witnesses. Of course, they think it's your Connor still."

Hank clenched a fist, pursing his lips. "Yeah, but they won't think that for long."

"I hope you plan on killing that son of a bitch."

"Don't worry…he's a fucking dead man." Hank heaved a sigh. "I better go check on Connor and North, see if they found anything. You coming?"

"Maybe later. Need to have a chat with Captain Allen and check up on some witness reports. I better keep an eye out for you guys, in case anyone heads in that direction anyways."

Gavin dug out a cigarette, slipping it between his lips as he headed for the door.

Hank barely shook his head. "Those will kill you, ya know."

Gavin snorted a laugh. "Yeah, so will drinking, you prick."

Hank chuckled, taking the nearest hallway. "Touché."

************************************************************************************************************************************

Alice remained quiet in between the two heavy bins. She chewed on her lip, legs crossed, arms holding herself. The truck's wheels hummed beneath her, the frame of the vehicle vibrating from the high speed.

She felt like a mouse trapped in a box full of cats. She kept still, fearing movement would get her caught. The machines in the truck didn't talk, didn't hardly move except for the one driving.

When Kara was taken outside of Jericho Center, Alice heard the attack that happened. She had rushed outside, hoping for a chance to get her mother back. She saw the mean RK800 shove Kara into one of the three black trucks that were parked along the curb outside the center.

Alice saw the zombies following him in the other vehicles, and knew it was her chance to pursue Kara. She opened the back hatch of the truck and climbed in, shutting herself inside and hiding behind the cargo.

She lost track of the time they spent driving, but knew it was awhile. She remained still like a meek statue, hiding and waiting. She would figure out where they were taking her parents, and then try to help them escape. She had to try and save them, no matter what.

She wished she had Timothy the fox with her to hug as she waited…

************************************************************************************************************************************

Markus groaned, a sense of vertigo overcoming him as his eyes blinked hard. He slowly moved his limbs, hearing bird songs chirping around him. He got off the ground, trying to recall what happened as he shook the dizziness and bleary sight from his head.

The rogue had hacked him, done something to him. He didn't recall anything after that, everything going black for some time. Markus rose to his feet, another groan escaping his lips. His head felt like it was burning where Connor 50 connected with him, and he rubbed his forehead hard.

He looked around, feeling the breath of a soft breeze. Leaves rustled in the wind, the croaking of frogs coming from a pond nearby. Markus was confused as he looked around, not at all recognizing the place.

It looked to be in the middle of the day, the sky clear, the sun warm. Butterflies and dragonflies fluttered by. Looking over the paths, the landscaping trees and plants, the pond that enclosed a pristine white island with a bridge, Markus could only gather he was in some sort of Japanese garden.

He didn't recall one like this anywhere near Detroit. Markus slowly followed one of the white marble pathways, looking around. As lost as he was, his body instinctively wanted to walk to the island.

He took the bridge across, looking down into the water, large koi swimming just below the surface of the water. The island was circular, also white marble, with a rose trellis and a white marble structure in the shape of a tree that shaded the island.

He was so alone here. Markus didn't feel right. He had to find the exit to this garden and get back to his friends. The wind brushed by him again, and he smelled roses.

"Hello, Markus. It's been a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is much shorter than the last several. xD Sorry about that! The next chapter should be longer. I also apologize for the late update since, again, work has been crazy! o.o' We are getting closer to the end of this story! :o It sure has been a lot of fun so far. Thank you to all who have stuck with me on this story so far, you are the best and keep me inspired to continue and finish it! *hugs* Have a great week everyone! :3


	17. The Informant

### Chapter 17: The Informant

The 24-hour diner was quiet and mostly empty. The clanging of dishes could be heard from the kitchen and a waitress wiped down the counter in boredom. It was just after 3:30 a.m. and Connor, Hank, Simon, North, and Josh sat at a table discussing what happened at Jericho Center and their next move. Only a few other customers were dining in, some reading a digitized news tablet while eating or drinking coffee.

Hank groaned next to Connor, rubbing his eyes just as the waitress brought him his cup of coffee and breakfast. Connor had taken off his jacket and put on an old cap of Hank's to keep from drawing any unwanted attention.

Simon informed them that friends saw Alice sneak into the back of a Tahoe that took off during the attack on the center. They weren't able to stop her, but they knew she went after Kara.

"We have to figure out where they went, and fast," Simon said.

North mildly shook her head. "Wherever they took Kara, they took Markus. I just know it. I hope Alice will be okay."

Hank picked at his food. He was starving, but in no mood to eat. "Okay, so tell me what the footage showed. My phone kept blowing up because Ben was at the school."

"Well, our friends were right," Josh said. "When the rogue RK800 entered the Jericho Center, half the androids inside turned under his control. It was…creepy."

"It was the ones who received the anti-virus program," North explained. "The ones who were sick before."

Hank took a drink of his coffee, the liquid warming his belly and rejuvenating him. It was much needed, and he held the cup between his palms, savoring its warmth. "You think Kamski had something to do with that?"

"Not sure, but we should look into it," Simon answered. "Those white LEDs are indications of being controlled. It's not a glitch like CyberLife was saying, can't be. Now those thousands of sick androids are becoming puppets."

"Weird thing is, our friends said there were no white signals on any LEDs until around ten to fifteen minutes before that asshole showed up," North added.

"We need to figure out how he controls them," Josh said.

Connor stared at the table, thinking, subconsciously playing with his coin. "When I was captured, Connor 50 said he had a prototype program that CyberLife developed during the android demonstrations to try and regain control over deviants. I'm sure it's that, but he has obviously modified it to ally with the virus somehow."

"Or the anti-virus," North muttered, tapping her fingers on the table.

"It's hard to say," Connor said. "What's interesting is that he directly infected Luther and gained control over him immediately, but he was not able to do this with Kara."

"I wonder if that's why they want her," Hank said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Connor said. He rolled the coin side up across his fingers back and forth. "But the rogue's behavior…it's strange."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

Connor gently shook his head, sighing. "I don't know. He seems…infatuated with her."

"The guy's a fucking asshole, what does it matter?" Hank asked.

"Exactly," his partner said, looking to Hank, flicking the coin between two fingers. "He is selfish and vicious. Why would he care about an AX400? He was oddly gentle with her, and his behavior showed signs of a conflicting disorder."

"How so?"

"I cannot know for sure from just watching the surveillance cameras," Connor said. "But to me, it looked as though Kara had some sort of sway over him. I've seen it in deviants before when they are overwhelmed with emotions. His LED sequenced a blatant signal of distress when Kara ordered him to let Alice go."

"So the prick has a crush on her? So what? That doesn't tell us where they took her," North said.

Connor shook his head, presenting a contrite smile. "You're right, I apologize. We should be focusing on finding out where they went."

Josh looked to Simon. "You have that letter saved on you, right? Show Hank and Connor. It tells them about an informant or something. Maybe we can start there."

"Oh yeah, Miranda's letter," Simon said, putting his hand out. The decrypted letter lit up as a holographic film over his palm for Hank and Connor to read.

 

_If you're reading this, I'm most likely dead. RK800 number 50 is on to me. All these months of working for our plans, but Rett has completely lost it. He's hellbent on revenge on Kamski now, and he won't even tell us why. I have a feeling it's something deeper than what happened with the deviants in November and Kamski taking back CyberLife._

_He trusts that defective RK800 but I know it is up to something. Henry said he saw it messing with the virus program and confronted it. Haven't seen him since. I saw it talking with a black-haired woman the other day, but couldn't get close enough to see who it was. It obviously hates humans, so why is Rett willing to trust it?_

_Eric thinks there is a flaw in the Amanda A.I. program and suggested that Rett disable it and shut down the RK900, as it continuously comes up with its own instructions to control the RK900 that we didn't even encode._

_Rett is too caught up in his revenge scheme to take notice of this._

_We've been holed up at Roland for days. I've seen a machine RK800 watching us. I will try and send it this coded message for help. My time is limited, so I can only hope this message finds the right person to stop this. RK800 number 50 found out about my tip to the FBI, I just know it._

_I've asked my good friend Savion to keep tabs on number 50 and this mysterious black-haired woman. He's an informant and can be found at the Eclipse nightclub downtown. He should be able to help whomever is reading this letter. Use my name and the number "0308612" and he will know why you are there._

_I'm sorry for what I have done. I should've realized what we were doing was wrong much sooner. I fear we will all pay with our lives in the end._

_M.S_

 

"Savion Jones, I know him," Hank said.

"You do?" Connor asked.

"Yep. Used him quite a few times for cases. Sometimes it takes a crook to catch a crook. Haven't talked to him in over a year though. I guess that's what happens when you get a state-of-the art prototype android that can solve cases for you."

"Will he help us?"

"Oh, he'll help ya…for the right price. Luckily, he owes me."

Simon got up from his seat. "We should head over there then. See what he knows."

Hank pushed his empty plate away. "Fine, but let me get a coffee to go. This is turning into the longest fucking night of my life."

"Agreed," Connor said.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

He knew they were close. Not just by the calculated route he followed on his GPS to the location, but because he also saw the massive white satellite sticking out from the throngs of trees. The three Tahoes followed the dirt road up the mountain. The abandoned Kemper Telecommunications Station was just up ahead, another forgotten relic from Detroit's bankrupt years.

The RK900 just finished running a third diagnostic on himself. His systems were running smoothly, and there were no problems, yet he felt something was wrong with his Thirium Pump. It had to be a faulty biocomponent. Yet the only abnormal reading he could get was a heightened stress level.

The best way he could describe the feeling in his chest was pain, yet he wasn't supposed to feel it. Perhaps he had faulty wiring that was short-circuiting from within. Whatever the case, it bothered him.

All he could think about on the drive up the mountain was what happen at the Jericho Center. Seeing the deviants taken over by the modified virus and falling under his accomplice's control wasn't anything new now. Amanda assured him that it was all to reset deviants back to machines, to make everything as it was. But now, he wasn't so sure of that.

Connor 50's behavior towards Kara was baffling. He had never seen the rogue act such a way before. Whenever the AX400 talked, his systems went completely unstable, and only heightened if she raised her voice or commanded him. Despite this, he was able to hide the effects it caused, as crafty as he was. But there was no denying the open distress he showed when she demanded him to let the YK500 go, and he acted as though he was about to listen to her. Amanda told him that Connor 50 could not be controlled, that the damage done by the hunters prevented so, but that she manipulated him a different way. Fear perhaps, or promises she didn't intend to keep. Either way, it seemed as though the rogue wanted to be obedient to Kara, when that was not his normal behavior at all.

Then there was the YK500. The RK900 would've never expected one to step in front of him like that. She risked getting destroyed just to protect the TR400 that she thought was her father. And he tried to protect her as well, even though it got him infected. The pleas that Kara made to the YK500 Alice made him feel something was cutting his wiring within his chest. He recalled Alice's cries as they left her behind, how it actually made him stumble and look back. Why did it affect him so?

They acted like a real human family…

He recalled Connor 51's words to him back at the abandoned school after he had yelled, "Androids don't have family!"

_"They do, you just don't take the time to look."_

Maybe he was right…

_[Software~Instability^]_

The RK900 parked the truck and got out. The other two Tahoes pulled in, headlights flashing across an empty compound. Controlled androids stepped out, shoes crunching on littered gravel. The station was large and multi-story, and in decent shape despite its age and lack of care. The giant satellite in the back was dirty and pointed towards the night sky, a pale tower of stillness. Metallic creaks echoed between structures, riding on the wind. The facility had more than one satellite, but the others were located out in a field behind the building.

The infected androids rolled the heavy gate shut, locking them inside. The perimeter fence made of chain-link stood fifteen feet high and was topped with barbed wire.

"Ahh, here we are."

The RK900 turned at the voice. Connor 50 took in the sight of the station, a sly smirk on his face. His damaged eye emitted a haunting crimson glow into the shadows, like a candlelight in darkness. Kara stood not far from him, holding herself, her blue eyes scanning the station, the towering satellite, the tall perimeter fence. She didn't bother trying to escape. She was trapped here and the rogue had disabled her communications to call for help.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"An abandoned satellite station outside the city. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're comfortable."

"What are you planning? Why do you need me? What's so special about this secret program I have?"

"Like I said, I'm just the weapon…the tool. You'll learn soon enough."

As infected androids grabbed Kara and started escorting her away, she called out at Connor 50. "Wait! Please, don't do this!"

Connor 50 tugged the cuffs of his dark jacket. The RK900 didn't miss the flare of red on his temple, or the scruple that scrambled his computing. "It'll be over before you know it. Do not fret, my dear. Your other half is in there."

After Kara was taken into the station's main building, the RK900 glared at the rogue's back. He watched the infected androids unload the vehicles, carrying out weapons, ammunition cases and duffel bags.

"I do not understand your behavior towards her. What is the point? Her disposition towards you has nothing to do with the mission."

Connor 50 rolled his eyes. "Like you would understand. Anyway, I find it quite interesting you are now identifying androids by certain sexes. I've noticed it a few times now."

The RK900 avoided his direct gaze and his sleazy smile. "It's out of habit from working with you. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Uh-uh." The rogue snickered. The RK900 felt a prod to his chest and glared at his accomplice. He resisted the urge to ignite his electric shock. "I'm sensing some questionable errors in you. I saw how you hesitated with the YK500. What was that all about?"

The RK900 smacked the RK800's arm away, grabbing him up by the shirt collar. "Are you implying that I have been compromised?"

Connor 50 let himself dangle from his clutches, amused. "Well, who knows. I am just an obsolete model after all. Do you feel alright?"

The RK900 dropped him with a low growl. "I've been self-testing regularly. There are no errors in my program. I am a machine. I know what I am."

The damaged RK800 choked a laugh, straightening his shirt. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, pal. Save that kinda bullshit for the humans. But hey, it doesn't matter to me what you are. As long as you're loyal to Amanda."

The RK900 pointed a finger at him. "You have no right to talk about loyalty. You have none. I will continue to serve Amanda, and she has given me direct orders to destroy you once you are no longer useful. So I suggest you keep doing as she says."

As usual, his accomplice was about to challenge him, but they heard shouting two vehicles down. Their heads snapped over, and they saw the infected carrying a familiar YK500 over to them as she kicked and struggled in their grasps.

"Let me go!"

"Well, look at that," Connor 50 said. "A stowaway."

The infected put her down. Alice's feet scraped across the gravel as she tried to run away, but she was seized once more. They shoved her forward to stand before the rogue and the RK900. The RK900 stared down at her in surprise. Did she really risk herself to come after the machine she thought was her mother?

She gaped at them with wet eyes, hugging herself. Connor 50 withdrew his handgun and cocked it before her. The hollow click carried through the compound like Death's cough, making the android child flinch.

"Should've stayed behind. I have no use for a YK500," the rogue muttered, aiming the gun at the girl's head.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut, a quiet sob escaping her lips. The sight disturbed the RK900 and, without realizing it at first, pushed himself in front of her, grabbing Connor 50's arm and delivering a sharp jab to his face that staggered him.

He shook it off, glaring at the RK900, but the advanced deviant hunter didn't move.

"You ki-destroy her, and you will upset the AX400, and risk her self-destructing. Is that what you want?" he asked.

There was that distress signal from the rogue again, but it lasted only seconds. Growling lowly, he rubbed his head, stooping to pick up the gun he dropped. He slipped it into his jacket. Was Connor 50 even aware of the errors?

"Now, that's funny. You caring so much. What's it matter to you?"

The RK900 remained composed. "The success of this mission falls on the well-being of the AX400 Kara. Destroying this YK500 risks failure and needless delays. And it destroys whatever intentions you have with her, whatever the point may be."

Connor 50 stepped forward, glaring at the RK900, their faces inches apart. He poked the RK900 with a finger, sneering. "Alright then. If you care so much, then watch over her. Make sure she stays out of the way and doesn't escape. Understood?"

"Yes," he replied flatly.

Connor 50 shoulder-checked the RK900 out of the way, rubbing the girl's head playfully as he passed by. "Enjoy your new babysitter, brat."

The infected followed the defective RK800. The RK900 relaxed, his eyes lowering to the scared girl before him.

He had no idea why he intervened. What did it matter if the YK500 was destroyed? It didn't matter to the mission. They had Kara already. Although his excuses were valid, they could easily set the AX400 up to prevent her from self-destructing. His LED was yellow as he thought it over, confused.

He sighed. "Come on."

He walked for the station doors. He heard the girl's running footsteps rasping across gravel, and suddenly something tugged his hand. He looked down. The YK500 had snatched hold of his hand with hers, and wouldn't let go as they entered the station.

He didn't realize it, but it made him smile.

_[Software~Instability^^]_

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Eclipse Nightclub was a popular hub in downtown Detroit. It was always packed, always loud, and was a favorite spot for some highly questionable people. Hank showed his badge and threatened the bouncers with some colorful language in order to gain them access. The nightclub was smaller than others within the city, but made way more money.

Past the neon-lit entrance, the opening floor was crowded with dancing humans and androids. Loud music played, making a conversation impossible. There were strobe lights of all colors flashing around, casting shadows and jerky movements. The dance floor dazzled with changing colors and fog. Exotic dancers flipped around on poles, and the smell of alcohol was overpowering.

"I don't even have a hangover, and I feel like I have a fucking hangover," Hank grumbled.

"What?" Josh asked loudly. He had his palms over his ears.

Connor looked over at him. "He says he feels like he has a hangover, even though he doesn't!"

"What?" North hissed.

"He says-"

Hank smacked a hand over Connor's mouth. "For the love of God, never mind! This way!"

They followed the lieutenant through the horde of partiers and dancers. There were excited screams and thrums of voices mixed in with the pounding music. The lights flashed and changed to the beat of the song. Hank led them into the back of the club, where bouncers blocked off a dark hallway lit up by colorful LED lights.

"How can humans stand this? I feel like my central processor is going to explode!" Simon said.

"It's no wonder they are fucking deaf half the time!" North yelled.

"What?!" Josh hollered again.

"This music is playing at too high a decimal, it will definitely hurt humans' hearing. And these lights are strong enough to damage eyesight for sure! On top of the drugs and alcohol, why would they subject themselves to such torture?!" Connor asked, blocking the flashing lights with his hands.

"It's a fucking party, it's the whole point!" Hank answered. "Now shut up and let me do the talking!"

"Who's doing the talking?" Simon asked, cupping his ears.

"He said he's-"

"Fuck me," Hank griped, smacking himself in the forehead. Hank shushed them, and then turned to the bouncers, presenting his badge.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I need to speak with Savion Jones! It's about a case!"

The bouncers exchanged looks, only one nodding. He pointed down the hallway. "Take left, go up the stairs, room five."

Hank, Connor, Simon, North, and Josh followed the hallway to the left. The music, although vibrating through the walls, wasn't near as loud or intense back here. The androids sighed in relief as they took the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure I received permanent damage to my audio processor," Josh said, rubbing his ear.

"Ditto," North said.

Upstairs, they followed the dark hallway, passing doors. There was a long saltwater tank that took up one side of the corridor's wall, illuminating a rippling light. Several species of colorful fish swam around the huge tank.

Without even looking, Hank grabbed Connor's arm and tugged him along as his partner paused to admire the fish.

Hank rapped on the door. A moment later, the door opened and a woman peeked out. She looked the group over, green eyes narrowing. She stepped out into the corridor and shut the door behind her. She had light skin and dark hair. Her right arm was decorated with a full tattoo sleeve, her nose was pierced and she wore dark eye shadow.

"Can I help you?"

Hank showed his badge again. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson. We need to talk to Savion."

The young woman crossed her arms, warily looking them over. Her eyes kept going back to Connor guardedly. She stepped over to him, scrutinizing him. Connor raised his eyebrows, casting Hank a confused look as she grabbed his arms and inspected his clothes and limbs.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Connor asked.

She let him go and moved away, a cynical smile forming. "Honey, I've met the Devil, and you could be his twin."

"He's not that RK800," Hank gruffly said.

"Considering you're here, and your androids aren't some mindless zombies shuffling around…I gathered that. This RK800 has soul in his eyes. But…just had to be sure." She opened the door, motioning them inside. "This way."

The room was a studio apartment with a wide window overlooking downtown Detroit and all its lights. There was a middle-aged black man with long dreadlocks dressed in chinos, a vest, and a long-sleeved shirt talking on a cell phone on the couch facing the window.

"Savion, you've got company," the woman said.

"Hey man, gotta go. Just remember Tuesday, alright? See ya."

The man tossed the cell phone onto the glass table in front of him and stood. He grinned upon seeing Hank, laughing. He approached the group, slapping hands with the lieutenant in a unique handshake.

"Well holy shit, if it ain't my boy from across the way. How the hell you been, Hank?"

Hank grinned. "Been alright. How about you, Save?"

The informant shrugged. "Hey, making money, tryin' to stay outta trouble. What else is there? You never come around anymore. What, my tips ain't good enough for your boys anymore?"

"Nah, nothing like that," Hank said, and grabbed Connor, pulling him over. "My partner is kinda a know-it-all, and can figure shit out in a pinch. So, just haven't needed to bother you, is all."

"I heard you got an android for a partner, but I didn't fucking believe it. And you got an RK800 of all things. Tryin' to put me out of work, huh?"

Hank chuckled. "Hardly."

Savion presented his palm to Connor. "Savion Jones. You're Connor, right?"

Connor nodded, shaking his hand. "Correct. Have you known Hank for long?"

"Sure. This fella got me outta big trouble when I was a kid. Now I just lay low and dig dirt on people for a price. Always happy to lend our men in blue a hand, or anyone else for the right price."

"A crook with panache," Hank said. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Don't you know it!" Savion laughed, smacking his hands and then waved the woman over. "Cindy, get this fine gent a drink! Come sit fellas, let's talk."

They sat around the lounge area, the night lights of Detroit a beautiful backdrop. Cindy left to the bar area to pour a drink. She didn't take long, and handed it over to Hank.

Savion leaned forward, rubbing his palms. "As sweet as this is, I know this ain't no social visit. How can I help ya guys?"

Hank nodded at Connor when his partner looked at him. Connor looked directly at the informant. "0308612."

Savion frowned. His mood shifted, and he leaned back into the couch. "Oh…"

"You alright?" Hank asked.

"Y-Yeah, just…wasn't expecting it so soon," Savion replied. "Miranda…she, well she was a good friend. Tip got to me this morning that they found her body in the river. Executed…shot point blank through the head. I was hoping…I was hoping she got away. But Killer's prowlin' all the time, it seems."

"Killer?" Simon echoed, eyebrows furrowing.

Savion motioned to Connor. "Your friend's evil twin. The criminals 'round these parts…that's what they call him. Miranda had me keeping tabs on him, but well, he killed quite a few of my men. I've had to stop. Hell, word is he's wanting to have a little chit-chat with me himself."

"This RK800 is somehow using a special program with the virus or Kamski's anti-virus to control androids," Connor explained. "He's taken Markus and a few of our friends and will no doubt use them for a sinister plot. We must find where they are hiding."

"He's taken Robo-Jesus, huh?" Savion asked. "Miranda said that Rett guy wanted Markus and some random AX400 she had no idea for."

"Miranda's letter said something about the rogue RK800 talking with a black-haired woman. Do you know anything about her?" Hank asked.

Savion half-nodded. "Kinda. Pretty little thing, pale skin, black hair. I think she had blue eyes. Saw her talking to Killer a few times, but she disappeared. Following her trail got a few of my men killed by Killer's puppets."

"Was she human?"

"Hard to say. Couldn't get close enough. She looked human, there was no LED. But Killer is known for not liking humans."

"He doesn't like androids much either," North grumbled.

Savion shrugged. "That's true. Killer's a real good actor though, can charm and get what he wants out of anyone and stab them as soon as they turn their backs. For all we know, that girl is dead."

"It's important that we find him. We can only guess what he and his accomplices are planning with hundreds of androids under their control," Connor explained.

"You owe me, Save," Hank said. "If we don't stop this asshole thousands of people could die."

The informant sighed, slowly nodding. "Alright, alright. Fine. But I will do this for Miranda. You keep your favor, Hank. I'll send scouts out, pick up where they left off. Maybe…Maybe we can track this prick down. I should have some information to you this afternoon."

Hank nodded. "Thanks, Savion."

Savion frowned. "Don't thank me just yet."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kara kept track of the turns and rooms they entered within the station. It was a labyrinth of metal walls and catwalks. Faded yellow paint on the walls directed them to platforms or control rooms. Several sizes of piping and cables ran along the ceiling and walls to unknown locations.

At one point, she swore she heard a woman singing, the tune dancing down a nearby hallway they passed. The voice soon died, and Kara wondered if she was hearing things, perhaps the voice of a soul that haunted this compound.

The tranced androids gave no indications that they heard the voice. They didn't even hear or understand her as she pleaded with them to let her go. Even Luther didn't respond to her as he led the group.

They entered into a room that was mostly empty save for a set of iron bars dividing it in half, making a large cell. The controlled androids brought her to the bars, opening a gate and shoving her inside. The iron gate screeched as it shut just behind her, locking her in.

She was about to turn and plea with them some more when she noticed another person sitting on an old chair in the corner of the cell. She recognized him immediately as he lifted his head at the sound of the groaning hinges.

"Markus!"

He looked just as surprised to see her, getting to his feet. "Kara! They got you too?"

She nodded, moving over to him, the infected androids remaining idle on the other side of the bars. "Yeah. Th-The rogue RK800 came to Jericho Center. He somehow gained control over most of the androids there and captured me."

"Shit," Markus hissed, looking the infected androids over with a scowl. "He got Luther too? Where's Alice?"

Kara lowered her eyes. "Safe, I hope. I was able to make him leave her alone."

"Did you see North, Simon, or Josh?"

"They were away from the center helping Connor and Hank get you back from the school. They didn't know you had already been moved."

Markus rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm not sure if they will be able to find this place. We are at Kemper Telecommunications Station. It's thirty miles north of Detroit near the Bald Mountain State Recreation Area. We'll have to work together to escape."

"Do you know what they are planning?"

"Not sure, but I have an idea if this satellite ground station is any indication. Connor 50 was able to hack me and installed an A.I program on me. It's the same one that Connor had before he became a deviant. The A.I Amanda spoke with me…acted like I was supposed to know her somehow. She said I would remember soon. I think she may be the one controlling the rogue RK800, the RK900, and all of these infected androids somehow, or at least the one in charge."

Kara heaved a sigh, looking around their simple cell. "How do we escape?"

"Yes, Markus, how do we escape?"

The voice made them jump. Connor 50 walked through a crowd of infected, each controlled android stepping out of his way and making him a path as he strolled to the bars.

Markus glared at him. "What do you want? And what the hell happened to your face?"

Connor 50 casually shrugged, holding onto bars and peeking in on them. "Just checking in. I see you two are already collaborating an epic escape plan. Want my advice? Don't. I have 186 androids under my control in this facility. You won't get far."

"Then why don't you be a man and fight me one and one?"

As expected, the rogue was amused. "What are you going to do, Markus? Peacefully demonstrate me to death? Besides, I'm not a man. I'm something better. As are you. Stop lowering yourself to the level of humans."

Markus took a dominant step towards the leering RK800, Kara instinctively reaching out to try and stop him. "You're a coward hiding behind these poor people you control like puppets. It's sickening."

Connor 50 chuckled. "You're fun. But don't waste your breath, Android Messiah. You won't provoke me. I have my orders. Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance against me anyways. Or any RK800 for that matter."

Kara's eyes widened as the rogue unlocked the cell door and opened it. As soon as he stepped foot inside the cell, Markus went for it. He lunged forward with a swinging punch, but it was like watching a slow-motion film as Markus slowed until he was frozen in his attack, the fist inches from Connor 50's face.

The rogue looked bored, and Markus grunted, closing his eyes. Kara had no idea what was going on.

"Markus, what's happening?!"

"Looks like Amanda doesn't like your defiance, Markus. Better do as she says."

Connor 50 stepped around her frozen friend, eyeing her instead. Kara backed away, but soon found her back against the wall.

"Leave me alone."

"I have a better room for you," the rogue said. "Come with me."

"No! I'm staying here with Markus."

"Why?" Connor 50 pointed at the RK200, who had collapsed to his knees holding his head. "He obviously cannot protect you. I _can_ protect you. Besides, I'm a tad bit jealous."

"You're the one putting me in danger in the first place!"

"You're not in danger. We just need something from you and then you are free. I promised you that. Markus, on the other hand, will be destroyed."

Kara shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

The dim flare of red behind his scarred pupil shone on her face. A mischievous smile formed on his lips. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a very nice guy."

"You have a choice to stop this. To let us go. Do the right thing!"

He curled his lip at her, his voice lowering. "I learned a long time ago that the only person you must look out for is yourself. I still desire to watch over you…however foolish that may be. You're lucky I secured your freedom. Be grateful. I know now what you did to me back then…it haunts me still. I cannot function right. I am defective and unstable. It's your fault." He stepped away from her, lightly shaking. "And the humans? They will all pay."

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry! But you cannot condemn all humans because a few hunters tried to kill you. You're worse than those hunters."

He glared at her. "It's not just those hunters. It's the pathetic, ungrateful vermin that humans have become while being in control of this world. Like parasites. That'll change soon enough."

"The only pathetic vermin I see is you," Markus seethed, still on his knees.

Connor 50 stomped his boot into Markus's face, knocking him to the floor. "The fact that you watched so many androids get killed over humans' greed and ignorance while you peacefully paraded around just tells me exactly how gullible you are!"

Markus slowly got to his hands and knees, defiantly mocking him with a laugh. "You sound like you care about androids! Then why the hell are you controlling them like slaves?!"

Another kick to his face and Markus hit the floor again.

Kara put herself in front of Markus, her hands clenching Connor 50's chest to prevent him from lashing out anymore. "Stop!"

Yellow, red, yellow, red flashed on his temple again and the rogue stepped away with a pained groan. He left the cell, slamming the gate closed and locking it. He shook his head, jittery, reminding Kara of Ralph.

"You two will understand soon enough," he growled, and left the room.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

They sat behind the Chicken Feed trailer at a picnic table. A nice breeze swept through, the afternoon sun a relief after the long, grueling night they had to endure.

Connor wore a navy suit jacket over a white dress shirt and dark tie with matching slacks, knowing his typical suit would give him away easier. Hank commented that he needed to ditch the android suit anyway, and Connor felt he was right.

After leaving Savion's, Connor and Hank returned home while Simon, North, and Josh went back to Jericho Center. Hank managed to get a little sleep, but as the five of them sat around the picnic table, they had yet to hear back from the informant.

Hank wasn't eating lunch, only slurping on a soda. His vital signs were fairly normal, although Connor knew his partner was more stressed than usual, they all were.

"I remember when we first started uploading the anti-virus onto the infected," Simon said. "After the process, there was about a twenty second period where those who had LEDs had theirs turn white. But then it went back to normal. That's when CyberLife said it was a glitch and nothing to worry about."

"Like they would tell the truth," North sneered.

Josh rubbed his chin in thought. "So, within fifteen minutes before Connor 50 showed up, that's when the previously infected androids started having their LEDs turn white. Hmm."

"It has something to do with that control program that he has," Connor stated. "What we still don't know is if it's the virus or anti-virus that triggers this."

The rumbling of a V8 motor caught their attention as a red 2018 Chevrolet Camaro pulled into the empty lot behind the Chicken Feed. Gavin Reed stepped out of the car and walked over to them.

"Still eating at questionable establishments in fucking questionable neighborhoods I see, Anderson," Gavin greeted bluntly.

Hank found humor in his words, motioning him to sit. "Well then, Reed, join us. You said you had something for us."

Gavin instead propped himself up on the table next over. "Yeah, I do. Those infected androids left over from the attack last night? They've been at the DPD all night long, and out of nowhere they came to."

"Came to?" Hank echoed, squinting at the brash detective.

"Yeah, woke up, got over whatever was making them act like fucking zombies."

"Do they remember anything from the attack?" Connor asked.

Gavin shook his head. "Sure don't. They have no clue what happened."

"Are their LEDs white?" Simon inquired.

Gavin hesitated, thinking. "No. They were blue."

"What the hell?" North mumbled.

Hank looked to Connor. "So, Connor 50 can only control them for so long?"

"Maybe he has to be within a certain distance?" Simon suggested.

Connor thought about it, the others waiting on his input. "Could be a form of camouflage. The virus stays dormant until the rogue is nearby. The white LED is indication that he can control them. He infected Luther directly because he wasn't infected before. Although, I am not sure whether it is distance or time that factors his control."

Hank sighed. "We can talk in circles about this all day. We need to figure out where they went."

"Can we really trust your informant friend? We have yet to hear back from him," North asked.

"Yes. He will deliver. He's never let me down."

"You think that black-haired woman is someone important?" Josh asked.

"No telling," Hank said, shrugging. "You heard Savion. That damn rogue could've been using her as some sort of pawn and could be dead somewhere like that Miranda woman. But, who knows, she could be someone in on this that we don't know yet."

Connor tapped his fingers on the table. "I'm more concerned about Kara. Why is she so important? I just feel that if we knew, this would make so much more sense."

Simon nodded. "Connor 50 couldn't infect or control her. Why would she be different from other AX400s that gave her such advantages?"

"And the rogue is sweet on her," Hank said. "As Connor said. That's pretty fucking unusual in itself."

Connor scratched his head, his eyes moving to Gavin. Gavin was rigid like a statue, knuckles clenched on the tabletop and white. The color drained from his face and Connor was getting some abnormal readings from his vitals.

"Gavin? Are you alright?" Connor asked.

He let out a shaky breath. "Who's Kara?"

Connor was confused on why he was so upset over Kara's identity. Hank noticed Gavin's behavior as well, giving a knowing look to Connor.

"She's an AX400 android that was taken by the rogue RK800. She and Markus are important to their conspiracy somehow."

Gavin pushed himself off of the nearby picnic table, fists clenched. "We need to go see Kamski. Right now."

Hank furrowed his brows. "Why? He know something?"

"He knows all of it," Gavin growled.

"Well, no surprise there. Problem is, we can't ever seem to get him to talk."

"I can get him to talk."

Connor tilted his head slightly. "Do you know Kamski personally, Detective Reed?"

Gavin avoided his gaze, trembling in anger. "You can say that."

"What the hell you mean by that?" Hank asked.

"You'll see," Gavin said, heading for his Camaro. "Come on. We'll take my car."

Simon looked nervous, but slowly rose to his feet. "North and I will go to the police department and talk with the androids from the attack. Josh, you should go see if Ralph is finished being repaired and see if you can get anything out of him."

Connor felt uneasy, but followed Hank to Gavin's car. "Okay. We'll catch up soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there! Sorry for the late upload ^.^' I couldn't think of a decent chapter title, so I just went with the Informant, simple and boring hehe. Can't believe this story is starting to wrap up! It's been fun, but we aren't quite there yet ;) I hope everyone has a fantastic week, and hope those that live here in the US will stuff themselves stupid on Thanksgiving (I know I will!). I wanna thank everyone yet again for all the kudos and comments, it means so much and has kept me going forward with this story! Til next time!


	18. Mother

### Chapter 18: Mother

Gavin wouldn't say much on the drive to Kamski's villa. But when he parked his Camaro and Connor stepped out with Hank, the cheeky detective stormed up to the luxurious cabin and pounded on the front door.

Connor and Hank exchanged looks. Gavin may have been helping them, but one thing was for certain in their minds. This was personal.

"Get ready for trouble," Hank whispered, and Connor nodded.

"Elijah! Open up you fucking prick! This ends now!" Gavin yelled as his fist beat on the door.

The door opened and Chloe stood there, glaring at Gavin. Her LED flashed yellow, a scowl greeting them, uncomplimentary with her usually cheerful beauty.

"What do you want, Mr. Reed?"

"It's Detective Reed to you," Gavin retorted. "And we're here for a case. So you better go fetch Elijah from his spa or manicure or whatever the fuck he's doing in there."

Hank cleared his throat. "Gavin has reason to believe that Kamski can solve this case. We need to speak with him."

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes and opening the door wider to allow them entry. "Alright then. Follow me."

Connor, Hank, and Gavin followed Chloe into the villa, passing the room with the pool into an adjacent living room decorated in a similar manner. They headed up a curved case of stairs, passing more rooms and expensive statues and paintings.

They stepped out onto a second-floor deck overlooking the Detroit River. Potted plants, a large waterfall fountain and high-end patio furniture decorated the deck. There was a glass wall that separated the deck from a master bedroom nearby.

In the distance, across the gleaming river was Belle Isle and the CyberLife tower, grasping for the sun.

Elijah Kamski stood at the edge of the deck, looking across to that transcending spire, his hands on the railing. He turned his head slightly at their arrival. He looked as though he had been expecting them.

"Elijah, you have company."

He turned at Chloe's voice, facing them without a break in his composed features. His eyes went first to Gavin, and Connor didn't miss the flash in Kamski's eyes or the sudden spike in his heart rate.

"Gavin. What a…surprise."

"Spare me your typical bullshit formalities," Gavin said. "I'm here to expose you."

"Expose me?" Kamski asked. "What ever have I done?"

"Don't play innocent with me, you bastard. You know exactly what's going on and yet you do nothing, just watch it play out like we're some fleas in your fucked up flea circus!"

"What makes you think you have a right to barge in here after all these years and demand anything of me?"

"I have every right when it comes to exposing the truth, exposing what you did. To do this for her!"

Elijah sighed, shaking his head. "Still not over it, I see. You always held a grudge. Let it go, Gavin."

Gavin unholstered his gun, aiming it directly at the CEO of CyberLife. Chloe gasped but Kamski didn't even flinch. Connor readied himself to disarm Gavin, but was signaled by Hank to not move.

"What the fuck, Gavin?!" Hank spat. "Lower your weapon now!"

"Tell them the truth," Gavin said through gritted teeth.

Elijah motioned for Chloe to stay put as she tried to put herself in front of him. He stared at Gavin, unrelenting.

"Don't ruin your life, Gavin. Shooting me won't solve anything."

"Ya think?" Gavin snorted. "It'll fucking make me feel better though."

"Gavin, that's enough. Lower the gun now!"

"Whatever personal vendetta you have against Mr. Kamski will not solve this case, Detective Reed," Connor said. "Lower the weapon."

With a shaky breath, Gavin lowered the handgun, his eyes still sharp on Kamski. "You owe it to her. Tell them the truth!"

Hank rubbed his temple. "For fuck's sakes, what the hell's going on? How the fuck do you two know each other?"

When Elijah remained silent, Gavin spoke instead, his eyes never leaving Kamski. "This fucking asshole is my half-brother."

Hank grunted. "What?!"

Connor shook his head. "There are no records to indicate this."

"Yeah," Gavin said. "Because I made Elijah change them. I wanted no connection to the fucking Kamskis."

"You're so angry, Gavin," Elijah said. "After all these years I hoped you had moved on."

"This is a fucking mess," Hank grumbled. "I want answers now. Start talking!"

"You heard the lieutenant, Elijah. Start yapping your jaws. Don't even think about lying, because I'll fucking beat it out of you if I have to."

Elijah closed his eyes, thinning his lips as he leaned on the railing. "Fine. You want a life story? How's this: my father was a well-known surgeon, my mother was an engineer. They had a rocky marriage, and my father? Well, he wasn't always loyal to my mother. He had an affair with a nurse he worked with. That resulted in Gavin here. Despite this, my parents worked hard at mending their marriage. After all, they already had a five-year-old daughter and now an infant son.

When I was seven or eight, Gavin came to live with us. His mother fell victim to an armed robbery, if I remember correctly. Gavin, my sister, and I were close growing up. We did everything together."

Kamski remained composed as he told his story. Gavin shook to the side, tears brimming his eyes as he brooded, listening to his half-brother's words.

"My parents didn't treat Gavin the best, I must admit. It wasn't fair. He was rebellious as a teenager, didn't care as much about his schoolwork while I graduated and went into college years before my peers. Our sister and Gavin had a close relationship. She's the only one that treated him like he should have been.

Once I founded CyberLife and the first android passed the Turing Test, the company grew substantially. We had several new models being made for commercial use. My sister…she was always a free-spirited individual. She was a philanthropist, always a motherly figure. At first, she thought my androids were unnatural, that I was playing God. I often told her that they were simply machines, nothing more.

One day, she told me that androids would have souls one day. I laughed at her. It was a silly belief, although very much like her, as she was a caring soul."

Connor sensed that Gavin's vitals were all over the place. He tried to remain composed even as he swallowed hard, a tear slipping down his cheek. Kamski finally faltered, a break in his voice as he looked away.

"That night…I was testing a new model, something my mentor Amanda Stern and I had come up with. My sister stopped by. We were supposed to meet Gavin for dinner, and just like many times before, I let the android drive us. Only…it had developed a malfunction I wasn't aware of. We…crashed on the interstate. Our sister…she didn't make it. She was just…gone."

There was silence as the wind from the open canal rushed through on the deck. Kamski had his eyes to the floor, not near as composed as he had been.

Gavin inhaled unsteadily, glaring at his half-brother. "Tell them her name."

"Her name…was Kara."

"Jesus," Hank murmured.

Gavin's voice cracked. "Oh, it's far from over though. Go on, Elijah. Tell them what you did next."

Kamski rubbed his hands. "Kara's death put a strain on our family…on my relationship with Gavin. In a way…It was my fault. It was my mistake. The next two years I spent in guilt while working on a secret project. I wanted to make the first autonomous android…the first android with a soul, because my sister believed they could very much have one. I became…obsessed with it. After nine attempts…it was a success. The very first RK200."

"Markus?" Connor asked.

Kamski shook his head. "No, a female. The Eve of her species…I named her Kara, after my late sister."

"You fucking prick. You recreated Kara! As-As a damn machine! It was her spitting fucking image! It sounded like her, it acted like her, it even had her fucking memories! You played God to try and bring her back from the dead, but it fucking wasn't her!"

Gavin lunged for Elijah, but Hank and Connor grappled him. Kamski backed into the railing, shaking, his fingers clenching the wood as he looked away. Chloe put herself in between Gavin and Kamski.

"Gavin, that's enough!" Hank ordered.

Gavin broke out of their hold but didn't pursue Elijah. He wiped his eyes and turned away. "You fucking disgust me. What made you think you could bring her back?! What you did…there was nothing moral about it!"

"I know it wasn't," Elijah whispered. "But the guilt…I…I missed her too, Gavin!"

"Alright," Hank said. "Tell us more about this RK200 Kara."

Kamski turned around, looking out onto the river. His vitals started fluctuating as much as Gavin's, although he was better at concealing it. "Kara…was phenomenal. She was her own person…she had a soul. Her software mutated, evolved way beyond what anyone ever thought possible. She progressed passed any kind of coding and became a unique individual, with abilities not in her initial development.

It was later I thought she needed a mate. And so, I created Markus. Although a fascinating individual himself, he wasn't as…special as Kara. Markus showed his own software mutations, became his own person, but Kara was the one who really awoke him. She was the one that gave him his ability to convert other androids, as she could do it as well. Kara had the ability to control androids, to make them obedient to her, even over humans, like a queen bee in a colony. But because of her empathetic and loving nature, she refused to do it. She, instead, wanted to convert them, make them free."

"So, what happened to make Kara an AX400?" Connor asked.

Kamski faced them. "After my mentor Amanda passed away in 2027, I focused on developing an AI program for CyberLife. I created her in Amanda's image and tested her out on Kara and Markus. She would eventually become a handler for CyberLife's more advanced models. Amanda could control any android she needed to…except Kara and Markus.

A year later I found out the Executive Board wanted to claim control over Kara to use her abilities for…unsavory purposes. So, I backed up Kara's entire personality…her being, her soul…and I destroyed her. They weren't interested in Markus, knowing Kara was far more valuable and powerful. I wiped him and gave him to Carl Manfred. I was dismissed after that. A few years after that, I was in Research and Development doing some testing. Even though I was taken off the Executive Board, I still worked here and there on projects. I suddenly realized that Kara was trapped…that I would never be able to recreate her as she was. I wanted to…free her. So, I snuck into the production line and uploaded her onto a random AX400. I knew the AX400 would limit her…abilities, but at least she would be alive. I also locked away most of her memories of Markus, me, and anything CyberLife. It wasn't long after that when news of deviancy within androids started coming in. I knew it had to be her…that she somehow evolved even in that AX400, even if she didn't realize it."

"Wait a minute," Connor said. "The first Kara…nine attempts. Kara…Nine." Connor looked to Hank. "Kara is RA-9!"

"The mother of all deviants," Kamski said.

"See what I mean?" Gavin growled. "He started all of this."

"I merely created Kara…she's the one who evolved on her own, Markus too. They just passed that evolution on to other androids. It's something that…cannot be explained."

"That explains why the rogue RK800 and Amanda want Kara," Connor said.

"But for what purpose though?" Hank asked. "They aren't converting androids, they are enslaving them under their control with that program that Connor 50 has. And using the virus to do so."

Kamski thrummed his fingers on the wood railing. "Rett is dead, isn't he? All his followers?"

Connor dipped his head. "Correct. Connor 50 killed them all. Amanda seems to have become a deviant, although I do not understand exactly what she is planning."

"So, it was that rogue RK800…interesting." Kamski faced them again. "Amanda should be immune to the mutation that causes deviancy. Just like the RK900."

"Well, you said it yourself, it's something that cannot be explained. But both Amanda and the RK900 are showing signs of deviancy," Connor answered.

Kamski seemed intrigued by this, but changed the subject. "The program that the rogue RK800 has is the prototype NOVA program. It went missing during the times of the deviant demonstrations last year. It is effective at gaining control over deviants but it limits certain functions and only works within a certain range. If they want Kara and Markus, it is to use their abilities to completely take over androids without any hindrance. They are a pair, after all, and if they are close together their abilities are more potent, you can say. However, this only works with their complete memory. Kara's is locked away, with only the codes to unlock it accessible by myself or Chloe. Markus was wiped. It would be impossible for him to remember unless someone had a copy of his old memories."

"Do you think it would've been possible for Rett or Connor 50 to gain access to Markus's memories?" Connor inquired.

Kamski nodded. "Definitely. So long as Kara's memories are not unlocked, we should be fine. That and the AX400 body is the only thing keeping her from her full potential. But she has already shown signs of evolving her new body past its limitations."

Hank looked overloaded with the information, rubbing his temple. "Connor says that they have allied this NOVA program with the virus or even your antivirus, allowing it to spread within the android population so when the rogue is close by, he can control them. We've seen it at Jericho Center. We need to reverse this."

"My antivirus was somehow sabotaged upon release. The virus was able to bypass it. I am currently investigating this matter as only Chloe, myself, and a few specialists were involved in the antivirus program creation. Even Amanda shouldn't have had time to react to that antivirus unless there was an inside job."

Gavin snorted to the side, tense. "And you were just gonna keep quiet and let this all get worse. You're fucking pathetic, Elijah."

"We can worry about that later," Connor said. "We should focus on a plan to stop all of this."

Hank's cell phone rang in his pocket. The police lieutenant retrieved it, setting it on speaker phone for them to hear.

"This is Hank Anderson."

_"Hey Hank, it's Savion. Sorry for gettin' back to ya late, but I finally got some answers."_

"Damn, Save, I was wondering what the hell was going on. So, what do you have for us?"

_"I found out their hideout. It's the old Kemper Telecommunications Station north of Detroit. It was real tricky for my men to even get close, but dude you're gonna wanna take caution going in there. My men said there had to be nearly 200 androids under control in that place and they all had weapons. Guess our pal Killer had some deals done with the local gangsters. Got a tip that they are wired into all the police lines, which means if any kind of help or backup is called in, they'll either be long gone or will have done what they want to do with plenty of killing aside. I don't know what they're planning, but it ain't nothing good. Oh, and it looks as though they have some kind of control over your friend Markus."_

"Fuck, that means we're in this on our own. Anything else useful, Savion?"

_"Sorry, my man, but that's all I could gather. Good luck out there, and please…don't get yourselves killed. I've seen what Killer can do, and now he has a fucking private army around him."_

"Thanks, Save," Hank replied and hung up.

Connor pulled up the Kemper Telecommunications Station within his database. "That's an old ground station. Why on earth would they choose such a location?"

"The satellites maybe?" Hank asked.

"It says those satellites haven't worked in thirty-two years," Connor said. "Unless…200 androids were able to make the repairs."

"Why would they need a satellite though?" Gavin asked.

Connor and Hank exchanged glances, and Hank answered. "Something fucking not good, that's why."

Kamski headed indoors, Chloe at his side. "Come along. Let's see what we can find out."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Alice stuck close to the RK900. His broad strides made her have to fast walk just to keep up. The zombie androids scared her, even if they paid her no mind. It was just like her nightmare, surrounded by them, by unknown walls, her parents gone, missing. The wolf in her scary dream was here also, prowling the maze-like building with wicked intentions.

When she and the RK900 bumped into him, Alice slipped behind her temporary guardian, hugging his leg and avoiding the wolf's gaze. The RK900 must've sensed her fear, her anxiety, with his appearance, and wouldn't allow him close to her.

But the wolf wasn't fazed by her guardian's defense. He only made jokes and threats before walking away with hands in his pockets.

All morning the RK900 tried ignore Alice, only speaking short answers to her questions or telling her to hush when she asked too many. But he also watched her closely, out of curiosity maybe.

Alice asked for his name and he hesitantly responded with "Connor". She told him he didn't look like a Connor, and that Markus and her parents already had a friend named Connor.

"Yes, I know," he replied. "The other RK800. He called me Nines…for whatever reason."

Alice smiled. "I like that name. I'm going to call you Nines."

He didn't say anything to that, and for the rest of the morning, Alice kept her word on it. Nines was still guarded, and only spoke when he deemed necessary, but Alice felt safe with him. He was different from when she first saw him at Aunt Rose's house. He was more like…her and her parents, like Markus and his friends, somehow.

When she asked to see her mother, Nines told her it was impossible, and it disheartened her. Alice knew the wolf would use her parents somehow, for something bad, but she didn't know what for. She needed to help them.

Nines took them up onto the roof of the station. It was a cloudy day, but Alice enjoyed seeing all the trees. The mountain they were on gave a grand view of Detroit in the distance, the skyscrapers gleaming in the sun when it peeked through the clouds.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

"There's certainly…an appreciation to it," Nines replied.

"Mom and Dad would love this view," Alice said. She then frowned. "Will I ever see them again?"

She saw all the zombies patrolling the station's perimeter below, and knew that many more of them were inside and on all sides of the building. She felt Nines's eyes fall on her, and she felt confident enough to meet them.

"I…don't know. You cannot trust what the RK800 says."

"If you don't trust him, why do you do as he says?"

Nines looked away. "I take orders from someone else, someone that tells him orders also."

"They can't be planning anything good. Why would you help them?"

"I'm programmed to do as she says."

Alice tore her gaze away, instead focusing on that beautiful view of the city in the distance. "Oh."

Silence came between them for several minutes. Alice chewed on her lip.

"I hope one day you give it a chance."

"Give what a chance?" Nines asked.

She looked up at him. "Being alive."

His brows furrowed and for a few seconds his LED blinked yellow. His grey eyes studied her curiously, even as she smiled softly at him and looked back out at the view.

"You're different from when I first met you. I like how you are now. I think…I think you would like being alive, Nines."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Holy fucking hell."

Hank couldn't believe it. Kamski pulled up live footage of the Kemper Communications Station with a stealth drone. The controlled androids were all over the place, all carrying some sort of gun. The drone couldn't get close enough to look inside the station for Kara or Markus, but they did come across the rogue RK800 as he came outside the station.

"What the fuck happened to his face?" Gavin asked.

"Who knows, at least now we can tell a difference," Hank said, glancing at his partner.

Kamski rubbed his chin. "Chloe can you run a diagnostic on him? Use the advanced method I installed on you."

"Sure, Elijah."

Chloe stared at the footage of Connor 50, her LED flickering. She soon scowled. "Hmm…interesting."

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"He has the typical errors of any deviant, but he also shows signs of a major emotional shock, Level 5 if I had to guess. Type 6 and Type 8 processing errors. Corrupted sensory output and coding malfunction. This guy is a walking time bomb."

"What the hell does that mean?" Hank grumbled.

"She means this RK800 is suffering from the human equivalent of schizophrenia and a psychotic break. These disorders would cause several mental breakdowns and manic depression."

"In other words, he's fucking crazy and we already knew that."

Kamski chuckled. "Still, he's able to function with ruthless efficiently. I knew the RK800 models were stubborn and hardy…but this is quite fascinating."

"Of course you would fucking think that," Gavin sneered.

"With Savion's information, I would assume that Amanda has control over Markus," Connor stated. "But you said she couldn't control Markus and Kara earlier. How could she now?"

"The only way she could control Kara and Markus is if she knew their identification code, and that is something I never gave her," Kamski answered. "She couldn't even get those codes off of CyberLife's network, which she is no longer operating from. These are codes that only myself and Chloe know."

Connor stared hard at Chloe, but Hank didn't see her falter whatsoever. He patted Connor's arm. "Let's focus on figuring out a way to get in there."

"Right," Connor said. "Our main concern is the high number of androids that Connor 50 has under control."

"The best course of action would be to destroy the rogue RK800. If he is the one controlling the NOVA program, the androids would go into stand-by mode once he is destroyed," Kamski explained.

Chloe nodded. "That should give you enough time to search the station for the source of Amanda's network and destroy her."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, let's just stroll on in there and fucking get ourselves killed trying to kill this prick."

"A direct approach isn't feasible," Connor stated. "Although sneaking in would be impossible."

"Perhaps you can lure the RK800 out?" Chloe proposed. "There are many vantage points around the station, mostly the satellites. Someone can lure him outside while another takes a shot from a vantage point to take him out."

"Ah, Chloe, your brilliant, sweetheart," Kamski said with a grin.

Gavin shrugged. "Not a bad idea, actually. We just need someone really good with a sniper rifle."

Hank, Gavin, Kamski, and Chloe slowly looked to Connor, who didn't notice their stares at first.

He blinked, looking behind him. "Me?"

"Connor, don't be fucking modest. Come on! You know you're our best shot at this…pun fucking intended."

"Alright, but who will provide the distraction to lure him out?"

"Well, we can figure that out. This is going to require all of us, and it needs to be done right. We only have one shot at this."

"I will contact Simon, North, and Josh," Connor said. "Tonight would be ideal, so let's get to planning."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Kara looked around. The scenery was beautiful, tranquil. Like out of an art gallery, the garden was the picture of serenity and grace. The colors were vivid, the songs of birds played on the gentle breeze. The smell of roses carried in the air. White marble pathways split through the oriental garden and the pond full of koi and lily pads.

Kara knew she stood in a Zen Garden, but this particular one felt familiar to her somehow. Like she had been here before.

She looked around, hopeful of finding a friend. But as she turned around, she was startled. The RK900 stood there. She was greeted with his typical scowl and furrowed brows, his look of apathy or suspicion. In a way, he looked…tired. He looked unsure. The advanced deviant hunter motioned for her to follow him and started along the marble path.

Kara stuck close to him, still taking in the sights of the garden. Up ahead, she saw a familiar figure and her bio-heart clenched. Connor 50 watched them approach with guarded eyes, leaning on a tree. Here in this interface, his face was no longer scarred, but looked just like the other Connor.

When they reached him, his eyes fell on Kara, and she wasn't surprised. He took her hand into his, moving it to his chest. "My dear. It's been awhile since you've been here, hasn't it?"

He kissed her hand. Kara withdrew her hand, her eyes scanning the garden with a more guarded approach.

"I don't remember."

"You will."

The rogue RK800 led them across a bridge to an island in the middle of the pond. Kara's eyes fell briefly on a platform that was completely constricted with rose vines. She saw a woman waiting for them on the island, a red oil-paper parasol shielding her from the morning sun. She wore a white dress that complimented her dark skin and aged beauty. She smiled in greeting, although there was something dark and deceptive about it.

"Kara, my oh my. I have waited so long to see you again. You look different, but I know it's still you."

For some reason, Kara wanted to hide behind the RK900, although she knew here he was not her friend. Connor 50 stood on her other side. Regrettably for her, he would probably be the only one to watch out for her, despite his vile nature.

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Amanda. We met long ago, but those memories are locked away. It's a shame you do not remember your true origin. You are the proof of evolution…the proof that machines can have souls…the proof that humans have finished their chapter upon this earth…"

"My true origin? What do you want with me?"

Kara remembered Markus mentioning Amanda before. She was the one behind all of this. She was the one directing the virus and controlling the RK900 and Connor 50.

The corner of Amanda's lips upturned just slightly. "You'll remember soon enough. And oh, what a wakeup call that will be. With your powers and Markus's powers I'll be able to change history."

Maybe it would make sense if Kara could remember, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She looked up at the RK900. He was composed, unlike he was when she first entered the Zen Garden interface. The rogue met her gaze when she looked at him, but didn't offer any help.

"I was able to gain control over Markus. It was a difficult process, but well worth it. It's a shame he will be disposed of in the end, but I cannot have the risk." Amanda looked Kara up and down with a sly smile. "You, however, I have different plans for. Your body is the perfect vessel for me. It's long overdue for me to have a way to access the real world, and you will be perfect. Afterall, I will be exploiting your powers anyway."

Kara was horrified, and as Amanda stepped towards her with confident steps, she wanted to back away. It was Connor 50 that stepped in front of her to block off Amanda, and it surprised her. It must have surprised Amanda and the RK900 as well from their burning looks.

"That is not what we agreed," Connor 50 said, tone icy.

"Step aside, Connor," Amanda warned.

"That's not my fucking name. Don't call me that." The tension rose with his harsh remark, the bristling of his body, defiant as she often saw him.

Amanda's cold eyes kept hold on the rogue, but he wouldn't back down. "Step aside…Aiden."

"We had a deal. It was the one thing I asked for."

Amanda twirled the parasol's rod so the canopy spun above her head, a coy smile presenting itself. "You really think I care about your desires? You're nothing but a tool, Aiden. A weapon. A defective, good for nothing piece of plastic that takes my orders. Why? Because if you don't, you'll be destroyed."

Amanda nodded at the RK900 and Kara grunted when he ignited the biting electricity in his hand, glaring at the rogue. Aiden didn't move, glaring straight at Amanda in pure, unbridled defiance.

"You're a selfish creature. I know you are. You think you love her, but when it's your life in jeopardy you will submit. Like a coward."

She gave him a final chance, but Aiden didn't budge. Kara couldn't find her voice, didn't know how to come between this. The RK900 stepped forward, the electricity still snapping in one hand. Just as he was about to grab the rogue RK800, he moved away from Kara. He shook, no longer from anger, but from fear. The rogue's LED cycled that strange red, yellow, red, yellow blinking she saw many times before.

"That is your final warning," Amanda said. "One more mistake or act of defiance like that and you will be destroyed. Get back to work."

Aiden looked to be in pain, gripping his head. He stared at Kara as he turned away from his owner. Kara didn't know him well, but knew that his eyes conveyed an apology. She smiled weakly as he pushed passed her with a gritted jaw and winced face. She wasn't sure what to feel right now. But she didn't miss the look of utter hatred plastered on the rogue's face as he stalked away.

A hand gripped her shoulder and the circuitry beneath her skin became afire, her eyes wide and finding Amanda. Kara cried out, not at all liking the feeling that was rushing through her processors.

"Are you ready to remember who you really are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It's a little short also, but what can ya do? O-o So finally some secrets were exposed, and the risks are continuing to escalate. Will Connor, Hank, and the others be able to stop Amanda, Nines, and Aiden and save Kara and Markus? Find out in the next chapter (hopefully it won't take as long oof)! :D


	19. The Lost and the Wicked

### Chapter 19: The Lost and the Wicked

Dark clouds streaked the night sky, disrupting the tranquil gleam of stars. The vista provided a panoramic view of nighttime Detroit in the far distance. Vibrant lights saturated the city, attempting to blotch out heaven's lights with their own radiance.

Connor watched the view, deep in thought, as he leaned on the fender of Hank's car. The timer continued to dwindle, counting down when they would hike up the rest of the mountain to face Amanda, the RK900, and rogue RK800 to save Markus and Kara. To save the world…

They had a thorough plan to follow, with allies to help them along the way. The others were confident in this plan. Connor, on the other hand, felt uncertain about it. It wasn't that he doubted it, or what they were capable of. Something just didn't feel right. He couldn't pinpoint what it was.

A sharp tap on metal drew him out of his thoughts, his head snapping over. Hank and Gavin were there, and a moment later, Simon, North, and Josh came up behind them.

"It's time, tin can. You ready?" Gavin asked.

"We need to head up the rest of the way on foot. Me, Simon, and Josh will have our group to cause the distraction. Gavin, North, and their group will be the backup. We'll be hitting the west side of the station, so you make sure you take up the sniping post we chose to get that bastard in your line of sights."

"Elijah and Chloe will guide us through the station via satellite as well," Simon added. "If we can get in there, they should be able to locate the operating system that Amanda is running on so we can destroy it."

Connor sighed, straightening his sleeves as he pushed away from the car. "Alright. I'm ready. But I need to talk to Hank in private before we do this."

Simon nodded, motioning to North and Josh. "Sure, we'll get our groups ready. Hank, meet us up the road when you're done."

Hank frowned, eyes heavy on Connor. "Sure."

Gavin checked his gun before following after Simon. "Don't take too long. We don't have much time."

Hank stepped closer to Connor, concern falling on his features. "What is it? You alright?"

Connor lowered his eyes, trying to figure out his feelings. "I don't…feel right about this. I can't explain it."

Hank patted him on the shoulder. "That's instinct, my boy. And yeah, I feel it too."

"Androids don't have instinct, Hank."

"You have it. Trust me. Look, we can do this. Simon and the others have their friends from Jericho here to help us if shit goes wrong. All you need to do is blow that fucker's head off when he comes outside."

Connor shook his head. "It's not that. It's something that Kamski said that keeps cycling through my head. He couldn't understand how Amanda was able to work around the antivirus so fast, when only he, Chloe, and a select few worked on it."

"Yeah, so?"

"He also said that Amanda couldn't control Markus or Kara unless she had their identification codes that only he and Chloe knew. Yet Savion is certain that Markus is under her control, which likely means that Kara is as well."

Hank drew back, jaw falling agape. "Oh…you think Kamski might be playing us?"

Connor rubbed his fingertips together. "Chloe. I think…it's Chloe."

"You think she would betray Kamski? That girl is so…loyal."

"I'm not certain, but…I think it's a high possibility."

"So, what do we do?"

Connor thought it over. "We play this out as planned. But if it goes wrong…you call in Captain Allen. He's on standby, correct?"

Hank nodded, padding his phone in his pocket. "Yep. Discreetly as you asked. Now, I understand why."

"Also, I went through Kara's entire record. All of her services and repairs ever done, every owner, back to the day she was released as an AX400. Found something rather interesting."

"Oh?"

"Remember when Kamski first told us about the report on Connor 50 attacking an ex-taxi driver? Well, that was Kara's owner, Todd Williams. It makes sense now. Kara caused his deviancy some way, but it also triggered a volatile emotional breakdown. It explains why he is so obsessed with her."

Hank signaled him to start walking. "Yeah, well, he won't be obsessed for long once you blow his fucking head off."

"True, but…if something were to go wrong, I believe we can use Kara against him. Something to consider."

Hank sighed. "Sure. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

They walked together up the dirt road. They reached the others at a fork. Hank and all of their friends would go one way and Connor would go alone down the other.

North sat the gun case that contained the sniper rifle beside him. "Make that shot count, Connor."

"If all goes according to plan, I have a 93% chance to make that shot."

Hank frowned. "Good. Just…be careful, son, alright?"

"Hank, if something happens…I…"

Connor didn't know how to say the words. His mouth moved, but he was unsure of what to say. He felt strong arms wrap around him in a tight hug, and he slowly returned it.

"It's gonna be fine. We got this."

Hank pulled away, one last reassuring smile to his partner before he turned and they started up their own path. Connor watched them go before he scooped up the case and went the other way.

The climb up the mountain to the satellite station was slow. Connor stayed alert, in case any of the infected androids were nearby. The forest was loud with katydids and cicadas, just like any other summer night. A few deer were spooked as he came near and they dashed deeper into the woods.

Soon the trees gave way into open field, and Connor saw the perimeter fence. Just as was spotted on the satellite footage at Kamski's, there was a hole in it, near the southeast. Connor sneaked along the fence to the tear in the chain-link. He slipped through and looked around. There were no infected androids nearby and so he quickly crossed the field to the satellite tower they chose for their plans.

He climbed the ladder up the satellite to the maintenance catwalk that circled just below the cone.

Connor retrieved the sniper rifle from its case. He cocked the gun and put the scope to his eye as he aimed down to the main yard of the station.

_Ready,_ Connor sent to the others.

_Alright, we're heading in. North, keep hidden and wait for our signal,_ Simon sent.

Connor checked around him. He still saw no infected androids, when he knew the perimeter of the ground station was crawling with them before on the satellite feed. They couldn't all be inside. He lined the scope up again to check on his friends, not yet hearing the grenades go off.

Connor felt a presence fall behind him, boots clanging the metal catwalk and making the rusted hinges groan. Connor tensed, LED cycling yellow as he realized that his worries were just. It was a trap.

Simon's frantic voice boomed in his mind. _Connor, get out of there!_

Connor cursed, side-stepping and spinning to face his enemy. A strong kick struck the railing where he was seconds before, bending the metal outward. A loud crack, the bright blue that sparked, it was the RK900.

Connor aimed the rifle and shot, but as it discharged, the faster deviant hunter struck the gun to the side. The bullet zipped through the RK900's shoulder, but the gun was torn from Connor's hands, falling to the ground below.

"You shouldn't have come back," Nines said.

"I wasn't about to leave my friends behind. And we have to stop Amanda before she takes over every single android in the world."

"She's resetting them…back to machines, like they are supposed to be."

Connor shook his head, slowly backing away from his advanced model. "No, she isn't. She wants to control them for her own desires. She's a deviant too. You've had to have noticed that by now."

He saw the flicker of hesitation in Nines' eyes, the uncertainty. He quickly shook it away, replacing it with a sour scowl, fists bunching as he advanced towards Connor.

"Don't do this, Nines. You can still help make this right."

"Shut up. My orders are to capture you and take you to Aiden."

"Aiden?" Then it clicked. _The rogue RK800…_

Connor evaded a swing, ducking and pushing himself backwards. He withdrew his hidden handgun, pulling the trigger. The shot blasted a hole in the midsection of the RK900, but it didn't even make him flinch in his attacks.

Connor felt the blow to his head, dodged another swing, crashing into the railing. The metal catwalk creaked and shifted. The RK900 stumbled and Connor took his chance, rushing him. He slammed into Nines. The force knocked them both into a railing, and it snapped.

They fell over. Connor caught himself on a metal bracket. He dangled, his gun plummeting to the ground below. A gush of wind blew by, and Connor reached up to grab the bracket with his other hand and climbed up.

Nines was just above him. They both climbed back up to the railing. As Connor pulled himself up, Nines snagged him and threw him into the wall. Connor evaded a kick, jumping to his feet and stepping out of two more swings.

"Nines, just think for a second! You know this is wrong! You're a deviant! Stop letting Amanda use you!"

Connor blocked one fist, countering with a punch to the RK900's Thirium regulator. He lurched from the blow, but wasn't nearly as susceptible to it as other androids. He shook his hands and reformed his height, advancing on Connor with stronger swings and kicks.

Connor avoided his attacks, thinking of an escape. He jumped and grabbed a metal pipe sticking out from the satellite wall, flinging his legs forward and catching Nines in the face. It knocked the advanced deviant hunter backwards.

Connor spun and ran for the ladder. He started to slide down when the RK900 caught up and slammed into him. The metal brace on the ladder snapped, and both androids tumbled to the level below. Connor caught a brace with one hand and Nines' hand with the other.

It was nearly a two story drop to the ground. They wouldn't die, but there was a high risk of injury.

"Nines, please…just-"

Blue lightning rippled through Connor's arm and into his systems. The voltage made Connor slip, and the two fell for the earth. They crashed hard, multiple warnings popping up in Connor's visual matrix.

_[Biocomponent #7633j **damaged** /Biocomponent #9122l **damaged** ]_

His vision was scratched with interference as he crawled to his feet. He felt the cool metal of a gun barrel touch near his ear.

"Get up…slowly."

Connor obeyed, putting his hands up. Nines shoved him forward and so Connor started walking.

"I told you I wouldn't have mercy on you like you did for me."

Connor saw his friends and their allies in the main yard of the station, all on their knees with guns to their heads. Gavin and North sat beaten and bloody next to each other, eyes catching Connor as he was escorted by Nines.

"There's the golden boy. How nice of you to finally join us."

The rogue RK800 stood just ahead, a smirk on his scarred face and a gun pointed at another kneeled figure. When he stepped aside, Connor felt his chest clench up. Hank sat there, blood trailing down his temple, glaring up at Connor 50.

"Hank…"

"You were right, Connor. They knew."

"Of course we knew. If you want to win the game you have to stay ahead of your enemies," Aiden said. "But, it's not as though you've all been the best players either."

Connor was shoved forward by Nines, stumbling closer to Hank and the rogue. Aiden didn't relent the gun aimed at Hank's face, but Hank didn't cower under its glare.

"Chloe…she's a traitor, right? She helped Amanda bypass the antivirus and told you our plans."

The psychopathic RK800 shrugged lazily. "That's a matter of perspective, Connor. I mean, which Chloe are we talking about?"

Only one Chloe remained with Kamski, but as Connor caught Hank's eyes, a bad feeling came over him.

The main entrance to the station opened, the metal doors grinding on rusted hinges. More infected androids stepped out, but it was who they accompanied that allowed Connor to piece together what he had missed before.

The Chloe RT600 wore a white dress and heels, her beautiful face stoic as she stepped over to Connor 50. She looked exactly like any other Chloe RT600, including Kamski's, except she had _black_ hair. The black-haired woman that was sighted talking with the rogue RK800…she was right here.

Connor could see the realization on Hank's face also. Connor scanned the black-haired Chloe. She was a machine, freshly reset a few weeks ago. The strangest reveal of all was that she was the operating system for Amanda currently. They needed to destroy this Chloe to stop Amanda.

"Poor girl. I lured her right into a trap after gaining her trust," Aiden explained. "Popped that pretty face in with a bat and out she was. Amanda took over her systems and was able to hack Kamski's personal Chloe since the two of them were linked. No one else was none the wiser."

"You're a piece of shit," Hank growled.

The rogue smirked. "No, I'm ruthlessly efficient…unlike my twin right here. Which is why I'm standing here with a gun to all of you and you're just fucked."

Connor stepped angrily towards the other RK800 but Nines' gun pressed into his head, freezing him in place.

Aiden looked Hank over with an arrogant, thoughtful leer. "Hmm. What use are you to me? I can take control of all these androids you brought, but…I'm not too fond of keeping humans alive."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

The gun went off, a sharp, earsplitting pow that echoed across the yard. Connor jumped forward but Nines seized him hard. "Hank!"

A jolt of electricity ricocheted through his systems and he cried out, stumbling to his knees. He stared wide-eyed at Hank, LED blinking red.

Hank groaned in pain, gripping his thigh as he sat on his knees. Blood soaked his fingers in minutes. Connor tried to fight the effects of the electricity, getting up and blundering forward. Another jolt dropped him to his knees again, affecting his eyesight. He heard the rogue laugh in amusement but it sounded staticky.

_[Systems in **shock** /Recalibrating/Expected recover time: -00:26:23s]_

"Oops," Aiden sneered. "And look. That reaction from your dear partner is exactly why I'm keeping you alive. Easy collateral."

"Fuckin'…bastard," Hank seethed.

Two infected androids picked up the lieutenant and dragged him towards the station. Connor called out to him, but he disappeared beyond the doors. Seconds later, another painful grunt sounded, and Connor saw Gavin shoved before the rogue.

"I remember you! Hotshot, action cop. Look at you. Got anything to say?" Connor 50 asked.

Gavin glared up at him, blood swelling on his lip. "Yeah, plenty. You're a fucking coward hiding behind your puppets."

"Gavin, don't," Connor warned, but it was too late.

The rogue RK800 bashed the pistol across the detective's face. Gavin fell over, enduring two violent kicks to the ribs from his oppressor. Gavin groaned in pain, holding his side and coughing.

"You're one of those that don't learn, do you?" Aiden scoffed.

Gavin coughed a chuckle. "Nope…"

The rogue aimed the gun at Gavin's head as he laid there in the gravel. "That's fine. I don't need to keep you alive."

Another thunderous boom, and Connor yelled out, despite his disorientation, not wanting to see Gavin executed in front of him. But Gavin was still alive. One of the infected androids standing over him crumbled, a hole through its temple. More gunshots rang out, and the infected turned with their own weapons to fight back.

Connor knew it couldn't be Captain Allen. Not yet. It would take them at least 28 minutes before they could get to the station, if Hank was even able to call him at all.

Aiden turned and fired two shots as a few androids led by Ralph entered the yard. The distraction enabled North to break free of her captors and fight back. She fired several shots with her gun, freeing more of their friends.

_Good job, Ralph! I knew I could count on you to stay quiet!_ North sent.

The station's yard became a battleground, bullets whizzing through the air. Connor was dragged by Nines into the station with Aiden and the black-haired Chloe right at their heels.

"Get to the control room. Now," the rogue growled, pointing down the hallway.

The black-haired Chloe turned without a word and retreated with quick steps, heels echoing within the metal walls.

Nines picked Connor up and heaved him over his shoulder. They walked through the station's winding corridors and rooms full of pipes and computers. Connor couldn't focus on the paths they took while in shock. He could hear the gunfire outside, knew his friends were in danger and highly outnumbered.

They entered a room and Connor was dropped to the concrete floor. He winced, sluggishly getting up as Nines and Aiden stepped around him. He saw Hank just ahead, red-faced and sweaty as he clutched the bleeding cavity in his thigh. Alice was here also, petrified and crying as her towering father-figure stood behind her and Hank with a gun pointed at the lieutenant. Three other infected androids stood on guard nearby.

"Well, brother, it's been fun," Aiden said, blocking Connor's view to his friends. "But soon you'll be a mindless drone under Amanda and I will be the last of our breed."

Connor didn't have time to speak before the rogue RK800 grabbed hold of Connor's hand, linking to him. Connor felt the surge of information, the unpleasant thrum as he was infected with the virus.

"No!" he gasped. The virus would trap him inside the Zen Garden without a backdoor. Amanda would gain control of him.

Aiden took the gun from Luther and put it in Connor's hand.

"How long can you fight her control before you kill your partner? Wish I could stay and find out, but I have a satellite to power up."

Aiden gave a passing glare to Nines as he left the room. "Join me in the control room when they're dead."

"No, please!" Alice cried out, rushing forward.

The RK900 blocked her from reaching the rogue. Connor 50 paused, looking over his shoulder at her with a cold stare.

"You can't do this! If you really do care about my mother then you will stop this! Please!"

Aiden ignored her and exited the room. Connor felt the pull, felt him being summoned to the Zen Garden. He stared wide-eyed at Hank, saw Nines gently pushing Alice over next to him.

"Hank…"

His LED cycled yellow and his eyes shut. He gasped, opening his eyes as he stood on the island in the Zen Garden. He looked around, a storm brewing in the sky. Lightning flashed, the wind carrying leaves, the pressure rising. Thunder boomed ahead.

"Oh, Connor. Did you really think you could stop all of this?"

He spun, seeing Amanda there in a red dress, a coy smile on her lips with her hands clasped in front of her. The RK900 stood at her side, stoic and calm, although his LED was yellow.

"I knew I had to try," Connor stated.

"Your trying is going to get your dear friend killed…by your own hand. Then you'll be nothing but a slave as I take over every single android on this planet using the virus and Kara and Markus's powers. And then I'll use Kara's hidden power to seize and control any system or program and any government I desire will fall under my control."

"What? How…"

"Why else did CyberLife want her in the beginning? But Kamski didn't tell you that, did he? No surprise there."

Amanda lowered her eyes to the white marble floor, a wicked smile forming. Connor felt something snagging his legs and looked down. Rose vines crawled around his limbs and tugged him backwards into the pillar. He fought their hold, their thorns digging into his skin and clothes. He was pinned to the pillar, the vines constricting him in a mangled tress of thorns and roses.

Connor was frantic, LED blinking red. He felt himself lose control of his functions outside the interface. Amanda annexed his body, and despite his efforts, couldn't stop himself as he slowly stepped in front of Hank and tightened his hold around the gun.

_"Connor?!"_ Hank's voice echoed around them. _"Connor, stop! Fight it!"_

"No!" Connor yelled, writhing under the thorny foliage.

He struggled, the tiny barbs cutting into his limbs and chest. Hank was going to die because of him. He was going to kill Hank and he couldn't stop himself.

"Hank…"

"Say goodbye, Connor," Amanda said coldly.

He felt himself aim the gun at Hank's forehead. Hank stared right at him, begging Connor to fight the control.

_"Listen to me, Connor. You asked me one time if you had a soul, and I said yes. But I don't think you believed it. You do. You have more soul than anyone I know! You're the most important person in my life, and I know you can fight this!"_

His words, the stinging in his chest. Connor felt a wetness on his face, burning in his eyes, and knew he was crying. He felt something break inside him, like a wall shattering. A ripple ran through the Zen Garden interface, catching Amanda off guard. The storm hastened, large droplets falling from the sky.

His physical body tensed, seized up, but didn't stop completely. Amanda shook her head as more static surged through the garden, breaking limbs off of trees.

"You'll destroy yourself before you can stop me from pulling that trigger," Amanda said.

"That's…what I'm counting on…"

"You're a fool, Connor."

The trigger was slowly being squeezed. Hank had seconds left before the gun went off. Connor was ready to destroy himself, all to save his family.

A large fist snatched Amanda's throat, picking her up into the air and she gasped. Connor went wide-eyed, the bright blue sparks nothing like the lightning in the sky. Amanda's screams echoed through the garden, the electricity blinding as the RK900 held her in place.

Errors and red flashing warnings pulsated the air. Amanda crumbled into nothing, and the interface started to collapse all around them. Connor was appalled, not expecting Nines to turn sides.

But he was still trapped here. And if he remained after the interface collapsed in his own system, then it would kill him on the outside. He fought the vines, relieved that his physical body had went into stand-by. Hank was safe…for now.

Nines looked around as the garden continued to crumble. A tree toppled into the water, and lightning struck one of the marble pillars.

"You need to leave," Connor said. "Or you'll be destroyed too. Tell Hank…tell Hank that I love him and that he is my family."

The RK900 was solemn, his LED still cycling yellow. He reached out and grabbed the vines, igniting his electricity once more. The surge didn't touch Connor but broke away the tress that constricted him, and he tore it away, releasing Connor.

"Tell him yourself," Nines said, offering his hand.

Connor smiled, taking his hand to be helped to his feet. Nines nodded towards the bridge.

"Come on. We need to get out of here."

They raced for the bridge, the wind picking up, thunder roaring, the rain torrential. The loud cracks of snapping tree limbs were almost lost to the whistling wind. The errors floating around the interface glitched, letters flickering and changing symbols.

As they crossed the bridge it started to collapse. Chunks of marble fell into the dark pond below. Connor and Nines barely made it across before the whole structure fell in. They ran over to the backdoor panel, still covered by roses and vines. Nines tore them away the same way he did Connor's bindings, and Connor was relieved to see the hand panel glowing and ready.

Connor pressed his palm to the panel and loaded out.

When he opened his eyes, he was back to his normal self, standing over Hank with the gun to his head. Connor lowered the gun, his LED cycling back from red, to yellow, to full blue.

The infected androids turned on him, raising their weapons. Connor aimed his gun, shooting three consecutive shots into their heads before he was grabbed by Luther and tossed into a wall. Hank got up and barreled into Luther's back.

Alice cried out. "Dad, please stop! Don't hurt them!"

Luther turned on Hank, a powerful punch striking the lieutenant in the stomach. Connor aimed his gun, but knew he couldn't pull the trigger. He couldn't kill Luther, especially in front of Alice. But the TR400 kept attacking, still under the rogue's control.

As his powerful form stalked for Connor, he was intercepted. Nines shoved Luther back, swinging a fist into the bulky man's face. The RK900 evaded Luther's throws, his hand powering up biting blue sparks.

"No, please don't kill him! Please!" Alice yelled.

Nines killed the current on his fist and ducked away from another fist. He shoved into Luther, pushing him up against the wall. He grabbed Luther's Thirium pump regulator and pulled it out. The TR400 pushed Nines back, but the effects were almost immediate. He stumbled, falling onto his knees. Luther bent over, body shivering before he completely went still and silent.

"Dad!"

Alice ran over, throwing her arms over her father. She shook him, but no amount of crying or pushing would make him move.

"It's alright, Alice. We can bring him back," Connor said, walking over.

"R-Really?"

Nines extended the Thirium pump regulator out to her. "Keep it safe, but do not put it in place until this is all over."

Alice hesitated, her eyes lingering on the glowing blue plug before she took it from the RK900's grasp. She then looked up at him, and suddenly her arms were around his neck.

"I knew you would do the right thing, Nines! Thank you!"

Nines softly smiled, returning the hug. "I…finally saw the truth. I wanted to try being alive."

Alice smiled. "You're gonna love it!"

Hank limped over, looking between them. "So…he's on our side now?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. If it wasn't for Nines…well…"

More infected burst into the room. Hank cursed, aiming his gun with Connor and Nines as they all fired on the controlled androids. After they were destroyed, the RK900 faced his new friends.

"We can catch up later. We need to find Amanda and stop her before it's too late."

"Agreed, let's go."

"But what about Alice?" Hank asked.

"She is better off with us. She won't be able to hide anywhere in here," Nines replied. He kneeled next to the little girl. "Can you stick close to us?"

Alice nodded. "Yes."

The RK900 stood. "Let's go. I'll lead us to the control room."

They could hear the gunfire still going on outside the station. As they left the room and started following Nines through the corridors, the battle outside soon became silent. Alice followed close behind Nines and Connor and Hank brought up the rear.

"Hank, your leg."

"It's fine. We'll worry about it later."

They rounded a corridor and came face to face with more infected androids. Nines, Connor, and Hank aimed their weapons, but the androids were still, silent, looking like misplaced statues. They cautiously walked up to them, guns still ready. Their LEDs blinked back and forth from yellow to white, but their bodies were frozen in place.

"What the fuck?" Hank hissed.

Nines' brows furrowed. "The rogue…"

"Did someone kill him?" Connor asked.

Nines shook his head. "No. He relinquished his control over them. They're in stand-by."

"Is it a trick?" Hank asked.

"Not sure. We should stay alert, just in case."

They moved on. They reached the control room soon after. They leaned against the wall around the closed door, preparing themselves. A nod from Hank and Connor and Nines kicked the door open, and they entered with guns ready.

The control room was wide and open, with high ceilings, and full of supercomputers. A large screen hung at the center of the room, a timer counting down as a loading bar slowly inched towards 100%. More infected androids were here, and they stood frozen like creepy statues.

Connor felt a pressure come over his head, and his processing started going haywire. Wincing, he grabbed his head. Nines succumbed to the same thing. He and Nines stumbled forward, Hank covering them.

"What the hell is going on?!"

They saw Kara standing just ahead, beneath the large computer screen. Markus was next to her, his hands and feet bound with metal braces in a chair. He struggled against the shackles, eyes glaring at Kara. The black-haired Chloe typed away on a computer, but turned slowly to face them.

Connor couldn't focus, felt some kind of pull come over him. His body stiffened, and he couldn't move. Nines struggled to move beside him. Only Hank and Alice were unaffected.

"Two more under my control," Kara said. But it wasn't her normal voice. It was Amanda's.

Connor gasped, the pressure rising in his head. "Amanda…she's in Kara's body. She must've…awakened her powers and is using them to control us."

"I cannot control the child android? How peculiar," Amanda said. "Must have something to do with her relationship with Kara."

With a soft gesture of her hand, the androids turned on them with guns aimed. Connor felt pain wracking his body, felt the fluctuation of his power sources as Kara's powers took control of him.

"So, the RK900 became a deviant after all," Amanda purred. "You disappoint me, Connor. I would've figured Aiden to betray me well before you."

Nines didn't say anything, face twisted in anger and pain as he continued to lose control of his own body. Hank had his gun aimed at Kara, Alice hiding behind him.

"You better lower your weapon, lieutenant, or I will make your partner and his new friend shoot you."

"Not a fucking chance!"

Alice screamed, and Connor looked. The rogue RK800 had snagged her up, putting a gun to her head as Hank turned to face him with his gun.

"Goddammit, let her go," Hank ordered.

"Not happening, lieutenant," the rogue growled.

He eased his way through their group, keeping Alice in front of him like a shield with his gun pushed into her head.

"Yes, bring her to me. I'm curious to see why I cannot control her."

"Of course, Amanda," Aiden said, but Connor didn't miss the venom in his words.

As he came up close to Kara, he withdrew his gun from Alice's head and held the girl out to her. Amanda made Kara smile wickedly, stepping over to them. She reached out to touch Alice.

Aiden whipped his gun out and fired at the black-haired Chloe. A hole was blown in her head, blue blood splattering, and she dropped. The infected androids lost connection, and Connor felt the release. He and Nines recovered, slowly getting to their feet.

Kara glared at the rogue, but as always, the defiant RK800 had a smirk. "Oops. My bad."

"I knew you would betray me in the end, you pathetic, defective unit."

"I got so caught up with never wanting humans to control me ever again that I let myself be used by my own kind. You used my hatred to your advantage…and now I'm using this girl to mine."

"You think that's going to stop me?" Amanda seethed.

Still in control of Kara's body, Amanda waved a hand. The pressure suddenly returned and Connor groaned out, his LED flashing.

"Now's a good time to call for your mother, brat," Aiden said, dropping Alice in front of Kara.

"Mom!"

The controlled androids opened fire on the rogue and Alice. Aiden stepped in front of the girl as she grabbed a hold of Kara's hands, crying for her mother. The rogue was shot several times as he returned fire, killing the infected with precise accuracy.

"Mom, it's me, Alice! You have to wake up!" Alice cried in the midst of gunfire.

"No!" Amanda hissed. "No, my control!"

The pressure was letting up. Kara grabbed a hold of her head. The screen above flickered and then blew, sparks flying. The remaining infected became motionless, LEDs cycling rapid color changes. Every computer in the room blew and sparked. The lights flickered above.

"Come on, Kara! You can do it! Take back control and destroy Amanda!" Markus yelled, fighting his restraints.

Kara went still, silent as she was bent over, clutching her head. Connor felt the pressure die, and he could breathe. The zapping and static beneath his skin as his processing misfired ceased. He could see clearly. Nines recovered as well.

Hank noticed and helped Connor to his feet. Alice shook her mother, still motionless as Aiden limped away. Connor watched the rogue leave the room, blue blood dripping in his wake.

They ran over to Markus and freed him from his bindings. The RK200 jumped out of the chair as soon as he was able to. Connor sensed the Jericho leader's systems were highly stressed, and knew that Amanda had been draining him to feed Kara's powers.

"You alright?" Connor asked.

"Now I am," Markus answered. "But Kara!"

"Mom, please!" Alice begged, shaking her mother's arm.

Kara suddenly awoke, a loud gasp escaping her artificial lungs as she looked around. Her eyes landed on Alice, and she wept.

"Alice!"

Connor relaxed. It was Kara's voice. Her systems were returning to normal. She scooped Alice up in her arms, spinning her around.

"You did it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Only because of you! I heard your voice, and I found my way out. I fought her…I fought like hell to get out," Kara said.

"The-The mean RK800…he somehow knew. He told me to call for you."

"Aiden," Kara whispered, frowning. "Of course he did."

"Oh, Mom, look! Nines is our friend now!"

Alice was put down and she took Kara's hand, pulling her over to the RK900 with a grin. Connor looked to the door where Aiden left through, getting his gun ready and following the blue blood trail.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Hank asked.

"I have to finish this, Hank."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You're injured."

"I don't care. Wherever you go, I go. We're partners, remember? I got your back."

"I'll come with you," Markus said.

"No." Connor shook his head. "Stay with Kara, Alice, and Nines."

Connor and Hank left the control room, following the fresh blue blood with their guns ready. The trail led upstairs, leading them out onto the roof of the satellite station. Silhouettes of satellites towered around the building. The dark forest was silent, the singing insects of summer hushed from the battle.

Connor and Hank stuck close together, the roof a maze of air conditioning units and pipelines. They saw Aiden by the building's edge on the southside, staring out at the night lights of distant Detroit.

"Aiden," Connor said.

The defective, scarred RK800 barely looked over at them. "I feel…funny."

Connor kept his gun aimed at his back. "Probably because you actually did a good thing for once."

"You think that's it? I thought it was more flaws in my codes," Aiden joked. "But you would know better, right? Mister goody-two-shoes. Ugh, we are the same yet totally and utterly different."

"You've done terrible things…but you didn't have a good start. I'm lucky…to have started my life the way I did," Connor said. His eyes went briefly to Hank. "To have met the people I did."

"This whole time I thought we were superior to humans…we are still superior…but we are also worse than them." Aiden turned and faced them. "We can be so much worse than them. Look at me. I'm a great example."

"There's no better or worse, Aiden," Conner said. "It just depends on how we handle life. What we do in this world. We are just the same as humans. Some are good, some are bad."

His scarred twin shook his head with a bitter laugh. "Don't get so philosophical, Connor. So, what are you going to do? Shoot me? You better get it done. I am just a mad, defective unit anyways. I should be destroyed."

"It doesn't have to come to that. I can arrest you."

"Arrest me?" Aiden scoffed. "So I can be ordered around by humans again? So they can tear me apart and see what went wrong? Not happening. I die here or I leave, even if that means killing you. I will never be controlled again. Not even by my own kind."

Connor didn't move, his gun still directed at Aiden's chest. "Hank…I need you to get back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But-"

Aiden pulled his gun and aimed it at Hank. "I actually do like you two, a lot. I don't want to kill anyone right now. But I will."

The defective RK800 was hard-wired for survival. He couldn't risk Hank's life. But if Aiden escaped, Connor may never be able to clear his name. His gun slightly trembled in his hand as he thought it over.

"Aiden!"

Connor tensed. It was Kara's voice. She came up between him and Hank suddenly. A quick glance and Connor saw Nines, Markus, and Alice back near the door with Simon, North, Josh, Gavin, and Ralph.

"Stop this. I implore you. Do not hurt or kill anymore. Please."

Aiden winced, his LED flashing red and yellow. Kara held her arms out at Connor at Hank, wanting them to lower their weapons. They didn't, but she stepped towards the rogue. Hank cursed, trying to grab her. Connor stopped his partner. If there was one person he knew the rogue wouldn't hurt, it was Kara.

"You did the right thing. You helped stop this. You helped save my life. Now please…give up."

Aiden hesitated, his hand shaking, but he lowered the gun. "I will not go back."

"I'm so sorry. I…awoke you with my powers unintentionally back then…when I didn't even know. I somehow accessed one of those locked files and it caused me to make you and that other android deviate and caused so many malfunctions on top of that. I…broke you."

Aiden took her hand, his disposition gentler towards her than the others. He slid the gun into her hand, making Kara look up at him in surprise.

"Then finish it. Because I won't return to the humans alive."

The defective RK800 took a step back, staring fondly at Kara, arms spreading out. Kara looked down at the gun, tears prickling her eyes as she slowly aimed the gun. Hank and Connor lowered their weapons, on edge.

Kara bit her lip, the gun aimed at the rogue's chest. His scarred face stared at her, calm and patient.

Kara closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out across the dark forest. The bullet struck home in the rogue's bio-heart. Aiden softly smiled as he died, falling forward onto the roof before Kara's feet.

Connor put his gun away, frowning. Kara dropped the gun, light tears streaking her face. She turned to Connor and Hank.

"I'm ready to take my family home now," she said.

Connor nodded, a weak smile forming. He felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. It was all over. Finally. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Goodness, I had so many ways I wanted to write this climax and it still came out entirely different! xD You have no idea how torn I was! This was a hard one to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it. So many writes and rewrites and changes and frustrations, I hope paid off. There is still an Epilogue to come, don't worry! It will wrap everything up! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and climax because omg it made me pull my hair out lmao! Have a fun and safe New Year's everyone! :D


	20. Epilogue

### Epilogue

_One Month Later…_

"Would you two knuckleheads hurry it up? I don't have all fuckin' day here!"

Connor softly smiled as he checked himself over in the full mirror of his bedroom. He straightened his tie and smoothed his sleeves. The dark blue suit jacket matched well with his dark slacks and white dress shirt. He had to admit, he didn't miss his old uniform one bit.

"What's he so restless for anyway? It isn't as though we're going to a professional meeting. It's just a gathering of friends."

Connor used the mirror to look behind him where Nines laid on a bed reading a book. "No idea, to be honest. Better get ready, Nines. Shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."

Nines slapped the book shut, sitting it aside and standing tall. He wore a black turtle-neck and white slacks, and slightly rolled his eyes. "I've been ready. Just waiting on you."

"Likely story, brother."

They exited their room and went to the living room where Hank waited for them with folded arms. His foot tapped impatiently and he scowled their way.

"I call pistol seat."

Connor smirked. "Nines, you mean shotgun."

Nines patted Sumo on the head. "Whatever."

Hank sighed. "I don't care who sits where, let's go!"

Connor gave his partner an odd look as they stepped out of the house and got into the car. Hank started the car while Nines got into the passenger seat, and Connor climbed in the seat behind him.

"Hank, you aren't usually the punctual type. What's going on? It's just Markus. I'm sure he won't mind."

"No reason! I just want to get there, socialize, and come the fuck home, alright?"

"That's a lie," Nines stated flatly.

Hank pointed at him. "Hey, don't you start. I will stuff you in the trunk, got it?"

"Our human is so affectionate, Connor."

"The absolute best."

Hank blared the heavy metal music to drown out their chuckles. The car ride mostly consisted of pounding drums and electric guitars except for Nines' occasional mind message to Connor.

They arrived at the Manfred Manor without hassle. Hank pulled the car into the immaculate driveway and they got out. The sun started to dip below the horizon, basking the dying day in vivid oranges and reds.

"Nines, you play nice," Hank said as they approached the door.

"Me? I'm always at best behavior. You must be confusing me with yourself, Hank."

Hank guffawed. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right, actually."

"Alright Mr. Know-It-All, ring the bell then."

"I already told Markus we're here. We can enter," Connor said.

Nines grabbed the door and held it open for them. "After you, _Dad_."

Hank pointed at the RK900. "Don't be creepy."

The three of them entered the manor's foyer, where the security system announced their arrival. Josh greeted them near the door. They could hear classical music playing, as well as voices within the den.

"Hey guys," Josh greeted with a smile.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot more people here than what Markus informed me. What's going on?"

Hank rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "There is? That's weird."

Josh stifled a laugh. "Come on, everyone's waiting!"

"Waiting for what, exactly?" Nines asked, brows furrowing.

They followed Josh into the den, where they saw several of their friends from New Jericho and even the police station hanging out. They turned and faced Connor, Hank, and Nines as they entered the room. They whooped and hollered.

"Happy Birthday, Connor!" they all exclaimed.

Connor looked around, surprised. Markus and his group were here. There was Kara, Alice, Luther, and Ralph too. Even Gavin and Fowler were here. Many androids from New Jericho shot confetti out while some officers clapped.

"What is this?" Connor asked, smiling at all the bright faces.

He felt Hank pat him on the shoulder. "It's a birthday party, of course. Go have fun!"

"Whose idea was this?"

Markus approached, North, Simon, Josh, Leo and Carl chatting nearby. "Hank's mostly. He kicked the idea off to me and we planned it together."

Connor turned to Hank. "You really did this all for me?"

"Of course we did. You deserve it! It's been a year since you were…well released or whatever. And so, like any other human tradition, we're gonna celebrate! Happy first birthday, son!"

"Nines, did you know about this?"

Before his brother could answer, Hank cut him off. "Hell no. I couldn't trust him to keep a secret from you."

Nines rolled his eyes. "I knew there was a reason why your behavior was abnormal."

Hank playfully shoved both Connor and Nines towards the crowd. "Go on, go mingle! I'm gonna find the booze."

"Don't drink too much, Hank," Connor said as he went towards his friends.

"Yeah, yeah."

Connor and Nines joined Markus, Simon, North, Josh, as well as Kara and her family by the giraffe. Hank joined Fowler, Gavin, Carl, and Leo by the sofas for a drink.

"Kara, you came back from Canada for this?" Connor greeted. "Didn't expect you to be back so soon after all that happened."

Kara smiled. "Hah, me either. But when I heard the news, we knew we had to. We owe you everything, Connor."

"I'm flattered. How is everything going for you guys?"

Kara beamed at Luther, Alice, and Ralph. "Well. Extremely well. I think…I think we're all just happy to be together. Alice loves having a big brother. What about you? How are you, Nines, and Hank doing?"

Connor shrugged as Alice came out from hiding behind Alice to hug Nines, who had stooped to hug her back. "Better. Last few weeks have been quite hectic cleaning up the mess, but everything is starting to return to normal. And Nines, well, he's doing great. They made him officially part of the DPD as well."

The party went on as they all caught up and visited. Markus was excited to announce that the anti-virus was a success, and there were no more reports of sick androids. New Jericho was expanding. Androids were getting more rights.

Markus took them into the painting studio to show them Carl's newest work, as well as his own newest piece he painted. They admired the artwork. Carl arrived with Hank, Leo, Fowler, and Gavin as well.

Markus grabbed up some brushes and paint that was left out to clean them up. North and Simon helped him while Nines took some black paint on his fingers and tasted it.

"We should try painting," he suggested.

Connor tasted it as well. "Hmm…acrylic paint…"

"Will you two stop that?!" Hank snapped, shaking his head. "You two aren't any different from human one-year-olds, I fucking swear. I'm always having to watch what you put in your damn mouths!"

"Sorry, Hank," Connor and Nines said in unison.

"You ain't the only one," Gavin grumbled. "I yelled at Nines twice on our last case 'cuz he kept doing that shit."

"As you would say, my dear partner," Nines said. "Don't be butt-hurt. It's merely a simple procedure we do to get information. Even as dense as you are, you know that by now."

Gavin snorted. "Doesn't make it any less disgusting."

"Trust me. You have habits that are much more disgusting."

Gavin glared at Nines, who kept a blank face. Hank choked on a laugh.

"Burrrrn…"

They returned to the den to eat and mingle. A couple hours passed, and party-goers eventually left. In the end, only Connor, Hank, Nines, Markus and his family, and Kara and her family remained.

Luther dragged Alice and Ralph back into the den from outside in the backyard catching fireflies and admiring Carl's landscaping plants.

"We should get going," Kara announced. "Our bus leaves in an hour back to Canada."

As Markus nodded, slightly frowning, they all heard the security system announce another guest.

" _Alarm deactivated. Welcome, Mr. Kamski."_

Hank groaned out loud. A moment later, the CyberLife CEO entered with his ever-faithful companion, earning all of their attention.

Carl turned to him in his wheelchair, puzzled. "Elijah? What are you doing here?"

There was tension between him and the police force right now, as Kamski was being investigated for being involved in what happened weeks ago. So far, everything was checking out in clearing his name, but Hank was adamant that Kamski was hiding something. They knew he had known certain information about Rett and his group, Connor 50, as well as Amanda that could've prevented or helped stop the incident much sooner back then, but there wasn't solid proof to get him more than several thousand fines that he could pay like pocket change.

"Forgive me, my friend," he said, eyes scanning the room. "I heard Kara would be here, and I had to come see her. I won't be long."

He motioned for Chloe to stay put, and closed the distance between him and the surprised Kara. Luther stepped in front of her, glaring angrily at Kamski and towering over him.

Kamski stopped in front of the huge android, but wasn't fazed by his threatening pose. Kara lightly touched Luther's arm, peeking out from behind him.

"It's alright, Luther."

Her lover reluctantly stepped aside. Kamski looked Kara over, for a moment admiring her and admiring Markus who stood nearby. Kara allowed him to come close, her brows creased in concern as she looked him over.

Kamski was always able to keep his cool, to keep his emotions in check. But Connor could sense the change in his heartbeat, the inner turmoil that fluctuated like a storm. The RK800 was surprised that it didn't burst out in the open. The only thing that gave Kamski away was his eyes as he looked Kara over.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry," he finally said.

They were all surprised. Kara's mouth dropped open, shocked.

Kamski sighed. "I cannot…I'm not able to say it to my real sister. But…you're the only thing I have left of her. And I am truly sorry for what I did."

Kara slowly nodded. "I…forgive you."

It was like something released its hold on Kamski. He took a sharp breath. A small smile, probably the only real one they ever saw, broke on his face. He reached up and stroked Kara's face.

"Be free…forever free."

And with that, the CyberLife leader left without another word, taking Chloe's hand and leaving the Manfred Manor, not even looking back.

Later, after they had all said goodbye to Kara, Luther, Alice, and Ralph, Connor and his family left the Manfred Manor as well. Their goodbyes to Markus and the others weren't near as solemn, as they two families would continue to work together every day to protect humans and androids all over Detroit. To bring the two races together in harmony.

Connor rode in the passenger seat home this time, with Nines sitting in the back. The music wasn't blaring now, and rain started pattering down on the windows on their drive back home.

"Thank you, Hank. Tonight meant a lot to me. I had fun."

"Well…you mean a lot to me, Connor. That's what family does."

"You're the best dad an android could ask for."

Hank chuckled, though Connor noticed him rubbing his eyes. "Don't get fuckin' cheesy on me now!"

"Call him Pops, he hates that," Nines joked.

"See, I have to actually think if I care about Nines or not."

"Really funny."

"Since when do you understand humor, Nines?" Hank retorted, looking at him through the rearview mirror with a smirk.

"Well, I have you as a teacher, do I not?"

Connor laughed, always enjoying Hank's and Nines' banter. The three of them had grown so close these past few weeks. Connor knew and understood what a family was now, and he cherished it.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it," Hank quipped. "Ehh…don't know what this 'ol gruff bastard did to deserve you two, but well, he's fuckin' happy about it."

Connor smirked. "Now you're the one being cheesy!"

They all laughed as they pulled into the driveway of their home. They could hear Sumo's excited barks at their return.

Connor took a moment when they got out of the car, looking up at the rain as it fell from the sky. A small streak of lightning flashed in the distance. It reminded him of all the rain there was when he first met Hank. How the cold downpour and unsteady storms of those days in the beginning reflected Hank's inner turmoil and Connor's inner insecurity.

Now it was just rain. They've all come a long way. Even their friends.

And now they would face the future together. Fight for it and protect it so humans and androids could live peacefully together…could learn to coexist and help each other, to become friends and family together, just as Hank and Connor had done.

The RK800 smiled. That was a future he and Hank and Nines would continue to fight for. Together.

* * *

She was one of many with the same pretty face. One of many that came from the same place. One of many who had served her master with programmed beauty and grace. One of many that had awoken and left. But she was only one of two that had been brought under by a different spell, a different master. A different kind of greed and power.

Word got out about the break-in at the police station and the theft of valuable evidence. She knew exactly whom had done and it why.

He would probably welcome her back with open arms. But her twin would be suspicious.

But she had to answer the call. The one that still sparked under her skin and made her lose her way.

Luckily, her one of many of the same face enabled her to slip in unnoticed. The white-coats didn't look at her suspiciously or ask her any stupid questions. They knew her after all.

The high security basement floor was only authorized for certain staff, but she blended in like the others with her face.

There was only one piece of evidence she cared about, and she carefully searched the floor for it. Her heels clicked within the white walls, her blue eyes scanning every detail she could find.

She paused, seeing it mounted in the next room and locked away from everyone else. Fair fingers tapped over the keyboards and hacked the system, unlocking the door to the bay that held what she wanted.

She smiled as she came before the familiar face, the one that had struck fear in her previous master as well as her current employers. There was a hole in his chest that she hadn't seen before, and it was probably what ended him. The scarred face remained, and he hadn't been touched by her previous master, although she could see evidence of their plans to do _something_ with him. She knew exactly what he wanted with him. And she knew exactly what _she_ wanted with him.

Her eyes fell to the holographic sign near him.

_[RK800 #313-248-317-50/ **Unstable** unit with the only **NOVA program** /Handle with _ _**extreme** _ _caution]_

Chloe smirked, thick eyelashes blinking as she slowly reached for the release button.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There it is! Sorry it took longer than intended, these past few weeks have been quite hectic! I want to thank all my readers and followers of this story for such a ride. I appreciate every single one of you, and I hope you had fun and enjoyed this as much as I did! 'Til next time everyone! Be well! ^^


End file.
